Die Abenteuer des Watson
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokkos Sohn Watson hat Leukämie und weiß, dass er nicht mehr lange leben wird. Deshalb erstellt er eine Liste mit Dingen, die er noch erledigen will. Schritt für Schritt arbeitet er die Punkte ab, doch sein Dasein beeinflusst nicht nur Rokkos Leben.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Abenteuer des Watson**

1.

Dinge, die ich vor meinem Tod noch erledigen will/die vor meinem Tod noch erledigt werden müssen:

Bei Holmes wohnen

Eine Frau für Holmes

Einen wahren Freund oder eine wahre Freundin finden

Mit Holmes in den „Goldständer" gehen

Ein Bier trinken

Mein Ohrläppchen durchstechen lassen

Einen Film ab 16 gucken (Horror, keinen Porno)

In einem Süßwarenladen übernachten und essen bis mir schlecht wird

Traditionell Weihnachten feiern

Meine Lieblingslieder auf Kassette aufnehmen (Ich singe, Holmes begleitet)

Für mein Grab: Steinpilze besorgen und Rollrasen (den gleichen wie den, auf dem Real Madrid spielt)

Ein Graffiti für meinen Sarg entwerfen lassen

Bequeme Kleidung und bequeme Schuhe für meine Bestattung besorgen

Eine Nacht unter den Sternen verbringen (Holmes und Teleskop nicht vergessen!)

Eine rote getigerte Katze, damit ich jemanden zum Kuscheln habe und damit Holmes nicht alleine ist, wenn ich tot bin

Zuhause sterben (Bedingung: Niemand weint!)

„Wir sind da, junger Mann." Fasziniert beobachtete der Angesprochene das Gebäude, vor dem sein Taxi Halt gemacht hatte. Nicht schlecht, Holmes. Hier lässt es sich bestimmt aushalten. „Macht 25 Euro", verlangte der Taxifahrer bestimmt. „Ähm, kleinen Augenblick. Dafür muss ich reingehen, ja?" Watson schwang die Autotür auf und kletterte ungelenk aus dem gelben Wagen.

Selbst in der inneren Mongolei tun sie es, du bist also nicht alleine, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Auweia, kaum ein paar Stunden zusammen und schon wollte Rokko soweit gehen. „Lisa, ist alles okay?" Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du jetzt nicht mitmachst. Lisa wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und etwas entgegnen, als eine schrille Melodie durch Rokkos Wohnung schallte. Was war das? „Die Türklingel", beantwortete Rokko entnervt Lisas gedankliche Frage. „Vielleicht ist es Hugo", gab Lisa zu bedenken und dankte dem Designer im Stillen für diese Unterbrechung. Wieder erschrillte die Klingel. „Nee, das ist nicht Hugo, das ist viel zu ungeduldig. Ich gehe mal gucken", kündigte Rokko an und wälzte sich aus seinem Bett.

„Watson? Was machst du denn hier?", begrüßte Rokko wenig später seinen überraschenden Besuch. „Sommerferien?", entgegnete der Junge verständnislos und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei. „Ich verbringe immer die Ferien bei dir und jetzt komm mir nicht mit ‚Keine Zeit' oder ‚Zuviel Arbeit'. Du konntest mich machen, also kannst du dich auch um mich kümmern. Du glaubst wohl auch, so ein bisschen Knochenmark spenden und sich die Haare wachsen zu lassen, damit ich eine Echthaarperücke haben kann, reichen aus, um aus der Pflicht zu sein." Plötzlich erblickte Watson Lisa und blieb stehen. Breit grinsend wandte er sich an Rokko: „Ach, ich verstehe, du schiebst hier gepflegt ein Nümmerchen. Wenn das so ist, kann ich auch gerne noch mal gehen. Reicht dir eine Stunde?" Feuerroten Kopfes stand Lisa in Rokkos Wohnzimmer und betrachtete den Jungen, der eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit Rokko hatte. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Watson, komm rein." Mit einem lauten Puff ließ sich der Angesprochene auf das Sofa mitten im Raum fallen, nahm erst seine Mütze und dann seine Perücke ab – natürlich war ihm Lisas entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. „Ich habe Ferien, da will ich es auch bequem haben. Übrigens, Holmes, einer muss das Taxi bezahlen, bevor es da draußen einen Kolbenfresser kriegt." Verwirrt sah Rokko durch die Tür auf die Straße. „Ich mach das schon", kündigte Lisa dankbar für diese Ablenkung an. „Der Typ will 25 Euro, aber gib ihm nicht so viel Trinkgeld, wirklich freundlich war er nicht."

Als Lisa wieder hereinkam saßen Watson und Holmes auf dem Sofa und kitzelten sich gegenseitig. „Watson, darf ich dir Lisa vorstellen?" Watson nickte Holmes neuer Flamme und sah dann wieder zu Rokko. Er war gespannt darauf, was er dieser Lisa denn jetzt sagen würde. „Lisa, das ist Watson… äh… Adrian… mein… mein Sohn." Lisas Augen wurden groß – Watson war doch mindestens 12, wenn nicht 13. „Das müsstest du ihr schon etwas genauer erklären", meinte Adrian Kowalski ganz trocken. „Sonst versteht sie gar nichts mehr. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, sie ist blond." Rokko schluckte. „Nicht jede Blondine ist blöd, manche sind schlichtweg genial", wies er seinen Sohn lächelnd zurecht. „Also… ich schätze, das hätte ich dir schon viel eher sagen sollen… Ja, also… Watson… ist…" Der Junge auf dem Sofa rollte mit seinen großen braunen Augen, die durch seine Glatze noch viel größer wirkten und übernahm dann das Wort. „Was mein Vater versucht, dir zu erklären ist, dass er mit 16 seine damalige Freundin geschwängert hat und ich das Ergebnis bin, aber ich glaube, für einen Unfall bin ich ganz gut gelungen."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Lisa staunte nicht schlecht – ein großes Mundwerk hatte der kleine Mann mit den aufgedunsenen Wangen durchaus. Angesichts des aufkommenden Schweigens erhob Watson sich und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer, warf kurz einen Blick durch die Tür, grinste und meinte dann: „Hm, dafür dass du sonst so kreativ bist, ist das jetzt echt phantasielos – jeder treibt es doch im Bett." Erschrocken sah Lisa auf, nur um sofort wieder auf ihre Füße zu starren – das war bestimmt ein schlechter Traum. Rokko stand nun auf und gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn. „Watson, was machst du da?" – „Nachdem du mich Ostern so charmant ausgeladen hast, Holmes, finde ich es nur gerecht, wenn ich deine neue Behausung endlich zu Gesicht bekomme – irgendwo muss ich die nächsten Wochen doch schlafen, oder?" Sprachlos schnappte Rokko nach Luft. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, warum es Ostern nicht ging. Also bitte, mach kein Drama daraus." – „Ich mache kein Drama daraus, ich möchte nur deine Wohnung sehen." Rokko drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und streckte dabei die Arme aus: „Küche, Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, dahinten ist das Bad, oben sind Arbeitszimmer, Gästezimmer – da wohnt gerade ein Freund von mir drin – und dein Zimmer." Kaum war Rokkos Wohnungsführung der besonderen Art beendet, war Watson auch schon auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Ein wenig verdattert blieben Lisa und Rokko zurück. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gehen", bot Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin an. „Du willst doch bestimmt ein wenig Zeit mit deinem Sohn verbringen." Watsons Rucksack geschultert und bereit, seinem Sohn zu folgen sah Rokko Lisa an. „Ach was, ich kann doch Zeit mit ihm UND dir verbringen. Watson geht normalerweise sehr früh schlafen, dann kann ich dir in Ruhe alles erklären, okay?" Rokko hatte seinen Vorschlag kaum ausgesprochen, als ein empörter Aufschrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk kam. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Holmes, oder?" Alarmiert durch den Tonfall seines Sohnes hechtete Rokko – zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend – die Treppe hinauf. „Was ist denn?" – „Es… es ist scheußlich!", stieß Watson aufgebracht hervor und drehte sich in dem großen, aber dennoch kahlen Raum. „Es ist zweckmäßig und…" – „Lies von meinen Lippen: Es ist hässlich." – „Lisa, sag doch auch mal etwas", forderte Rokko die schüchterne junge Frau im Türrahmen an. „Nun ja, es hat… es hat den Charme eines Gulags", bemerkte Lisa zu Watsons Zufriedenheit. Empört stemmte Rokko die Hände in die Hüften. „Wunderbar, fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken." – „Es ist einfach viel zu farblos für einen 12-Jährigen", verteidigte Lisa ihren Standpunkt. „Ich bin seit 6 Wochen 13", meldete Watson sich zu Wort. „Übrigens Danke für die liebevolle Karte. Das nächste Mal darfst du gerne mehr reinschreiben als ‚wünscht dir dein Holmes'." Watson nahm seinem Vater den Rucksack ab und machte sich daran, den neuen Kleiderschrank penibel einzuräumen. „Das muss so hängen und Naht über Naht liegen", redete er mit sich selbst.

„Wieso eigentlich Watson und Holmes?", flüsterte Lisa Rokko kaum hörbar zu, während sie Adrian beim Auspacken zusahen. „Puh, Gott sei Dank, eine leichte Frage. Als Watson noch klein war, habe ich ihm immer etwas vorgelesen. Märchen waren nicht so unsere Welt, aber Krimis, besonders Sherlock Holmes und Watson, wie hieß der doch gleich mit Vornamen?" – „Adrian", krähte der vermeintlich Angesprochene. „Aber so werde ich eigentlich nur von Leuten genannt, die mich nicht kennen. Selbst der Chefarzt sagt ‚Watson' zu mir." Lisa nickte, als würde sie verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde ein Gespräch mit Rokko wenig später Klarheit bringen. „Aber echt mal, das Zimmer geht gar nicht", moserte Watson erneut. „Das sieht aus wie auf der Intensivstation." – „Gut, dann besorgen wir gleich morgen einen Eimer Farbe und ändern das. Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Rokko – langsam wurde sein Geduldsfaden dünner. „Horch zu", baute sein Sohn sich vor ihm auf. „Ja, ich werde vor dir das Zeitlich segnen und ja, es ist eine Geldverschwendung, mein Zimmer zu streichen, wo es doch mit mir bald aus ist, ABER ich will nicht in einem Zimmer wohnen, das mich ununterbrochen an diesen Umstand erinnert, kapische?" Rokko schluckte schwer – es versetzte ihm immer ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn Watson so direkt aussprach, was er eigentlich immer verdrängte. „Ich finde auch, dass ein bisschen Farbe nett wäre. Etwas Helles und Freundliches, vielleicht Gelb und Orange, an jede Wand eine andere Farbe", schlug Lisa von der Seite vor. „Die Schnecke hat es geschnallt, aber ich hätte lieber Blau, okay?" – „Da bin ich wohl überstimmt, oder?", lachte Rokko. „Ist gut, ich frage gleich mal meine Chefin, ob ich morgen eher Feierabend machen kann und dann streichen wir hier." – „Und einen Sitzsack", forderte Watson resolut. „Okay", entgegnete Rokko. „Und eine Lavalampe", forderte sein Sohn weiter, was dessen Vater nur mit einem Nicken beantwortete. „Und einen Fernseher mit DVD-Player." Provokant sah Watson Rokko an. „Sag jetzt bloß nicht ja", hielt er ihm vor. „Du würdest mir einen rosa Elefanten kaufen vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen, dass du so wenig Zeit für mich hast." Schuldbewusst sah Rokko zu Boden. „Du weißt doch, die Arbeit und bei Oma und Opa ist es doch auch schön." – „Oh ja, da kriege ich schon mal einen Einblick, wie es auf dem Friedhof sein wird", bemerkte Watson trocken. „Wenn mich dieser Krebs nicht umbringt, ist es die Langeweile bei Oma und Opa." – „Watson, bitte. Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch zur Genüge. Es ist das Beste so." Der Junge schnaufte – es war wohl doch schwieriger, den ersten Punkt seiner Liste zu erledigen, als er gedacht hatte. „Habt ihr schon gegessen? Also, ich meine, richtiges Essen, nicht das gegenseitige Vernaschen", wechselte der kleine Glatzkopf das Thema. „Ja, wir haben schon gegessen. Im Kühlschrank sind aber lauter leckere Sachen. Du darfst dich gerne bedienen." – „Hervorragend. Ihr könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit mein Bett beziehen – was Buntes, Holmes, ja? Lisa, du hast doch ein Auge darauf, ja? Ich gehe dann auch gleich schlafen. Ihr könnte dann gerne da weitermachen, wo ich euch unterbrochen habe – ihr könnt auch gerne etwas lauter sein, ich bin hundemüde."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Julia und ich, wir waren unerfahren. Meine Güte, wir waren doch gerade erst 16. Da denkt man doch nicht soweit. Du kennst das doch: Wenn du es tust, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass man davon schwanger werden kann." Rokko sah prüfend in Lisas Augen. Diese fühlte sich verpflichtet, zustimmend zu nicken. „Wir waren uns ziemlich schnell einig, dass eine Abtreibung nicht in Frage käme. Trotzdem konnten wir Watson nicht behalten – wir sind doch beide noch zur Schule gegangen, hatten Pläne und Träume. Ich weiß, wie egoistisch das klingen muss, aber Adoption schien uns die beste Lösung. Julias Mutter hat irgendwann bei uns Zuhause angerufen und gesagt, dass die Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Das hat so ein komisches Gefühl in mir ausgelöst – ich wollte mein Kind doch einfach nur einmal sehen. Es war spät abends." Rokko wirkte auf einmal abwesend, so als würde er besagten Moment noch einmal durchleben. „Ich bin ins Krankenhaus gegangen und da lag er auf der Babystation. Ich wollte ihn nur einmal halten und dann… Lisa, ich konnte ihn nicht wieder hergeben." Immer noch schweigend sah Lisa Rokko an. „Ich habe ihn behalten. Julia und ihrer Familie war er egal, aber für mich stand plötzlich außer Frage, dass Watson und ich, dass wir zusammen gehören." Lisa nickte und nippte an dem Weinglas, das Rokko ihr vor ihrem Gespräch gereicht hatte. „Das verstehe ich", stellte sie einfach nur in den Raum. „Die vielen Hindernisse, die Julia und ich uns im Vorhinein in den schrecklichsten Farben ausgemalt hatte, waren plötzlich ganz klein und überwindbar. Ich bin das jüngste von sechs Kindern und meine Eltern sind unglaublich fit für ihr Alter. Sie haben mich unterstützt, wo sie nur konnten. Ich habe die Schule fertig gemacht und bin dann mit Watson nach Hamburg gezogen, um dort zu studieren. Ich war der einzige allein erziehende Vater in der Etage mit den Mutter-Kinder-Zimmern im Wohnheim. Watson war auch mit Abstand das älteste Kind da, davon einmal abgesehen. Er hat sich ganz toll entwickelt, hatte im Kindergarten viele Freunde, manchmal habe ich ihn auch mit in meine Vorlesungen genommen. Wenn man ihm Stifte gegeben hat, dann hat er sich stundenlang selbst beschäftigt, auch wenn man manchmal die Hälfte seiner Bilder von der Tischplatte wischen musste." Wieder lächelte Rokko. „Es ist schon spät und ich möchte Watson nicht noch wecken, aber im Arbeitszimmer sind die Fotoalben. Morgen zeige ich sie dir, okay?" – „Okay. Wie kommt es, dass Watson bei seinen Großeltern lebt?", fragte Lisa sichtlich interessiert nach. „Du weißt ja, wie schnelllebig meine Branche ist – heute hier, morgen da. Watson musste doch in die Schule und…" – „Jetzt hast du eine Festanstellung." – „Ja, aber er hat sich doch an Flensburg gewöhnt und… Flensburg, da leben meine Eltern", fügte Rokko erklärend hinzu. „Naja, es geht ihm gut da, er hat dort Freunde…" Lisa schien mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Aber ein Kind gehört doch zu seinen Eltern", stellte sie fest. „Das ist richtig, aber Watson ist nicht wie jedes normale Kind. Als er acht war, wurde Leukämie bei ihm festgestellt. Im letzten Winter hat er seine dritte Chemotherapie hinter sich gebracht. Er ist ein tapferes kleines Kerlchen, aber es steht nicht gut um ihn." Lisa musste mehrmals heftig schlucken, doch der Kloß in ihrem Halt wollte nicht weichen. „Ist das nicht ein Grund mehr, ihn bei dir zu haben?" – „Manchmal macht es mir einfach Angst, wie zerbrechlich er ist und es macht mir Angst, wie offen er über seine Krankheit spricht, wie er Witze über das Sterben macht und so." – „Das hat er wohl von seinem Vater… Glaubst du nicht, dass das sein Schutzmantel ist? Das ist doch nur eine Fassade, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ein 13-Jähriger keine Angst vorm Sterben hat." Betreten sah Rokko zu Boden. „Möglich." – „Hast du nicht mal zu mir gesagt, deine Kraft reicht für zwei?" – „Das ist etwas Anderes." – „So wie es etwas Anderes ist, dass du meinst, ich könnte mich nicht auf dich einlassen, während du genau dasselbe tust: Eine Mauer um dich errichten?" – „Wann hätte ich dir denn bitte von Watson erzählen sollen?" Aufgebracht stand Rokko auf und tigerte durch das Wohnzimmer. „Als ich von Yvonne und Bärbel kam und du meintest, ich hätte den Babyblick. Du hast nicht ein Wort über Watson verloren. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen…" – „Ganz ehrlich, an dem Abend hast du dich für alles Mögliche interessiert, aber nicht für mich und mein Leben." Lisa wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, hielt sich dann aber betreten zurück. Damit hatte Rokko wohl Recht. „Okay, ich bin vielleicht nicht der Supervater, aber im internationalen Papa-Ranking schaffe ich es irgendwo zwischen den Vater von Ayatollah Khomeini und den Vater von Jack the Ripper…", fuhr Rokko das Thema wieder zum Ursprung zurückbringend fort. „Und nun behaupte noch mal, dass dein Sohn seinen schrägen Humor nicht von dir hat." Rokko konnte nicht anders, er musste Lisa einfach sein schiefes Lächeln schenken. „Lass uns morgen weiterreden, ja? Dann kann ich dir auch die Fotos zeigen, wenn du sie sehen willst, aber jetzt bin ich müde." Erschrocken sah Lisa ihn an – er würde doch jetzt nicht… „Ich weiß, Watson macht zurzeit viele anzügliche Witze. Das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase, ich meine, ich habe ihm erst kürzlich von den Bienchen und Blümchen erzählt und… naja… das beschäftigt ihn eben." Schmunzelnd erhob sich Lisa. „Das hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen." – „Ach, wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du ja auch mal in den Genuss, von mir aufgeklärt zu werden…"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu Watsons Mutter?" Rokko seufzte – offensichtlich war Lisa weniger nach Schlaf als ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihrem plötzlichen Interesse für ihn und seine Familie halten sollte, trotzdem setzte er zu einer Antwort an: „Ich habe Julia seit der Geburt nicht mehr gesehen. Wegen der Schwangerschaft ist sie irgendwann nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen und als Watson dann da war, ist sie weggezogen, hat irgendwo anders ihren Abschluss gemacht – hieß es jedenfalls im Buschfunk." Im Dunkeln starrte Rokko die Decke an. „Als der Krebs im letzten Herbst zurückgekehrt ist und eine Knochenmarktransplantation unumgänglich war, habe ich sie ausfindig gemacht und sie gebeten, sich testen zu lassen. Sie lebt heute bei Hannover, hat eine kleine Familie und war mehr als empört von meiner Bitte." Wieder machte Rokko eine Pause und hoffte, dass Lisas Neugier nun befriedigt war. „Und?", hakte Lisa weiter nach. „Nichts und. Mein Knochenmark hat gepasst. Was brauchen wir da Watsons Mutter?", stellte Rokko trotzig in den Raum. Langsam tastete sich Lisas Hand im Dunkeln vor und drückte Rokkos Arm, zumindest hoffte sie inständig, dass es Rokkos Arm war… „Ihr seid sechs Kinder Zuhause?" Rokko musste lächeln, Lisa schien einfach nicht locker lassen zu wollen. „Hm, drei Mädchen, drei Jungen." – „Und alle älter als du?" – „Ja." – „Haben sie auch Namen?" – „Ja." Rokko machte eine Kunstpause, um Lisas Geduld zu testen. „Und? Verrätst du sie mir?" – „Meine älteste Schwester heißt Inga, ist 10 Jahre älter als ich, ist verheiratet, hat zwei Kinder, die ein bisschen älter sind als Watson und sie arbeitet da, wo die berühmten Punkte für's Rasen gesammelt werden, aber mach dir keine Hoffnung, sie ist da sehr pingelig und hat noch nicht einmal mir geholfen." Selbst im Dunkeln konnte Lisa sehen, wie schelmisch Rokko nun grinste. „Simeon ist der Zweitälteste, hat keine eigene Familie und war beim letzten Sippentreffen zu Weihnachten noch bzw. schon wieder Single. Er arbeitet auf einer Bohrinsel in der Nordsee. Und dann ist da mein Bruder Peter, er arbeitet beim Theater. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da genau macht – wohl den ganzen Papierkram und das Organisatorische, schauspielern jedenfalls nicht. Er hat letztes Jahr geheiratet und arbeitet mit seiner Frau wohl an Nachwuchs… Und dann Ina und Marianna. Die beiden sind eineiige Zwillinge und zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ina ist Musiktherapeutin und arbeitet seit einiger Zeit in einem Kinderheim in Slowenien. Marianna ist bei einer Rucksack-Tour durch Kanada vor ein paar Jahren verschollen sozusagen." – „Oh, das tut mir leid." – „Nee, nicht so verschollen. Sie hat sich verliebt und lebt mit ihrem Freund und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter irgendwo zwischen Baumgrenze und ewigen Eis." – „Ach so. Besuchst du sie mal?" – „Wieso? Willst du mal nach Kanada?" Lisa war froh, dass es in Rokkos Schlafzimmer so dunkel war, sonst hätte er jetzt wohl gesehen, wie sie errötete. „Ich meinte eigentlich eher alle deine Geschwister." – „Da wäre ich ja nur am Rumreisen. Wir sehen uns zu gegebenen Anlässen: Weihnachten, Geburtstage, Hochzeiten und Beerdigungen." Rokko wurde still. Wer wusste schon, wie bald die nächste Beerdigung sein würde?

Ohne das Licht anzumachen und ohne Hausschuhe, wofür ihn sowohl seine Oma als auch Holmes ausgeschimpft hätten, stieg Watson die Treppe hinab. Er hörte die Stimmen, die aus dem Schlafzimmer seines Vaters kamen und versuchte deshalb besonders leise zu sein. Wenn er Holmes störte, würde er wohl kaum hier bleiben dürfen. Vorsichtig nahm er ein Glas und füllte es mit Leitungswasser – ach dafür hätte Holmes wohl mit ihm geschimpft. „Du sollst doch kein Wasser aus der Leitung trinken, das ist nicht gut für dich." Pah, selbst der Oberarzt im Kinderkrankenhaus hatte gesagt, dass Leitungswasser genauso gut war wie das aus der Flasche und es hatte nicht diese blöde Kohlensäure, von dem man ständig aufstoßen musste. Gedankenverloren stellte Watson sein Glas auf die Arbeitsplatte und griff in die Brusttasche seines Pyjamas. Hm, ob Holmes und diese Lisa sich wohl nahe genug standen, um Punkt 2 der Liste abhaken zu können? Gleich morgen würde er das herausfinden, nahm er sich fest vor und fasste sich dann an die Stirn. Hoffentlich waren seine Kopfschmerzen bis dahin verschwunden, sonst würde er nicht mit Holmes streichen können. Adrian Kowalski schwankte bedrohlich und riss versehentlich sein Glas von der Arbeitsplatte. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang es auf dem Fußboden in lauter kleine Teile.

„Was war das?", fragte Rokko auf einmal hellwach. „Keine Ahnung. Klang, als käme es aus der Küche", entgegnete Lisa blinzelnd, weil Rokko das Licht angemacht hatte. Schnell folgte sie ihm in besagten Raum. „Watson, was ist passiert?" – „Mir ist das Glas runtergefallen", antwortete der Junge verwirrt und bückte sich sofort nach den Scherben. „Halt! Nicht anfassen!", befahl Rokko ihm besorgt. „Nicht, dass du dich noch schneidest!" Mit einigen kurzen Schritten trat Rokko hinter die Küchenzeile und sah sich suchend nach seinem Handfeger und seinem Kehrblech um. „Du hast ja keine Hausschuhe an!", wandte er sich vorwurfsvoll an seinen Sohn. „Komm her." Ehe Watson sich versah, hatte Holmes ihn auch schon unter den Armen gepackt und hoch gehoben. Sekunden später stellte er ihn neben Lisa ab. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte diese ihn besorgt und griff nach seinen Händen, um sich von deren Unversehrtheit zu überzeugen. „Ich wollte doch nur einen Schluck trinken", platzte es aus Watson heraus. Den Tränen nahe umfasste er Lisas Bauch und drückte sich an sie. „Hey, es ist doch alles gut", beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich habe das Glas kaputtgemacht." – „Das ist doch egal, solange dir nichts passiert ist", drang Rokkos Stimme aus der Küche zu ihm. „Lisa, bringst du ihn bitte zurück ins Bett? Ich mache hier nur schnell sauber und komme dann nach, ja?" Lisa nickte und führte Watson die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er nun in seinem Bett und große Tränen liefen ihm die aufgedunsenen Wangen hinab. „Du musst doch nicht weinen. Es ist nur ein blödes Glas", wollte Lisa ihn aufmuntern, doch Watsons Tränen wurden immer mehr. „So wird er mich nie bei sich wohnen lassen. Wenn ich ihm die Einrichtung zerschlage, dann will er mich bestimmt nicht hier haben." Lisa setzte sich auf Watsons Bett und legte die Arme um ihn. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Es ist doch nur ein Glas kaputt gegangen und es war doch keine Absicht." Watson schluchzte herzzerreißend. „Du würdest gerne bei deinem Papa wohnen, oder?", fragte sie ihn einfühlsam. „Ja, natürlich. Alle Kinder leben bei ihren Eltern, nur ich nicht. Lina aus dem Krankenhaus zum Beispiel hat nur noch ihre Mutter, aber sie wohnt bei ihr und Kevin aus meiner Klasse lebt auch bei seinen Eltern, nur ich wohne bei Oma und Opa. Ich habe ja nicht mal einen richtigen Papa, ich habe nur einen Holmes. Das ist auch cool, aber wenn ich nicht einmal bei ihm sein darf…" Betreten schwieg Lisa. Was sollte sie diesem kleinen Mann denn jetzt sagen? „Und jetzt will er mich bestimmt nicht mehr", stieß Watson mit neuerlich bebender Unterlippe hervor. Mütterlich strich Lisa ihm über die mit leichtem Flaum bedeckte Glatze. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Watson. Ich habe Zuhause noch ein paar Glasmalfarben. Die hole ich morgen und ich besorge neue Gläser und wenn dein Papa hier streicht, dann bemalen wir die tollsten Gläser der Welt. Dann vergisst er das langweilige alte ganz schnell." In Watsons Augen machte sich ein Strahlen breit. „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ganz ehrlich." – „Meinst du, Holmes streicht mein Zimmer so wie ich es haben möchte?" – „Ich denke schon. Wie möchtest du es denn haben?" Watson kniete sich plötzlich hin und deutete auf die Wand hinter seinem Bett. „Die hier soll dunkelblau werden mit aufgeklebten Leuchtesternchen, damit man gleich weiß, dass hier geschlafen wird und die da drüben, die mit dem Fenster hellblau wie der Himmel und die zwei anderen so blau wie das Meer…" Plötzlich unterbrach Watson sein aufgeregtes Pläneschmieden und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Lisa alarmiert nach. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", kam die geflüsterte Antwort. „Aber nicht Holmes sagen, er soll sich doch keine Sorgen machen." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich mal machen, okay?"

„Rokko?" Der Angesprochene musterte geraden Küchenfußboden und vergewisserte sich, dass dort keine Scherben mehr lagen. „Hast du irgendwo Schmerztabletten?" Verwirrt sah Rokko auf. „Watson hat Kopfschmerzen und…", setzte Lisa zu einer Erklärung an. „Er hat ganz spezielle Tabletten dafür. Die müssten in seinem Waschbeutel sein", entgegnete Rokko. „Jedenfalls tut meine Mama sie immer dahinein." – „Ist gut, ich sehe mal nach." Wie selbstverständlich drehte Lisa sich um und ging wieder nach oben.

„Sind das alle deine Medikamente?", fragte sie Watson Minuten später. „Jep. Das kleine Chemiewerk da gehört mir", war er schon wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt. „Aber das hier ist ein Diabetes-Medikament und das hier gegen Herzrhythmusstörungen. Das hier gegen Bluthochdruck und Augentropfen..." Zweifelnd sah Lisa den kleinen Jungen mit den großen braunen Augen an. „Herrje, dann hat meine Mutter ihm die Medikamente meines Vaters eingepackt", meldete Rokko sich von der Treppe aus. Kurze Zeit später stand er neben Lisa und begutachtete den Inhalt der Waschtasche. „Tatsächlich, davon gehört nicht eins Watson!" Verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd wandte Rokko sich an seinen Sohn. „Ist es so schlimm, dass du eine Tablette brauchst?" Watson wollte tapfer mit „Nein" antworten, aber Rokko hatte ihn bereits durchschaut. „Traust du dir zu, ein paar Minuten mit ihm alleine zu bleiben?", sprach er Lisa an. „Wieso? Beißt dein Sohn?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht. Dann kann ich unbesorgt zur Nachtapotheke gehen?" – „Kannst du. Wir sind auch ganz artig", versicherte Lisa ihm kichernd. Interessiert beobachtete Watson, wie Holmes seiner Lisa einen Kuss ab. „Ähm… könntet ihr eure Knutscherei auf später verschieben? Mir platzt der Schädel." – „Jawohl, Mister Watson, ich bin unterwegs", lachte Rokko und ging.

„Sag mal, bist du eigentlich nur ein Übernachtungsgast oder gehörst du fest zu Holmes?", wandte Adrian sich neugierig an Lisa. „Ähm, das ist eine interessante Frage…", versuchte sie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Eigentlich ist es eine ganz einfache Frage… Ja, du bist Übernachtungsgast oder Ja, du gehörst fest zu Holmes." – „Ich glaube, letzteres." – „Hm, das ist doch keine Glaubensfrage…" Wieder fasste Watson sich an den Kopf. „Das ist doch lästig", murmelte er. „Da hat man schon fremdes Knochenmark und der eigene Körper lässt einen trotzdem nicht in Ruhe." Angesichts dieser Bemerkung konnte Lisa sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht ist das kleine Männchen in deinem Kopf nicht kräftig genug." – „Wie jetzt, Männchen?" – „Naja, das Männchen, das deine Gedanken ordnet. Es schleppt sie von einer Ecke deines Gehirns in die andere, damit sie gut sortiert sind. Wahrscheinlich machst du dir zu viele Gedanken und das Männchen ist müde vom vielen Tragen und kann deine Gedanken gar nicht richtig anheben. Es wird sie über den Fußboden schleifen und das tut dann weh." Verdattert betrachtete Watson Lisa. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" – „Wieso denn nicht?" – „Weil das Hirn das Organ ist, von dem die Mediziner am wenigsten wissen." – „Siehst du, dann können sie auch nicht wissen, dass es nicht so ist." Watsons Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten. „Ich werde den Chefarzt mal danach fragen." Plötzlich stand er auf und schwankte zu dem Schreibtisch, der lieblos gegen eine kahle Wand gestellt war. Mit einem Handgriff schnappte Watson sich ein Buch und taumelte zu seinem Bett zurück. „Liest du mir etwas vor?", bat er Lisa.

„Ich bin wieder da!", verkündete Rokko zwei Geschichten später. „Pst, nicht so laut. Watson schläft." Lisa saß auf dem Sofa und hatte auf Rokko gewartet. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" – „Ich habe ihm etwas vorgelesen und dabei ist er eingeschlafen." – „Du hast ihm etwas vorgelesen?", hakte Rokko zweifelnd nach. „Ja. Er hat mich darum gebeten. Stimmt etwas nicht?" – „Doch, doch. Das macht er doch sonst nicht. Ich mache das sonst immer, also am Telefon. Nicht einmal seine Oma darf das. Scheinbar mag Watson dich."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Watson, kannst du mal aufmachen?", hallte Rokko Stimme durch die Wohnung. Ungeduldig riss der Junge die Tür auf und erspähte freudig den Besuch. „Lisa, da bist du ja endlich!", jubelte er und winkte sie hektisch herein. „In der Firma war noch viel zu tun und ich hatte heute früh so ziemlich alles dabei, außer den Farben – ausgerechnet die musste ich ja Zuhause vergessen – und dann musste ich noch einmal nach Göberitz und da war meine Mutter und die ist sooo neugierig und da musste ich ihr erst noch erklären, was ich vorhabe und dann war die S-Bahn weg und…" – „Jetzt bist du ja endlich da", beendete Watson Lisas Redefluss. „Genau", grinste Lisa zurück. „Verfluchte Scheiße!", polterte es im oberen Stockwerk. „Es freut mich auch, bei dir zu sein", rief Lisa scherzhaft zurück. „Du warst nicht gemeint, Süße, sondern der Typ, der die Scheiß-Schwerkraft erfunden hat. Watson, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Wände lassen, wie sie sind und stattdessen streichen wir den Fußboden?" – „Finde ich doof. Gib dir mehr Mühe", kam die resolute Antwort. Neugierig machte Watson sich über Lisas Tüte her. „Gläser, Farbe, Pinsel – du hast wirklich an alles gedacht!" – „Hab ich dir doch versprochen", meinte Lisa wie selbstverständlich. „Wieso hat deine Mutter dich eigentlich besucht?", fragte Watson beiläufig, während er den Wohnzimmertisch verantwortungsbewusst mit Zeitungspapier abdeckte. „Meine Mutter hat mich nicht besucht. Sie wohnt da." Watson stutzte. „Deine Mutter wohnt bei dir?" – „Naja, eher ich bei ihr, wenn du so willst und bei meinem Vater", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Du wohnst bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Watson mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Traurigkeit in den Augen, die Lisa natürlich nicht entgangen war. „Komm lass uns malen, sonst ist dein Vater eher fertig als wir." – „Das glaubst aber nur du", lachte Watson. „Der ist schon seit Stunden am Machen und wird und wird einfach nicht fertig." – „Das habe ich gehört!", rief Rokko aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Und? Stimmt doch!", entgegnete sein Sohn ihm selbstbewusst. „Watson, was hältst du davon, schon einmal anzufangen? Ich würde gerne kurz zu deinem Papa hochgehen und ihn begrüßen." – „Ist gut", meinte der Junge ohne aufzusehen. Er hatte sich schon seine Lieblingsfarbe geschnappt und drehte und wendete das Glas, um die beste Stelle für eine Verzierung zu finden. „Aber halte ihn nicht so lange ab, ja? Ich würde in diesen Ferien gerne noch etwas von meinem Zimmer haben."

„So, fertig!", verkündete Watson stolz. „Gucke, eins, auf dem Holmes steht, eins mit Watson und eins mit Lisa. Du brauchst dringend einen Spitznamen", sinnierte Rokkos Sohn. „Aber Lisa IST mein Spitzname", erwiderte die Konzernchefin, die sich fragte, wie Watson es angestellt hatte, so viele Gläser zu verzieren, während sie immer noch am ersten saß. „Das ist die Abkürzung von Elisabeth", erklärte sie ihm weiter. „Hm, das ist so einfallslos und offensichtlich, dass es schon wieder genial ist", stellte Watson fest. „Nun fehlt nur noch ein Glas für Hugo." Lisa tunkte ihren Pinsel tief in einen Topf mit Farbe und schrieb in großen Lettern den Namen auf das Glas. „Hugo? Ist das der schräge Typ, der vorhin hier war? Der war seltsam. Ist reingekommen und hat mit jemandem geredet, der gar nicht hier war, während er mich total ignoriert hat. Ich saß da auf dem Sofa und habe Cartoons geguckt – das darf ich nur in den Ferien und dann hat dieser Typ dazwischengequatscht", beschwerte Watson sich. „Weißt du, Hugo macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch", erklärte Lisa dem kleinen Mann, der sie so aufmerksam ansah. „Vor knapp einem halben Jahr ist seine Frau bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben und… naja… er ist eben traurig." Verständnislos schüttelte Watson den Kopf. „Statt einfach froh zu sein, dass sie sein Leben bereichert hat, versinkt er im Trauersumpf." – „Ich glaube, so einfach ist das nicht." – „Doch, genauso einfach ist das", entgegnete Watson trotzig. „Weißt du, wie viele Kinder die Krebsstation mit den Füßen voran verlassen?" Lisa schluckte betreten. „Genau, viele – alles wunderbare und liebenswerte Menschen bis zu diesem einem Punkt in der Zeitrechnung. Dieser Hugo, ja? Der soll froh sein, dass er überhaupt Zeit mit seiner Frau verbringen durfte. Bei sechs Milliarden Menschen auf der Welt ist die Chance denkbar gering, dass DER eine in sein Leben tritt. 5 999 999 999 Menschen leben tagein tagaus neben einem her, aber einer, ein einziger kreuzt deinen Weg und wenn es vorbei ist, dann sollte man nicht weinen, sondern dankbar für diesen Umstand sein", erklärte Watson inbrünstig. Lisa schluckte einen dicken Kloß im Hals herunter – so hatte sie es noch nie betrachtet und noch viel weniger erwartet, es von einem Jungen in Watsons Alter erklärt zu bekommen. „Das ist eine sehr schöne Sichtweise, Watson, aber vielleicht teilst du sie Hugo nicht mit. Weißt du, er ist sehr empfindlich, was Brittas Tod betrifft und… naja… man kann ihm sagen, was man will, er kriegt das meistens nur in den falschen Hals."

„Holmes, ich habe Hunger!", rief Watson die Treppe hinauf. Nachdem er ein paar Mal persönlich danach gesehen hatte, wie der Fortschritt in seinem Zimmer war, hatte Rokko ihn weggeschickt und ihn inständig gebeten, dass er sich doch bitte gedulden möge. „Die ganze Küche ist voller Lebensmittel – such dir etwas aus!", brüllte Rokko zurück. „Er klingt, als würde es nicht gut laufen", kommentierte Watson Rokkos Tonfall. „Dann lass uns mal in der Küche stöbern", lud er Lisa ein. „Uff, ich dachte nach den Reiswaffeln vom Frühstück könnten wir nicht tiefer sinken", moserte Watson. „Was war denn damit?" – „Null Kalorien, null Vitamine und vor allem null Geschmack! Noch Fragen?", entgegnete Rokkos Sohn. „Was essen wir denn nun nur?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als Lisa. „Fischstäbchen und Kartoffelbrei", schlug diese mit einem Blick in die Schränke vor. „Das hier, liebe Lisa, hat noch nie das echte Meer gesehen und tot frittiert ist es auch", schätzte Watson die Fischstäbchen ein. „Und das hier…", meinte er mit einer angewiderten Geste auf den Kartoffelbrei. „… ist aus der gleichen Fabrik wie meine Medikamente, nur mit anderen Geschmacksstoffen." Watson machte die Küchenschränke weit auf und musterte ihre Inhalte. „Instant, Instant, noch mehr Instant, tiefgefroren", zählte er auf und schüttelte dabei teils verächtlich teils verständnislos den Kopf. „Und am besten mit Nudeln", beschwerte er sich weiter. „Als Holmes noch studiert hat, war das okay, aber jetzt? Jetzt kann er sich richtiges Obst und Gemüse leisten. Wenn er nur das hier zu sich nimmt, dann hat er genug Konservierungsstoffe im Körper, um niemals zu verrotten – von den ganzen Risiken einmal abgesehen. Wäre doch schade um Holmes, wenn er mit 40 schon so verfettete Herzkranzgefässe hätte, dass ihn ein einziger Herzinfarkt ins Jenseits befördert…" Lisa grinste – Watson wirkte so ernst und so erwachsen auf sie. „Du achtest wohl sehr auf deine Ernährung." – „Natürlich", kam die empörte Antwort. „Wir gehen jetzt einkaufen, ja?" – „Wenn du hier wirklich nichts findest, dann ist das wohl unvermeidlich." Lisa ging zur Treppe und rief hinauf: „Rokko, wir gehen schnell einkaufen, ja?" – „Wieso?" Rokko streckte seinen mit Farbspritzern bedeckten Kopf durch die Kinderzimmertür und sah Lisa überrascht an. „Es ist doch genug da." – „Ähm, ja, aber dein Sohn hat befunden, dass nichts davon seiner Vorstellung von ‚gesund und lecker' entspricht." Rokko rollte mit den Augen. „Manchmal glaube ich, er ist nicht mein Sohn. Woher hat er nur diesen Ernährungstick?" – „Es kann sich ja schließlich nicht jeder vor einer Vitaminüberdosis fürchten", quäkte Watson in das Gespräch hinein. „Sag mal, Lisa, wäre es dir peinlich, wenn ich ohne Perücke einkaufen gehe?" – „Ich weiß, du hast Ferien und willst es bequem haben, also lass das Ding hier", grinste Lisa.

„Das Gemüse werden wir dünsten", plante Watson auf dem Rückweg vom Supermarkt. „Und unter den Reis heben. Das gibt dem ganzen eine frische und bunte Note. Die Putenbrust werden wir jetzt gleich mit den Kräutern marinieren und dann in wenig Olivenöl anbraten." Lisa staunte nicht schlecht bei Watsons Plänen, allerdings war auch etwas in der schweren Einkaufstüte, das der Beweis dafür war, dass Watson doch noch ein Kind war: Eine große Packung Schokopudding. „Weißt du, eigentlich trage ich meine Perücke sehr gerne", gestand Watson ihr mit einem Mal. Ich hatte die gleichen Locken wie Holmes, aber nach der ersten Chemotherapie sind sie alle ausgefallen und hatte nie wirklich die Möglichkeit nachzuwachsen. Holmes hat sich dann seine Haare wachsen lassen und aus denen wurde dann meine erste Perücke gemacht. Er macht das immer noch – also, das mit dem Haare wachsen lassen. Mein Kopf wird ja auch größer und da musste schon die eine oder andere neue angefertigt werden. Irgendwie ist es seltsam, aber so ist er irgendwie immer bei mir, verstehst du?" – „Hm, das verstehe ich." – „Mein Holmes ist schon ein toller Typ, oder? Einmal hatte er Haare bis zur Schulter, weil Lina, von der habe ich dir schon erzählt, oder? Also, meine Freundin Lina, der sind auch die Haare ausgegangen… naja, eigentlich ist sie blond, aber wenn wir unsere Perücken tragen, dann haben wir die gleich Haarfarbe. Hmmm, das hat Holmes für mich und meine Freunde gemacht." Watson wurde wieder still und nachdenklich. „Aber eigentlich…", gestand er Lisa dann. „… wäre ich lieber nackt auf dem Kopf und hätte ihn ‚in Echt' bei mir. Kannst du mir mal etwas erklären? Ich meine, dieser schräge Typ mit der toten Frau, der wohnt bei ihm, aber mich schiebt er zu Oma und Opa ab und dass obwohl Oma in letzter Zeit so vergesslich ist und viele Dinge verwechselt. Sie hat Zucker in den Salzstreuer getan und sie sucht ständig ihre Brille und…" – „Watson, du darfst deine Großeltern nicht schlecht machen", mahnte Lisa ihn. „Das würde Holmes nicht gefallen." – „Aber es ist doch so! Glaubst du, mir tut Oma nicht leid? Sie ist nun mal nicht mehr 30 und das ist auch okay so…" Watson stockte. „Lisa? Bist du meine Freundin?" Die Angesprochene blieb sofort stehen und sah ihr junges Gegenüber ernst an. „Aber natürlich bin ich deine Freundin." – „Kannst du nicht mal mit Holmes reden? Vielleicht hört er ja auf dich." Lisa schnaufte. „Pass auf, wir warten auf einen günstigen Moment und dann reden wir gemeinsam mit ihm, ja?" Watson begann zu strahlen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du jetzt mit Holmes gehst!"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Essen!", krähte Watson die Treppe hinauf. „Komme", rief Holmes zurück. „Du hättest die Paprika wirklich kleiner schneiden sollen", kritisierte der kleine Mann Lisa. „Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben. Du bist aber auch ein Perfektionist." – „Das Leben muss so schwierig sein als Perfektionist", meldete sich ein über und über mit Farbklecksen bedeckter Rokko. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du mir der Farbe gekämpft", bemerkte Lisa schmunzelnd und reichte ihm eine ganze Rolle Küchenpapier. „Hm, und es scheint, als hätte die Farbe gewonnen", meinte Watson. „Kann ich dann die Leuchtesterne, die Lisa und ich vom Einkaufen mitgebracht haben, anbringen?" – „Lass es lieber erst einmal trocknen, ja?", bat Rokko seinen Sohn. „Hier riecht es aber lecker, was habt ihr denn Schönes gekocht?" – „Wir gar nicht. Watson hat befohlen und Lisa hat gemacht", lachte Lisa. „Deine neue Flamme wollte mich partout nicht an die Messer und den Herd lassen", beschwerte Watson sich. „Das wäre schon in Ordnung gegangen. Bei meinen Eltern hilft er auch immer in der Küche. Nur ganz alleine darf er noch nicht kochen", erklärte Rokko Lisa und verschwand in Richtung Bad. „Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut kochen?", wandte Lisa sich an Watson. „Ein bisschen 'was bei Oma abgeguckt, ein bisschen 'was aus dem Fernsehen und viel Negativbeispiel durch Holmes. Dass wir während seiner Studentenzeit kein Skorbut gekriegt haben, grenzt an ein Wunder", entgegnete Watson. „Wenn du das so sagst, könnte man meinen, du hättest während dieser Zeit schwer gelitten", schmunzelte Rokko, der mit einem Handtuch um den Hals aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. „Nein, das war schon ne tolle Zeit, da haben wir ja auch noch zusammengewohnt, aber ernährungstechnisch war es eine Katastrophe." – „Nudeln sind sehr nahrhaft." – „Ja, aber jeden Tag sind sie eintönig. Und nun komm, lass uns essen."

„Das Glas ist wirklich schön. Hast du dich bei Lisa dafür bedankt, dass sie die mit dir bemalt hat?" – „Ja, habe ich", antwortete Watson und hoffte, Holmes würde noch ein paar lobende Worte für sein Kunstwerk finden. „Wirklich schön. Wer sind die zwei Menschen hier unter meinem Namen?" – „Der große bist du und der mit der Glatze bin ich", erklärte Watson. „Und keine Lisa?" Adrian begann, nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie fest sie zu uns gehört, verstehst du?" – „Zu uns gleich, das ist aber nett", lächelte Rokko und griff nach Lisas Hand. „Watson hat gemeint, es wäscht immer der ab, der nicht gekocht hat", war ihre Reaktion auf Rokkos Berührung. „Ich schätze schon, aber abwaschen macht ja keinen Spaß, wenn das Geschirr nicht richtig verkrustet ist. Ich mache das morgen." – „Na wenn du meinst, dass das eine gute Idee ist… Sag mal, Holmes, kannst du nicht noch einmal mit deiner Chefin sprechen? Ich würde morgen so gerne in den Zoo und…", fügte Watson etwas kleinlaut hinzu. „Naja, lüften muss dein Zimmer morgen bestimmt noch, insofern… Lisa, sag mal, kann ich morgen noch einmal einen Nachmittag frei nehmen?" – „Wieso fragst du da Lisa?" – „Weil Lisa meine Chefin ist?" Ungläubig sah Watson die junge Frau an, die ihm gegenübersaß. „Nee jetzt, oder? Ich dachte immer, Chefinnen sind alt und hässlich, aber Lisa ist nicht alt und hübsch ist sie auch und nett und…" Watson biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Kannst du dir nicht auch frei nehmen und wir gehen zu dritt?", bat er Lisa mit dem Dackelblick, von dem er wusste, dass kaum jemand ihm widerstehen konnte. Lisa seufzte – eigentlich ging das nicht. Für Kerima stand zuviel auf dem Spiel, andererseits… wieso sollte sie sich nicht auch einmal einen Nachmittag frei nehmen und Kerima Kerima sein lassen? David hatte sich abgeseilt, Hugo schwebte irgendwo zwischen Normalität und Wahnsinn, Max bezirzte die Versicherungen und Friedrich schaukelte den Rest, außerdem war Watson wichtiger als das alles. „Wenn ihr mich mitnehmen wollt, dann würde ich gerne mitkommen."

Decken, Kissen, eine Tüte Chips, die drei Gläser, eine Flasche Cola. „Können wir wirklich keinen Horrorfilm sehen? Ich würde so gerne einen sehen", bettelte Watson, während er sich auf das ausgezogene Sofa lümmelte, sich Kissen in den Rücken stopfte und sich eine Decke um die Beine wickelte. „Nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Dafür bist du noch viel zu jung, außerdem kriegst du davon nur Alpträume. ‚Findet Nemo' ist doch auch schön", entgegnete Rokko. „Lisa gefällt der auch viel besser." – „Darin geht es um einen Vater, der seinen Sohn zu sehr beschützen will", erläuterte Watson die Zusammenfassung, die er auf der DVD-Hülle gelesen hatte. Rokko seufzte – ihm war Watsons spitzer Tonfall natürlich nicht entgangen. „Du meinst, ich soll genau hinsehen und mir etwas abgucken oder wie?" – „Setz dich einfach, der zweitbeste Platz ist noch frei. Was macht Lisa nur so lange im Bad?" – „Sie ist eben eine Frau und die brauchen da immer etwas länger." – „Das habe ich gehört, Rokko Kowalski und glaub mir, den zweitbesten Platz kriege ich!" Angriffslustig sprang Lisa über die Lehne des Sofas und landete zielsicher zu Watsons Rechten. „Siehst du, Holmes, bleibt nur noch links von mir für dich und du musst die DVD anmachen, weil du der letzte bist, der noch steht." Watson lehnte sich zurück und schlürfte genüsslich einen Schluck Cola. „Du trinkst Cola?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Zu Chips schon, aber nur beim Fernsehen", erklärte Rokkos Sohn ihr. „Und wie passt das zu deinen sonstigen Ernährungsgewohnheiten?" Rokko kletterte zu seinem Sohn unter die Decke und kitzelte ihn ein wenig. „Lisa, hat dich etwas gefragt, also antworte auch", lachte er. „Naja, das passt insofern, als dass ich nun einmal Holmes Sohn bin. Ich bin genetisch darauf programmiert, lauter ungesundes Zeugs in mich zu stopfen und manchmal kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen", kam die ebenso lachende Antwort.

Nemo war immer noch in dem Aquarium in Sydney, als Watson in das Land der Träume abdriftete. Er lag mehr oder weniger verquer auf dem Sofa: Mit dem Kopf an Rokkos Schulter, mit den Füßen auf Lisas Beinen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auch schlafen gehen?", schlug Rokko Lisa vor. „Watson kann heute Nacht nicht in sein Zimmer, das muss immer noch lüften, aber wir zwei…" – „Ich würde lieber hier schlafen", entgegnete Lisa unsicher. „Bist du dir im Klaren, was das bedeutet? Watson tritt und boxt gerne im Schlaf, außerdem wird es ein Kampf um Leben und Bettdecke", dramatisierte Rokko die Schlafgewohnheiten seines Sohnes. „Trotzdem", legte Lisa zu Rokkos Enttäuschung fest. „Okay, wenn du es so willst."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Ich will Elefanten und Löwen sehen und Tiger und Erdmännchen und Giraffen und Zebras und… Außerdem sollten wir zurück auch die S-Bahn nehmen. Das hat mir total viel Spaß gemacht." Aufgeregt tänzelte Watson vor Lisa und Rokko hin und her, was beiden immer wieder ein Lächeln abrang. „Er ist ein toller Junge", bemerkte Lisa leise, so dass nur Rokko sie hören konnte. „Hm, hab ich mir auch große Mühe gegeben, dass er so wird", grinste Rokko zurück. „Wann sind wir denn endlich im Zoo?", drängelte Watson. „Es ist nicht mehr weit, nur noch über die Straße." Lisa wollte ihre rechte Hand heben, um auf den Eingang auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite deuten zu können, doch dann spürte sie wieder, dass Rokko diese Hand hielt – ein seltsames Gefühl wie sie fand und trotzdem schon so normal, dass sie es schon gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Instinktiv hob sie ihre Linke und deutete auf das, was sie schon zuvor zeigen wollte. „Dann schneller", drängte Watson seine Begleiter erneut. „Halt, mein Freund", hielt Rokko seinen Sohn am Kragen zurück. „In Flensburg geht es gerade so durch, bei Rot über die Ampel zu gehen, aber hier in Berlin ist zu viel Verkehr. Wir warten also auf das kleine grüne Männchen", erklärte er Watson, wofür dieser ihm die Zunge herausstreckte.

Kaum dass sie die Straße überquert hatten, trafen sie auf einen großen unrasierten Mann, den sowohl Rokko als auch Lisa nur allzu gut kannten. Abrupt ließ Lisa Rokkos Hand los. „David?", begrüßte Lisa den dunkelhaarigen Mann verwirrt. „Lisa? Heute mal nur 150 bei Kerima? Naja, Zeit für Beziehungspflege muss ja auch sein", grinste der ehemalige Geschäftsführer sie an. Watson sah von Holmes zu Lisa und zurück – irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. „Kowalski, sieht man sich auch mal wieder", wandte David sich an den PR-Mann. „Ja." – „Wo soll es denn hingehen?" – „In den Zoo", erklärte Lisa schnell. „Mit Watson. Das hat er sich gewünscht." – „Wer ist Watson?", fragte David irritiert. „Das bin ich", krähte Rokkos Sohn. „Und wer bist du?" – „David Seidel", erwiderte der Angesprochene irritiert und wandte sich dann an Rokko: „Ihr Patenkind, Kowalski? Hat ja eine ziemlich große Klappe…" – „Er ist mein Sohn und eigentlich heißt er Adrian, aber wir nennen ihn Watson." David, bekleidet mit einen Hawaii-Hemd, Shorts und Flipflops, musterte den Jungen. „Da waren Sie ja reichlich früh dran, oder? Ich hoffe, Sie haben inzwischen etwas über Verhütung gelernt, nicht dass die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda irgendwann ausfällt, nur weil Sie sie geschwängert haben", meinte David mehr in die Runde als zu Rokko alleine. „Nachdem der Geschäftsführer Kerima schon hat hängen lassen, wäre mein Ausfall wohl Kerimas Untergang", gab Lisa in einem ebenso zischenden Tonfall zurück. Watson warf wieder einen Blick in die Runde. „Sag mal, Holmes, müssen wir uns den wirklich geben? Können wir nicht endlich in den Zoo?" Lisa legte ihren Arm um Watsons Schultern und musterte David mit einem bösen Blick. „Nein, Watson, den müssen wir uns nicht mehr geben. Komm, lass uns zu den Giraffen gehen." Zielsicher dirigierte Lisa Watson an David vorbei in Richtung Zoo-Eingang. „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Seidel", verabschiedete sich zumindest Rokko mit der nötigen Höflichkeit von David.

„Guckt mal, ein Streichelgehege! Holmes, darf ich? Bitte!" Watson wusste, dass Rokko nach den Chemotherapien immer peinlichst genau auf Hygiene achtete, auch Wochen und Monate danach. Holmes zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, Watson…" Die großen braunen Augen seines Sohnes verloren enttäuscht an Glanz. „Na gut, aber heute Abend wird geduscht – mit Seife!" – „Zeigst du mir dann, wie man sich rasiert?", fragte Watson aufgeregt. „Da ist doch noch gar nichts zu rasieren", lachte Rokko. „Ja, der Vorteil der Chemo. Die ganzen Morgenmuffel, die sich früh aus den Betten quälen, um pünktlich und frisch rasiert im Büro zu sein, beneiden mich sicher darum." Watson sah sehnsüchtig zu den Ziegen. „Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, ich dusche später, wenn es sein muss auch kalt, aber bitte, lass mich in das Streichelgehege." – „Na los, verschwinde", forderte Rokko seinen Sohn lächelnd auf. Verträumt beobachtete Lisa, wie Watson auf eine der Ziegen zu lief und sie sofort streichelte. Er kuschelte sich ein bisschen an sie und erzählte ihr etwas, das Lisa nicht hören konnte. „Er wird schrecklich nach Stall stinken, wenn wir nach Hause gehen", bemerkte Rokko und legte seine Arme von hinten um Lisa, die sich sofort versteifte. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ja, klar. Was soll denn sein?" – „Ich weiß nicht, du bist so still, seit wir David getroffen haben." – „Ach, mit dem hat das nichts zu tun. Es ist nur… ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen." – „Hat dir der Tag mit uns nicht gefallen?", fragte Rokko traurig. „Doch schon, aber es gibt doch so viel zu tun – die Präsentation, die neue Kollektion…" Rokko seufzte. „Du musst wirklich lernen, abzuschalten. Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Kerima haben, du hältst den Laden ständig am Laufen, da kann das mal jemand Anderes für einen Tag übernehmen." – „Hm, vermutlich hast du Recht." – „Lisa, guck mal!", rief Watson aufgeregt und deutete auf eine der Ziegen. „Holmes, kannst du nicht ein Foto von uns machen?" – „Von dir und der Ziege?" – „Und mit Lisa", bestimmte der Junge.

„Waren die Tiere nicht alle ganz toll?", schwärmte Watson von seinem Zoo-Besuch, als er mit Holmes und Lisa in der S-Bahn saß. „Sag mal, Lisa, hast du ein Haustier?" – „Nein, aber als ich in deinem Alter war, hatten wir oft Pflegetiere bei uns Zuhause. Ich bin auch regelmäßig mit den Tierheim-Hunden Gassi gegangen. Wieso?" – „Ach, nur so. Weißt du, ich hätte gerne eine Katze." Lisa wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie sah, wie Rokko hektisch gestikulierte und ihr damit zeigen wollte, dass sie nicht näher auf dieses Gespräch eingehen sollte. „Katzen sind ja tolle Tiere", sagte sie trotzdem. „Allerdings kratzen sie sehr." – „Ich hätte gerne eine mit roten Streifen – so wie Garfield. Ich würde sie Miss Moneypenny nennen, das würde gut zu Holmes und Watson passen, verstehst du?" Lisa lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, das verstehe ich. Was machst du, wenn es ein Kater ist?" – „Mister Moneypenny, ist doch ganz logisch", seufzte Watson genervt. „Aber Watson, wir haben doch über die Sache mit der Katze gesprochen." – „Ja, ich weiß. Es geht nicht. Du hast zu viel Arbeit, eine Katze macht Dreck, ich könnte das Interesse an ihr verlieren und dann würde die ganze Arbeit an dir oder Oma und Opa hängen bleiben. Weißt du, Lisa, wir haben demokratisch abgestimmt: Ich war für Ja, Holmes für Nein und weil er der Erwachsene ist, hat er das Sagen und damit war es nein. So läuft das… In der Hackordnung der größten Diktatoren heißt es von nun an: Stalin, Lenin, Mao, Kowalski." Lisa begann unwillkürlich zu kichern. „Was lachst du denn da so?", fragte Rokko empört. „Ich finde es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft… Wenigstens den Bronze-Platz hätte er mir geben können." Watson sah auf die Anzeige in der S-Bahn. „Wir müssen umsteigen, oder?" Lisa nickte bestätigend.

„Man kann die Sterne gar nicht richtig sehen", beklagte Watson, als er auf dem Bahnsteig stand. „Interessierst du dich für die Sterne?", fragte Lisa. „Naja, geht so. Ich finde, sie sind schön anzusehen. Holmes hat mir einen zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Hm, da oben ist irgendwo ein Stern namens Adrian Watson Kowalski. Wenn ich mal tot bin, dann sorge ich höchst persönlich dafür, dass er noch viel heller leuchtet als jetzt." Entsetzt ging Rokko auf seinen Sohn zu. „Aber das hat hoffentlich noch sehr viel Zeit", fügte er an Watsons Ansprache hinzu. „Das weiß man nie so genau." – „Schluss jetzt mit diesen morbiden Themen", entschied Rokko in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Weißt du, dass ich meinen Stern schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe?" – „Dann sollten wir mal ins Planetarium gehen", schlug Rokko vor. „Da zeigt uns doch niemand meinen Stern." – „Ich habe eine Teleskop", mischte Lisa sich schüchtern in das Gespräch ein. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr am Wochenende zu mir nach Göberitz kommt? Wir machen es uns auf der Hollywood-Schaukel gemütlich und machen lustiges Sternegucken." Watsons Augen wurden groß vor Begeisterung. „Echt jetzt? Oh Holmes, bitte!" Rokko sah Lisa an. „Bist du dir sicher? Willst du nicht lieber vorher deine Eltern fragen?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach i-wo, meine Mutter ist eh ganz vernarrt in dich und Watsons Charme wird meinen Vater schon knacken." – „Wenn das in Ordnung geht, dann kommen wir gerne", nahm Rokko die Einladung an. „Da kommt meine Bahn, lass uns morgen im Büro die Einzelheiten besprechen, ja?" Lisa hauchte Rokko einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann in der Bahn.

„Sag mal, Holmes, hast du mir nicht neulich gesagt, dass die Männer in einer Beziehung für das Steife verantwortlich sind?" Rokko glaubte sich verhört zu haben und sah seinen Sohn entsetzt an. „Wie bitte?" – „Als wir uns neulich über den Paarungsakt beim Menschen unterhalten haben, da hast du gesagt, dass beim Mann irgendetwas steif wird, wenn er eine Frau sehr, sehr lieb hat." Verstohlen sah Rokko sich in der S-Bahn um – Gott sei Dank, niemand außer ihnen da, was in Berlin ja selten genug vorkam. „Ähm, Watson, das war aber anders gemeint. Also, es ist der Penis der steif wird und… ähm… Außerdem wäre es besser, du würdest es nicht ‚Paarungsakt' nennen… das klingt so… so technisch." Verdammt, warum hatte er seinem Sohn nicht einfach erzählen können, dass der Klapperstorch die Babys brachte? Der Biologie-Unterricht würde dann schon sein Übriges tun, aber nein, er, Rokko Kowalski, hatte sich für die offensive Taktik entschieden: Watson war kein Kind mehr, also konnte man auch mit ihm reden, als wäre er kein Kind mehr. Jetzt hatte er den Salat! „Aber eigentlich ist es ein Paarungsakt: Du tust es und bestenfalls kommt ein Kind dabei heraus, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich will wissen, warum Lisa so verkrampft ist." – „Lisa hat viel Stress in der Firma." – „Aber sie war ganz locker, bis wir diesen ungepflegten Lulatsch getroffen haben." – „Du meinst David Seidel?" – „Ja, genau den." Rokko seufzte. „Weißt du, Watson, Lisa und ich, wir sind noch nicht sehr lange zusammen. Also, ehrlich gesagt, erst seit dem Tag, als du hier in Berlin ankamst." – „Und vorher war sie mit diesem Seidel zusammen?" – „Nein, aber… naja… sie hat ihn sehr geliebt." – „Aber er sie nicht?" – „Schwer zu sagen. Doch, ich glaube schon, aber… naja, er hat schwere Zeiten hinter sich und…" – „Hast du auch normale Freunde? In deinem Umfeld gibt es ja niemanden, der keine schweren Zeiten hinter sich hat! Der Modekasper, dieser Seideltyp… Übrigens stehen dir Hawaii-Hemden viel besser als ihm. Sah ein bisschen abgekupfert aus." – „Hm", antwortete Rokko brummend. „Naja, ist ja auch egal, solange sie jetzt dich liebt und ihr zusammen seid", schloss Watson fröhlich das Gespräch. „Hm, nur das ist wirklich wichtig", murmelte Rokko nachdenklich.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Kowalski einen Sohn hat?" Entnervt sah Jürgen von seinem Laptop auf. „Hör zu, David. Das hier ist ein Kiosk. Du hast deine Zeitung und deinen Kaffee und jetzt: Religiöses Schweigen!" Wieder widmete Jürgen sich den Tabellen auf seinem Bildschirm. „Was machst du?", fragte David interessiert. „Deinen Job!", knurrte Jürgen schlecht gelaunt „Und zwar seit gestern Abend." – „Ich dachte, den macht mein Vater." Jürgen rollte mit den Augen und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Soll dir doch egal sein und ist es auch, oder?" – „Ich bin gerade erst entführt worden, du kannst mir doch nicht vorhalten, dass ich Abstand von meinem alten Leben brauche." – „Das halte ich dir auch nicht vor, aber ich dachte, dein Verstand erkennt irgendwann, dass dein altes Leben dich braucht." – „Du bist doch nur gnatzig, weil ich Lisa eine Abfuhr erteilt habe." – „Nein, das bin ich nicht, denn jemand wie du hat so eine tolle Frau wie Lisa überhaupt nicht verdient. Wie gut, dass sie Rokko hat – der behandelt sie, wie sie es verdient." – „Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären: Kowalski. Hast du nun gewusst, dass er einen Sohn hat?" – „Wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich?" – „Weil mein Verstand von Zeit zu Zeit Interesse an seiner Umwelt zeigt. Also, hast du oder hast du nicht?" – „Lässt du mich meine… deine Arbeit machen, wenn ich es dir sage?", fragte Jürgen gereizt. „Besser noch: Ich mache solange deine Arbeit. Ich schmeiße dir den Kiosk, bis du mit der Zahlenschieberei fertig bist und vielleicht ist auch noch die eine oder andere Mütze Schlaf drin. Also, was ist nun mit Kowalskis Sohn?" Jürgen ließ sich auf die Bank mitten im Raum fallen und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Viel zu erzählen gibt es da nicht. Keiner hat von Watson gewusst, bis er plötzlich hier aufgetaucht ist, um die Sommerferien hier zu verbringen…"

Wenige Häuserblock entfernt brütete Lisa in ihrem Büro über einem Stapel Akten, nicht einmal das Klopfen an der Tür nahm sie war. „Hallo!", grüsste Rokko sie leise, um sie nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken. „Hallo!", grüsste Lisa zurück und sah kurz auf. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten bringst." – „Nein, eher im Gegenteil: Wir kriegen die Show. Die Berichterstattung von der Präsentation, erinnerst du dich?" Lisa zog grübelnd die Stirn in Falten, doch dann fiel ihr ein, wovon Rokko sprach. „Das ist großartig!", freute sie sich. „Siehst du, man muss nur offensiv genug sein, dann klappt das schon." Als fühlte sie sich ertappt, biss Lisa sich auf die Unterlippe. „A propos offensiv", fuhr Rokko fort. „Komm mal her", forderte er seine Chefin auf. Lisa stand auf und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch. Kaum war sie mit Rokko auf einer Höhe, legte dieser auch schon seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Mir ist aufgefallen, wie verkrampft du manchmal bist und daher wollte ich dir nur noch einmal sagen, dass… also kannst du dich erinnern, als ich dir gesagt habe, wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt?" Lisa nickte verschämt. „Auch wenn wir noch einmal bei Null angefangen haben, das gilt immer noch, okay? Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst, ja?" Lisa nickte und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Bist du sicher?" – „Ja, ganz sicher. Wir warten einfach auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt." – „Ja, ist gut." – „Aber der wird doch nicht erst an Weihnachten sein, oder?", fragte Rokko verschmitzt grinsend. Lisa schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und beugte sich dann vor, um Rokko liebevoll zu küssen.

„Leukämie?", fragte David entsetzt. „Oh, er zeigt eine Gefühlsregung", zog Jürgen ihn auf. „Ja, stell dir mal vor. Ich kann Kowalski zwar nicht leiden, aber das hat ja nun wirklich niemand verdient. Wie geht es dem Jungen denn jetzt?" – „Naja, laut Lisa ist er richtig gut drauf und genauso schlagfertig wie sein Vater. Ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen, Watson kennen zu lernen, aber… naja… ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ein netter Junge ist, so wie Lisa von ihm geschwärmt hat. Krankheitstechnisch ist er in so einer schummrigen Grauzone: Die Halbgötter in Weiß haben ihm Rokkos Knochenmark verpasst und ihn als geheilt entlassen, aber du weißt ja, wie das mit Krebs so ist, sicher ist da nichts." Grübelnd bleib David auf der Bank zurück, während Jürgen sich erhob und sein Hinterzimmer ansteuerte. „Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass du mir den Kiosk schmeißt? So zwei, drei Stunden, dann müsste ich fertig sein."

„Ihr könntet am Samstag zum Kaffeetrinken zu mir kommen. Danach gehen wir ein bisschen spazieren und dann ist es bestimmt dunkel genug, um die Sterne zu beobachten", schlug Lisa vor. „Klingt gut. Hast du das schon mit deinen Eltern geklärt?" – „Hat sie, Herr Kowalski, hat sie und wir freuen uns auf so lieben Besuch", mischte sich Helga Plenske mütterlich ein. Sie trug gerade ein gut gefülltes Tablett in Lisas Büro. „So, einmal Kaffee für Sie, Herr Kowalski und einmal Kräutertee für dich, Mäuschen." Führsorglich stellte Helga die Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sah Rokko dann mahnend an. „Sie hätten uns ja ruhig mal etwas von ihrem Sohn erzählen können", begann sie. „Er gehört doch zu Ihnen und wir interessieren uns doch für Sie, nicht Mäuschen?" – „Du wolltest mir doch die Babyfotos von Watson zeigen, das haben wir komplett vergessen", erinnerte Lisa Rokko plötzlich. „Ja, richtig, das ist vollkommen untergegangen", erwiderte dieser. „Dann bringen Sie die Samstag mit und wir gucken gemeinsam", schlug Helga freudestrahlend vor. „Was für Kuchen mag Ihr Sohn denn am liebsten?", fragte Lisas Mutter mit einem Mal. „Damit ich weiß, was ich backen soll", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Ach, er macht sich nicht viel aus Kuchen", winkte Rokko ab. „Alle Kinder mögen Kuchen", entgegnete Helga. „Watson mag alles, was gesund ist, aber machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände." – „Ach was", lachte Helga. „Dann mache ich eben meine berühmte Obsttorte. Die mag Lisa ja auch gerne, nicht Mäuschen?" – „Mama, bitte", forderte Lisa ihre Mutter peinlich berührt auf. „Was denn? Ihr seid zusammen, da kann er ja ruhig wissen, was du magst und was nicht. Naja, egal, mein Mann und ich, wir freuen uns jedenfalls auf Samstag." Mütterlich tätschelte Helga Rokkos Schulter und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Büro ihrer Tochter.

„Britta, hörst du mich? Schatz, warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" Hugo wanderte durch die Kowalskische Wohnung und sah sich suchend um. Watson stand in der Küche und nippte an einem Glas Fruchtsaft. „Herr Haas, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Hugo reagierte gar nicht auf ihn. Seit Tagen hatte er seinen Mitbewohner nicht gesehen, nur diesen kleinen glatzköpfigen Jungen, aber mit dem wollte er nicht reden, er wollte seine Britta. „Liebes, du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein. Es ist doch nur Sophie, sie versteht mich." Watson räusperte sich unüberhörbar. „Haben Sie eigentlich noch alle Latten am Zaun? Das ist total irre, dass Sie mit toten Leuten reden!" – „Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte Hugo in plötzlich ungehalten. „Ich bin Watson und ehe Sie fragen, ich lebe noch und ich habe auch keine Kontakte ins Jenseits. Das ist nämlich alles Humbug." – „Wie alt bist du?", fragte Hugo ihn. „13 und Sie?" – „Das geht dich nichts an." – „Okay, wenn du Unhöflichkeiten austeilen kannst, muss ich mich auch nicht zusammenreißen. Wer ist eigentlich diese Sophie?" – „Sophie ist eine gute Freundin, sie versteht mich. Es geht ihr mit Klaus genauso wie mir mit Britta." – „Du meinst, sie redet mit einem Toten?" Hugo nickte. „Das ist total krank", stellte Watson fest. „Von meinen Freunden hat noch keiner mit mir gesprochen." – „Wie viele Menschen kannst du schon kennen, die tot sind?", fragte Hugo aufgebracht. „Ach du, nach der dritten Chemo sind das eine Menge. Soll ich sie dir aufzählen?" Hugo umrundete Watson und musterte ihn intensiv. Immer wieder piekste er ihn mit dem Finger. „Aua", meldete sich Watson empört zu Wort. „Du bist kein Geist?" – „Nein, aber DU solltest dir ganz dringend professionelle Hilfe suchen!" – „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?", fragte Hugo fast schon verängstigt und machte einen Schritt von Watson weg. „Ich bin Adrian Kowalski, ich bin Rokko Kowalskis Sohn. Aber alle nennen mich Watson. Normalerweise lebe ich bei meinen Großeltern, aber ich verbringe die Ferien bei meinem Vater. Gestern war ich mit ihm und Lisa ihm Zoo und vorgestern haben wir mein Zimmer gestrichen. Naja, Holmes hat gestrichen und ich habe darauf gewartet, dass er fertig wird…" Watson überlegte kurz, was es noch zu erzählen gab. „Morgen gehen wir zu Lisa und gucken uns die Sterne an", verkündete er stolz. Doch Hugo interessierte sich schon gar nicht mehr für sein Geplapper. „Britta, meine Liebste, spricht nicht mehr mit mir." Watson schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Was heißt denn hier ‚nicht mehr'? Das hat sie nie getan und je eher du das kapierst, desto schneller geht es dir wieder besser. Ich finde, du solltest aufhören zu trauern und dich zu bemitleiden. Sei stattdessen froh, dass du sie überhaupt hast kennen dürfen", teilte Watson nun doch seine Weltsicht mit Hugo. „Du bist ja ein grausamer kleiner Zwerg! Britta war die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich werde ewig um sie trauern." Noch bevor Watson etwas entgegnen konnte, war Hugo abgerauscht und mit knallenden Türen in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Bist du jetzt fertig damit, an mir herumzuputzen?", motzte Watson. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er, wie Holmes erst seine Haare glatt strich und sich dann selbst noch einmal ordnete. „Sag mal, bist du nervös?", fragte Watson verständnisvoll. „Du willst bei deinen Schwiegereltern wohl Eindruck schinden, he?", neckte er seinen Vater. „Watson, bitte, ich bin nicht nervös oder so, aber erstens sind wir spät dran und zweitens wollte ich dich bitten, dass du die Plenskes nicht so vor den Kopf stößt wie Herrn Haas." – „Ich habe Herrn Haas nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen, ich habe ihm gesagt, was alle denken, nämlich, dass er sich nicht hängen lassen soll." Rokko seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß, aber der Ton macht die Musik, Watson." – „A propos Musik, klingelst du nun endlich? Wenn uns hier einer stehen sieht, dann denkt der doch, wir hätten etwas Illegales vor."

„Und das bin ich nach der Knochenmarktransplantation", kommentierte Watson das erste Foto im letzten Fotoalbum. Missmutig hatte Bernd die Fotos bisher betrachtet, aber jetzt musste er schwer schlucken. „Du guckst ja so fröhlich", bemerkte er, als er das Bild richtig sah. „Ja", entgegnete Watson stolz. „Es gab ja auch allen Grund: Tapfer gewesen und Narkose überlebt", strahlte Rokkos Sohn. „Und dann zu den Großeltern abgeschoben, wenn das keine Liebe ist", wandte Bernd sich nun mehr an Rokko. Dieser schluckte. „Dafür gab… gibt es gute Gründe und die Krankheit ist nur einer." – „Sind die Berliner Krankenhäuser für einen Mann von Welt wie Sie nicht gut genug?" Lisa warf ihrer Mutter einen Hilfe suchend Blick zu. „Bernd, was soll denn das? Herr Kowalski und sein Sohn sind unser Besuch und du bist so grimmig. Warum der Kleine nicht bei ihm lebt, geht uns nichts an, auch wenn es natürlich schön wäre, wenn er bei Herrn Kowalski leben würde, wo der doch jetzt die Lisa hat", beschwichtigte Helga ihren Mann. „Bisher war Flensburg ja völlig okay, aber langsam werde ich ein Mann", ergriff Watson das Wort. „Zu wenig Freiwild für zwei gut aussehende Männer wie Holmes und mich." Bernd musterte sein junges Gegenüber und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist ein Komiker, wa?" Bernds Grinsen wich sofort wieder dem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich an Rokko wandte. „Ach, das machen Se in Berlin, Weiber aufreißen. Und dann auch noch meine Tochter! Ist ja auch sehr praktisch, springt ja auch gleich ein Gehalt bei raus…" – „Papa, bitte! Das gehört wirklich nicht hierher", unterbrach Lisa ihren Vater. „Lass uns lieber weiter diese Fotos ansehen. Watson, was machst du denn auf diesen hier?", wandte Lisa sich an den Jungen und deutete auf ein Bild. „Da hänge ich die Infusion selbst an den Ständer. Die Krankenschwester hat mir gezeigt, wie und dann durfte ich es selbst probieren", erklärte Watson sichtlich stolz und sah dann zu seinem Vater. „Ganz ehrlich, jetzt verstehe ich, warum du so nervös warst, aber statt nur die Klamotten glatt zu streichen, hätte ich an deiner Stelle dafür gesorgt, dass ich ein Suspensorium trage." Wieder betrachtete Helga ihren Mann mahnend. „Ist das wirklich nötig, Bärchen?" – „Aber ich wollte nur, dass er weiß, woran er ist – niedlicher Sohn hin oder her." Bernd sah seine Tochter an, die betreten auf ihre Hände sah. „Erklär mir das mal, Lisa. Erst der Seidel, dann der polnische Boxer, dann wieder der Seidel, jetzt wieder der Boxer und dann auch noch mit Anhang. Ist das die Endstation oder erwartet mich morgen beim Kaffee wieder Seidel junior?" – „Papa", bat Lisa inständig. „Na was denn, man wird doch noch fragen dürfen!", erwiderte Bernd gereizt. „Bernd, du verdirbst uns noch den Nachmittag", ergriff nun Helga das Wort. „Ich muss zur Arbeit!", kündigte ihr Mann trotzig an. „Aber es ist doch Samstag!", brachte Helga gerade noch raus, als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

„Es tut mir leid, dass mein Vater sich so unmöglich benommen hat, wirklich", versicherte Lisa Rokko bei einem Spaziergang wenige Minuten später. „Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Außer dir hat noch nie jemand locker auf den Umstand reagiert, dass ich so jung schon Vater geworden bin." Rokko nahm Lisas Hand und schlenderte gedankenverloren weiter. Der Göberitzer Wald verbreitete eine angenehme Kühle und Watson lief aufgeregt vor ihnen her. „Ich glaube, wenn Watson ein Mädchen wäre, würde ich auch jeden Verehrer verbeißen, insofern kann ich deinen Vater sogar verstehen", grinste Rokko mit einem Mal. „Nett war es trotzdem nicht", entgegnete Lisa trotzig. „Ich werde da wohl mal ein ernstes Vater-Tochter-Gespräch führen müssen." – „Lisa? Zeigst du mir nachher dein Zimmer?", bat Watson lautstark. „Mache ich!", rief Lisa fröhlich zurück. „Aber nur, wenn du dann noch nicht zu müde bist!", lachte sie weiter. „Wovon denn müde?" Lisa rannte lachend auf Watson zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Das ist doch ein Kinderspiel", erwiderte dieser empört. „Na dann sollte es ja kein Problem für dich sein zu gewinnen", lachte Rokko von weitem, doch ehe er sich versah, kam sein Sohn auf ihn zu. „Pass bliß auf, sonst bist du gleich!", lachte Watson ausgelassen.

Missmutig stapfte Bernd durch den Park der Villa Seidel. Bewaffnet mit einer Heckenschere wollte er in der hintersten Ecke des Gartens seinem Frust freien Lauf lassen. Dass Lisa aber auch so naiv war! Dieser Kowalski wollte ihr doch nur an die Wäsche! Und nicht einmal aufpassen konnte er, sonst hätte er ja jetzt nicht dieses Kind! Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Bernds Lippen. Dieses Kind war schon ein klasse Kerlchen. So einen als Enkel… so in ein paar Jahren… das wäre schon nett… „Herr Plenske? Sie arbeiten heute?", riss eine Stimme Bernd aus seinen Gedanken. Der junge Herr Seidel – das war doch ein toller Mann, geordnete Familienverhältnisse, gutes Elternhaus, erfolgreich, strebsam. „Ich musste einfach mal Zuhause raus", antwortete Bernd. „Dicke Luft?", fragte David und folgte Bernd durch den Park. „So ungefähr. Sagen Sie, Herr Seidel, mögen Sie Hausmannkost? Was halten Sie davon, mit nach Göberitz zum Essen zu kommen. Ich bin mit dem Motorrad da – Beiwagen und so, das wird lustig."

„Lisa! Lisa!", rief ein rundlicher Mann in Gummistiefeln aufgeregt. „Herr Kuballa!", freute Lisa sich sichtlich. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" – „Gut, gut", entgegnete Yvonnes Vater. „Willst du mal etwas Süßes sehen?", fragte er. „Kommt darauf an, was", entgegnete Lisa. „Kleine Kätzchen", strahlte Herr Kuballa. „Keine richtigen Maikätzchen und auch keine richtigen Septemberkätzchen, aber trotzdem süß. Also, was sagst du? Als du so klein warst…" Yvonnes Vater deutete eine Höhe an. „… hätte ich dich jetzt mit Gewalt von meiner Scheune fernhalten müssen. Is doch nicht wegen deiner Begleitung, oder?" Verlegen schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Wie unhöflich von mir, dass sind…" – „Ich weiß", winkte Herr Kuballa ab. „Der nette junge Mann, der die schönen Fotos von Yvonnchens Hochzeit gemacht hat." – „Genau und sein Sohn, Watson." – „Watson? Ihr jungen Leute mit euren modernen Namen. Da lobe ich mir doch meinen Schwiegersohn… Barbara ist doch ein schöner Name, oder?" – „Wenn man ein Mädchen ist, schon, aber wo sind denn nun die Kätzchen?", drängelte Watson den Bauern nun. „Na dann kommt mal."

„Oh sind die süß!", jubelte Watson. „Sieh mal, Holmes, da ist sogar keine Rotgetigerte! Ist das ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?", wandte Rokkos Sohn sich an den belustigten Landwirt. „Na dann lass uns mal nachsehen", lachte er und hob das kleine Tier am Schwanz hoch. Der Protest des Kätzchens war lautstark. „Zwee Löcher, is also n Mädchen", stellte Yvonnes Vater zufrieden fest. „Eine Miss Moneypenny", murmelte Watson vor sich hin und sah Rokko dann mit großen Augen an. „Hast du gehört, es ist ein Mädchen!" Rokko musste schlucken – am liebsten hätte er gesagt: „Pack sie ein", aber das ging doch nicht. Seine Mutter würde sich bedanken, wenn Watson mit einer Katze aus den Ferien zurückkam und bei ihm bleiben konnte das Tier auch nicht. „Sie hat bestimmt schon einen Besitzer." – „Ach i-wo", winkte Yvonnes Vater ab. „Ist doch keene Rassekatze – die will doch keiner haben. Da kann ich nur hoffen, dass die eine oder andere auf der Landstraße überfahren wird." – „Nein!", schrie Watson förmlich auf. „Das darf nicht passieren!" Beruhigend legte Lisa ihre Hände auf Watsons Schultern. „Katzen sind clevere Tiere, die rennen nicht einfach vor ein Auto." Watson setzte zu einer Widerrede an, als Herr Kuballa sich wieder einmischte. „Hör mal, Junge, die müssen eh noch vier Wochen bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, dann können sie alleine essen und trinken. Bis dahin kannst du ja noch einmal mit deinem Papa reden, ja?" Dann wandte Yvonnes Vater sich an Rokko und flüsterte dann: „In dem Alter sind sie so – wollen dies und jenes, aber das ist auch schnell wieder vergessen. Wenn nicht, kommt ihr wieder her und holt se euch, ja?"

„Dein Zimmer ist fast so schön wie meins", verkündete Watson, während er die Treppe hinunterstapfte. „Schnattchen, guck mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe", freute Bernd sich sichtlich, als er seiner perplexen Tochter den Besuch präsentierte. „Ach der Seideltyp", gab Watson sich betont gelangweilt. „David", begrüßte Lisa den unverhofften Gast. „Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum du hier bist?" – „Dein Vater hat mich eingeladen. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, dass du bereits Besuch hast. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen." – „Ach was", ergriff Watson das Wort. „Du kannst dich ja mit Lisas Papa beschäftigen. Wir gehen Sterne gucken." Demonstrativ griff Watson erst nach Rokkos und dann nach Lisas Hand, so dass er genau zwischen den Beiden stand. „Lisa hat das Teleskop schon im Garten aufgestellt", erklärte er dem perplexen David. „Und ich habe die Koordinaten von meinem Stern in der Hosentasche. Es kann also losgehen."

„Watson, wir müssen langsam los", drängte Rokko seinen Sohn, der kaum von dem Teleskop lassen konnte. „Die letzte S-Bahn fährt sonst ohne uns." – „Na und? Du kannst ja bei Lisa im Bett schlafen und ich nehme die Fensterbank." Adrian Kowalski stutzte einen Moment. „Oder das Sofa, falls ihr nicht voneinander lassen könnt." Lisa wollte erst ihrem ersten Impuls – nämlich peinlich berührt zu sein – nachgeben, entschied sich dann aber, es genauso locker wie Watson zu betrachten: „Weißt du, manchmal muss man sich auch voneinander erholen und du hast Holmes gehört – er will nach Hause." Watson grinste. „Okay, nur noch einen Augenblick, ja? Mein Stern ist doch so schön." „Ich bringe schon mal das Geschirr rein", schlug Rokko vor und deutete auf die Gläser, in denen sich Limonade befunden hatte, und die Schüssel mit Popcorn , die Helga ihnen irgendwann gebracht hatte. „Ist gut. Ich überrede unseren kleinen Sternefan hier und dann kommen wir auch gleich nach."

„Das war so ein schöner Abend", verabschiedete Watson sich artig von Lisa. „Vielleicht können wir das mal wieder machen." – „Sehr gerne, Watson", antwortete Lisa und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Dann ging sie auf Rokko zu und gab ihm einen zarten Abschiedskuss. Bernd saß mit David auf dem Sofa und brachte seinen Missmut mit einer Grimasse zum Ausdruck. „Ich hätte ewig in die Sterne sehen können", gestand Watson und sah wehmütig auf Lisas Teleskop. „Behalt es", entschied sie und drückte ihm das Gerät in die Hand. „Ehrlich?", zügelte Watson seine Freude. „Ja, ganz ehrlich. Du hast doch gut aufgepasst. Du stellst es bei euch auf die Terrasse und dann siehst du dir die Sterne von Zuhause aus an." Watson legte seine Arme um das Teleskop, als wäre es ein Heiligtum. „Holmes, merk dir, dass das Teleskop Lisa gehört hat. Wenn ich tot bin, dann gibst du es ihr wieder, ja? Das musst du dir merken, ja?" Rokko schluckte betreten. „Dann werde ich das alte Ding nicht wieder sehen", nahm Lisa Rokko das Sprechen ab, wofür er ihr dankbar zunickte. „So ein junger Spund wie du überlebt eine gestresste Geschäftsfrau mit ungesunden Ernährungsgewohnheiten doch locker." Entsetzt beobachtete David vom Sofa aus, wie Lisa gerade sein Geschenk weiterverschenkte. Das tat sie doch sicher nur für das kranke Kind, sie war eben weich, viel zu emotional. Das alte Ding? Sie hatte es das alte Ding genannt! Ob sie überhaupt noch wusste, dass es ein Geschenk von ihm war? David räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann auch. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

„Hola die Waldfee, ich dachte, dein Kinn wäre von der Entführung nicht zurückgekehrt", kommentierte Jürgen Davids frisch rasiertes Antlitz. „Lass mich raten, Geburtstag? Hochzeitstag? Klassentreffen?" Abwartend sah Jürgen sein Gegenüber an. „Nun spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter und sag mir schon, warum du dich so aufgedröselt hast." Zufrieden mit der Wirkung seines Auftrittes ließ David sich auf die Bank im Kiosk fallen. „Ich habe meinen Verstand wieder gefunden." – „Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund zu feiern", bemerkte Jürgen trocken. „Jep, das finde ich auch. Ich habe einfach kapiert, dass ich Li… Kerima liebe und dass Kerima mich braucht." – „Kerima, so so. Ja, das braucht dich wirklich. Gut, dass du endlich zu Vernunft gekommen bist." – „Es geht mir wirklich nur um Kerima. Ich werde von nun an meinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen." Jürgen zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und warum betonst du das so?" – „Weil ich nicht will, dass du falsche Schlüsse ziehst – es geht mir nur um Kerima." – „Jaaa, ich habe es vernommen. Und etwas Anderes erwarte ich auch gar nicht. Du bist ja schließlich ein Gentleman und drängst dich nicht in funktionierende Beziehungen…" David stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ja, mehr wollte ich gar nicht von dir. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wieder da bin – also richtig jetzt. Ich muss zu Kerima, sonst komme ich noch zu spät." Seine Hand umschloss die Klinke und drückte sie runter, als David sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Und das mit Lisa und Rokko funktioniert wirklich?" Jürgen ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ja, das tut es", antwortete er mit Nachdruck. „In Lisa-Zeit natürlich, aber es funktioniert. Weißt du, wie oft sie hier gesessen und geheult hat? Deinetwegen?" Das war mehr Antwort, als David haben wollte. Er öffnete die Tür und stand schon in dem Spalt nach draußen, als Jürgen noch einmal nachlegte: „Das ist nicht mehr vorgekommen, seit sie mir Rokko zusammen ist, hörst du? Und jetzt geh arbeiten und zwar ausschließlich das – das schuldest du Lisa, schließlich hat sie dir tausend mal den Arsch und jetzt auch noch das Leben gerettet." Jürgen wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch das Glockenspiel seiner Tür ließ ihn erkennen, dass David schon weg war.

„Hey Süße, du siehst müde aus", bemerkte Rokko, als er Lisas Büro betrat und einen Kaffee vor ihr abstellte. „Bin ich auch. Wenn Hugo nicht bald in die Gänge kommt, dann wird's echt eng." Verständnisvoll nickend nahm Rokko vor Lisas Schreibtisch Platz. „Wenn dir das mit dem Pendeln zu viel wird, du kannst jederzeit bei Watson und mir übernachten. Das wollte ich dir schon die ganze Zeit anbieten, aber… naja, es ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie deine Augenringe immer dunkler werden." Lisa schnaufte. „Na danke, sehr nett." Rokkos Hände tasteten sich über die Schreibtischplatte und griffen nach Lisas. „Du weißt, wie das gemeint war." – „Ja, ich weiß", gestand Lisa ein und genoss Rokkos Berührung. „Tut mir leid, ich bin bestimmt gleich wieder lebensfähig." – „Hast du die Nacht durchgemacht?" Lisa nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und schüttelte gleichzeitig denn Kopf. „Ich bin mit der letzten S-Bahn nach Hause und mit der ersten wieder her. Macht irgendwie vier oder fünf Stunden Schlaf plus die paar Minuten in der Bahn." – „Das kann auf Dauer ja nicht gesund sein. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann, okay?" – „Das wird nicht mehr nötig sein, Kowalski", drang zu aller Überraschung Davids Stimme zu den Beiden durch. Gekonnt lässig nahm er neben Rokko Platz und sah Lisa abwartend an. „Also, was steht auf dem Programm?"

„So Kowalski, wir zwei regeln jetzt das mit der Skulpturensammlung. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht als Location zurückkriegen", verkündete David gut gelaunt nach der mehrstündigen Besprechung. „Jetzt noch?", fragte Rokko mit einem besorgtem Blick auf die Uhr. „Sind Sie etwa schon reif für die Heia?", zog David ihn auf. „Nein, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es dem Museumsvorstand nicht gefällt, wenn wir da jetzt noch auflaufen." Besorgt betrachtete Lisa Rokko. „Aber da ist doch noch etwas?", fragte sie ihn leise. „Hm, ich habe Watson versprochen, dass wir heute Abend etwas unternehmen…" – „Dann gehe ich und du machst dir einen schönen Abend mit Watson", schlug Lisa vor. „Nee, das geht nicht", platzte es überstürzt aus Rokko. „Ich rufe ihn an und sage ab, das versteht er schon." Zufrieden grinsend lehnte David sich zurück. „Alleinerziehender Vater zu sein ist wohl recht schwierig, oder?" Rokko schluckte den aufsteigenden Ärger hinunter. „Nein, es ist alles eine Frage der Planung." – „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich etwas mit Watson unternehme? Er wird zwar enttäuscht sein, aber nicht so enttäuscht wie über eine Absage."

„Du bist zu spät", dröhnte Watsons Stimme Lisa entgegen, kaum dass sie die Klingel betätigt hatte. „Und deinen Schlüssel hast du wohl auch nicht, wie?" Eilig riss Watson die Tür auf. „Lisa", grüsste er die junge Frau überrascht. Lisa war der Hauch von Enttäuschung nicht entgangen, der Watson über das Gesicht gehuscht war. „Wo ist Holmes? Er ist doch nicht bei irgendeinen Futterlieferdienst, oder? Wir wollten doch kochen." Lisa schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. „Nein, da ist er nicht", antwortete sie ihm und betrat die Wohnung. „Er muss heute leider länger arbeiten. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu sehr enttäuscht von der Vertretung." Lächelnd deutete sie auf sich. „Nein!", beeilte Watson sich zu sagen. „Aber zu dritt wäre es am allerschönsten", gestand er.

„Meine Ferien dauern nur noch eine Woche", bemerkte Watson vermeintlich beiläufig beim Abendessen. „Hast du schon mit Holmes gesprochen?", fragte er Lisa, die nur hart schluckte. „Weißt du, der richtige Zeitpunkt hat sich noch nicht ergeben", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Er hat viel Stress und für diese Entscheidung braucht er doch einen klaren Kopf." Watson seufzte herzzerreißend. „Ich weiß, aber es ist nur noch eine Woche. Du… du willst doch auch, dass ich hier bleibe, oder?" Automatisch legte Lisa ihren Arm um die Schultern des kleinen Kerlchen, das der Verzweiflung nahe zu sein schien. „Ja, natürlich will ich, dass du hier bleibst. Du gehörst doch zu Holmes und davon überzeugen wir ihn schon noch." – „Weißt du, ich kann nicht zurück nach Flensburg. Ich mag Oma und Opa, aber… aber in der Schule… ich kann nicht mehr. Alle gucken mich mitleidig an oder behandeln mich, als wäre ich ansteckend. Lisa, Leukämie ist nicht ansteckend, aber niemand will etwas mit mir zu tun haben… ich will neu anfangen können, irgendwo, wo mich keiner kennt oder wenigstens nicht alleine sein… nach der Schule, verstehst du? Bitte Lisa, ich will doch nur bei Holmes bleiben… ich habe doch auch keine Mama und in Flensburg, da habe ich nur Oma und Opa, aber hier… hier könnte ich Holmes haben und… und… naja, dich." Lisa drückte Watson ganz fest an sich und versuchte, ihre Tränen so gut es ging zu verstecken. „Versprechen kann ich dir nichts, aber du kannst auf meine Unterstützung zählen, okay?" – „Du musst ihn überzeugen, Lisa, bitte. Ich habe doch schon allen meinen Klassenkameraden gesagt, dass sie mich nicht wieder sehen." – „Glaub mir, Watson, niemand versteht das so wie ich. Ich war auch nie wirklich beliebt bei meinen Klassenkameraden…" – „Nicht? Wieso? Du bist doch klug und nett!", widersprach Watson heftig. „Hm, aber wenn du mitten in der Pubertät steckst, dann ist cool und gut aussehend wichtiger als klug und nett." Watson nickte nachdenklich. „Was has du denn außer Kochen noch geplant für heute Abend?", fragte Lisa ihn scheinbar zusammenhanglos. „Nicht viel. Ich dachte, ich könnte Holmes vielleicht überreden, mit mir auf ein Bier in den Goldständer zu gehen, aber mit dir geht das ja nicht." – „Sehr charmant", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich war schon mal im Goldständer. Ich habe dort sogar getanzt." – „Na da sage noch mal einer, du wärst nicht cool", platzte es bewundernd aus Watson. „Aber irgendwie klingt das, als hättest du einen Vorschlag", fuhr er ganz Spürnase fort. „Ja, habe ich. Ich schreibe Holmes schnell eine Nachricht und dann fahren wir nach Göberitz, da zeige ich dir etwas."

„Wo willst du denn mit mir hin?", fragte Watson immer wieder neugierig, während er Lisa durch den Göberitzer Wald folgte. „Es steht noch", rief Lisa sichtlich erleichtert aus und deutete auf einen Bretterverschlag. „Die Kummerhütte", erklärte sie Watson. „Hier bin ich immer hingegangen, wenn sie in der Schule mal wieder gemein zu mir waren." Halb zuhörend, halb sich umsehend betrat Watson die Kummerhütte. Das alte Schachspiel war noch da. Die Hütte schloss einem riesigen Baumstumpf, der als Tisch diente, ein. Zwei Fußbänke dienten als Stühle. „Wer hat das gebaut?", fragte Watson. „Mein Freund Jürgen und ich. Da waren wir vielleicht so alt wie du. Ganz ohne Hilfe haben wir das geschafft. Naja, damals erschien es mir weniger windschief als heute, aber es war unsere Zuflucht." – „Jürgen? Der mit dem Kiosk?", erinnerte sich Watson dunkel an sein Zusammentreffen mit dem jungen Mann, der sein Komikzentrum so prima zu stimulieren verstand. „Genau der", entgegnete Lisa. Auch sie war mittlerweile in die Kummerhütte getreten und sah sich um. Wie viele Stunden sie dort verbracht hatte! „Eine Kummerhütte", sinnierte Watson. „So etwas hätte ich auch gerne." – „Dann hast du sie jetzt… naja, ich teile mit dir. Man weiß ja nie, ob ich sie nicht noch mal brauche", lachte Lisa. „Du kannst jederzeit herkommen. Ich komme auch gerne mit. Überhaupt bin ich für dich da, wenn du ein Problem hast, hörst du?" Watson sah sie ernst an und griff dann in seine Hosentasche. „Hast du mal einen Stift?" Irritiert griff Lisa in ihre Tasche. „Reicht dir ein Kuli?" – „Klar." Watson setzte sich auf die bereits etwas marode Fußbank und faltete das Papier auseinander. „Was ist das?", fragte Lisa interessiert. „Eine To-Do-Liste", erklärte Watson ihr wie selbst verständlich. „Ich hake jetzt einen wichtigen Punkt ab: Einen wahren Freund oder eine wahre Freundin finden. Naja, den Freund lasse ich noch mal offen, wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich den auch noch."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Komm schon, du bist Hugo Haas, DAS Genie der Modebranche. Du hast Generationen von Damen der High Society eingekleidet. Alle erwarten von dir, dass du dich selbst übertriffst, aber wer sind schon alle? Welchen Anspruch hast du an dich? Gestärkt aus der Krise hervorgehen. Ein Denkmal für die Ewigkeit setzen. Britta verewigen. Hugos Hand umfasste fest einen Kohlestift. Mit etwas Abstand zum Papier ließ er ihn immer wieder kreisen, doch kein Strich verzierte das jungfräuliche Papier. „Was machst du da?", drang Watsons Stimme zu Hugo durch. „Ich zeichne", entgegnete Hugo gereizt. „Aha", erwiderte Watson ruhig und ließ sich neben Hugo auf das Sofa fallen. „Sind farblose Stifte wieder in?" Hugo stöhnte genervt auf. „Dass von dir nichts Sinnvolles kommen kann, war ja klar." – „Vermutlich. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mehr an die schönen Augenblicke, die du mit Britta hattest, denken solltest, dann läuft das mit dem Zeichen schon." Mit großen Augen sah Hugo sein junges Gegenüber an. „Wo bleibt eigentlich dein Vater?" – „Holmes ist mit Lisa aus… naja, wir würden es platt ‚arbeiten' nennen. Du kennst die Beiden ja, sie werden irgendeine Werbestrategie austüfteln und gleichzeitig ein paar Schnittchen runterschlingen, statt irgendwo romantisch essen zu gehen – der Plan, um ein Magengeschwür zu kriegen. Egal, solange machen wir es uns hier nett. Also, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Es gab da schon etwas, was Hugo auf der Seele brannte. „Sag mal, du hast doch schon einige Menschen in deinem Leben verloren, oder?" Watson nickte ruhig. „Wie gehst du damit um?" Irritiert sah Rokkos Sohn den Designer an. „Naja, wenn man Krebs hat, dann kann man sich nur wünschen, dass es schnell und schmerzlos geht. Abschied nehmen ist auch wichtig. Die Chance zu haben, ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen." – „Auf Wiedersehen?", hakte Hugo verwirrt nach. „Ja, auf Wiedersehen, denn es ist ja kein Abschied für immer. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es einen Himmel oder eine Hölle gibt, aber ich bin ganz fest davon überzeugt, dass ich meine toten Freunde irgendwann wieder sehe." – „Ich konnte mich nicht von Britta verabschieden", sinnierte Hugo. „Sie war ja schon tot, als die Polizei zu mir kam… und Inka." Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Hugo wieder den Moment vor sich: Alles war vorbereitet auf einen schönen Abend mit seiner Frau und dann… Es tut uns leid… Unfall… tödlich… „Hat sie etwa kein Grab?", fragte Watson ungehalten. „Doch schon, aber…" – „Aber du bist zu feige, dorthin zu gehen", vermutete Rokkos Sohn. „Du bist ein Feigling. Du hast einfach nur Angst – auch vor deiner Arbeit. Du schiebst deine Trauer vor, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, etwas Tragbares zu kreieren, aber dahinter kannst du dich nicht ewig verstecken", wies Watson sein Gegenüber zurecht. „Du bist ein echter Klugscheißer", bemerkte Hugo in einem scharfen Tonfall. „Ich schiebe nichts vor!" – „Und warum malst du dann nichts?" Hugo schnappte nach Luft, fand aber auch nichts, was er hätte erwidern können. „Ich bin nie traurig, wenn einer meiner Freunde stirbt", bemerkte Watson nachdenklich. „Nicht?" – „Nein. Dann bin ich wütend!" Watsons Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Weil es ungerecht ist. Was kann ein Kind denn schon gemacht haben, um den Tod zu verdienen? Ich meine, guck doch mal: Saddam Hussein, ein böser Mensch, da sind wir uns doch einig, oder? Der lebt noch. Osama bin Laden – böser, aber lebendiger Mensch. George Bush…" – „Ja, ja, ich habe es kapiert. Alles böse Menschen", unterbrach Hugo den Jungen ungehalten – ihn interessierte viel mehr, welche Lösung Watson ihm für die Wut, die er auch kannte, aufzeigen würde. „Und dann hilft nur eins." Der glatzköpfige Junge sprang auf und begann zu schreien: „Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Auffordernd sah er Hugo an. „Los, mach mit, schlimmer kann's ja nicht mehr werden!" Warum sollte ich das tun?, fragte Hugo sich. Andererseits… wieso nicht? Es wirkte so befreiend. Hugo sprang auch auf und begann wie wild zu schreien. „Na, tut das nicht gut?", fragte Watson und fasste sich plötzlich an den Kopf. „Aua", meinte er und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. „Alles okay mit dir?", erkundigte Hugo sich besorgt. „Ja, ja. Schrei einfach weiter", winkte Watson ab.

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Lisa erneut und lief Rokko aufgeregt hinterher. „Weil es nicht geht!", entgegnete dieser in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch erlaubte. Eher beiläufig schob er seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss und drückte Sekundenbruchteile später die Tür auf. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er perplex, als er Hugo und seinen Sohn im Wohnzimmer schreien hörte. „Wir verschaffen uns Erleichterung", erklärte Watson. „Aha", entgegnete Rokko verwirrt. Mit flehenden Augen sah Watson Lisa an, die nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte. „Komm, Hugo, wir machen oben weiter", forderte Rokkos Sohn den Designer auf.

„Wir waren noch nicht fertig", ergriff Lisa sofort das Wort, als Hugo und Watson in den oberen Zimmern verschwunden waren. „Falsch! Du warst noch nicht fertig", verbesserte Rokko seine Freundin. „Für mich ist die Sache geklärt. Watson fährt morgen zurück nach Flensburg." Lisa stellte ihre Tasche auf den Fußboden und sah Rokko ernst an. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?" – „Ja", kam es trotzig von Rokko. „Warum?", hakte Lisa nach. „Weil es so ist. Es ist die beste Lösung für alle. In Flensburg hat er die Schule…" – „Das ist kein Problem", fiel Lisa ihm aufgebracht ins Wort. „Gleich hier die Straße runter ist eine Schule. Die hat einen sehr guten Ruf und die würden Watson gerne nehmen…" – „Du warst schon da? Einfach so? Über meinen Kopf hinweg?", wurde Rokko nun laut. „Irgendwer musste es doch tun", versuchte Lisa sich zu rechtfertigen. „Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe! Du bist nicht Watsons Mutter", warf Rokko ihr immer noch aufgebracht vor. Lisa schluckte den Stich herunter, den Rokkos Worte ihr versetzten. „Eben. Es wäre deine Aufgabe – als sein Vater!" – „Was passiert, wenn er dort keine Freunde findet, he?" – „Dann hat er immer noch dich und das ist ihm wichtiger", entgegnete Lisa. „Nein, dann wird er zurück nach Flensburg wollen und dann beginnt das Drama wieder von vorn. Nein, er geht sofort dorthin zurück. Er wird seine Freunde wieder treffen, von seinen Ferien in Berlin berichten und gut ist." – „Bist du dir so sicher, was seine Freunde betrifft? Welche kennst du denn? Und komm mir nicht mit denen aus dem Krankenhaus, sondern mit denen aus der Schule." Rokko schwieg, weil er keinen einzigen Namen hätte aufzählen können. „Meine Eltern kümmern sich hervorragend um Watson", warf er stattdessen kleinlaut in das Gespräch. „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber sie kümmern sich so gut um Watson, dass deine Mutter ihm die falschen Medikamente mitgegeben hat." Voller Empörung schnappte Rokko nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lisa war schneller. „Das ist auch okay, ich meine, sie sind eben nicht mehr 20, das passiert schon mal. Rokko, sie haben sechs Kinder großgezogen, meinst du nicht, sie haben auch ein bisschen Zeit für sich verdient? Du bist nicht mehr 16, du kannst dich alleine um Watson kümmern und es hat doch auch funktioniert, als du noch studierst hast und da hat Watson doch wahrlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit gefordert." Lisa ging auf Rokko zu und nahm seine Hände. „Ja", entgegnete er tapfer und sah konsequent über ihre Schulter hinweg. Irgendwoher kannte Lisa diesen Blick… die Trennung! Richtig, da hatte er auch so geguckt, so als wolle er nicht, dass sie seinen Schmerz sah. „Aber da war er noch nicht krank", gestand Rokko ihr leise. „Dieses ‚wenn ich einmal tot', das ertrage ich nicht jeden Tag. Lisa, die Vorstellung, dass er irgendwann vielleicht wirklich… das macht mir Angst…" – „Und ihn wegzuschicken hilft dir?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Ja… nein… ich weiß es nicht." – „Es ist so herrlich bequem, die Verantwortung wegzuschieben, oder? Ich sage dir etwas, wir schaffen das – zu dritt", versicherte sie ihm. „Hm, bis du merkst, dass du mit David immer noch nicht abgeschlossen hast." – „David? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?", fragte Lisa ungehalten. „Ich bin nicht blind. Wie ihr euch anguckt, wie ihr stundenlang zusammen arbeitet…" – „Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn. Es geht dabei nur um Kerima. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das alleine nicht schaffe."

„Leuten beim Streiten zu zuhören ist noch besser als schreien", freute sich Hugo ein Stockwerk höher. Er und Watson hatten die Köpfe durch die Kinderzimmertür gesteckt und lauschten dem Streitgespräch aufmerksam. „Was meinst du, wer gewinnt?", wandte der Junge sich an Hugo. „Bis eben hätte ich gesagt, Frau Plenske. Wow, was für ein Feuer – so habe ich sie selten erlebt, aber jetzt… naja, wenn es um David Seidel geht, schwächelt sie immer." Watson sah seinen großen Freund verzweifelt an. „Das darf sie nicht! Du willst doch auch, dass ich hier bleibe, oder?" Hugo zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Bien oui, mon cher ami", flötete er. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für dumme Scherze und romanische Sprachen!", wies Watson ihn zurecht. Hugo hob die Hände, als wolle er sich ergeben. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ja, ich fände es nett, wenn du hier bleiben würdest."

„Watson hat fast geweint, als er mich gebeten hat, mit dir zu reden", zählte Lisa ein weiteres Argument auf. „Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass er dich gebeten hat, statt mit mir zu reden?", gab Rokko gereizt zu bedenken – für ihn war die Debatte überflüssig. „Wahrscheinlich hat er gewusst, wie du reagieren würdest. Er will doch nur das normalste der Welt…" – „Bei seinen Eltern wohnen – so wie du?!" Kaum hatte Rokko die Worte ausgesprochen, wurde ihm bewusst, wie scharf sein Tonfall gewesen war und dass er Lisa damit Unrecht tat. „Genau. Ich weiß, es ist total uncool in meinem Alter noch Zuhause zu wohnen, aber ich sage dir etwas: Ich wohne aus dem gleichen Grunde bei meinen Eltern, warum Watson bei dir wohnen will: Weil ich sie liebe!" Rokko schluckte. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", murmelte er nur. „Um mich geht es hier nicht", gab Lisa sich versöhnlich. „Es geht hier um Watson… um deinen Sohn. Er ist 13 und er braucht seinen Vater. Rokko, er liebt dich und er…" – „… fährt morgen zurück nach Flensburg, Ende der Diskussion", vervollständigte Rokko Lisas Satz.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Watson in Hugos Beisein. „Sag doch ‚merde' – das ist dasselbe, klingt aber viel höflicher", wies der Designer ihn grinsend zurecht. Watson seufzte. „Tja, sie hat gekämpft. Sie hatte die besseren Argumente, aber er macht die Regel. So ne merde!" – „Watson?", rief Rokko die Treppe hoch. „Hast du schon gepackt?" – „Nein", rief Watson zurück. „Dann mach das jetzt bitte", wies Rokko seinen Sohn an. „Ist Lisa noch da?", fragte Watson. „Nein, sie ist gerade gegangen." Rokko dachte an Lisas Gesichtsausdruck, als Lisa abgerauscht war – eine Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit. „Sie kommt morgen mit zum Bahnhof, da kannst du dich von ihr verabschieden", meinte Rokko. „Ist gut." – „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Packen?", fragte Hugo seinen jungen Freund. „Nee, das schaffe ich schon."

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Frau Plenske viel Feuer hat, aber dass sie es auch so rauslassen kann…", meinte Hugo eher beiläufig, als er aus der Küche kam. Eigentlich wollte er sofort in sein Zimmer gehen, aber er hatte seinen Mitbewohner auf dessen Bett sitzen sehen. „Sie geben ein jämmerliches Bild ab, Monsieur Kowalski", fuhr er abschätzig fort. „Danke", entgegnete Rokko einsilbig. „Sie hat Ihnen ziemlich viel zum Nachdenken gegeben, oder?" Rokko nickte – ihm war nicht nach einem Gespräch mit Hugo, aber dieser schien einfach nicht lockerlassen zu wollen. „Sie hat Recht – Watson ist ein toller Junge. Er sieht zu dir auf, aber er ist trotz allem ein Kind auf dem Weg in die Pubertät – er braucht jemanden, der ihm bei diesem wichtige Schritt hilft und dass solltest du doch besser können als die Großeltern, bei dir ist das ja noch nicht solange her." Absichtlich wechselte Hugo zum Du – so wie Rokko einige Wochen zuvor, als er, Hugo, eine freundschaftliche Aufmunterung gebraucht hatte.

Mitnehmen oder hier lassen? Watson sah sich aufmerksam um – nur nicht erwischen lassen! Das Teleskop war ein Geschenk von Lisa. Es darf nicht kaputt gehen… also hier lassen? Ein Geschenk von Lisa! Mitnehmen! Watson legte seine Arme um das Gerät, das er hütete wie einen Schatz. Okay, Rucksack, Teleskop… fehlte nur noch Miss Moneypenny. Der glatzköpfige Junge spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen: Nicht bei Holmes wohnen und keine Katze! Das war echt zu viel! So leise er konnte schlich er zur Terrasse und verließ dann in Windeseile das Wohnhaus.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Bis du merkst, dass du mit David immer noch nicht abgeschlossen hast – pah, nicht abgeschlossen! Und ob ich abgeschlossen habe, aber so 'was von! Klappe zu, Deckel drauf, Schlüssel rum, David Seidel drin – für immer! Wie ihr euch anguckt… ohne geht ja schlecht, wa? Wäre ja seltsam, wenn ich David nicht ansehen würde, wenn wir miteinander reden, oder? Was erwartet Rokko denn? Nur noch Flut, keine Ebbe mehr – versprochen ist versprochen. Als würde ich mir noch einmal so wehtun lassen wie von David. Trotzig malte Lisa mit ihrem Finger über die Fensterscheibe. Nein, es war gut so wie es war mit Rokko. Das musste er doch auch merken – er musste doch spüren, wie viel er ihr bedeutete und dass sie Watson gern hatte. Ach ja, Watson, der arme kleine Kerl… der saß jetzt bestimmt in seinem Zimmer und packte. Einen Augenblick lang spiele Lisa mit dem Gedanken, ihn anzurufen und aufzumuntern. Seine lockere Art, sein ganz besonderer Charme, seine Ehrlichkeit und ja, auch seine kindliche Verletzlichkeit – das würde ihr fehlen, wenn er wieder in Flensburg war… Dass Rokko aber auch so ein Sturkopf war! Warum er Watson nicht in Berlin haben wollte, war ihr immer noch nicht klar. Düdüdüdüdüddelüdülüdü… Das Handy! Lisa sprang von ihrer Fensterbank auf und griff das Gerät. „Rokko – Festnetz" stand auf dem Display. Was es so spät wohl noch gab? Vielleicht gute Nachrichten für Watson? „Hallo", meldete Lisa sich überschwänglich. „Ist Watson bei dir?", rückte Rokkos besorgte Stimme sofort mit dem raus, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Ähm, nein, wieso?" – „Weil er verschwunden ist." Rokko atmete hörbar durch. „Nachdem du vorhin weg warst, habe ich ihn gebeten, zu packen… als ich eben nach ihm sehen wollte, da war sein Zimmer leer – alles ist weg: Seine Sachen, dein Teleskop, die Tupperdose mit den Resten vom Mittagessen, bloß seine Perücke ist noch hier." – „Die ist ja auch von dir", überspielte Lisa ihre Sorge. „Bitte?" – „Die Haare – sie sind von dir." – „Ähm, ja… hat Watson dir das erzählt?" – „Ja, hat er." – „Naja, egal. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Watson sein könnte?" Lisa dachte angestrengt nach. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Wo hast du es denn schon versucht?" – „Ich dachte, zu dir würde er zuerst gehen", gestand Rokko. „Hat er vielleicht Freunde hier in Berlin, die ich nicht kenne? Aus dieser Schule, die ihr besichtigt habt, vielleicht?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung grübelte Lisa – die ganze Hirnmaschinerie ratterte. „Nee, da hat er nur kurz mit zwei Jungen auf dem Spielplatz gesprochen, aber das ist nicht erwähnenswert."

Immer an der Wand lang, immer an der Wand lang, sang Watson in seinem Kopf. Völlig unbemerkt schlich der Junge über den Hof der Kuballas. „Da bist du ja, Miss Moneypenny", begrüßte Watson das rotgetigerte Kätzchen. „Wir zwei, ja, wir gehen jetzt auf eine Reise. Wir machen es uns einfach schön – ohne Holmes. Der kann uns mal. Wenn er mich nicht will, gut, dann will ich ihn eben auch nicht", murmelte der Junge trotzig. „Papa, ich zeige Bärbel nur noch die Kätzchen, dann fahren wir wieder nach Berlin", dröhnte eine schrille Frauenstimme zu ihm. Mist, schoss es Watson durch den Kopf. Suchend sah er sich um. Keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken! Schritte! Die Frau näherte sich. Es blieb ihm also keine andere Wahl. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung landete Watson im Heu und wühlte solange, bis er darunter verschwunden war. „Guck mal, Bärbelchen, sind die nicht süß?" Irgendetwas kitzelte Watson an der Nase. Was für eine blöde Idee das mit dem Heu gewesen war! Hoffentlich ging die junge Frau bald wieder, sonst würde er sich mit einem unüberhörbaren Niesen verraten…

„Wir waren in Zoo, im Kino, im Museum, im Schwimmbad – ich war überall dabei, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wo Watson noch sein könnte." Rokko tigerte in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Lisa war in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm gefahren und saß neben Hugo auf dem Sofa. „Herr Haas, hat er Ihnen vielleicht etwas gesagt?" Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, er war sehr geknickt, dass Sie ihn zurückschicken wollen…", begann der Designer. „Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Das weiß ich selbst, aber das gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, wo er sein könnte." – „Hast du schon die Polizei angerufen?", fragte Lisa. „Ja, aber die machen erstmal nicht, weil Watson erst ein paar Stunden verschwunden ist – in dem Alter käme das schon mal vor und statistisch gesehen kommen die meisten noch am gleichen Tag zurück", ratterte Rokko das Ergebnis dieses Telefonats herunter. „Hat er vielleicht jemanden kennen gelernt? Jemanden, bei dem er jetzt sein könnte? Irgendein Ort, von dem er mir nichts erzählt hat?" Plötzlich wurde Lisa hellhörig. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er ist… sein könnte", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt?", warf Rokko ihr vor. „Es ist mir gerade erst wieder eingefallen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er das wirklich wieder findet. Herr Haas, Sie bleiben hier, falls Watson wieder auftaucht. Rokko, wir zwei fahren nach Göberitz."

Miiiiauuuuuu, jammerte das Kätzchen in Watsons Arm kläglich. „Pst, Miss Moneypenny, wir sind ja gleich da. Hier muss es irgendwo sein." Im Halbdunkel sah hier alles ganz anders aus. Watson war sich nicht mehr sicher, wo genau denn die Kummerhütte war. „Hast du vielleicht Hunger, Miss Moneypenny? Ich schon, komm, wir machen eine kurze Pause." Erschöpft nach Luft schnappend setzte Watson seinen Rucksack ab und holte die Dose mit den Essensresten und eine Flasche Milch hervor. „Na komm, das ist sehr lecker", ermutigte er das Kätzchen, etwas zu essen.

„Schnattchen? Watt'n los? Eben in Windeseile wech, jetzt widder hier…" Bernd verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Ähm, Watson ist verschwunden", versuchte Lisa ihrem Vater zu erklären. „Und ihr glaubt, er taucht in unserem Wohnzimmer wieder auf?" – „Nein, keine Ahnung. War er vielleicht hier?", löcherte Lisa ihren Vater. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste." – „Angerufen?" – „Nein, auch nicht." – „Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten? Geräusche im Garten vielleicht oder so?" – „Auch nicht. Mensch, Schnattchen, man könnte ja meinen, der Kleene wäre deiner und nicht der von dem Boxer." – „Ich bin auch besorgt", versicherte Rokko Bernd. „Ja, ja, das glaube ich ja", beschwichtige Bernd sein Gegenüber. Was juckte ihn der Boxer? Der Kleene war weg und gerade wer weiß wo. „Okay, komm, wir gehen zur Kummerhütte. Vielleicht ist er ja da", wandte Lisa sich an Rokko. „Kummerhütte?" – „Erkläre ich dir unterwegs." Bernd räusperte sich. „Kann ick irjendwie helfen?" – „Ja", entschied Lisa. „Halt Augen und Ohren offen, falls er doch noch herkommt."

„Weißt du, Miss Moneypenny, ich habe Holmes wirklich gerne – er ist wirklich cool. Kein Vater ist wie er, aber manchmal… manchmal da würde ich mir wünschen, er wäre wirklich Vater und ich wirklich Kind… dann wäre ich jetzt wohl auch nicht so enttäuscht, nach Flensburg zurückzumüssen. Ich hatte gehofft, ich… oder vielmehr Lisa könnte ihn überreden, wenn er gerade seine lustige Phase hat, aber blöderweise hat er in genau dem Moment sein Verantwortungsgefühl wieder gefunden." Trotzig wischte Watson sich eine Träne von der Wange, dann strich er dem Kätzchen über den Kopf. „Lisa… die ist toll. Sie sagt Watson zu mir… das sagen sie alle, aber sie sagt es wie Holmes… so als wäre es mein richtiger Name, verstehst du? Ich habe sie wirklich gerne, ich glaube, wir hätten viel Spaß zusammen. Wir sind uns ähnlich… naja, in vielem… nicht in allem… sie kann so schrecklich verkrampft sein. Weißt du, was mit aufgefallen ist? Dass sie nie sagt, dass sie Holmes liebt, auch wenn er es ihr sagt. Nicht mal ein ‚Ich dich auch', aber mir sagt sie, dass sie mich lieb hat. Wir könnten eine richtige Familie sein, wenn… naja, wenn wir uns alle lieb hätten – richtig lieb."

„Watson? Watson!", schallten abwechselnd Rokkos und Lisas Stimme durch den Wald. „Merde", murmelte Watson. Hättest du dir doch bloß ein anderes Versteck gesucht. Hektisch packte Watson seine Sachen zusammen und stürmte aus der Hütte. „Halt, nicht so schnell, junger Mann", hörte er Holmes, der ihn auch sofort festhielt.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

„Watson? Geht es dir gut? Du hast uns so einen Schrecken eingejagt", bestürmte Lisa Rokkos Sohn. „Lasst uns in Ruhe", werte Watson eine Annäherung ab. „Wieso ‚uns'?", wollte Rokko in Erfahrung bringen. „Na mich und Miss Moneypenny, aber wir sind dir ja eh egal", platzte es trotzig aus Watson heraus. „Das ist doch nicht wahr, Watson. Wir waren schrecklich in Sorge." – „Das hat ja jetzt ein Ende, wo du mich gefunden hast. Steckst du mich gleich in den Zug nach Flensburg?!" Rokko atmete tief durch, um nur nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen. „Wir gehen jetzt erstmal nach Hause. Miss Moneypenny bringen wir auf dem Nachhauseweg zurück zu ihrer Mutter", entschied Rokko. „Selbst die darf bei ihrer Familie bleiben", murmelte Watson, ließ sich aber von Lisa den Rucksack abnehmen. „Trag du deine Miss Moneypenny", lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich nehme deine Sachen, okay?" Traurig sah Watson das Kätzchen an. „Ich darf sie wirklich nicht behalten, oder? Ob Herr Kuballa jetzt böse mit mir ist?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Herr Kuballa ist ein sehr netter Mann. Ich glaube, er hat noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Miss Moneypenny weg ist."

„Soll ich dich ins Bett bringen?", wollte Rokko wissen, als Watson aus dem Bad kam. „Nein, danke", kam die geknurrte Antwort. „Schlaf gut, Watson", meinte Rokko ruhig. „Hm, Nacht, Lisa." Wütend stapfte Watson die Treppe hinauf. „Ich finde, du solltest noch einmal mit ihm reden", schlug Lisa Rokko vor. „Er ist doch ein vernünftiger Junge. Er versteht das schon." – „Nicht einmal du hast es verstanden", bemerkte Rokko bitter. „Ähm… ja… ich bin ja auch blond oder so. Ich meine, ich kann deine Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen, aber… vielleicht kann Watson es. Zumindest hat er ein Recht auf eine Erklärung", fügte Lisa ruhig hinzu. „So wie ich eine Erklärung darauf habe, warum er einfach so wegläuft." – „Das hat er dir gesagt. Er will nicht, dass du ihn zurück nach Flensburg schickst." Rokko seufzte und erhob sich. „Ich glaube, ich rede lieber mit Watson darüber. Du bist einfach zu stur."

„Hey Großer", wandte Rokko sich den Kopf durch die Tür steckend an seinen Sohn. „Ich will schlafen", kam die trotzige Antwort. „Nun sei doch nicht so." Watson setzte sich auf und sah seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an. „Wie soll ich denn sein? Sauer, weil ich vermutlich das einzige Kind auf Erden bin, dass nicht bei seinem Vater leben darf? Ich sage dir 'was: Ich bin nicht wütend, weil ich nicht hier bleiben darf, sondern weil du nicht einen Deut besser bist als alle anderen. Glaubst du, ich habe nicht gehört, was du Lisa über meine Krankheit gesagt hast? Meinst du, ich habe die Leukämie gebeten, sich ausgerechnet mich auszusuchen?" Erschrocken biss Watson sich auf die Zunge – eigentlich sollte das nicht so aggressiv klingen, wenn es aus ihm herausplatzte. Betreten sah Rokko seinen Sohn an. „Ich wünschte, du wärst mehr wie Lisa! Hast du mich mal in den Arm genommen und mir gesagt, dass meine Klassenkameraden alle doof sind, wenn sie mich schneiden? Hast du mir deine Kummerhütte gezeigt? Lisa hat mir Bratäpfel mit Negerkussfüllung gemacht, um mich zu trösten. Das ist es, was ich mir wünsche, Holmes! Ob ich nun in Flensburg oder Berlin leben muss… soll… darf… wie auch immer!" – „Das habe ich nicht gewusst", gab Rokko zerknirscht zu. „Und jetzt, wo du es weißt, ist es dir egal!", presste Watson den Tränen nahe hinzu. Rokko ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Bett herüber und setzte sich. „Hör mal, in Flensburg hast du alles, was du brauchst. Opa und Oma sind immer für dich da. Ich habe wirklich wenig Zeit für dich und…" – „Ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen. Ich brauche wirklich wenig Platz und auch wenig zu essen. Ich werde Hugo nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen oder Lisa zum Erröten bringen…", versuchte Watson seinen Vater verzweifelt davon zu überzeugen, dass er in Berlin bleiben musste. „Adrian, hör zu, du fährst morgen zurück nach Flensburg. Wir telefonieren ganz oft und in den Herbstferien kommst du mich wieder besuchen." Watson schnaubte – Adrian! Adrian! Wenn Holmes ihn schon Adrian nannte, dann konnte er noch so gute Argumente haben… „Ich bin müde", verkündete er, statt weiter zu diskutieren. „Alles klar. Träum etwas Schönes."

Als Rokko wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, fand er Lisa auf dem Sofa schlafend. Er griff seufzend nach einer Decke und wickelte sie darin ein. „Bratäpfel mit Negerkussfüllung?", murmelte er amüsiert grinsend. „Das musst du mir auch mal machen."

„So Hugo, nicht mehr heulen und besonders nicht mit toten Leuten sprechen. Halt dich am besten auch von dieser Sophie fern, ja? Und Frust immer laut herausschreien, das befreit", verabschiedete Watson sich am nächsten Vormittag von seinem Designerfreund. „Ja, das mache ich. Dir ist jetzt auch nach Schreien, oder?", fragte Hugo Watson betreten. „Jep, aber das erweicht ihn sicher auch nicht." Watson drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. „Los, lass uns gehen", forderte er ihn auf. „Das Taxi ist doch bestimmt schon da." Lisa äugte durch die Verglasung der Tür und nickte.

„Watson, ich schreibe dir ganz viele E-Mails, ja? Und wir telefonieren. Du wirst sehen, die Zeit bis zu den Herbstferien vergeht ganz schnell", verabschiedete Lisa sich kurze Zeit später von ihrem jungen Freund. „Ja, so machen wir das", entgegnete Watson tapfer, wandte sich dann aber an Holmes. „Ich habe dich trotzdem lieb", meinte er knapp. „Arbeite nicht so viel. Iss gesund. Schlaf genug." Rokko schwirrte schon der Kopf – wer war hier eigentlich der Vater und wer das Kind? „Okay, kein großes Geheule. Ich steig dann mal ein." Rokko und Lisa konnten gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Watson in den Zug stieg. „Noch kannst du ihn aufhalten", meinte Lisa leise. „Er liebt dich und er möchte hier bleiben. Rokko, dein Sohn gehört zu dir." Der Angesprochene schluckte und schloss die Augen. Wie die kommenden Wochen wohl ohne Watson sein würden? „Und diese Schule bei mir in der Straße würde ihn nehmen?" – „Ja." – „Die hat einen guten Ruf?" – „Einen sehr guten Ruf. Die haben ihren Schwerpunkt auf modernen Fremdsprachen. Es gibt bilingualen Unterricht – Wirtschaft, Geschichte, Geographie auf Englisch. Watson war begeistert." Rokko nickte nachdenklich. „Und du bist immer für uns da?" Mit sorgenvoll gekräuselter Stirn drehte Lisa sich zu Rokko um. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wofür du Angst hast, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer, immer, was auch passiert für euch da bin." Rokko holte tief Luft. „Warte hier", wies er Lisa an und folgte Watson in den Zug.

„Was ist denn noch? Habe ich etwas vergessen?", fragte dieser ihn ungehalten. „Nein… aber ich. Watson, es tut mir leid. Ich kann ein ziemlicher Idiot sein. Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie die Wochen bis zu deinen nächsten Ferien ohne dich sein könnten und… ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Wir zeigen deiner Krankheit gemeinsam in den Mittelfinger, okay? Du findest ganz tolle Freunde hier in Berlin und ich werde mir so oft ich kann Zeit für dich nehmen." Watson zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Ich halluziniere. Gleich kommt noch Britta dazu und dann kommen die mit der weißen Weste, um mich in die Gummizelle zu bringen…" Holmes grinste breit. „Komm, lass uns aussteigen, sonst nimmt der Zug uns beide mit." Das ließ Watson sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und folgte Holmes nach draußen.

„Fehlt nur noch Miss Moneypenny", verkündete Watson glücklich, kaum dass er auf dem Bahnsteig stand. „Übertreib's nicht, noch ist der Zug hier", versuchte Rokko möglichst streng zu antworten. „Hey", freute sich Lisa darüber, ihren jungen Freund wieder zu sehen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Watson und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Das kriegen wir auch noch irgendwie hin", flüsterte sie ihm zu, was er nur mit einem Nicken an ihrem Bauch beantwortete. „Kommt, wir gehen erstmal nach Hause", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Ich muss dringend zu Kerima." – „Richtig, da müsste ich auch hin", überlegte Rokko laut. „Dann gib mir den Schlüssel und ich fahre zu uns, während du zur Arbeit gehst. So proben wir gleich mal den Ernstfall", schlug Watson vor. „Denkst du, du kriegst das hin?" – „Ich bin Watson, oder?", lachte der kahlköpfige Junge. „Wir setzen ihn einfach in die richtige S-Bahn und dann kann ja nichts passieren", meinte Lisa. „Oder du nimmst dir den Rest des Vormittags frei und bringst Watson nach Hause." – „Nein, nein, nein, ich nehme die S-Bahn", verkündete Watson glücklich. „So wie sich das für einen Neu-Berliner gehört."

„Watson hat dich sehr gerne", begann Rokko leise, als er mit Lisa in der S-Bahn zu Kerima saß. „Hm, ich habe ihn auch gerne. Er ist ein toller Junge und ich bin sehr froh für ihn, dass du dich entschieden hast, wie du dich entschieden hast." Rokko griff nach Lisas Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. „Ich bin auch froh, dass ich den Mut gefunden habe, mich so zu entscheiden. Ohne deine Ansage säße Watson jetzt wohl im Zug nach Flensburg." – „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht wütend, dass ich… ähm… so direkt war." Rokko winkte ab. „Nee, war ja dringend nötig, oder?" Er lächelte Lisa schief an, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Ich denke schon, es ging ja um Watson und… naja… das war so ungerecht und…" Rokko legte seinen Finger auf Lisas Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst nicht auch noch in der Wunde herumbohren", schmunzelte er. „Eins musst du mir aber verraten: Bratäpfel mit Negerkussfüllung?" Lisa errötete augenblicklich. „Ähm, ja… hilft wunderbar gegen Kummer… nicht so gut wie die Kummerhütte, aber… ja…" Rokko lächelte angesichts Lisas Unsicherheit. „Rokko? Tu dir und mir einen Gefallen und sieh dir deine Mikrowelle nicht so genau an, bis ich das nächste Mal bei dir war, ja?" Rokkos Lächeln gefror, wich dann aber einem herzhaften Lachen. „Okay, ich frage mal nicht weiter. Erzähl mir lieber von der Kummerhütte. Das wollte ich gestern Abend schon fragen, aber du hast so tief geschlafen."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Lisa, das ist ein Kiosk und keine Bibliothek", maulte Jürgen. „Du bist die Mehrheitseignerin eines multinationalen Konzerns, man sollte meinen, du bist in der Lage, dir eine Zeitschrift zu leisten." Lisa deutete Jürgen mit der Hand an, zu schweigen und las unbeirrt weiter. „Sag mal, hast du die von der letzten Woche noch?" Jürgen trat hinter der Kasse hervor und sah sich die Zeitschrift an. „Die Bravo? Bist du jetzt unter die Tokio Hotel-Fans gegangen?", zog er sie auf. „Nein, ich forsche sozusagen." – „Darf man auch das Thema erfahren?" – „Nein", entgegnete Lisa trotzig. „Ist gut", meinte Jürgen und drehte sich weg. Als Lisa sich in Sicherheit wähnte und sich wieder ihrer Lektüre widmete, entriss Jürgen ihr in Windeseile die Zeitschrift. „Das erste Mal?", fragte er irritiert. „Wie jetzt, wird es ernst zwischen dir und Rokko?" Von Null auf jetzt wurde Lisa feuerrot. „Ja… nein… also, ich sammle noch Informationen." – „So, so, Informationen sammeln. Zu meiner Zeit hieß das noch anders", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Nun tu doch nicht so, als würde in diesen Kinderzeitschriften etwas stehen, was du nicht schon wüsstest. Ich meine, du weißt, dass ein Tampon kein Verhütungsmittel ist, oder?" Genervt schlug Lisa die Zeitschrift zu und knallte sie ins Regal. „Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich." – „Dieses Klatschblatt ist natürlich hilfreicher als ich, das verstehe ich." – „Nein, die ist nicht hilfreich. Ich meine… ich glaube, ich wäre gerne noch mal 14. Für diese Teenies scheint das alles so unkompliziert." Jürgen begann ausgelassen zu kichern. „Tut mir leid", japste er nach Luft. „Du bist zu ulkig, wenn du aus so einer Selbstverständlichkeit eine Wissenschaft machst. Wenn du 14 wärst, dann hätte Rokko Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gesetz." Ein lautes Seufzen hallte durch den Kiosk, als Lisa sich auf die Bank fallen ließ. „Ich glaube, ich brauche Schokolade", bat sie Jürgen, der ihr auch sofort etwas reichte. „So, und nun heulst du dich mal richtig bei mir aus, ja?"

„Es gibt einfach keine Gemeinsamkeiten", jammerte Lisa. „Na doch, das gute, alte Rein-raus-Spiel", konterte Jürgen. „Ja, aber davon gibt es hunderte Varianten", widersprach Lisa an ihrem Schokoriegel knabbernd. „Genau, wie bei deinen geliebten Süßigkeiten: Für jeden Geschmack etwas." – „Aber wie finde ich heraus, was Rokko schmeckt?" – „Indem du ihn fragst? Sag mal, Lisa, hast du überhaupt schon mit Rokko darüber gesprochen?" Wieder errötete Lisa. „Nein. Naja, wie auch? Er glaubt nämlich fälschlicherweise, ich hätte Erfahrung." – „Und wie kommt er darauf?", hakte Jürgen nach. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt… naja, ich habe an der falschen Stelle ‚ja' gesagt, verstehst du?" – „Nee, aber das ist bestimmt wieder eine von den Situationen, in die nur du dich hineinmanövrieren kannst." – „Und wie komme ich da raus?" – „Mit deiner wohl bestechendsten Eigenschaft: Deiner Ehrlichkeit. Sprich mit Rokko. Er ist ja schließlich kein Unmensch – er wird schon nicht über dich herfallen und hinterher das Bettlaken aus dem Fenster hängen." – „Jürgen!", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt. „Es ist ja nur, weil…" Lisa senkte die Stimme. „Die Präsentation ist heute Abend und wir wollten hinterher mit Watson essen gehen, das Ganze ein bisschen Feiern… naja… oder betrauern, je nachdem wie es läuft… und ich werde wohl bei Rokko übernachten." – „Aha, daher weht der Wind", grinste Jürgen. „Weißt du, Lisa, ihr habt die letzten Wochen ununterbrochen für diese Präsentation gearbeitet – heute Abend denkt ihr beide nur an Schlafen und zwar nebeneinander und nicht miteinander." – „Sicher?" – „Nein. War nur eine Vermutung. Lisa, bei deiner Nervosität endet das Ganze in einer Katastrophe." – „Ich bin nicht nervös", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Oh doch, das bist du. Willst du hören, was ich darüber denke?" – „Nicht wirklich." – „Ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen: Du bist in der Lage, die Umsatzsteuervoranmeldung zu machen, die Steuererklärung, du wuppst Kerima, aber der Gedanke an Sex macht dir Angst? Glaub mir, das alles ist viel schwerer. Das mit dem Sex ist keine große Sache…" – „Und wieso ist es dann für alle so wichtig?", unterbrach Lisa ihren Freund. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden. Es ist keine große Sache im Sinne von ‚du kannst keine Liste mit Dingen erstellen, die dabei zu passieren haben und dann abhaken'. Auch du hast Instinkte und auf die musst du dich einfach verlassen." – „Aber ein bisschen Angst ist schon erlaubt, oder?" – „Hm, aber völlig unnötig. Ich meine, Rokko liebt dich und du liebst Rokko…" Jürgen stockte. „Du liebst ihn doch, oder?" Lisa begann sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Er ist ein wirklich toller Mann – nett, rücksichtsvoll, lustig." – „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", stellte Jürgen fest. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht geschmeichelt hat, wie er sich um mich bemüht hat. Ich meine, war schon mal jemand in mich verliebt?" – „Ähm… Lisa?" – „Lass mich ausreden. Ich weiß, was ich an Rokko habe – er ist großartig und ich kann David nur dankbar sein, dass er mich… naja in Rokkos Arme getrieben hat." – „Das beantwortet meine Frage immer noch nicht", insistierte Jürgen. Lisas Mund verzog sich zu einem verträumten Lächeln. „Ich… ich glaube schon, ja." – „Du glaubst? Und es ist nicht Mitleid – deinetwegen, weil David dich nicht wollte oder wegen Watson und seiner Krankheit?" – „Wo denkst du hin? Ja, das mit David war ein bittere Erfahrung, die vielleicht sein musste…" – „So wie die vielen Male, die er sich als Schwein entpuppt hat?" – „David ist kein Schwein, er hat sich verändert, aber ich habe jetzt Rokko. Und mit Watson hat das nichts zu tun. Also nicht so wie du denkst. Ich mag ihn, sehr sogar. Ich habe viel Spaß mit ihm und ich glaube, der Umgang mit ihm macht mich lockerer." – „Aber nicht locker genug, um die Schmuddelartikel aus der Teenie-Zeitschrift zu vergessen." Lisa bedachte Jürgen nur mit einem genervten Blick. „Wirklich helfen tust du mir mit diesem Gespräch nicht…" – „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mit Rokko über deine Jungfräulichkeit sprechen." – „Jürgen!", mahnte Lisa ihren besten Freund wieder, zumal im gleichen Augenblick das Glockenspiel an der Tür erklang. „Lisa, da bist du ja." Die Stimme gehörte David. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." – „Du kommst wie gerufen", meinte Jürgen grinsend. „Nachdem du Lisa in diese verzwickte Situation gebracht hast, könntest du ihr auch da raus helfen." - „Was für eine Situation?", wollte David mit fragendem Blick von Lisa wissen. „Nichts weiter", wehrte Lisa sofort ab. „Du hast mich gesucht und gefunden. Also, was willst du?" – „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich für heute Abend… also für nach der Präsentation einen Tisch für uns reserviert habe – im Wolfhardts, nur wir beide. Was sagst du?" Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln sah David Lisa an, was diese stutzen ließ. „Ähm, so nett das auch ist, David, aber ich habe schon etwas vor. Rokko, Watson und ich, wir wollten… also…" – „Verstehe." Irgendwie wirkte David geknickt, aber nur Jürgen schien das wirklich zu merken. „Das hättest du dir doch denken können." In Jürgens Stimme schwang Vorwurf mit. „Die Zwei sind zusammen. Ist doch klar, dass sie da auch gemeinsam feiern." – „Richtig", fand David sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder. „Aber zu Kerima zurück darf ich dich begleiten, oder?" Lächelnd nahm Lisa das Angebot an.

„Es läuft gut mit Rokko?", wollte David auf dem kurzen Weg zu Kerima wissen. „Ja, sehr gut", antwortete Lisa. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir absagen musste, aber mit der ganzen Planung für die Präsentation… wir hatten wenig Zeit füreinander und noch viel weniger Zeit für Watson", fuhr sie fort. „Das ist schon okay. Ich hätte wohl eher fragen sollen. Von welchem Problem hat Jürgen da vorhin eigentlich versprochen?" Lisas Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot. „Ach, vergiss es. Es ist… ähm… nicht von Bedeutung – jedenfalls nicht für Jürgen oder für dich." David nickte verständnisvoll. „Wir sind doch trotz allem noch Freunde, oder? Wenn du reden willst, ich bin gerne für dich da."

„Als ich vorhin ging, war Hugo gerade dabei laut zu schreien", erzählte David, als er gemeinsam mit Lisa im Fahrstuhl stand. „Das hat Watson ihm gezeigt. Rokkos Sohn hat einen wirklich guten Einfluss auf Hugo. Aber es ist schon zu drollig zu sehen, wie unser sonst so piekfeiner Designer schreit, oder?", lachte Lisa und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl. Ebenso kichernd folgte David ihr und wäre fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen. „Woah", kommentierte er sein abruptes Stehenbleiben. „Hallo Herr Seidel", grüßte Rokko ihn, wobei er das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengrube, das ihm Davids und Lisas gemeinsames Auftreten, bei ihm auslöste, zu verdrängen versuchte. „Kowalski", meinte David nur knapp. „Alles klar für die Präsentation?" – „Ja", entgegnete Rokko. „Wir können sofort los", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Jetzt gleich?", fragte diese entsetzt. „Ja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben zwar die Skulpturensammlung nicht gekriegt, aber alles Andere ist bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und vorbereitet. Das wird schon klappen", ermutigte Rokko Lisa, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. „Okay, wenn du das sagst. Ich gehe mich nur schnell umziehen und dann können wir los."

Hugo lief auf den Laufsteg, um sich feiern zu lassen, während Lisa Rokko erleichtert um den Hals fiel. „Gott sei Dank, alles ist gut gegangen", flüsterte sie ihm glücklich zu. „Wie ich es dir versprochen habe", entgegnete Rokko selbstsicher. „Lisa, musst du deine Erleichterung so zeigen?", meckerte David aus der Reihe hinter dem Paar, das er die ganze Zeit mit Missmut beobachtet hatte. Wie sie Händchen gehalten hatten! Wie Rokko Lisa immer wieder über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen! Wie gerne er das selbst getan hätte! Und jetzt noch eine Umarmung? Das war zuviel für David. „Was soll denn die Presse denken? Dass wir improvisiert haben und jetzt feiern müssen, dass nichts schief gegangen ist?" Verunsichert sah Lisa Rokko an. „Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber er hat Recht", meinte er bloß. „Heißt das, ich darf mich jetzt nicht einmal über die geglückte Präsentation freuen?", fragte Lisa zurück. „Doch schon, aber… naja… du bist süß, wenn du dich so freust, aber für die Presseleute ist das ein gefundenes Fressen. Versuch es ein bisschen diskreter", schlug Rokko vor.

„Danke, danke, vielen Dank", lachte Hugo nach der Modenschau in das lautstark applaudierende Publikum. Trotz des Chaos hinter den Kulissen hatten die Kleider es alle problemlos über den Catwalk geschafft. „Es gibt da ein paar Leute, denen ich gerne danken würde", fuhr Hugo fort. „Britta, meiner geliebten Frau, die viel zu früh von mir gehen musste", begann er gerührt. „Meinen lieben Mitbewohnern, aber ganz besonders Watson, der mir so viel über das Leben beigebracht hat. Deine Kopfwäschen sind noch immer die besten", wandte er sich grinsend an den Jungen, der neben seinem Vater im Publikum saß. Zufrieden drehte Watson sich zu Rokko um. „Hast du das gehört, Holmes?", freute er sich. „Ja. Ich bin stolz auf dich", entgegnete Rokko. „Ich möchte Lisa Plenske danken – es gibt da draußen wohl kaum eine Chefin, die soviel Geduld hat", fuhr Hugo fort. „Und meinem Freund David Seidel, der gerade im richtigen Moment wieder auf den Kahn aufgesprungen ist." Noch während Hugo sprach, griff David Lisas Hand. „Komm, sei nicht so bescheiden. Zeig dich der Presse", forderte er sie auf und zog sie mit sich auf den Laufsteg. Lisa konnte gerade noch so Rokkos ermutigenden Blick erhaschen. Ganz Profi lief David über den Laufsteg, gab dem einem oder anderem Model einen Kuss auf die Wange, schüttelte Hände und umarmte dann Hugo. Für ihre Verhältnisse selbstbewusst tat Lisa es ihm gleich. Am Ende des Laufstegs angekommen umarmte David Lisa. „Ähm", widersetzte Lisa sich seiner Annährung – David machte keine Anstalten, Lisa loszulassen. „Nennst du das ‚sich diskret freuen'?", wehrte sie ihn ab, als seine Lippen sich näherten. Erschrocken sowohl davon, dass er sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte und Lisa einfach küssen wollte als auch von der brüsken Abfuhr machte David einen Satz nach hinten. „Nein… ähm… also… Da muss wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen sein. Tut mir leid." – „Das ist auch angebracht", flüsterte Lisa ihm ausgebracht zu. „Ich bin vergeben." – „Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand um diese Küsschen-Händchenhalt-Beziehung", erwiderte David trotzig. Enttäuschung lag in Lisas Augen, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Du… du… du bist es gar nicht wert, dass ich mir noch Gedanken über dich mache", platzte es ebenso trotzig aus ihr heraus. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und verließ nahezu fluchtartig den Laufsteg. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Du hast es vermasselt, Seidel. Dabei warst du heute Nachmittag doch auf dem richtigen Weg. Ärgerlich betrachtete David, wie Lisa auf Rokko und Watson zuging. „Gehen wir jetzt?", wollte Watson von ihr wissen. „Ja. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun. Die Präsentation ist vorbei und wir können feiern." Auf Watsons aufgedunsenem Gesicht machte sich ein Strahlen breit. „Au fein, dann habe ich euch endlich mal für mich." Wie eine kleine Familie sehen sie aus. Mutter, Vater, Kind und doch ist diese Konstellation falsch. Rokko an Lisas Seite – was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, als du ihr gesagt hast, dass Rokko sie glücklich machen würde? So schnell er konnte, eilte David zu der aufbrechenden kleinen Familie. „Der Tisch im Wolfhardts ist immer noch reserviert. Wir könnten doch zu viert hingehen", schlug er freundlich vor. „Nee, das muss jetzt echt nicht sein, oder?", antwortete Watson sofort. „Watson!", ermahnte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Was denn? Du hast keinen Bock auf ihn, ich habe keinen Bock auf ihn und Lisa sieht auch nicht so aus, als würde sie großen Wert auf ihn legen. Wieso also unnötig Zeit mit höflichem ‚Danke, aber nein Danke'-Geplänkel verschwenden?" – „Watson hat Recht. David, wir würden lieber zu dritt feiern", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Kommt, ich habe Hunger", fuhr sie fort. „Ich auch", verkündete Watson und griff nach Lisas Hand. „Ich würde sagen, wir probieren den Thailänder, den wir neulich entdeckt haben. Was denkst du?" – „Tja, Herr Seidel, ich würde sagen, die Entscheidung ist einstimmig. Feiern Sie schön", verabschiedete Rokko sich von Kerimas Geschäftsführer.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„So ein verdammter Mist", fluchte Lisa hinter der verschlossenen Badezimmertür. „Vorsicht, Minderjähriger hört mit", lachte Watson, der auf der anderen Seite der Tür darauf wartete, sich für die Schule fertigmachen zu können. „Steht das Mobiliar noch?", wollte Watson wissen. „Ich schätze schon", seufzte Lisa, als sie aus der Tür trat. „Dafür hat es meine Brille erwischt", erklärte sie Rokkos Sohn und zeigte ihm ihre Sehhilfe. „Sie ist mir ins Waschbecken gefallen", fuhr sie fort. „Wow, du bist blind wie ein Maulwurf", staunte Watson, der Lisa die zerbrochene Brille abgenommen und sich selbst aufgesetzt hatte. „Betrachte es als Chance", meinte er dann. „Du brauchst eine neue und kannst so deinen Typ mal verändern." Lisa entriss Watson grinsend ihre Brille. „Musst du kleiner Schlaumeier nicht mal langsam in die Schule?" – „Ja, muss ich, aber solange du das Bad versperrst…" – „Oh, verzeihen Sie, Doktor Watson. Treten Sie ruhig ein", lachte Lisa und streichelte Watson über den Kopf, bevor sie ihn ins Badezimmer schob.

„Ich bin dann mal weg, ja?", hechtete Lisa an Rokko vorbei. „Wie jetzt? Ohne Frühstück?", fragte Rokko verwirrt und eilte ihr hinterher. Erst an der Wohnungstür konnte er nach ihrem Arm greifen. „Hey, warte doch mal." Verwundert betrachtete Rokko Lisas Brille. „Wo ist denn der zweite Brillensteg hin?" – „Abgebrochen." Lisa traute sich immer noch nicht, Rokko in die Augen zu sehen. „Lass mich mal sehen. Vielleicht kann man da noch etwas machen", forderte Rokko sie auf. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich gehe nachher zum Optiker." – „Aber bis dahin kannst du nicht so rumlaufen. Gib mal her." Rokko streckte Lisa seine geöffnete Hand entgegen. „Hey, sieh mich mal bitte an", bat er sie. Lisa sah kurz auf, errötete und sah wieder weg. „Es ist wegen letzter Nacht, oder?", vermutete Rokko. „Hm, es ist mir schrecklich unangenehm. Ich wollte… also… ich hätte es nicht so abrupt stoppen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, weißt du?" Rokko versuchte Lisas Blick zu erhaschen. „Hey, darum geht es nicht. Entschuldigt hast du dich ja jetzt oft genug. Ich würde mich eher für das Warum interessieren. Geht dir das zu schnell? Gibt es vielleicht etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Ernst sah Rokko sein Gegenüber an. „Lisa? Du kannst über alles mit mir reden – egal, wie peinlich oder wunderlich oder was auch immer. Ich kann aber nicht hellsehen…" Lisa nickte sichtlich nervös. „Ähm… kann das bis heute Abend warten? Ich muss wirklich zur Arbeit und ich würde das ungern zwischen Tür und Angel mit dir klären." Rokko seufzte ergeben. „Ist gut. Dann eben heute Abend. Aber jetzt gib mir mal deine Brille, vielleicht lässt sich da noch etwas reparieren." Lisa ihre Brille ab, griff in ihre Hosentasche, um den zweiten Steg zu suchen und reichte beides Rokko. In diesem Moment sah sie kurz auf und gewährte Rokko einen Blick in ihre tiefblauen Augen. „Viel werde ich da wohl nicht tun können, aber ich glaube, ich kriege sie so geflickt, dass sie bis zum Optiker durchhält", erklärte Rokko und ging in die Küche. Dort begann er in einer Schublade zu kramen, in der sich alles Mögliche befand, was eigentlich nichts in der Küche verloren hatte: Pflaster, Schraubenzieher, Schnürsenkel, Schuhputzcreme, eine angefangene Tube Zahnpasta und Klebestreifen. Mit Letzterem umwickelte Rokko Lisas Brillensteg, bis dieser hielt. „So, fertig. Jetzt kannst du los." Dankbar nahm Lisa ihre Sehhilfe entgegen und setzte sie auf. „Dann bis später", verabschiedete sie sich hastig und hechtete zur Tür. „Lisa?", hielt Rokko sie zurück. „Ich liebe dich." Die Angesprochene begann zu lächeln. „Bis später", flüsterte sie und verließ Rokkos Wohnung.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte David Jürgen, als er den Kiosk betrat. „Morgen", entgegnete Jürgen. „Kaffee wie immer?" – „Nein", antwortete David. „Um die Ecke hat eine Kaffeebar aufgemacht und da habe ich mir gerade einen Chai Latte mit Toffee-Geschmack besorgt." Jürgen zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du alter Snob. Chai Latte – bei uns auf dem platten Land heißt das Tee mit Milch und ist etwas für Mädchen." David nahm genüsslich einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Was willst du eigentlich hier, wenn du schon mit etwas Trinkbarem versorgt bist?", wollte Jürgen wissen. „Ach, ich wollte dich nur mal besuchen, ein paar Zeitungen holen – gestern war doch die Präsentation und als Geschäftsführer muss ich wissen, wie sie angekommen ist." Verständnisvoll nickte Jürgen und stellte David einen Stapel mit Zeitungen zusammen. „Und sonst?", fragte er. „Nichts. Sag mal, war Lisa vielleicht schon da?" Jürgen seufzte. „Nein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie heute früh noch kommt. Ich meine, nach dem Kraftakt mit der Präsentation hat sie sich eine Auszeit verdient, oder? Außerdem hat sie die Nacht bei Rokko verbracht und… ich muss dir ja nicht erzählen, dass die Beiden den Morgen vielleicht gerne für sich hätten." – „Das musst du mir nicht erzählen, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Es ist nur… naja… ich müsste mich bei Lisa entschuldigen." – „Oh", entfuhr es Jürgen. „Und wofür?" – „Ich habe gestern versucht, sie zu küssen", gestand David geknickt. Jürgens Augen wurden groß. „Nicht wirklich, oder? Sag mir bitte, dass du betrunken warst!" – „Nein. Nun mach doch nicht so ein Theater darum. Ich weiß, dass es daneben war und jetzt…" – „Willst du den Dackelblick aufsetzen und ein bisschen winseln. Darauf springt Lisa doch sonst auch immer an", kam es gereizt von Jürgen. „Wie bist du denn drauf? Man könnte meinen, du kannst mich nicht leiden." – „Im Moment gerade nicht, nee. David, was versprichst du dir davon?", verlangte Jürgen zu wissen. „Es ist ja ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du nicht ganz so glücklich mit der Tatsache bist, dass Lisa und Rokko jetzt zusammen sind – die Idee ist übrigens auf deinem Mist gewachsen, wenn ich dich gleich mal erinnern darf." – „Ich will nicht darüber reden", meinte David trotzig und drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe zu Kerima, vielleicht ist Lisa ja da", fügte er hinzu. „Damit du dich entschuldigen kannst, richtig? Ansonsten bist du ihr nur ein guter Freund, stimmst?", rief Jürgen ihm sarkastisch hinterher.

„Herein", murmelte Lisa, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. „David", meinte sie fast schon entsetzt, als sie den Geschäftsführer erblickte. „Was gibt's? Ich habe es gerade eilig… meine Brille ist kaputt und ich will zum Optiker, bevor Sabrina noch einen dummen Witz darüber reißt." Hektisch lief Lisa durch ihr Büro und sammelte die Sachen zusammen, die sie mit in den Optikerladen nehmen wollte. „Ich müsste mal mit dir reden", meinte David und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Dauert es denn lange?", wollte sie wissen, ohne aufzusehen. „Ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen…" – „Das ist auch angebracht!" – „Ja, das ist es. Da ist wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen." – „Und was, David? Wieso wolltest du mich vor versammelter Mannschaft küssen?", fragte Lisa aufgebracht. „Weil… weil… ich dich… also weil ich…" – „Weil du mich vor allen bloßstellen wolltest? Weil du wolltest, dass die Presse mehr zu schreiben hat? Warum, David?" Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Moment. „Ja, genau. Weil ich mehr Publicity für Kerima wollte", gestand er kleinlaut. Du alter Heuchler. Wieso kannst du nicht ein Mal ehrlich sein? Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. Sie hat dich geliebt. Langsam musst du zu Potte kommen, sonst verlierst du sie an Kowalski. „Na großartig. Jetzt fühle ich mich richtig toll", meinte Lisa in einem spitzen Tonfall. „Kannst du eigentlich auch mal dein Ding durchziehen, ohne andere dabei auszunutzen?" David setzte einen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Lisa." – „Dann ist ja gut. Ich muss jetzt los." Lisa deutete auf die mehr schlecht als recht geflickte Stelle an ihrer Brille. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich mitkomme? Du brauchst doch sicher jemanden, der dich berät. Und wer könnte das besser als dein guter Freund David?" Lisas Mund verzog sich zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln. „Damit hast du wohl Recht. Dann mal schnell, sonst bleibt die ganze Arbeit liegen."

„Du siehst ja müde aus. War wohl ne lange Nacht", feixte Jürgen, als er Rokko einen Kaffee reichte. „Hm, war ganz schön anstrengend gestern Abend", antwortete Rokko gedankenverloren. „Das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen", grinste Jürgen. „Oder vielleicht doch. Wie war es denn?" – „Erfolgreich, sehr erfolgreich. Die Presse war total begeistert und Hugo hat sich sogar bei uns bedankt." Verdattert sah Jürgen den jungen Mann auf der Kioskbank an. „Waren die alle dabei?", fragte er amüsiert. „Na klar, das gehört doch dazu." – „Rokko, stehst du auf der Leitung? Ich rede doch nicht von der Präsentation. Hier ist alles voller Zeitungen, das kann ich alles selbst lesen. Ich spreche davon, was danach kam." – „Oh, das war sehr nett. Wir waren lecker essen, dann haben wir mit Watson Scrabble gespielt. Was willst du denn jetzt hören?" – „Watson wird doch irgendwann ins Bett gegangen sein, oder?" – „Ja." – „Und was habt ihr dann gemacht?" – „Wir sind auch ins Bett gegangen." – „Und was ist da passiert? Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" – „Ähm, ja." – „Verstehe, ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", grinste Jürgen. „Viel zu verschweigen gibt es da nicht. Sag mal, Jürgen, du kennst Lisa doch schon lange, oder?" – „Ja, seit dem Sandkasten quasi. Schieß los." – „Wieso ist sie in wirklich allem anders?" Jürgen machte große Augen. „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, sie hat schon wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht?" Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er Rokko. „Weißt du, was mit ihr los ist? Ich meine, ist ihr mal etwas zugestoßen oder so?" – „Nein, nein, eher im Gegenteil. Lisa ist… naja… sie dreht mir den Hals um, wenn ich dir das sage, also halt mich da raus." Jürgen griff in sein Zeitschriftenregal und zog eine Zeitschrift heraus. „Nimmst du die bitte für Lisa mit?", fragte er Rokko. „Die Bravo? Was will Lisa denn damit?" – „Forschen", grinste Jürgen. „Sie weiß schon, was gemeint ist, wenn sie die kriegt." Wahllos begann Rokko in der Zeitschrift zu blättern, als der eindringliche Klingelton seines Handys erschrillte. Hastig griff Rokko in seine Jackettinnentasche und förderte das Geräte zu Tage. „Kowalski", meldete er sich. „Hier ist Irene Wüst vom Alexander-von-Humboldt-Gymnasium", antwortete eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme. „Ja. Ist irgendetwas mit Watson… äh… mit Adrian?", fragte Rokko sofort alarmiert. „Ja… also nein, also doch schon, aber nichts wirklich Schlimmes, glaube ich jedenfalls. Adrian ist im Sportunterricht gestürzt und hat dabei das Bewusstsein verloren. Wir mussten einen Notarzt kommen lassen und der hat ihn mitgenommen… auch wegen Adrians Krankheit… er wollte da noch ein paar Tests machen, weil die Schüler alle gesagt haben, Adrian sei umgefallen und nicht gestürzt und naja…" Die Schulsekretärin schnappte nach Luft. Wo war denn nur ihre Professionalität hin? Das Schicksal des liebenwerten Jungen nahm sie einfach mit. „Herr Kowalski?", fragte sich unsicher nach, als Rokko nichts entgegnete. „Ist er im Krankenhaus?" – „Ja." – „In welchem?" – „Sie haben ihn in die Charité gebracht." – „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Rokko sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig den Kiosk. „Hey, kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", wollte Jürgen noch wissen, doch die Tür war ins Schloss gefallen, bevor er seine Frage beendet hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Schwerfällig erhob sich Rokko von seinem Sofa und ging zur Tür. „Lisa?", fragte er sichtlich erschöpft. „Hallo Rokko!", grüßte sie ihn freudestrahlend. „Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht in der Firma und ich wollte sehen, ob es dir gut geht." – „Hm, alles in Ordnung", verschwieg Rokko ihr, was eigentlich los war. „Schön. Sieh mal, ich habe mir eine neue Brille besorgt. Ist die nicht toll? David hat auch gesagt, dass…" Lisa brach ab, als sie sah, wie Rokkos Gesicht sich verquält verzog. „Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen. „Während du mit Seidel-junior geturtelt hast, waren Watson und ich beim Arzt!", platzte es wütend aus Rokko heraus. „Ich habe nicht mit David geturtelt!", widersprach Lisa ihm heftig. „Ich habe euch gesehen, als ihr die Straße vor Kerima lang gelaufen seid – glaube mir, ihr habt geturtelt." – „Das ist doch kompletter Blödsinn! Wieso reagierst du eigentlich immer so empfindlich, wenn es um David geht? Wir sind einfach nur Freunde und…" Genervt seufzend gab Rokko der Tür einen Schubs und ging zurück zum Sofa. Doch Lisa war schnell und hielt die Tür davon ab, ins Schloss zu fallen. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", verlangte sie zu erfahren. „Nichts." Lisa stutzte. „Man kann mir dir über alles reden, egal wie peinlich oder wunderlich, aber wenn etwas mit dir ist, da schweigst du dich aus", warf Lisa ihm vor. „Soll ich dir sagen, was mit mir los ist?", wurde Rokko laut. „Ich sag's dir! Watson ist heute in der Schule gestürzt – für jedes normale Kind kein Problem, aber für ihn schon. Während du also deine Freundschaft mit David gepflegt hast, haben die an Watson rumgedoktort und festgestellt, dass seine Kopfschmerzen und auch der Sturz… er hat Metastasen und eine davon im Gehirn." Entsetzt riss Lisa die Augen auf. „Und… und was heißt das jetzt?" – „Dass ich wohl in zehn, zwölf, vielleicht 15 Wochen zu den ‚verwaisten Eltern' muss." Rokko drehte sich zur Seite, um unbeobachtet mit den Tränen kämpfen zu können. „Die eine Metastase drückt so auf das Hirn, dass er… durch die Bewegung im Sportunterricht… keine Ahnung… das meiste, was der Arzt gesagt hat, ist an mir vorbei gegangen. Auf jeden Fall ist die daran schuld, dass er umgekippt ist. Er wird sterben, Lisa!" Lisa ging ein paar Schritte auf Rokko zu und wollte ihre Arme um ihn legen. „Oh Rok… Watson!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie den Jungen auf der Treppe erspähte. Dieser drehte sich wortlos um und rannte in sein Zimmer. Ein lautes Knallen zeugte davon, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Watson?" Leise betrat Lisa das Kinderzimmer. Ohne nachzudenken war sie Rokkos Sohn gefolgt und fand ihn nun schluchzend auf seinem Bett. „Watson?", fragte sie wieder. Als keine Antwort kam, legte sie sich einfach zu ihm. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an seinen Rücken und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde, doch Watson schniefte nur von Zeit zu Zeit. Nachdem der erste Schock sich gelegt hatte, folgte Rokko den Beiden in Watsons Zimmer. Als er Lisa da so liegen und seinen Sohn streicheln sah, überkam ihn das Bedürfnis es ihr gleichzutun. Rokko legte sich auf die andere Seite und legte auch seinen Arm um Watson. „Hey mein Großer", sprach er ihn an. „Wann wolltest du es mir sagen? Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass ich sterben muss?", fragte Watson bitter. „Ich… ich wollte es dir gar nicht sagen. Du solltest dir… naja… keine Sorgen machen oder so ähnlich." – „Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?", fragte Watson aufgebracht. „Ich lebe jetzt schon so lange mit dieser Krankheit und jetzt werde ich mir ihr sterben! Ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Es gibt doch so viel vorzubereiten." Watson wurde ruhiger, als Lisas Hand immer wieder über seinen Arm streichelte.

„Jetzt wird das wohl nichts mehr mit der Katze", schluchzte Watson plötzlich herzzerreißend. Rokko schreckte förmlich hoch – sie hatten lange so beisammen gelegen und geschwiegen. Lisa sah ihn über Watsons Schulter hinweg an. „Soll ich mal mit Yvonnes Vater telefonieren?", wollte sie wissen. „Ja, bitte tu das." Lisa stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. „Das ist echt unfair von dir", warf Watson seinem Vater vor. „Was?" – „Dass du es mir verschweigen wolltest. Ich habe doch Träume und Ziele und selbst wenn mir nur ein bisschen Zeit bleibt, ein paar davon kriege ich bestimmt noch hin." – „Watson, was sind das für Träume? Erzähl mir davon." Watson kuschelte sich etwas enger an seinem Holmes. „Ich würde gerne mal einen richtigen Horrorfilm sehen und mir das Ohrläppchen durchstechen lassen. Ich meine, jetzt, wo mich der Krebs zerfrisst, ist so ein kleines Loch doch keine große Sache mehr. Meine Lieblingslieder… ich würde sie gerne auf Kassette aufnehmen. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Gitarre spielen oder Mundharmonika und ich singe dazu. Das verspricht doch lustig zu werden, oder?" Watson perlten lauter dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Meine Beerdigung vorbereiten. Je mehr davon vorher erledigt ist, desto weniger musst du dich hinterher damit beschäftigen. Holmes?" – „Ja", antwortete Rokko stockend. „Ich will nicht in so einen sterilen Krankenhaus sterben, hörst du? Das musst du mir versprechen. Ich will nicht im Krankenhaus sterben. Ich habe doch jetzt so ein schönes Zimmer und…" Watson schniefte laut. „Schon gut, beruhige dich erstmal. Da sind ja durchaus ein paar Dinge dabei, die wir hinkriegen", versuchte Rokko seinen Sohn aufzubauen. Lisa kam zurück in das Kinderzimmer. „Herr Kuballa hat gesagt, wir sollen so in zwei Stunden da sein und einen Transportkorb mitbringen. Er meinte, dass er genau gewusst hat, dass du dich durchsetzen wirst. Deine Miss Moneypenny wartet auf dich", erklärte sie Watson, als sie sich wieder zum ihm legte. „Das freut mich wirklich", strahlte der Junge über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir müssen so einen Korb noch besorgen und Futter und Näpfe und ein Katzenklo und Streu und ein Körbchen und einen Kratzbaum und…" Watson überlegte, was eine Katze noch so brauchte. „Spielzeug und… ja, und…" – „Ich glaube, das reicht für den Anfang, oder? So ein Kätzchen will geliebt werden und das machst du doch, oder?", wollte Rokko von seinem Sohn wissen. Hoffentlich tust du das Richtige. Das Kätzchen wird noch da sein, wenn Watson es nicht mehr ist. Sie wird dich ununterbrochen an ihn erinnern. Andererseits, er wünscht sie sich so sehr und er soll doch… ihm bleibt doch nicht mehr… Es ist das Richtige. „Ja, natürlich habe ich sie lieb. Ich werde ganz viel mit ihr spielen und kuscheln." In Watsons Augen machte sich ein Strahlen breit, das Rokkos Herz zusammenzog. „Das machst du, mein Großer, das machst du. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einkaufen gehen und das alles besorgen? Dann fahren wir raus nach Göberitz und holen Miss Moneypenny." – „Klingt gut. Vorher würde ich Lisa gerne etwas fragen", meinte Watson nachdenklich. „Was denn?", meldete Lisa sich zu Wort. „Wieso sagst du Holmes nie, dass du ihn liebst?" Lisa schluckte. „Heute Morgen, als du gegangen bist, da hat er dir gesagt, dass er dich liebt, aber du hast nur gesagt, dass ihr euch später seht. Wieso?", wollte Watson mit Nachdruck wissen. „Weißt du, Watson, manchmal sagt man Dinge und dann wird einem sehr wehgetan. Man wird dann vorsichtig, verstehst du das?" Watson dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich glaube schon. Du hast diesem Seideltypen gesagt, dass du ihn liebst und er wollte dich nicht und jetzt kannst du es Holmes nicht sagen, weil du Angst davor hast, dass er dir wehtut, richtig?" Lisa war verblüfft – mit seiner Analyse lag Watson durchaus richtig, aber er war doch erst 13. Woher nahm er nur diese Menschenkenntnis? Vererbung! Er musste das von Rokko haben, anders konnte sie sich das nicht erklären. „Ich denke, du hast Recht", brachte sie gerade so hervor. „Du musst aber keine Angst haben. Okay, Holmes hat auch seine Fehler, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dir jemals wehtun würde, stimmt's Holmes?" Das Watson ihn ansprach riss Rokko aus seinen Gedanken. „Äh, ja… also nein, nein, ich würde dir niemals wehtun", versicherte er Lisa. „Gut, dann lasst uns in den Tierladen gehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass Miss Moneypenny endlich hier ist."

Zu später Stunde und mit seiner Katze auf dem Arm betrat Watson Hugos Zimmer. „Hallo", begrüßte er den Designer, der auf seinem Bett saß und versuchte, etwas zu zeichnen. „Müsstest du nicht schon längst schlafen? Es ist spät und du musst doch morgen in die Schule." – „Ich werde ihn Zukunft mehr als genug schlafen können", entgegnete Watson trocken, „Ja, ich habe es schon gehört", meinte Hugo betreten. „Wie geht es dir damit?" – „Wie soll es mir damit schon gehen?", fragte Watson zurück. „Ich habe eine golfballgroße Metastase im Hirn, wer hat das schon?" Hugos Augen wurden riesig. „Echt? So groß?" – „Keine Ahnung, aber ich finde, es klingt irgendwie cool, wenn ich es so sage", lachte Watson. Er nahm neben Hugo Platz und sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich dir geholfen habe – also bei der Präsentation hast du das doch gesagt, oder?" Hugo nickte. „Und das habe ich auch so gemeint." – „Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?" Wieder nickte Hugo. Watson setzte Miss Moneypenny auf das Kopfkissen und griff dann in die Tasche seines Schlafanzugoberteils. „Das ist meine To-do-Liste", erklärte er Hugo. „Du musst mir dabei helfen, dass alles zu erledigen." Aufmerksam las sich Hugo einen Punkt nach dem anderen durch. „Bei Holmes wohnen, eine Katze und eine Freundin finden hast du schon abgehakt. Was ist mit ‚Eine Frau für Holmes'? Das kannst du auch abhaken, oder? Frau Plenske und dein Vater – das ist doch schon ernst, oder?" – „Hm", brummte Watson. „Ich mag Lisa wirklich gerne und Holmes tut das auch, aber… du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie schwächelt, wenn es um David Seidel geht. Ich glaube, sie braucht noch Zeit, bis ich den Punkt abhaken kann. Aber ich kann die Nacht unter Sternen auch abhaken – das habe ich doch neulich mit Holmes und Lisa gemacht." Verständnisvoll betrachtete Hugo seinen jungen Freund. Das ist doch alles scheiße. Der Junge ist so großartig und wird sterben. Stehst du das durch, Hugo? Überlebst du es, wenn wieder jemand von dir geht? Du musst – er ist dein Freund und wer weiß, wo du ohne ihn wärst. „Ich finde das klingt alles machbar – naja, außer der Sache mit Weihnachten. Denkst du, du hältst so lange durch?" – „Keine Ahnung, aber wir könnten das Fest einfach vorverlegen", schlug Watson vor. „Alles klar, so machen wir das. Gleich morgen fange ich mit dem organisieren an, okay?" – „Danke", flüsterte Watson strahlend. Er griff nach seiner Liste und nahm Hugos Stift. Einen wahren Freund finden – abgehakt.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Was für eine räudige Kaschemme! Dass konnte wohl kaum Watsons Ernst sein. Eine Oben-ohne-Bar – dafür war er doch noch viel zu jung, zumal die, die gerade tanzte, so schlecht operiert war, dass sie mit dem Wunderwerk der Chirurgie den Zuschauern in der ersten Reihe die Augen ausstechen konnte. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte ein Typ, der aussah wie ein Zuhälter, Hugo. „Ja. Also, ich brauche Ihren Laden – für eine Show", fiel der Designer gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. „Wir machen aber keen Travestie", wiegelte der Besitzer ab und deutete auf den Kleidersack, den Hugo locker über die Schulter geworfen trug. „Hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Sie Banause, ich bin Hugo Haas, der Stardesigner. Frauen überall auf der Welt tragen meine Kleider und…" – „Was wollen Sie dann von mir, Sie überdrehter Spinner?" Eigentlich wollte Hugo beleidigt gehen, aber er rief sich sein Versprechen in Erinnerung. „Ich habe einen guten Freund. Einen Jungen, er ist 13." – „Nee, damit will ich nichts zu tun haben", unterbrach der Barbesitzer ihn erneut. „Er ist der Sohn meines Mitbewohners. Ich weiß, das muss Ihnen seltsam vorkommen, aber es hat wirklich alles seine Ordnung. Ich bin hier, weil der Junge…" Hugo machte eine Pause, um durchzuatmen. „Er hat Leukämie und er hat erfahren, dass er nur noch drei, vielleicht vier Monate zu leben hat. Aus irgendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund wünscht er sich, Ihr… ähm… Etablissement mit seinem Vater zu besuchen, aber er ist doch erst 13 – so viele nackte Brüste dürften verstörend auf ihn wirken, darum habe ich Kleider aus meiner letzten und meiner aktuellen Kollektion mitgebracht. Ich habe mir auch eine Choreographie ausgedacht, die Ihre… Mitarbeiterinnen dann vorführen können." – „Ey, Oksana", brüllte der Barbesitzer in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Komm mal her. N bisschen zackig." Dann drehte der Typ sich zu Hugo um. „Markus. Mehr musste nicht wissen. Leukämie – das ist doch scheiße. Da fliegen wir zum Mond, aber unsere Kinder sterben an Krankheiten. Horch zu, für den Verdienstausfall musst du aufkommen, aber alles Andere ist kein Ding." Die barbusige Tänzerin hatte sich zwischenzeitlich zu den beiden Männern gesellt. „Was ist?" – „Das ist Hugo Haas", stellte dieser Markus ihr den Besuch vor. „DER Hugo Haas? Der von Kerima?", wollte die Tänzerin wissen. „Genau der", entgegnete Hugo sichtlich geschmeichelt, dass ihn jemand kannte. Klassische Gesichtszüge. Diese Frau hatte ganz klassische Gesichtszüge. Sie war eine Schönheit und das hatte bestimmt kein Chirurg gemacht. Hugo, reiß dich zusammen. Du bist wegen Watson hier. Hugo, reiß dich zusammen. Du bist wegen Watson hier. Aber gut, dass dir so etwas noch auffällt, das zeigt, dass du immer noch ein Auge für Schönheit hast. „Sie sind sicher nicht auf der Suche nach Kleiderständern für eine Ihrer Modenschauen – zumindest nicht hier", riss Oksana Hugo aus seinen Gedanken. „Also, was wollen Sie hier?" Wieder erzählte Hugo von Watson, der Liste und unterbreitete Oksana seinen Vorschläge. „Klingt gut. Das kriegen wir hin. Ich rufe die anderen Mädchen gleich an und dann können wir üben. Sagen Sie mal, dürfen wir die Kleider eigentlich behalten?" Der Designer begann zu lächeln. „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Hugo." – Okay, Hugo, dürfen wir nun oder nicht. Ich habe… war das gestern? Bilder davon in der Zeitung gesehen und die sind soooo schön", schwärmte die junge Tänzerin. „Okay, gut, Sie dürfen sie behalten. Anbehalten während der Show und behalten hinterher, verstanden?" Oksana nickte. „Alles klar. Wir machen das für Ihren kleinen Freund. Ich bin dann mal telefonieren und Sie können ja schon mal die Details mit Markus bequatschen." Aufreizend mit dem Hintern wackelnd verschwand Oksana aus Hugos Blickfeld.

„Alkoholfreies Bier", erklärte Hugo Markus. „Es muss alkoholfreies Bier geben." – „Willste den Jungen vor allem beschützen? Erst keine nackten Brüste, jetzt keinen Alkohol. Ick globe, der will diese Dinge nur, damit er nicht stirbt, ohne 'was erlebt zu haben." Hugo dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Das mit dem Alkohol soll der Vater entscheiden – ein richtiges Bier wird ihm schon nicht schaden, aber die Brüste bleiben verhüllt. Manchmal ist weniger mehr und der Junge hat genug Phantasie – wir sollten ihn nicht überreizen." Der Barbesitzer nickte zynisch grinsend. „Wenn'de meinst…"

„Frau Plenske, was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte Friedrich Seidel zur gleichen Zeit von Lisa wissen. Diese erspähte David in Friedrichs Büro und wiegelte ab. „Ähm, ich würde das lieber mit Ihnen alleine klären." – „Wenn es um die Firma geht, habe ich ein Recht darauf, dabei zu sein", verkündete David sofort. „Geht es aber nicht", entgegnete Lisa und wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, als David zur Tür kam und sie weiter öffnete. „Wir sind doch gute Freunde, wir hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und betrat das Büro. „Also, was ist?", fragte Friedrich väterlich lächelnd. „Sie haben doch Rokkos Sohn kennen gelernt." – „Diesen Watson, ja, das habe ich", bestätigte Friedrich und dachte an die Präsentation, die nun schon einige Tage zurücklag. „Sie wissen, dass Watson Leukämie hat?" Friedrich nickte – er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, weil er nicht wusste, worauf Lisa hinauswollte. „Watson ist am Tag nach der Präsentation untersucht worden und… er hat Metastasen." David kam es so vor, als würde Lisas Stimme durch das Büro hallen. „Das tut mir schrecklich leid", brachte Friedrich kaum hörbar hervor. „Ja, und darum bin ich bei Ihnen. Watson hat eine Liste mit Dingen zusammengestellt, die er gerne erledigen würde. Hugo kümmert sich um das Meiste, aber ich dachte, um diese Sache müsste ich Sie schon persönlich bitten." Lisa stockte einen Moment, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Frau Plenske?" – „Es ist so… Sie wissen ja, dass Rokko eher unkonventionell ist und offensichtlich ist seine ganze Familie eher unkonventionell, jedenfalls wünscht Watson sich, ein Mal traditionell Weihnachten zu feiern. Allerdings glauben die Ärzte nicht, dass er… also, dass er an Weihnachten noch leben wird", schluchzte Lisa. „Und darum wollen wir Weihnachten vorverlegen. Wir brauchen aber einen Baum und den kriegen wir im September doch noch nicht und… also, mir ist eingefallen, dass David und ich damals einen Weihnachtsbaum in Ihrem Wald gefällt haben und ich wollte fragen, ob die Möglichkeit besteht, wieder einen zu fällen… also jetzt schon… ich komme auch selbstverständlich dafür auf." Über Lisas Wangen kullerten dicke Perlen, so dass Friedrich nicht wusste, ob er mit ihr weinen oder ihr ein Taschentuch reichen sollte. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, also, dass Sie dafür bezahlen, Frau Plenske. Sie dürfen selbstverständlich einen Baum aus unserem Wald nehmen. Ihr Vater kann das Fällen übernehmen…" – „Oder ich helfe dir dabei", unterbrach David seinen Vater. „Wofür sind Freunde denn da?", reagierte er auf die fragenden Blicke, die ihn trafen.

„Das tut es weh", jammerte Watson. „Du hast es so gewollt, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Rokko grinsend und begutachtete Watson rotes Ohrläppchen. „Das desinfizieren wir nachher und dann verheilt das ganz schnell." Zusammen gingen sie um eine Häuserecke und standen vor dem „Goldständer". „Hey, da seid ihr ja", freute Lisa sich. Sie stand vor dem Eingang und wartete auf die Kowalskis. „Ihr geht tatsächlich mit mir in den Goldständer?", fragte Watson ungläubig. „Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete Lisa. „Aber nicht so lange, Miss Moneypenny ist doch alleine Zuhause." – „Keine Sorge", ermunterte Lisa ihren jungen Freund. „Hugo ist schon gegangen, nachdem er hier alles vorbereitet hat. Er hat ein Augen auf deine Katze." – „Okay, aber trotzdem. Sie fehlt mir sonst." Watson marschierte schnurstracks durch die Tür. „Hugo hat dafür gesorgt, dass alles vertretbar ist für einen Jungen in seinem Alter", versicherte Lisa Rokko. „Na dann ist ja gut. Das hätte ich damals wohl auch machen sollen, bevor ich dich hierher eingeladen habe." – „Dankbar wäre ich dir dafür gewesen, aber du weißt ja, Sex ist das zweitwichtigste in den Köpfen der Menschen." – „Ja, das ist mein Lieblingsspruch. Ähm, Lisa, wegen neulich… wir haben immer noch nicht darüber geredet, warum du so plötzlich nicht mehr wolltest." Lisa errötete. „Watson wartet bestimmt schon auf uns", wiegelte sie das Gespräch ab und betrat die Bar.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir Bier leckerer vorgestellt. Das ohne Alkohol ging ja, aber das Nippen an deinem hätte ich mir echt verkneifen sollen", erklärte Watson, als er zusammen mit Lisa und Rokko zwei Stunden später aus der Bar kam. „Und die Show da drin war auch lahm. Die war wie eure Modenschau, nur mit Getanz." – „Du hättest dir eben etwas Aufregenderes wünschen sollen", meinte Lisa lachend. „Ich habe mir das total aufregend vorgestellt… naja, bin ich eben um eine Erfahrung reicher", zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern. „Danke, dass ihr das alles mit mir macht… also mitmacht. Das ist bestimmt nicht so leicht für euch", wurde Rokkos Sohn ernst. „Nein, das ist es nicht, aber wir machen das wirklich gerne", versicherte Holmes ihm.

„Diese Oksana war richtig nett", berichtete Watson Hugo, als er wieder mit Miss Moneypenny in dessen Zimmer saß. „Das ist mir auch aufgefallen", entgegnete der Designer gedankenverloren. „Und wieso warst du dann nicht da?", fragte Watson. „Weil ich in der Videothek war und Horrorfilme noch und nöcher besorgt habe – für morgen Abend, okay?" Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Watsons Gesicht breit. „Komm, Miss Moneypenny, dafür wollen wir ausgeschlafen sein."


	18. Chapter 18

18.

„Was hältst du von dem?", wollte David auf einen Baum deutend von Lisa wissen. „Der ist schön." – „Klingt nicht gerade begeistert", stellte David verletzt fest. „Ich versuche, mich in Watson hineinzuversetzen. Ihm muss er gefallen und nicht mir." – „Was hat Kowalski denn für Baumschmuck?" – „Nicht viel. Hugo hat uns seinen angeboten, aber der ist… naja… extravagant. Meine Eltern stellen ihren zur Verfügung und der ist eher bodenständig." – „Das heißt, ihr braucht einen imposanten Baum, damit das Ganze auch etwas hermacht", schlussfolgerte David. „Ich schätze, Watson freut sich auch über einen kleinen Baum – er muss eben mit Liebe geschmückt sein", entgegnete Lisa, der Davids gereizter Tonfall nicht entgangen war. „Hör zu, du musst das nicht machen. Ich kann auch einfach mit meinem Vater wiederkommen", versuchte sie David zu beschwichtigen. „Nein, nein. Ich mache das gerne", gab David sich versöhnlich. „Was hältst du von dem hier?", fragte er auf einen weiteren Baum deutend. „Der ist schön", strahlte Lisa. „Na dann, lass mich sägen." David machte sich sofort daran, den Baum zu fällen.

„Hören Sie mir mal gut zu. Ich biete Ihnen 1200 Euro für eine lumpige Nacht in Ihrem Laden. Das ist mehr als Sie die ganze Woche verdienen." In sein Handy schimpfend betrat Hugo den Kiosk. „Kaffee?", flüsterte Jürgen ihm zu und deutete auf die Kanne. Durch ein Nicken bestätigte der Designer, dass er welchen wollte. „Wieso sind Sie denn so unkooperativ? Watson, das ist der Name… also der Spitzname des Jungen… ist todsterbenskrank und er wünscht sich eine Nacht in einem Süßwarenladen. Das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt! Sie kriegen das Geld von mir und es soll auch nicht zu Ihren schaden sein: Ich kenne die Branche und die Presse, ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr Laden innerhalb kürzester Zeit in aller Munde ist." Mittels einer Grimasse zeigte Hugo Jürgen, dass das Gespräch nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. „Gut, dann eben nicht", platzte es trotzig aus dem Designer heraus. „Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Sie weiterempfehle oder bei Ihnen einkaufe." Wütend und gleichzeitig theatralisch ließ Hugo sein Handy zuschnappen. „Alles Ignoranten!", schimpfte er. „Was ist denn?", wollte Jürgen wissen. „Kein Süßwarenladen in dieser verdammten Stadt will Watson bei sich übernachten lassen, dabei lasse ich mich, was die Bezahlung betrifft, wirklich nicht lumpen!" Wie selbstverständlich trat Hugo zu Jürgen hinter die Kasse und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. „Meinen Sie nicht, Ihr Blutdruck ist hoch genug? Wie wär's mit einem Kamillentee? Der soll doch beruhigen…" Entrüstet zog Hugo die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hören Sie mir mal gut zu, ich habe die Nacht damit verbracht, Horrorfilme der Kategorien ein bisschen blutig, blutig und sehr blutig zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von wenig Zombies, Zombies und viele Zombies. Watson war total begeistert, aber ich bin hundemüde." – „Und dann ärgern alle Sie auch noch damit, dass Sie Ihrer Planung einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Exakt." Seufzend lehnte Hugo sich neben Jürgen an die Anrichte. „Süßwaren, he?", hakte Jürgen nach. „Hm, Süßwaren. Irgendwie kann ich ihn verstehen – bei dem Gedanken wird das innere Kind in mir wach." Hugo seufzte wieder. „Frau Plenske organisiert gerade einen Weihnachtsbaum und ich? Ich habe versagt." – „So ein Unsinn. Sie haben Ihr Bestes versucht und wer sagt eigentlich, dass Sie nicht erfolgreich sein werden? 1200 Euro wollen Sie sich Watsons Spaß kosten lassen, richtig? Hören Sie zu, ich organisiere mir jetzt eine Vertretung und dann fahren wir in den Großmarkt." – „Und was wollen wir da?", fragte Hugo sichtlich irritiert. „Wir kaufen Süßkram – zentnerweise. Von dem Geld, versteht sich. Dann dekorieren wir hier ein bisschen um und dann kann Watson hier pennen." – „Sie würden Ihren Kiosk opfern?", wollte Hugo ungläubig wissen. „Watson will hier doch nicht randalieren, sondern futtern bis zum Umfallen und da pennen, wo er gerade hinfällt. Ich sehe da kein Problem. Ich will auch kein Geld dafür. Nur den Süßkram müssten Sie bezahlen." – „Na dann, rufen Sie ihre Vertretung an", begann Hugo Jürgen zu drängen.

„Das geht Kowalski bestimmt an die Nieren, dass sein Nachwuchs so krank ist", bemerkte David eher beiläufig, während Lisa und er mit dem Weihnachtsbaum durch den Wald marschierten. „Hm, ziemlich. Wir geben uns große Mühe, den Tatsachen nicht in die Augen zu sehen, verstehst du? Wir bemühen uns, Watsons letzte Wünsche zu erfüllen und hoffen… auf ein Wunder schätze ich." – „Ihr dürft eure Beziehung nicht vernachlässigen. Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt herzlos, aber ihr braucht auch ein bisschen Zeit für euch. Nicht, dass ihr zwei euch ganz für den Jungen aufgebt." Was redest du da eigentlich? Das ist es doch, was du dir wünschst: Dass das zwischen Kowalski und Lisa auseinander bricht, dass sie wieder zu dir zurückkommt, dass sie ihre Liebe zu dir wiederentdeckt… Aber nein, du musst ihr natürlich gut zureden, sich noch mehr um Kowalski zu kümmern. Aber dass der kleine Spund so krank ist, berührt dich schon, oder? Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn nach seinem Tod Lisas und Rokkos Beziehung auseinander bricht und sie zu dir zurückkommt? Das ist doch immerhin ein mögliches Szenario, oder? Mit Lisa zusammen zu sein wäre schon schön, aber unter diesen Umständen? Ach was, ein starker Typ wie Kowalski kann das ab... „Du hast Recht, David, das klingt herzlos. Wir verbringen so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Watson – es weiß ja niemand, wie viel das genau ist", riss Lisa David aus dessen Gedankenkarussell. „Trotzdem", widersprach David. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder so, ich bin gerne für dich da." Nickend half Lisa David dabei, den Baum auf die Ladefläche des Jeeps zu hieven. „Da gäbe es tatsächlich etwas, das ich dich gerne fragen würde." – „Was denn?", fragte David hellhörig. „Ähm, du hast doch Erfahrung mit… mit Sex, oder?" David nickte, auch wenn er mittlerweile nicht mehr sonderlich stolz auf die beachtliche Zahl seiner Affären war. „Als du noch mit Mariella zusammen warst… woran habt ihr gemerkt, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist… also… für… für Sex?" David grinste in sich hinein: Es lief also nichts zwischen Kowalski und Lisa, wenn das kein gutes Zeichen dafür war, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Eine reine Vernunftentscheidung – erst, um nicht alleine zu sein und jetzt wegen Watson. So musste es sein. Dieser Kowalski war aber auch ein Trottel – Lisa so lange hinterher zu dackeln und nicht zum Zug zu kommen… „Wir haben es einfach gemerkt", begann er Lisa zu erklären. „Es gehört nun mal dazu. Es stimmt etwas in einer Beziehung nicht, wenn es im Bett nicht läuft. Ich würde sagen, Sex macht so… naja, 40 einer Beziehung aus." Mit großen Augen sah Lisa ihn an. „40? Das ist aber viel", entgegnete sie. Wunderbar! Du hast sie verunsichert. Sie wird ihre Beziehung mit Kowalski überdenken und zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie dich immer noch liebt. „Hm… naja… in manchen Beziehungen ist es mehr, in anderen weniger, aber 40 dürfte schon hinkommen. Wieso fragst du?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich schätze, das muss ich mit Rokko klären."

„Tada", präsentierte Hugo Watson den mit allerlei Süßkram dekorierten Kiosk. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich keinen richtigen Süßwarenladen organisieren wollte, aber…" Hilflos zuckte der Designer mit den Schultern. „Wow, das ist toll", freute Rokkos Sohn sich. „Wie viele Schlafsäcke hast du?", wollte Watson wissen. „Einen für Holmes, einen für Frau Plenske, einen für dich und naja, einen als Ersatz – für mich, wenn du mich dabei haben willst." – „Und was wird heute Nacht aus Miss Moneypenny?" – „Sie ist in ihrer Transportkiste und wartet im Hinterzimmer auf dich", verkündete Hugo strahlend. „Au fein. Du bist echt grandios!", freute Watson sich und ging ins Hinterzimmer. „Vielen Dank, Herr Haas", wandte Holmes sich an seinen Mitbewohner. „Das mache ich doch gerne. Herr Decker hat sich viel Mühe gegeben und auf dem Großmarkt gefeilscht – ich dachte, ich wäre auf einem Basar oder Flohmarkt oder so", erklärte Hugo. „Hallo zusammen", platzte Lisa in das Gespräch. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte." Sie ging auf Rokko zu und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss. Erst dann sah sie sich im Kiosk um. „Wow, hier sieht's ja toll aus", bewunderte sie die Dekoration. „Heißt das, wir übernachten hier?" – „Ja, das heißt es, Frau Plenske", antwortete Hugo. „Da haben Sie sich ja echt ins Zeug gelegt." – „Naja, Herr Decker hat mir wirklich geholfen." – „Lisa, da bist du ja endlich", jubelte Watson, als er mit seiner Katze auf dem Arm und Jürgen im Schlepptau zurück in den Kiosk kam. „So, ich schließe dann mal für euch zu", erklärte Jürgen. „Wenn ihr etwas braucht, dann findet ihr mich im Hinterzimmer." Dankbar nickte Lisa ihrem Freund zu.

„Ich habe dahinten noch so leckere Pralinen gesehen", meldete Watson sich zu Wort, als alle schon schliefen. Er griff nach einer Taschenlampe und stand auf. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es bedrohlich. „Ich sollte wohl mehr Schokolade essen – solange ich noch kann. Das fühlt sich an, als wäre es bald aus mit mir", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Schlafenden auf dem Boden. „Aua", schreckte Rokko hoch – sein Sohn hatte ihn getreten, als er über ihn klettern wollte. „Watson? Ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, ja. Schlaf weiter. Ich wollte nur nach den Pralinen sehen." – „Und davon essen?", fragte Rokko auf einmal hellwach und sehr amüsiert. „Ja, genau." – „Das ist aber nicht sehr gesund", zog er seinen Sohn auf. „Nun, gesunde Ernährung hat mich nicht sehr weit gebracht, oder?" Betreten unterbrach Rokko den Augenkontakt mit Watson. „Komm mal her", forderte er ihn auf. Watson kam dem nach und setzte sich auf Rokkos Schoß. „Hast du Angst?" – „Ja, sehr sogar", gestand der Junge. „Du wirst mich doch nie vergessen, oder?" Rokko lief eine Träne über die Wange. „Nein, ich werde dich nie, nie, niemals vergessen. Du bist doch mein Watson. Ich liebe dich." – „Ich dich auch, Papa." Watson legte seine Arme um Rokkos Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Hast du manchmal Angst?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ja, große Angst", gestand Rokko. „Der Gedanke, dass du irgendwann einfach nicht mehr da sein könntest… das zerreißt mir das Herz." – „Aber du darfst dich nicht gehen lassen, hörst du? Du darfst ein bisschen trauern, aber du darfst nicht so versinken wie Hugo, nein? Du musst dich freuen, dass es mich mal gegeben hat und das darfst du nie vergessen." – „Genau", flüsterte Rokko mit brüchiger Stimme. „Aber jetzt bin ich erstmal froh, dass es dich gibt. Wolltest du nicht Pralinen naschen?" Watson erhob sich. „Soll ich dir eine mitbringen?", grinste er seinen Vater an. „Eine?", fragte Rokko ebenso grinsend. „Bring die ganze Tüte, ja?" – „Jawoll", salutierte Watson gespielt und tapste im Schein der Taschenlampe zu dem schokoladigen Objekt seiner Begierde.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

„Frau Plenske, Sie müssen ganz, ganz dringend mit Herrn Kowalski reden", forderte Hugo, nachdem er ohne zu klopfen Lisas Büro betreten hatte. Erschrocken sah diese auf. „Warum? Was ist denn?", wollte sie von dem Designer wissen. „Wir können Weihnachten nicht länger aufschieben", stellte Hugo fest. „Ich habe die Geschenke für Watson besorgt – die Kleidung und die Schuhe für… für… für seine Bestattung und den Rasen für… für sein Grab", schluckte Hugo. „Okay, es ist jetzt nicht ganz der gleiche wie der von Real Madrid, aber schön ist er trotzdem. Das mit den Pilzen war nicht so einfach, weil Steinpilze ja nicht auf Rasen wachsen, aber auch dafür habe ich schon eine Lösung: Es bleibt eine Ecke ohne Rasen und da kommen die Pilze drauf", fügte er hinzu. „Fehlt nur noch das Startzeichen von Herr Kowalski, aber der schweigt sich aus." Lisa nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß. Das ist nicht leicht für ihn", versuchte sie Hugo klar zu machen. „Das dürfte es wohl für keinen sein. Es ist das letzte auf der Liste – zusammen mit diesem Graffiti. Ich weiß, er arbeitet daran, aber wie weit er ist…" Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich… ich… wir sollten Rokko nicht unter Druck setzen", stotterte Lisa. „Nun, Frau Plenske, Zeit ist das einzige, was wir nicht haben. Als meine Britta damals gestorben ist, da hätte ich gewünscht, es hätte so konkrete Anweisungen gegeben. Watson ist und bleibt trotzdem ein Kind und wir werden diese Weihnachtssache durchziehen. Entweder Sie überzeugen Herrn Kowalski davon oder ich stelle ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen." Lisa sprang auf. „Ich rede mit ihm."

„Rokko?" Der Angesprochene sah auf. „Lisa? Was gibt's?" – „Ich wollte mal mit dir reden." Lisa umrundete Rokkos Schreibtisch und betrachtete das Bild, das dort lag. „Ist das das Graffiti für Watsons… für Watson?" – „Ja, das ist es. Es ist dem Familienfoto, das am 70. Geburtstag meines Vaters geschossen wurde, nachempfunden." – „Schön, wirklich schön", sinnierte Lisa mit einem Blick auf die vielen ihr fremden Menschen." – „Watson hat es abgelehnt", bemerkte Rokko. „Er meinte, zu seiner Familie gehören auch Hugo und du." Lisa begann scheu zu lächeln. „Ich… ich freue mich, dass er das so sieht", gestand sie Rokko leise. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie das Bild und erspähte Hugo. „Du hast mich nicht eingezeichnet", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", erklärte Rokko seufzend. „Das ist weil… weil… ich schätze, wenn das Bild fertig ist, dann… es ist wie ein quälend langer und bunter Abschied." Lisa ging auf Rokko zu, legte ihre Arme um seine Taille und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich sein muss, aber… Watson wollte doch Weihnachten feiern und… langsam müssten wir zur Tat schreiten. Es geht ihm immer schlechter und auch der Baum verliert schon erste Nadeln…" – „Ich kann das nicht", erwiderte Rokko mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das ist der letzte Wunsch auf seiner Liste. Lisa, das ist, als… das markiert das Ende, oder?" Lisa sah kurz auf und sah die Tränen, die sich in Rokkos Augen sammelten. „Egal, was du tust, du kannst es nicht aufhalten." – „Ich weiß. Es tut mir so weh, zu zusehen, wie er immer schwächer wird." – „Er wünscht sich dieses Weihnachtsfest. Es ist alles vorbereitet: Ich habe eine Gans gekauft, die nur darauf wartet, aufgetaut zu werden, meine Mutter rückt ihr Rotkohlrezept raus, Hugo hat Geschenke für Watson besorgt, einen Baum haben wir auch. Willst du ihm diesen letzten Wunsch wirklich verwehren? Noch kriegt er alles mit und kann sich darüber freuen. Niemand kann abschätzen, wann sich das ändert." Rokko vergrub sein Gesicht in Lisas Halsbeuge und seufzte laut. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Morgen, wir machen es gleich morgen." – „Gut", entgegnete Lisa. „Wie wäre es, wenn du das Bild beendest? Dann kannst du es ihm schenken." – „Sitzt du mir bitte kurz Modell?" Rokko schob Lisa ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie bittend an. „Mache ich", lächelte sie ihn an.

„So, da habt ihr euren Bom", verkündete Bernd Plenske, kaum dass Rokko ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Wohin damit?", fragte er knapp. „Dort hinten hin", entgegnete Rokko. „Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen", bot er Bernd an. „Nich nötig, nich nötig. Das schaffe ick schon", polterte Bernd und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu der angewiesenen Stelle. „Hier?" – „Ja", antwortete Rokko. Kaum dass der Baum seinen Platz gefunden hatte, baute Bernd sich vor Rokko auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Ick weeß, ick war'n echter Kotzbrocken zu Ihnen, aber… dis hier, dis is echt traurich. Ick find's jroßartig, was ihr für den Jungen alles macht." Bernd wusste nicht, was er noch sagen wollte. Stattdessen legte er Rokko eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Wird schon irjendwie werden, glob ick. Jibt immer nen Weech, nich?" Rokko nickte nur kurz. „Bernd, da sind noch ein paar Kisten mit Weihnachtsdeko im Auto, kannst du die mal holen?", bat Helga ihren Mann. Sie selbst trug einen beachtlichen Turm aus Kisten vor sich her. „Warten Sie, Frau Plenske, ich helfe Ihnen", bot Rokko dankbar für diese Abwechslung an.

„Guckt mal, Miss Moneypenny spielt mit der Weihnachtsbaumkugel", freute Watson sich. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die Katze auf dem Rücken lag und die Kugel immer wieder mit ihren Vorderpfoten anstieß. „Lisa, guck doch mal", forderte er die Freundin seines Vaters auf. „Ich würde ja gerne, aber ich rede der Gans gerade gut zu", entgegnete sie der Verzweiflung nahe. „Ich glaube…", flüsterte sie Rokko zu. „… ich werde meiner Mama etwas sehr Schönes zum Muttertag schenken. Mir war nie bewusst, was das für eine Arbeit ist." – „Vom Gutzureden wird das aber nicht", stellte Watson fest. „Ich helfe dir, die Klöße zu formen." Wehmütig betrachtete Lisa die Packung mit den Fertigklößen. „Das war's dann wohl", stellte sie schmunzelnd fest. „Du hast nicht mit mir gerechnet, Süße", grinste Rokko sie an. „Ich habe Fertigrohmasse besorgt. Das ist so ein Mittelding zwischen Selbstmachen und Chemiewerk. Da kann er formen bis zum Umfallen." Rokko biss sich auf die Zunge und verbesserte sich dann: „Bis ihm der Spaß daran vergeht."

„Watson schläft endlich", verkündete Rokko Stunden nach der verfrühten Weihnachtsfeier. „War nicht leicht, er hat schon wieder Kopfschmerzen." Seufzend ließ er sich neben Lisa auf das Sofa fallen. Sofort rutschte sie ein Stück von ihm weg. „Lisa?" – „Ja", antwortete sie sichtlich angespannt. „Das war sehr schön. Bei uns Zuhause lief Weihnachten ja immer ein bisschen anders ab. Es hat mir sehr gefallen, was du für Watson vorbereitet hast." – „Eigentlich hat Hugo das meiste gemacht und ich habe nur geholfen", erklärte Lisa. Rokko rutschte etwas an Lisa heran. „Sag mal, was bist du denn so angespannt? Es ist doch alles reibungslos verlaufen und deine Gans war trotz der Anlaufschwierigkeiten sehr lecker – jedenfalls hat noch keiner rückwärts gegessen oder so." Sein Scherz konnte Lisa die Anspannung aber nicht nehmen. „Es ist, weil… naja… es ist irgendwie Weihnachten, oder?" Rokko kräuselte die Stirn. „Wie jetzt?" – „Naja, du hast doch gesagt, wir warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und du hast doch gemeint, er solle vor Weihnachten liegen." Nun war es Rokko, der rutschte – weg von Lisa. Er räusperte sich und fing dann an zu sprechen: „Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass in dieser Hinsicht irgendetwas zwischen uns nicht stimmt." Schuldbewusst sah Lisa zu Boden. „Das hat David auch schon gesagt, aber… aber… die 60, die wir haben, die sind doch auch sehr schön, oder?" – „60?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Naja, 40 für Sex, macht 60 für alles Andere – hat David jedenfalls gesagt." – „David, David, immer nur David! Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, dass du ihn immer noch liebst? Dass deshalb nichts zwischen uns läuft?", fragte Rokko in einem leisen, aber schneidenden Tonfall. „Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du dich trotzdem so aufopferungsvoll um Watson kümmerst, aber du musst nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn das nicht dein Wunsch ist." Erschrocken sprang Lisa auf. „Du glaubst, es ist, weil ich David liebe?" – „Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären", gestand Rokko ruhig. „Du redest ja auch nicht mit mir." Auf- und abgehen das senkt die Peinlichkeit, ganz sicher, das funktioniert doch sonst auch immer. Lisa tat, was sie sich in Gedanken vorgeschlagen hatte. „Es ist ganz anders… also, es ist, weil mir die entscheidenden Informationen fehlen." Verwirrt sah Rokko Lisa hinterher. „Also, zuerst habe ich es mit der Bravo versucht – wegen der Berichte zum ersten Mal, das war auch ganz hilfreich, also bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Von denen ist eben keiner so alt wie ich. Also habe ich es in einem Internetforum versucht, aber das war ein Reinfall, weil… naja… das war das gleiche: Lauter Teenies, die in dieser Angelegenheit eben andere Probleme haben als ich." Rokkos ernster Gesichtsausdruck wich, als er verstand, nach und nach einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Ich dachte, ich versuche es mal mit einem Film, um gleich mal zu sehen, wie… naja… was da so passiert… also eigentlich, nicht nur so rein biologisch, verstehst du? Hast du eine Ahnung, was in diesen Filmen alles passiert?" Lisa wurde feuerrot, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Gedanken, die sie schon seit Tagen quälten, wirklich aussprach. „Und dann habe ich endlich ein Buch entdeckt – für verspätete Mädchen… also für Frauen mit meinem Problem, aber das ist blöderweise vergriffen und in der Bibliothek war es auch nicht und… ähm ja." Lisa spürte, dass Rokko aufgestanden war und sie sanft dazu bewegte, sich wieder zu setzen. „Und das konntest du mir nicht sagen? Ich meine, es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, in deinem Alter noch nie Sex gehabt zu haben. Es ist ungewöhnlich, aber nichts Schlimmes. Darüber hättest du nun wirklich mit mir reden können." – „Ähm, ja… oder doch nicht. Ich meine, du hast Watson und du kennst dich damit aus und dann habe ich dir auch noch ungewollt zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich Erfahrung hätte und dann… Für alle scheint das so unwahrscheinlich wichtig zu sein… naja, da war es dann plötzlich so schwierig, das Thema noch einmal aufzurollen." Grinsend rutschte Rokko an Lisa heran und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ich sage dir etwas, Lisa: Ja, ich habe Watson und ja, es hat die eine oder andere Frau in meinem Leben gegeben, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich kein Verständnis für dich habe. Mir ist schon klar, dass das ein wichtiger Schritt für dich ist und dass du dich gerne vorbereitest, habe ich auch schon gemerkt, auch wenn sich das nicht im klassischen Sinne vorbereiten lässt. Und noch eins: Keines meiner Körperteile ist batteriebetrieben und vibriert." Lisa wurde noch eine Nuance röter, grinste dann aber. „Das habe ich von vornherein ausgeschlossen", meinte sie sichtlich entspannter. „Es ist eben nur… wie soll ich sagen? Wenn ich genau wüsste, wie das abläuft, dann würde mich der Gedanke daran nicht mehr so nervös machen." – „Macht er dich so nervös wie dich ein Vortrag vor 200 Leuten nervös macht oder eher positiv – so als wüsstest du, dass alle deine Freunde zu einer Party kommen und es stünde dir ein spaßiger Abend mit ihnen bevor?" – „Hm, letzteres. Es ist, als hätte ich Helikopter im Bauch und dann plötzlich meldet sich diese Stimme, die sagt: ‚Du hast keine Ahnung davon. Es wird ein kompletter Reinfall.' Darum habe ich das neulich auch so abrupt abgebrochen." – „Es ist vielmehr dadurch zu einem Reinfall geworden", meinte Rokko kritisch. „Ich zeige dir etwas", fuhr er fort und beugte sich vor, um Lisa einen innigen Kuss zu geben. „So fängt es an, das kennst du doch schon." Seine Hand strich über ihren Rücken und wanderte langsam unter ihren Pulli. „Und so geht es weiter." Er schob sie sanft zurück und legte sich neben sie. Eine Hand wanderte vom Rücken zum Bauch und streichelte sanft die darunter liegenden Haut. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, küssten die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr. „Und was muss ich dabei machen?", fragte Lisa sich ganz auf das Spiel einlassend. „Ich weiß nicht. Was sagt dir denn dein Instinkt?", neckte Rokko sie. Lisa dachte kurz darüber nach und zog Rokko dann näher an sich. Noch während sie Rokko küsste, machten sich ihre Hände an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Als sie es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, ein paar Knöpfe zu öffnen, ließ sie erst ihre Finger, dann ihre Lippen über die freigelegte Haut wandern. „Oh", seufzte Rokko. „Das war eine ganz blöde Idee", gestand er. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Lisa sofort besorgt. „Nein, nein, eher im Gegenteil. Du machst das so gut, das ist eine echte Herausforderung für meine Selbstbeherrschung. Ich glaube, wenn du noch warten willst, sollten wir hier aufhören, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." Lisas Hand strich durch Rokkos Locken. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Zeig mir bitte, wie es weitergeht." – „Das läuft jetzt aber nicht wie in dem Film, den du dir angesehen hast", grinste Rokko. „Puh, Glück gehabt, die arme Frau hat nämlich geschrieen wie am Spieß", grinste Lisa zurück und zog Rokko näher an sich. „So, ich wiederhole: So geht es los." Lisas Lippen verbanden sich mit Rokkos zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Rokkos Hand wanderte langsam über Lisas Arm, dann über ihre Taille bis zu ihrer Hüfte, dort hielt sie inne. „Und? War es die ganze Aufregung wert?", fragte er Lisa grinsend. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich am Becken näher an ihn ziehen. „Oh ja. Allerdings wäre ich ohne die ganze Vorbereitung besser dran gewesen", gab Lisa zu. „Es gibt eben doch Dinge, bei denen man sich ganz und gar auf seine innere Stimme verlassen kann", meinte Rokko und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ist das eigentlich normal, dass ich jetzt müde bin?", fragte Lisa und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Ich denke schon. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir jetzt schlafen. So wie ich meinen Sohn kenne, wird er gleich um 6 Uhr anfangen, die seine CD in Endlosschleife abzuspielen." – „Es war so lieb von dir, eure Musiziererei auf CD zu brennen." Lächelnd dachte Lisa daran, wie Rokko und Watson einige Wochen zuvor auf dem Sofa gesessen und gemeinsam gesungen hatten. „Naja, bei so einer Aufnahmeassistentin ist das ja auch kein Wunder", zog Rokko sie auf. „Denkst du, wir schaffen es noch, ins Schlafzimmer umzuziehen?", wollte er von Lisa wissen. Sie sah auf und schätzte die Distanz zu besagtem Zimmer. „Nee, lass uns hier liegen bleiben. Wir sind ja auch ganz züchtig zugedeckt", neckte sie ihn. „Okay, auf deine Verantwortung, aber nicht, dass du mir morgen früh, wenn meine Mitbewohner in die Küche wollen, vor Peinlichkeit im Erdboden versinkst." – „Spinner", lachte Lisa und drückte Rokko einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Watson wach. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war nahezu unerträglich. Ein Glas Wasser, das wäre jetzt gut. Langsam quälte er sich aus seinem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Im Halbdunkeln spähte er über das Geländer und entdeckte Lisa und Rokko schlafend auf dem Sofa. Gut so. Das haben sie sich verdient. Er wird Miss Moneypenny und Lisa haben. Entschlossen nickend drehte Watson um und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Im fahlen Schein der Nachttischlampe holte er seine Liste heraus und betrachtete sie. Eine Frau für Holmes – abgehakt. Es ist alles erledigt. Jetzt kannst du jederzeit gehen – diese Position muss dann noch jemand von der Liste streichen. Watsons kleine Hand massierte seine Schläfe. Vielleicht sogar recht bald. Aber vorher holst du dir noch ein Glas Wasser. Wieder machte Watson sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Ein lauter Knall ließ Rokko aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Was war das? Er sprang auf und stürmte, nackt wie er war, in die Küche. „Watson!", schrie er förmlich, als er seinen Sohn da liegen sah. „Watson, sag etwas", flehte er den bewusstlosen Jungen an. „Was ist denn los?", erklang Lisas müde Stimme. Als sie Watson da liegen sah, war sie sofort hellwach. „Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen", bestimmte sie. Sofort drehte sie sich um und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Die sind in ein paar Minuten da", unterrichtete Lisa Rokko. „Geh dir etwas anziehen, ich bleibe bei ihm." Dankbar nickte Rokko ihr zu und hetzte in sein Schlafzimmer. Innerhalb von Sekunden kam er zurück. „Lisa, so kannst du nicht mit ins Krankenhaus kommen", stellte er fest und deutete auf sein Hemd, das sie trug. „Ich… du willst mich dabei haben?" – „Ich schätze, du bist für Watson so etwas wie eine Mutter. Also bitte." Das verzweifelte Flehen in Rokkos Augen ließ Lisa sofort reagieren. Sie drückte ihm Watsons zerbrechlichen Körper in den Arm und machte sich sofort daran, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Wir nehmen ihn jetzt erstmal mit, auch wenn er wieder ansprechbar ist", legte der Notarzt einige Minuten später fest. Immer wieder sah er irritiert zu dem Weihnachtsbaum, der mitten in Rokkos Wohnzimmer stand. „Niemand von uns braucht deswegen eine Zwangsjacke", versuchte Rokko seine eigene Angst durch einen Scherz zu überspielen. „Das habe ich auch nicht gedacht", entgegnete der Notarzt. „Eigentlich dachte ich nur, dass das logisch ist – Lebkuchen Anfang September, Weihnachtsbäume Mitte Oktober. So, jetzt aber los. Wollen Sie beide mitfahren?", wandte er sich das vermeintliche Elternpaar. „Ja", kam es einstimmig von Lisa und Rokko.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr Kowalski", sprach die Dienst habende Ärztin Rokko an. „Aber es… es steht nicht gut um ihren Sohn. Eine der Metastasen drückt so auf sein Gehirn, dass wichtige lebenserhaltende Funktionen bald nicht mehr richtig ablaufen können. Er wird dieses Krankenzimmer wohl nicht lebend verlassen." Tränen stiegen Rokko in die Augen, so dass er nur zu einem Nicken fähig war. „Doch das wird er", ergriff Lisa das Wort. Erstaunt sah Rokko sie an. „Er will nicht im Krankenhaus sterben", erklärte sie ihm. „Wir nehmen ihn mit nach Hause", wandte Lisa sich an die Ärztin. Diese nickte nur. „Ich sage dem Fahrdienst Bescheid." – „Nein", fiel Rokko ihr ins Wort. „Das… das kann ich nicht, Lisa." – „Du musst", brachte sie ihre ganze Kraft auf. „Du… du lässt uns doch nicht alleine, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals. Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause", bestimmte sie.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sor…" Hugo brach seine Ansprache ab, als er sah, dass Rokko Watson stützen musste. „Ich bin dann bei Kerima. Ich sage Bescheid, dass Sie heute nicht kommen und ich übernachte auch bei mir, ja? Dann haben Sie alle Zeit der Welt und ich… also… seine Wünsche zu erfüllen hat mir Spaß gemacht, aber das jetzt?", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Das kann ich verstehen. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich mich so schnell bei Ihnen melde, Herr Haas." Der Designer ging auf seinen kleinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn. „Du bist mein allerbester Freund. Ohne dich würde ich vermutlich immer noch mit toten Leuten sprechen. Ich werde nie vergessen, was du mir über das Sterben gesagt hast. Wirklich, ich versuche, es so zu sehen wie du, dass ich froh sein soll, dich kennen zu dürfen und das bin ich auch, aber du darfst mir nicht böse sein, dass mich deine Krankheit doch sehr traurig macht." Watson nickte matt. „Trotzdem, fang dich wieder, wenn es aus mit mir ist, ja? Male weiter deine bunten Klamotten und sei einfach nur du. Scher dich nicht um das, was andere denken könnten." Mit einem Nicken deutete Hugo an, dass er verstanden hatte. Er schenkte Rokko einen aufmunterndes, aber erzwungenes Lächeln und ging dann.

„Wo ist Miss Moneypenny?", wollte Watson mit brüchiger Stimme wissen. Er lag in seinem Bett – genauso wie kurz nach dem Moment, als er erfahren hatte, dass er Metastasen hatte: Lisa lag hinter ihm und hatte ihren Arm um ihn gelegt, Holmes lag vor um und tat es ihr gleich. Die rot getigerte Katze sprang in sein Bett und kuschelte sich in Höhe seines Bauches zwischen Watson und Holmes. „Ihr passt doch gut auf sie auf, oder?" – „Natürlich tun wir das", versprach Lisa. „Sie hat es gerne, am Kinn gegrault zu werden", gab Watson Anweisungen. „Sie mag es nicht, beobachtet zu werden, wenn sie in ihrem Katzenklo ist. Sie liebt ihre kleine Stoffmaus." – „Ich weiß, Watson, ich weiß. Wir passen gut auf sie auf. Es wird sich nichts für deine Miss Moneypenny ändern", versicherte Rokko seinem Sohn. Damit gab Watson sich erst einmal zufrieden. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.

„Wenn ihr mal ein Kind kriegt", ergriff Watson das Wort, als Rokko schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, die Stimme seines Sohnes je wiederzuhören. „Also, du und Lisa, wenn ihr mal ein Kind habt, dann müsst ihr ihm von mir erzählen. Ich wäre doch dann so etwas wie ein großer Bruder." Nicht heulen, Lisa, du darfst nicht heulen – das habt ihr ihm versprochen. „Das werden wir tun", kämpfte Lisa mit den Tränen. „Wir werden dich nicht vergessen." – „Gut", stellte Watson zufrieden fest und schloss die Augen. „Weißt du noch, Watson, als ich dir damals das Fahrradfahren beigebracht habe?" Ein brummender Laut deutete an, dass der Angesprochene sich erinnerte. „Wenn Lisa und ich mal ein Kind haben, dann wird es bestimmt nicht hinfallen, weil ich ja mit dir gelernt habe, dass man das Rad nicht zu früh loslassen darf." Ein weiterer gutturaler Laut zeigte, dass Watson sich über diese Bemerkung amüsierte. „Und es wird auch erst mit der Volljährigkeit einen Mixer in die Hand kriegen. Ich glaube, die Nachmieterin in unserem Studentenzimmer hat noch Monate später Reste unseres Plätzchenteigs gefunden." Diesmal kam kein Laut von Watson.

„Rokko?", wandte Lisa sich an ihr Gegenüber. „Er hat aufgehört zu atmen. Einfach so", stellte Rokko unter Schock fest. „Ich weiß. Ich stehe jetzt auf und mache die nötigen Anrufe. Nimm dir noch ein bisschen Zeit." Lisa wälzte sich aus Watsons Bett und versuchte, sich nicht noch einmal umzudrehen. Doch an der Tür angekommen, konnte sie nicht anders. Das war doch nicht fair. Ein so großartiges Kind wie Watson, einfach tot. Das ging doch nicht! Was wohl gerade in Rokko vorging? Er war den ganzen Tag über so einsilbig gewesen und jetzt, da er mit einfallender Nacht endlich Worte fand, war es einfach so vorbei. Nur schwer konnte Lisa ihren Blick von Vater und Sohn abwenden. So ein friedliches Bild! Rokko und Watson eng umschlungen – diesen Anblick wirst du sicher nie vergessen.

„Hier ist meine Karte, wenn Sie Fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte", wies der Bestatter Rokko an. Es war Lisa, die die Karte entgegennahm, weil Rokko zu sehr neben sich stand, um diese Flut an Informationen aufzunehmen. „Vielen Dank", meinte sie höflich und sah dem Sarg, der gerade hinausgebracht wurde, hinterher. „Wir melden uns ganz sicher in den nächsten Tagen. Watson hatte sehr klare Vorstellungen davon, wie seine Beerdigung verlaufen soll, das meiste ist vorbereitet." – „Gut. Sie bleiben doch über Nacht sicher hier, oder?", wollte der Bestatter mit einem besorgten Blick auf Rokko wissen. „Ja", entgegnete Lisa und hakte sich bei Rokko unter. „Na dann, gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich der höfliche Mann mittleren Alters. Kaum, dass er Rokkos Wohnung verlassen hatte, drehte dieser sich zu Lisa um. „Ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine. Geh nach Hause." Erschrocken riss Lisa die Augen auf. „Nein. Ich werde so ziemlich alles tun, aber ich lasse dich jetzt bestimmt nicht alleine." Rokko befreite seinen Arm von ihrem und bückte sich nach Miss Moneypenny. „Komm mal her", sprach er sie an. „Wir üben jetzt mal das Übernachten in meinem Schlafzimmer." Ohne noch einmal nach Lisa zu sehen, begab sich Rokko in Richtung besagtem Zimmers. „Rokko? Ich werde die ganze Nacht hier sein", sprach sie ihn auf das Sofa deutend an. „Wenn du nicht alleine sein willst oder mich vielleicht brauchst, dann bin ich hier, dann kannst du nach mir rufen. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mich nicht ausschließt." Rokko nickte. „Soll ich irgendwen verständigen? Deine Eltern, deine Geschwister oder Watsons Mutter vielleicht?" Aus Rokkos Augen sprach Wut. „Julia? Julia hat sich ihr Leben lang einen Scheißdreck um Watson gekümmert, da interessiert es sie bestimmt auch herzlich wenig, dass er jetzt nicht mehr lebt – für sie dürfte das keinen Unterschied machen. Meine Eltern, du könntest meine Eltern anrufen. Ihre Nummer ist ganz oben eingespeichert." Rokko drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ein leises Schluchzen zeigte Lisa, dass auch Rokkos Kraft ihre Grenzen hatte.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

„Hey Liselotte, wie schön dich zu sehen! Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr vorbei, um mir von euren Weihnachtsfest zu erzählen. War's denn schön? Hat's Watson gefallen? Hast du endlich mit Rokko…" Jürgen sah auf und erschrak: In Lisas Augen standen Tränen und ihre Unterlippe bebte bedrohlich. „Lisa? Ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Watson ist gestern Nacht gestorben", brachte sie gerade noch hervor, bevor die Tränen sie übermannten. So schnell er konnte, ging Jürgen auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Pscht, Lisa, pscht", versuchte er vergeblich, sie zu beruhigen. „Komm, setz dich erstmal." Sanft aber bestimmt dirigierte Jürgen seine beste Freundin auf deren Stammplatz auf der Bank. „Wo ist Rokko?", wollte er wissen. „Der hat mich weggeschickt, aber ich bin geblieben, bis seine Eltern kamen. Das war vor zwei oder drei Stunden – ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich bin dann völlig planlos durch die Stadt gelaufen…" – „Aber man landet ja immer beim guten, alten Jürgen", versuchte dieser Lisa aufzubauen. „Darf ich fragen, ob… ob er sich… naja… gequält hat?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar nicht. Er hat im Krankenhaus etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen gekriegt und dann… wir lagen einfach so da… Rokko hat Geschichten aus Watsons Kindheit erzählt und irgendwann… er hat einfach nicht mehr geatmet." Schluchzend vergrub Lisa ihren Kopf an Jürgens Schulter.

Hilflos streichelte der hilflose Jürgen der weinenden Lisa immer wieder über den Rücken. Erst das erneute Klingeln des Glockenspieles an der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen. „Herr Haas!", begrüßte er den Designer. Dieser warf nur einen Blick auf Lisa und sah Jürgen dann fragend an. Lautlos formte er „Nein" mit den Lippen, doch Jürgen bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen durch ein Nicken. Vor lauter Verzweiflung wusste Hugo sich nicht anders zu helfen, als dem Türrahmen einen Schlag zu versetzen. Ein weiteres Klingeln zeigte Jürgen, dass Hugo wieder gegangen war.

„Einen Wodka – doppelt! Nein, dreifach", verlangte Hugo unüberhörbar. Die Thekenbedienung sah ihn süffisant lächelnd an. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh für so hartes Zeug, Hübscher?" – „Das müssen Sie schon mir überlassen. Einen dreifachen Wodka – vite, vite." – „Sie hat Recht, Herr Haas", erklang eine Stimme hinter Hugo. Die barbusige Tänzerin hatte die Tanzfläche Tanzfläche sein lassen, als sie den Designer hatte den Laden betreten sehen. „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und wenn ich trinken will, dann trinke ich", wies Hugo die junge Frau zurecht. „Es gibt aber einen Unterschied zwischen Trinken und Frustsaufen", bemerkte Oksana spitz und fing das Glas auf halben Weg zwischen ihrer Kollegin und Hugo ab. „Wenn Sie mir einen wirklich guten Grund nennen, dann lasse ich Sie vielleicht mal nippen", zog sie ihn auf. „Watson ist tot", erklärte Hugo der Tänzerin – äußerlich wirkte er gefasst, aber in seinem Inneren war eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. „Das quirlige Kerlchen von neulich – dem, dem wir vorgespielt haben, das hier wäre ein anständiges Etablissement?" Oksana riss ihre grünen Augen weit auf. „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" – „Doch", sinnierte Hugo mit hohlem Blick. „Erst Britta, jetzt Watson – immer wenn ich jemanden nah an mich heranlasse, dann passiert ein Unglück." – „Das ist doch Quatsch", widersprach Oksana heftig. „Sie haben Ihre Frau ja nicht vor das Auto geschubst, das sie letztlich überfahren hat, sondern sie ist davor gelaufen – das war ihre eigene Schuld. Jedes Kindergartenkind lernt, dass das vierrädrige Etwas immer stärker ist und man deshalb richtig hinsehen muss, bevor man über die Straße läuft. Und Watson – der war doch schon krank bevor er Sie kennen gelernt hat, oder? Ich würde sagen, ich habe Recht und Ihr Wodka geht in den Ausguss." Die Tänzerin beugte sich über die Theke und ließ das Getränk genau dort verschwinden. Erst jetzt wurde Hugo bewusst, dass sie nur ein Höschen und Schuhe mit einem Schwindel erregend hohem Absatz trug. Wow, wie schön sie ist. Obwohl… wieso einen schönen Körper nackt präsentieren? Ihn ein wenig zu verhüllen würde den Reiz doch eher vergrößern… Hugo, was denkst du denn da? Watson ist gerade gestorben und du begaffst nackte Titten. Hatte Watson nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht hängen lassen? Hatte er das damit gemeint? Normal weiterleben, die Augen öffnen für die Menschen um dich herum, wieder etwas für Andere empfinden… Rokko! Um Himmels Willen, wie musste es dem jetzt nur gehen? Heute gehst du wieder in die WG und bist für ihn da – so wie er für dich da war, als du nicht wusstest, wohin. Ja, genommen hast du genug, jetzt ist es Zeit, auch mal zu geben. „Herr Haas? Haben Sie mich gehört?" Sorge stand in Oksanas Gesicht, als sie Hugo musterte. „Ähm, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken. Was haben Sie gesagt?" – „Ich sagte, ich mache den Vormittag frei und gehe ein bisschen mit Ihnen spazieren. Frische Luft tut Ihnen bestimmt gut." Wild entschlossen, Hugo etwas Gutes zu tun, riss sich Oksana ihre schlecht gemachte platinblonde Perücke vom Kopf. „Wow, Sie haben schöne Haare", bemerkte Hugo und betrachtete fasziniert Oksanas pechschwarzes Haar. „Jep, alles echt, aber sehen Sie nicht so genau hin, das eine oder andere graue Haar ist auch schon dabei", neckte sie ihn lachend.

„Rokko, Junge, was machst du denn da?" Siegfried Kowalski, ein stämmiger und betagter Mann, stand in der Tür zu Watsons Zimmer und betrachtete mit Sorge, wie sein Sohn in einer Übersprungshandlung Watsons Bett abzog und den Bezug in eine Mülltüte stopfte. „Ich muss hier aufräumen", erklärte Rokko ihm aufgebracht. „Aber das kann doch auch warten", wollte Siegfried ihn beruhigen. „Nein, das kann es nicht. Watson ist in diesem Bett gestorben und…" – „Mutti kann das doch erstmal in die Waschmaschine stecken. Du musst dich nicht damit quälen." – „Ich will nicht, dass es gewaschen wird, ich will es nicht mehr sehen. Mein Sohn ist darin gestorben, glaubst du, ich ziehe diese Bettwäsche je wieder irgendwo drauf?" Wie von Sinnen stürmte Rokko auf Watsons Kleiderschrank zu. Diese Ordnung! Die Pullover und T-Shirts nach Farben geordnet, die Socken ordentlich aufgerollt, die Hosen über einen Bügel gehängt, die Bügel alle in einer Richtung. Verdammt, von wem hatte er diesen Ordnungstick nur… gehabt? Rokko spürte, wie sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm legte. „Tu das nicht", sagte er nur. „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, dann wirst du es bereuen, kein Andenken an Watson zu haben. Lass dir Zeit." – „Ich habe mir Zeit gelassen", flüstere Rokko. „So viel. Die ganze Zeit, die er bei euch in Flensburg gelebt hat. Wieso war ich so feige, ihn bei euch abzuladen?" – „Du hast ihn nicht bei uns abgeladen. Du hast das beste gemacht, was du in dieser Situation hättest tun können. Wir hatten Watson wirklich gerne bei uns." – „Aber er wollte seinen Vater", stellte Rokko verbittert fest. „Und den hatte er doch auch." – „Ja, für ein paar Wochen." Siegfried schob seinen Sohn vom Schrank weg und schloss dessen Türen. „Die paar Wochen und deine ganze Studienzeit über", begann Siegfried, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „In deinem Zustand bringt dieses Gespräch nichts. Komm, wir gehen erstmal wieder runter zu Mutti. Soll ich vielleicht deine Freundin anrufen, die nette junge Frau, die letzte Nacht so tapfer auf uns gewartet hat? Vielleicht kann sie dir ja besser helfen…" – „Lisa? Nein, besser nicht. Ich war unmöglich zu Lisa." – „Das versteht sie schon. Sie war auch aufgewühlt. Ihr solltet euch jetzt gemeinsam Halt geben. Mutti und ich…" – „Nun tu doch nicht so, als hättet ihr immer eine Musterbeziehung geführt", warf Rokko seinem Vater vor. „Nein, aber du musst ja nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wie ich. Du könnest auch mal der Sohn deiner Mutter sein und den ersten Schritt machen." Rokko versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nur gequält. „Ich rufe sie nachher an."

„Ich kann Sie ja irgendwo verstehen", meinte Oksana. „Ich hatte auch schon oft das Gefühl, ich würde das Unglück magisch anziehen. Als mein Bruder und ich damals nach Deutschland kamen, da habe ich oft geweint, weil meine Eltern so weit weg waren." – „Wo waren sie denn?", wollte Hugo wissen. „In Rumänien. Marian dachte, wir würden hier ein besseres Leben haben. Ich war gerade erst 15, aber er war schon 19, als wir hier ankamen. Drei Jahre später war er tot. Er wollte mich vor allem beschützen, aber… naja, die ‚Branche', in der ich begonnen habe, war nicht die sicherste, wenn Sie verstehen. Erschossen haben Sie ihn… Mein damaliger Zuhälter hat die Leiche einfach so verschwinden lassen." Oksanas anfängliche Verbitterung wich, betreten biss sie sich auf die Zunge. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich Sie ja aufbauen", meinte sie aufgesetzt fröhlich. „Wie lange sind Sie schon in Deutschland?", fragte Hugo. „Letzten Monat waren es 21 Jahre." – „Wollen Sie eigentlich ewig im Goldständer arbeiten?" – „Nun ja, es ist ein guter Job – besser als die, die ich bisher hatte. Angucken erwünscht, anfassen verboten, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich verdiene gut. Verpflegung, Unterkunft und ich lerne interessante Menschen kennen", lächelte die Tänzerin. „So, hier ist es. Hier wohnen Herr Kowalski und ich." Hugo deutete auf das Gebäude zu seiner Linken. „Sie nennen Ihren Mitbewohner Herrn Kowalski? Das ist spleenig." – „Ich weiß, aber es passt sehr gut zu uns." – „Na dann, seien Sie für Ihren Siez-Freund da." Oksana drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als Hugo sie zurückhielt. „Oksana? Ich würde Sie gerne wieder sehen", gestand er ihr. „Das wollen die meisten. Sie wissen ja: Ansehen erlaubt, anfassen verboten." – „Hm, wie im Museum. Ich weiß ja, wo Sie arbeiten. Wann ist Ihre Schicht denn immer zu Ende? Ich würde Sie gerne zum Essen einladen." Ein amüsierter Ausdruck huschte über Oksanas Gesicht. „Diese Woche habe ich die ‚Frühschicht', wenn Sie so wollen. Kommen Sie einfach vorbei und finden Sie heraus, wann ich Feierabend habe", lächelte sie Hugo provokant an und ging dann los. „Das werde ich!", rief Hugo ihr noch hinterher.

Als Hugo die Wohnung betrat, fand er Rokko geistesabwesend auf dem Sofa sitzen. Ihm gegenüber hatte der Bestatter Platz genommen und redete ununterbrochen von möglichen Zeremonien, Örtlichkeiten für die anschließende Trauerfeier und anderen Dingen, die Rokko im Moment zu überfordern schienen. „Hugo Haas", stellte der Designer sich vor und hielt dem perplexen Bestatter die Hand hin. „Klären Sie diese Dinge bitte mit mir."


	22. Chapter 22

22.

„Rokko!" Lisa sprang von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. „Was machst du denn hier?", wollte sie besorgt wissen. „Ich arbeite hier?", entgegnete Rokko unsicher. „Aber offensichtlich wollte David mich nur hier haben, um mich zu quälen." – „David wollte dich hier haben? Dann gibt es bestimmt etwas für dich zu tun", meinte Lisa mit großen Augen. „Du weißt also auch von nichts?" – „Ähm, nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass David dich nicht grundlos herkommen lässt." Lisa umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und ging auf Rokko zu. „Hey", meinte sie nach seinen Händen greifend. „Vielleicht ist das ja auch mal eine Möglichkeit, dich abzulenken. Du liebst deinen Job doch und…" – „Die Arbeit, die Arbeit, immer nur die Arbeit", unterbrach Rokko Lisa ungehalten. „Wohin hat sie mich denn gebracht, he? Ich war nicht für meinen Sohn da, als er mich am dringendsten gebraucht hat und jetzt werde ich nie wieder für ihn da sein können." Da ist er wieder dieser Blick – über mich hinweg ins Leere. Jetzt hält er sich für angreifbar und will mir das nicht zeigen, aber so nicht, Rokko Kowalski, so nicht. „Das ist doch Unsinn", widersprach Lisa ihm. „Sieh mich an, Rokko", verlangte sie unüberhörbar. Als Rokko seinen Blick nur noch mehr abwandte, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass er sie ansehen musste. „Du bist für Watson da gewesen. Rede dir doch nichts ein", beschwor sie Rokko eindringlich. „Ich verstehe dich nicht", zischte er. „Du rennst gleich am ersten Tag nach seinem Tod wieder zur Arbeit. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als Kerima Moda." – „Soll ich dir sagen, warum ich das tue? Weil ich es Watson versprochen habe. Ich habe ihm versprochen, mich nicht hängen zu lassen. Es fällt mir bestimmt nicht leicht, aber ich gebe mir große Mühe, dieses Versprechen einzulösen." – „Gib's doch zu: Du bist froh, dass Watson nicht mehr lebt. Jetzt hält dich nichts mehr bei mir. Es steht nichts mehr zwischen David und dir – er hat keinen schwerkranken Sohn, der einen viel Kraft kostet und dein kleines Sexproblem bist du ja jetzt auch los." Lisa widerstand dem Impuls, Rokko eine zu knallen. „Das ist echt nicht fair", brachte sie den Tränen nahe hervor. „Das ist nicht fair! Du bist nicht der einzige, der Watson vermisst – mir fehlt er auch!" Lisa machte eine Pause, um die aufsteigenden Tränen herunterzuschlucken. „Ich weiß, dass du momentan neben der Spur bist und darüber kannst du froh sein, denn sonst würde ich dir für deinen Spruch eben eine knallen. Wir hatten noch nicht die Möglichkeit, über unsere… unsere Nacht zu reden und ich weiß, dass es jetzt wichtigeres gibt, aber wie kannst du nur glauben, David hätte irgendetwas damit zu tun?" – „Womit habe ich etwas zu tun?", fragte der Geschäftsführer fröhlich. David hatte vergeblich darauf gewartet, dass sein Klopfen beantwortet würde, daher war er einfach in Lisas Büro getreten. Die letzten Reste des Gesprächs, das auf ihn wie ein Streit wirkte, hatte er zufrieden zur Kenntnis genommen. Wunderbar – so wie Kowalski im Moment drauf ist, wird er Lisa früher oder später so vor den Kopf stoßen, dass sie von selbst auf die Idee kommen wird, dass das zwischen ihm und ihr keine Zukunft hat. Du musst dann nur zur richtigen Zeit die starke Schulter zum Ausheulen bieten. Ob das wohl ein gutes Fundament für eine Beziehung ist? Wohl kaum, aber zumindest wäre es eine Beziehung. Du wärst Lisa dann näher als du es jetzt bist. Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich, auch wenn sie gerade temporär emotional verwirrt ist. „David, hast du Rokko hergebeten?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ja, habe ich, aber Sie haben so lange gebraucht, um herzukommen, Kowalski, dass ich es dann doch schnell selbst gemacht habe. Ich dachte immer, PR wäre schwieriger, aber nö, war nicht so schwer." Selbstgefällig verschränkte David die Arme vor der Brust und wartete darauf, dass Rokko sich verteidigen würde. „Na dann…", entgegnete Rokko. „… schlage ich vor, Sie machen das noch eine Weile. Ich bin dann mal weg", verabschiedete er sich von Lisa. „Sehen wir uns zur Beerdigung?", fragte Rokko sie, bevor er ging. „Wenn du mich dabei haben willst…" – „Ja, das will ich. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja hinterher, mal in Ruhe zu reden – ohne großes Gefühlsdrama und Vorwürfe und so…" – „Das würde mich freuen." – „Gut, dann bis später."

„David, war das wirklich nötig?", wandte Lisa sich an ihren Geschäftsführer, nachdem Rokko gegangen war. Nur mit Mühe brachte sie die nötige Selbstbeherrschung auf, um nicht sofort loszuweinen. „Bitte?", fragte David möglichst unschuldig. „Du bist doch lange genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, was du alleine hinkriegst und wofür du professionelle Hilfe brauchst. Hättest du nicht erst die Lage abschätzen können? Du weißt doch, dass es Rokko zurzeit nicht so gut geht." – „Lisa, mach mal halblang. Der Junge ist jetzt zwei Wochen tot und Kowalski ein Profi…" – „Aber heute Nachmittag ist die Beerdigung. Was glaubst du, wie er sich fühlst? Denkst du wirklich, ihm ist danach, Anzeigen Korrektur zu lesen oder was auch immer gerade anstand?", unterbrach Lisa ihn scharf. David schnappte nach Luft, da er etwas erwidern wollte, aber als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, hielt er sich zurück. „Komm mal her", forderte er Lisa auf und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Fehlen nur noch Hugo und Lisa", stellte Rokko am Nachmittag fest. Seine Schwester Inga sah sich suchend um und entdeckte einen Wagen, der vor dem Friedhofstor vorfuhr. „Das werden sie sein, oder?", wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Könnte sein, aber so wie ich Lisa kenne, arbeitet sie wieder bis kurz vor knapp", antwortete er verbittert. „Das ist ihre Art damit umzugehen", nahm Inga die ihr unbekannte Frau in Schutz. „Du liegst apathisch in deinem Bett und bist kaum ansprechbar und sie arbeitet – bei beidem kommt nicht viel Sinnvolles heraus, würde ich mal vermuten." – „Hm, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gestand Rokko. „Klar, ich bin zwar kleiner als mein kleiner Bruder, dafür bin ich aber doppelt so clever", versuchte sie zu scherzen. „Im Moment lassen alle dir vieles durchgehen, aber wenn du merkst, dass du über das Ziel hinausgeschossen bist, dann darfst du das gerne zugeben und dich entschuldigen." Die dunkle Limousine mit dem überdimensionalen Firmenlogo darauf hielt und wenig später standen Lisa und Hugo bei den Kowalskis. „Inga", stellte sich Rokkos Schwester kurz vor. „Das sind Simeon, Peter und Ina", fuhr sie fort. „Marianna konnte leider nicht kommen. Sie erwartet ihr zweites Kind und soll nicht fliegen, aber sie lässt alle herzlich grüßen." Lisa musterte Rokkos ältere Schwester eindinglich: Sie hatte ihr dunkles, krauses Haar streng zurückgesteckt, ihren Mund zierten einige Lachfalten und ein paar Sommersprossen auf den Wangen verliehen ihrem runden Gesicht einen frechen Ausdruck. „Unsere Eltern sind schon in der Kirche", erklärte sie Lisa. „Vielleicht sollten wir da auch langsam hingehen", schlug Hugo vor. „Haben Sie die Rede vorbereitet, um die ich Sie gebeten habe?", fragte Rokko ihn leise. „Ja, wie ich es versprochen habe, auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich sie nicht tränenfrei halten kann." – „Ich schätze, das gehört zu einer Beerdigung dazu", erwiderte Rokko, bevor er an den wartenden Trauergästen vorbei auf den Friedhof ging. „Ist zwischen euch alles in Ordnung?", wandte Inga sich an Lisa. „Ich… ich denke schon", erwiderte diese. „Wir haben uns gestritten", fuhr sie fort, wobei ihr eine dicke Träne die Wange hinunterkullerte. Wieso vertraue ich mich dieser wildfremden Frau an? Sie ist nicht wildfremd, sie ist Rokkos Schwester. Außerdem hat sie gefragt. Lisa spürte, wie Inga sich bei ihr unterhakte. „Ich glaube, wir sind alle sehr aufgewühlt und so wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, tut ihm der Streit schon wieder leid. Wenn dieses ganze Zeremoniendings hier vorbei ist und alle sich etwas beruhigt haben, dann kriegt ihr das schon wieder auf die Reihe." Hoffnungsvoll sah Lisa ihrem Gegenüber in die braunen Augen. „Glaubst du… äh… glauben Sie?" – „Du ist schon in Ordnung und ja, das glaube ich. Hey, wir beerdigen heute Rokkos Sohn, wir sind alle mit den Nerven am Ende…" Inga brach ab, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie Lisa hätte noch sagen können. „Komm", forderte sie sie auf und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Mit Rokko auf einer Höhe löste sie ihren Arm aus Lisas und stieß ihren Bruder an. Rokko drehte sich zu Lisa um. Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als er anhielt, um sie zu umarmen. „Es… es…" – „Sag nichts", verlangte Lisa leise. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen das hier durchzustehen." Sie spürte, wie Rokko auf ihrer Schulter nickte.

„Einer der ersten Sätze, die Watson zu mir sagte, war: ‚Hast du noch alle Latten am Zaun?' Das war zwar nicht sehr höflich, aber durchaus von Nöten, denn ich hatte nicht alle Latten am Zaun. Niemand hat sich getraut, so wie Watson mit mir zu sprechen. Es gab wohl keinen ehrlicheren Menschen als Watson. Wie sagte er immer? Man hat nichts zu verlieren, außer Zeit und wieso sollte man die mit sinnlosen Höflichkeiten verschwenden? Heute heißt es für mich, Abschied zu nehmen von einem außergewöhnlichen Menschen, dem wohl ehrlichsten, aufrichtigsten und erfrischendsten jungen Mann, den ich je meinen Freund nennen durfte. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt das tun, was Watson mir gezeigt hat: Meine ganze Wut über diesen so sinnlosen Tod hinausschreien, aber ich schätze, in einem Gotteshaus käme das nicht so gut. Obwohl… Watson hat sich nie darum geschert, was andere von ihm dachten, solange er glaubte, das Richtige zu tun. Mein lieber, kleiner Freund, du bist vielleicht von uns gegangen, aber in meinem Herzen lebst du weiter. Du hast mir so viel mitgegeben, das ich auf meinem weiteren Lebensweg beherzigen möchte, dass ich hier wohl bloß Danke sagen. Danke, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte, Danke, dass du mich beeinflusst hast, Danke, dass du der eine unter sechs Milliarden Menschen warst." Seufzend faltete Hugo seinen Notizzettel zusammen. So viel unstrukturiertes Gekritzel – das hätte Watson, der doch immer so penibel auf Ordnung in seinem Kleiderschrank geachtet hatte, bestimmt nicht gefallen. Aber er hätte Gefallen daran gefunden, dass du dich so gut mit Oksana verstehst. Ihm hätte es gefallen, dass du ausgerechnet mit einer ehemaligen Prostituierten anbandelst und das ausgerechnet in einer Branche, die es wie keine andere verstand, sich das Maul über jemanden zu zerreißen. Langsam drehte Hugo sich zu dem Sarg mit dem aufgesprühten Familienbild und verneigte sich. Die letzte Ehre erweisen, hieß es doch und wenn überhaupt jemand diese Geste verdient hatte, dann war es dieser kleine Junge. Ohne dich hätte ich wohl versucht, Britta zu folgen. Ich verdanke dir also mein Leben. Egal, wo du bist, hoffentlich hat Britta ein Auge auf dich.

„Als Watson noch klein war, da hat er sich gerne hingestellt und dann geschimpft, weil er nicht wieder auf den Boden kam", erinnerte Rokko sich bei Kaffee und Kuchen. „Daran kann ich mich auch erinnern", verkündete Rokkos Mutter. „Das war zu süß. Er hat so verbissen probiert zu stehen und als er dann endlich stand, hat es den Reiz für ihn verloren und er wollte wieder runter. Das klappte dann prompt nicht und er hat gemeckert – er hat nie geweint oder gegnatzt, wenn so etwas war, er hat nur gemeckert, so als würde er mit sich selbst schimpfen." – „Hm, und als er das erste Mal alleine gelaufen ist, da bin ich zu spät zu Physik gekommen. Das war so aufregend. Ich hatte eine Freistunde und bin nach Hause gegangen. Wir haben ein bisschen gespielt und er hat sich an meinem Bett entlang gehangelt, so wie er das schon einige Zeit konnte und plötzlich hat er sich zu mir umgedreht und ist auf mich zu gelaufen. Er ist durch mein Zimmer getapst und hat dabei gelacht – ich bin mir sicher, er hat sich gefreut, dass er endlich alleine laufen konnte. Ich hätte ihm ewig dabei zusehen können, habe die Zeit darüber vergessen. Ich weiß noch, ich kam in den Physikraum – ich hatte die Rapf in dem Jahr", wandte Rokko sich an seinen Bruder Peter, der sofort wissend nickte. „Die wollte doch immer, dass man sich so wortreich entschuldigt, oder?", fragte er. „Genau. Ich habe mich dann entschuldigt mit den Worten: ‚Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, zu spät zu sein, aber mein Sohn ist in meiner Freistunde das erste Mal alleine gelaufen' – die hat mich angeguckt wie ein Bus, wenn es donnert. ‚Eigentlich tut es mir nicht leid, dass ich zu spät bin, denn das war viel besser als Ihr Physikunterricht', ging dann meine Euphorie über Watsons erste Schritte mit mir durch." – „Da war die Rapf wohl wenig begeistert, oder?", lachte Peter. „Nee, aber ich war es. Mein kleiner Junge war dann nicht mehr so klein. Er konnte ja schon laufen." Abwesend begann Rokko zu lächeln. „Irgendwann hat er dann versucht, schneller zu laufen und zu rennen. Er hatte Freude daran, sein Lieblingsspielzeug von einer Zimmerecke in die andere zu schleppen – einfach so, weil er es konnte." Lisa spürte, wie ihr zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ich koche noch eine Kanne Tee", murmelte sie und verschwand in Rokkos Küche. Wieso ist das eigentlich kein abgeteilter Raum mit vier Wänden, wie sich das gehörte? Dann könnte ich jetzt heulen und niemand würde etwas merken. Aber so…? So hatte es keinen Sinn, wegzugehen – alle würden es trotzdem mitkriegen. Ins Bad, ja, ins Bad – da sieht mich keiner. Durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen sah Lisa gar nicht, dass Siegfried bereits auf dem Flur, der zum Badezimmer führte, stand. „Ist nicht einfach, oder?", fragte er Lisa, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist okay, traurig zu sein. Wir haben Watson alle geliebt, oder? Er war ein ganz besonderes Kind. Weißt du, was mir hilft?" Wieder schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Dass er nicht gelitten hat. Nichts wäre schlimmer für den Jungen gewesen, als langsam dahinzusiechen. Dafür war er viel zu quirlig und unternehmungslustig. Immer wenn wir telefoniert haben, dann hat er von dir und diesem Hugo erzählt. Er hat dich wirklich gern… gehabt." Der stämmige Mann ging auf Lisa zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. „Pscht, Mädchen, nicht weinen – das wollte Watson doch nicht. Ich habe ja auch nie gedacht, dass ich meinen Enkel mal überleben werde. Weißt du, ich habe versucht, Rokko einen Tipp zu geben, aber im Moment ist es schwierig, einen Zugang zu ihm zu finden, darum sage ich es dir: Ihr müsst euch jetzt gegenseitig Halt geben. Meine erste Ehe ist genau deshalb in die Brüche gegangen: Weil ich alles mit mir alleine auskämpfen wollte. So eine Beziehung muss gepflegt werden und ich glaube, dass eure Beziehung nach dieser… nun ja… schweren Zeit nur stärker sein kann, aber ihr dürft euch jetzt nicht voneinander zurückziehen." Lisa schniefte kurz. „Es ist ja nur… also, ich habe den Eindruck, ich könnte dieser ganzen Flut von Gefühlen keinen Lauf lassen, solange ich Rokko nicht geholfen habe, aber er lässt mich zurzeit nicht an sich heran – eher im Gegenteil." Siegfried nickte verstehend. „Mutti… also… Rosi… also Rosemarie, meine Frau und ich, wir sind noch ein paar Tage hier – ich rede unserem Nesthäkchen schon noch ins Gewissen, versprochen.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Die Decke anstarren – schon wieder, als würde er das nicht schon lange genug machen. „Rokko?" Der Angesprochene sah kurz auf. „Was machst du denn hier, Lisa?" – „Ich dachte, ich sehe mal nach dir. Hugo hat mir seinen Schlüssel geliehen und…", seufzend brach Lisa ab. Allein der hohle Ausdruck in Rokkos Augen zeigte ihr, dass er sie wieder einmal nicht an sich heranlassen würde. Lisa kroch zu Rokko ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Es ist Lasagne im Ofen und einen Salat habe ich auch gemacht." – „Keinen Appetit." – „Aber Hunger hast du doch sicher, oder? Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?" Rokko schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Gestern? Vorgestern? Kannst du überhaupt noch sagen, wann du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hast?", fragte Lisa in einer Mischung aus Sorge und Vorwurf. „Nein. Und jetzt nerv nicht damit. Meine Mutter fragt das auch ständig." – „Ja, aber deine Mutter ist zu weit weg, um zu überprüfen, ob du unserer Nerverei auch nachkommst. Rokko, es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du hier langsam verhungerst." – „Ich verhungere nicht", ergriff Rokko trotzig das Wort. „Ich werde mich nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten. Du weißt genau, was ich davon halte, dass du dich so gehen lässt." Unwirsch schob Rokko Lisa von sich. „Und warum kommst du dann immer wieder an, wenn ich so eine Last bin?" – „Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete Lisa ehrlich. „Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, aber das ist wohl nicht der Fall." Mit traurigen Augen sah sie Rokko an. „Wann genau hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass du mich liebst? Nachdem ich dir die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt habe und wollte, dass du dich endlich entscheidest oder nachdem David dich nicht mehr wollte?" – „Merkst du eigentlich, wie weh du mir mit diesen Bemerkungen tust?" Empört kletterte Lisa aus Rokkos Bett. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du ständig darauf herumreitest. Letztlich ist es doch nicht wichtig, was war, solange ich dich jetzt liebe. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das noch lange ertrage." – „Na fein, dann eben nicht. Häng dich wieder an David!" Rokko drehte sich demonstrativ zur Wand. „Watson würde es nicht gefallen, dass du dich so verhältst", versuchte Lisa erneut, Rokko zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Nächste Woche ist Heilig Abend", fuhr sie fort. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir… wir würden Weihnachten vielleicht zusammen feiern." – „Das haben wir doch schon mal. Weißt du noch, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist? Es hat einen Toten gegeben." Lisa schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und krabbelte wieder in Rokkos Bett. Mitfühlend schlang sie ihren Arm um seine Taille „Hey, das ist doch Unsinn. Glaub mir, Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern wird bestimmt lustig. Das bringt dich bestimmt auf andere Gedanken." Rokko schob Lisas Hand von sich. „Ich wäre jetzt lieber alleine." Resignierend stand sie auf. „Denk bitte darüber nach. Und vergiss die Lasagne nicht, ja? Wenn etwas ist, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen."

„Ich fahre über die Feiertage nach Flensburg. Eigentlich wollte ich dir ein Geschenk besorgen, aber… das habe ich noch nicht geschafft. Ich bringe dir was von dort mit, ist das okay?" – „Natürlich ist es das. Ich habe auch bloß eine Kleinigkeit für dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Geschenke erst tauschen, wenn du wieder hier bist?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Lisa das liebevoll eingepackte Geschenk, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Wie lange lag es jetzt dort? Zwei Monate oder drei? Eher drei. Und dann dieser Anruf in der vergangenen Woche. „Hör zu, Lisa, ich bleibe länger hier. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich je wieder nach Berlin komme… Nein, du musst nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen und hierher kommen… Lisa… Ja, es tut mir sehr leid, dass die Ehe deiner Eltern dabei ist zu zerbrechen und… Ja, ich glaube dir, dass dein Halbbruder ein netter Mann ist, aber… Hör mir doch einfach einmal zu: Ich brauche Abstand. Wir haben beide gemerkt, dass es nicht lief, so wie ich in letzter Zeit drauf war. Ich schlage vor, wir… Lisa, such dir jemanden, der dich glücklich machen kann." Sieht so aus, als wäre Siegfrieds Ansprache nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen, dabei hatte ich doch all meine Hoffnung in dieses Vater-Sohn-Gespräch gesetzt. Wenn er in Flensburg ist, dann reden ihm seine Eltern und Geschwister schon gut zu. Wie man sich täuschen kann – da habe ich doch tatsächlich gedacht, seine Familie würde mich ein wenig mögen. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, die Feiertage und auch sein anschließender Urlaub in Flensburg würden ihm gut tun. Wenn er wiederkommt, dachte ich, würden wir endlich gemeinsam über Watsons Tod hinwegkommen. Stattdessen gehe ich jeden Tag alleine auf den Friedhof. Adrian Kowalski steht auf dem biederen Grabstein. Erst Bruno hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, dass man ein Nummernschild mit „Watson" darauf anfertigen lassen könnte. Irgendwie ist es schön plötzlich einen Bruder zu haben. Anfänglich war es ungewohnt, aber jetzt ist es schön. Wir ticken sehr ähnlich und verstehen uns richtig gut. Heute sollte er mich nur zum Friedhof fahren, aber er hat einen kleinen Umweg gemacht und wir haben so ein Nummerschild besorgt. Ich habe es auf Watsons Grab gestellt – ganz gerade und sehr mittig, so wie es ihm wohl auch gefallen hätte. Das mit den Steinpilzen funktioniert nicht so gut – vielleicht ändert sich das im Herbst. Vorsorglich habe ich schon zwei Keramikpilze besorgt und sie auf das Grab gestellt. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich davon so fertig machen lässt", meinte Bruno. „Er hat dich einfach nicht verdient, wenn er dich so absägt. Der soll mir mal nicht begegnen – meiner kleinen Schwester so weh zu tun. Zu trauern ist ja schön und gut, aber langsam könnte er sich wieder einkriegen. Wenigstens hatte er mit dem einen Recht: Du hast jemanden verdient, der dich glücklich macht. Also fang an zu suchen." Tja, das habe ich wohl getan oder zumindest versucht: Heute habe ich ein Date mit David. Das ist schon unser zweites und trotzdem irgendwie das erste. Boah, ging es mir schlecht während des ersten. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war. Es ging mir super, bis er das ohnehin schon edle Essen mit Trüffel aufwerten ließ – dieser Geruch! Da stieg irgendwie Übelkeit in mir auf. Heute geht es mir jedenfalls gut und ich werde das beste aus diesem Date machen, das ich daraus machen kann! David liebt mich – sagt er. Und ich? Naja, vor Rokko habe ich ihn geliebt und ich schätze, wenn ich genug Zeit mit ihm verbringe, komme ich auch dahin wieder zurück.

Meine Fensterbank ist in solchen Momenten immer noch der beste Platz zum Grübeln. Von unten dringen schon wieder die Stimmen meiner Eltern zu mir. Seit Bruno aufgetaucht ist, streiten sie sich so oft. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich auf Bruno reagiere wie Lisa auf Watson reagiert hat, denn wir zwei waren schon zusammen, als du Bruno gezeugt hast." – „Hör mir auf mit diesem polnischen Boxer, das ist doch etwas ganz Anderes. Ja, der hatte den Sohn schon, bevor er sich an unsere Tochter herangemacht hat, dafür hat der feine Herr Werbefachmann sie auch eiskalt sitzen lassen." Watte in den Ohren – ich bräuchte Watte in den Ohren. Ich kann diese Diskussion nicht mehr hören! Bruno ist Neujahr bei uns aufgetaucht, hat einfach so bei uns geklingelt und sich als Papas Sohn vorgestellt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre mein… unser Vater in jenem Moment wohl ein toter Mann gewesen. Hier flogen ganz schön die Fetzen – Papa hat sogar eine Weile bei den Seidels gewohnt und ich schätze, es war da, dass er so einen Narren an David gefressen hat. Mittlerweile haben sich meine Eltern soweit eingekriegt, dass mein Vater wieder bei uns wohnen darf und meine Mutter sich die Mühe macht, Bruno kennen zu lernen. Mein unerwartet aufgetauchter Halbbruder kommt jetzt regelmäßig zum Abendessen, trotzdem streiten sich meine Eltern immer noch recht häufig. Ich warte noch darauf, dass irgendwann alles gesagt ist – ich glaube, sie haben erst die Chance sich richtig zu versöhnen, wenn all die ungesagten Dinge gesagt und vor allem besprochen sind. Jedenfalls hat mein alter Herr mir gut zugeredet, Davids Einladung anzunehmen und das habe ich auch getan: Naja, dem ersten Date habe ich letztlich nur zugestimmt, weil alle mich gedrängt haben. Das zweite schulde ich David jetzt wohl, nachdem mir einfach so die Vorspeise aus dem Gesicht gefallen ist. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust – ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie das gleich ablaufen wird: David wird mit dem größten Auto aus seinem Fuhrpark hier vorfahren, dann geht's in irgendein schickes Restaurant, ein Kompliment hier, eins da, dann vielleicht noch zu einem Konzert, einer Ausstellung, einer Vernissage, irgendein ausgewähltes Kulturprogramm eben. Rokko ist nicht so berechenbar. Ich schätze, darum sitze ich hier und heule mir schon wieder die Augen aus – weil er eben nicht berechenbar ist, denn hätte ich gewusst, dass ich seinetwegen mal genauso leide, wie ich schon wegen David gelitten habe, dann hätte ich es wohl vorgezogen als alte Jungfer zu sterben. Allein schon die Vorbereitungen für dieses Date nerven einfach nur. Alle meinen, ich hätte abgenommen, seit Rokko weg ist, aber meine Hosen und Röcken sagen etwas Anderes – sie sagen: Ja, wir schlackern um deine Beine, aber am Bauch kriegst du uns trotzdem nicht zu. Ich würde mich lieber in meinen Schlafanzug werfen und noch eine Weile hier sitzen und grübeln… „Schnattchen? Der junge Herr Seidel ist da!"

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend", verabschiedete David sich von Lisa. „Hm, das war es." Okay, Seidel, jetzt oder nie. David legte seine Hand auf Lisas Wange. „Es gäbe nur eine Sache, die diesen Abend noch krönen würde." Langsam beugte er sich vor. Gleich, gleich kannst du sie küssen. Sie wird darüber diesen Pausenclown von Kowalski vergessen und ihr werdet glücklich bis an euer Lebensende – ein Art modernes Aschenputtel, davon hat Lisa doch all die Monate in deinem Vorzimmer geträumt. David staunte nicht schlecht, als Lisa ihr Gesicht wegdrehte. „Es tut mir leid, David." – „Was ist? Meinst du nicht, du hast dir genug Zeit genommen, um über Kowalski hinwegzukommen? Wenn es das ist – ich kann noch länger warten, wenn es sein muss… Ich liebe dich doch." Resignierend schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. David, das, was ich hier mache, das ist nicht fair – vor allem dir gegenüber. David, ich liebe dich einfach nicht… nicht mehr." Enttäuschung stand in Davids dunklen Augen. „Aber… aber das lässt sich doch ändern. Ich würde alles dafür tun. Was möchtest du unternehmen? Eine Reise nach Paris oder doch lieber nach Wien oder Prag… Wir könnten ans Meer fahren oder…" Lisa seufzte laut, was David verstummen ließ. „Bitte, Lisa, sag mir, was ich tun kann." – „Nichts, David, du kannst nichts tun – außer einfach nur mein Freund zu sein." – „Das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich." – „Manchmal kann man aber nicht haben, was man haben will. Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass unser Date hier… das das nicht so war, wie es hätte sein sollen." – „Aber…" – „Bitte, David, geh einfach nach Hause. Lass es uns als Erfahrung verbuchen, ja? Wir sehen uns in der Firma." Lisa wartete Davids Reaktion gar nicht mehr ab. Hastig verschwand sie hinter der Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

„Morgen", murmelte Lisa. „Guten Morgen! Dein Date war wohl nicht so doll – du siehst echt scheiße aus, wie ne Rolle Drops beim Kacken", entgegnete Jürgen. „Ja, es war nicht so doll, aber ich glaube, ich sehe scheiße aus, weil ich schon den ganzen Morgen Bauchschmerzen habe." Stöhnend ließ Lisa sich auf die Bank fallen. „Ich schätze, mit einem Schokoriegel brauche ich dir nicht kommen, oder?" Jürgen begann in einer Kiste zu wühlen. „Hagebutte, Pfefferminz, Kamille – ist einer von diesen Tees gut gegen Magenbeschwerden?", sinnierte er vor sich hin. „Besser gar nichts davon", entschied Lisa. „Im Moment ist nämlich gerade Ruhe und ich würde es ungern provozieren." – „Aha, das hat also nichts mit dem Magen zu tun, sondern ist so ein Frauending." – „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, Doktor Jürgen, aber es muss schleunigst aufhören, ich könnte mir nämlich vorstellen, dass es heute bei Kerima nicht so lustig wird – immerhin habe ich David einen Korb gegeben." – „So sehr mich auch der Korb für David interessiert, würde ich lieber deine Bauchschmerzen ergründen. So wie ich dich kenne, ist das nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit, aber du verschleppst sie und musst dann ins Krankenhaus und zur Reha und… na du weißt schon. Also, stechender oder dumpfer Schmerz?" Lisa rollte mit ihren großen, blauen Augen. „Wenn du es so genau wissen willst: Es fühlt sich an, als würde mich etwas treten." – „Von Innen?", wollte Jürgen alarmiert wissen. „Ähm… ja, von wo denn auch sonst?" – „Von Außen zum Beispiel", entgegnete Jürgen gereizt. „Tja, wer dumme Fragen stellt, muss auch dumme Antworten einstecken können. Sag mal, die Tritte… fühlst du die weiter oben so hier…" Jürgen deutete auf seinen Magen „… oder eher hier?" Diesmal deutete Jürgen auf seinen Unterbauch. „Eher weiter unten, wieso?" Jürgen war hinter seinem Tresen hervorgesprungen und durchwühlte sein Zeitungsregal. „Jürgen, du benimmst dich wie eine Furie. Was ist denn nur los?" – „Lisa, wie lange ist dein Sex mit Rokko her? Das war doch in der Nacht vor Watsons Tod, oder?" – „Ähm, ja. Jürgen, worauf willst du hinaus?" – „Das ist so 19… 20 Wochen her, oder?" Lisa begann mit ihren Finger zu zählen. „21, wieso?" Lisa stand auf und ging zu Jürgen herüber. „Was machst du da?" – „Ich forsche, so wie du damals." – „Eine Erziehungszeitschrift?", fragte Lisa zweifelnd. „Das ist keine Erziehungszeitschrift, sondern eine über Schwangerschaft und Säuglinge. Lisa, laut dieser Zeitschrift spürt eine Frau ungefähr im fünften Monat ihr ungeborenes Kind das erste Mal." – „So ein Unsinn, Jürgen!", widersprach Lisa aufgebracht. „Wieso sollte das Unsinn sein? Es steht doch hier." – „Das war vorbeugend, denn als nächstes behauptest du, ich sei schwanger", lachte Lisa. „Und was ist daran so komisch? Es ist doch möglich, oder?" – „Quatsch. Jürgen, das war mein erstes Mal." – „Hast du die Bravo nicht richtig gelesen? Man kann durchaus beim ersten Mal schwanger werden. Was glaubst du, warum es so viele minderjährige Mütter gibt?" – „Und wir haben verhütet", triumphierte Lisa. „Mit nem Pariser? Die Dinger haben 1 Versagerquote. Die können reißen oder irgend ein Witzbold hat sie in der Drogerie durchlöchert oder das Latex war porös oder…" – „… oder der Mond stand im Wassermann oder es gab Sonnenaktivitäten. Die A9 soll in der Nacht ja auch voll gesperrt gewesen sein. Jürgen, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich." Wütend entriss Lisa Jürgen die Zeitschrift und knallte sie wieder ins Regal. „Stimmungsschwankungen hast du auch: Eben lachst du noch und jetzt frisst du mich roh. Lisa, ich will dir doch nichts Böses, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn bei deinen nächsten Bauchschmerzen ein Kopf zwischen deinen unkeuschen Schenkeln hervorguckt." – „Jürgen!", ermahnte Lisa ihren Freund abermals. „Ich war nicht unkeusch – naja, doch irgendwie schon, aber ich habe nicht einfach so mit Rokko geschlafen, sondern weil ich ihn liebe." – „Und konsequenterweise kriegst du jetzt sein Kind", kommentierte Jürgen weiter. „Nein!", widersprach Lisa. „Lies von meinen Lippen: Ich bin nicht schwanger." – „Lies von meinen: Geh zum Arzt und lass es feststellen, denn wenn du es bist, hat Rokko ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen und wenn nicht, dann kriegst du die Bravo ein Jahr lang gratis von mir."

„Siegfried Kowalski?" – „Hallo, hier ist Lisa Plenske. Ich habe versucht, Rokko auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, aber das ist abgeschaltet und ich habe etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen, dass ich ungern auf die Mailbox sprechen möchte und…" – „Du möchtest wissen, ob er hier ist?" – „Ähm… ja." – „Tut mir leid. Er ist in der Agentur." – „Agentur?", fragte Lisa unsicher nach. „Ja. Die, die sein ehemaliger Studienfreund gerade aufmacht. Er hilft da, wo er kann." – „Ach so", bemerkte Lisa enttäuscht. „Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" – „Nein, besser nicht. Er soll mich aber bitte anrufen – es ist wichtig. Besser wäre natürlich, er würde herkommen." – „Naja, das verstehe ich natürlich, aber… naja… es geht Rokko in letzter Zeit sehr viel besser. Seine Mutter und ich, wir befürchten, dass sich das ändert, wenn er wieder in Berlin ist." – „Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber er wird nun einmal hier gebraucht." Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung klang Lisa aggressiver als beabsichtigt. „Er muss langsam wieder Verantwortung für sich und andere übernehmen." Siegfried zögerte einen Moment. Was wollte Rokkos Freundin… Ex-Freundin oder wie auch immer man ihre Funktion in Rokkos Leben bezeichnen wollte, ihm mit dieser kryptischen Aussage nur klar machen. „Das sage ich ihm auch immer wieder, aber letztlich ist es für mich als Vater nur wichtig, dass es ihm besser geht." – „Können Sie sich an das erinnern, was Sie mir auf Watsons Beerdigung über Ihre erste Ehe gesagt haben?", fragte Lisa trotzig. „Ja, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Rokko dich zurückruft."

„Lisa, was ist denn los?", wollte David und Bruno gleichzeitig von ihrer Chefin wissen. In der Tür zu ihrem Büro waren die beiden Männer in ihrer Aufregung sogar zusammengestoßen. „Wieso hast du eine Vorstandssitzung einberufen?", fragte David. „Und warum so kurzfristig?", fügte Bruno hinzu. „Sollten Sie mit Ihrem Schuhtick nicht im Atelier sein und zeichnen?", zischte David Lisas Halbbruder an. „Ich bin schon fertig", triumphierte dieser. „Außerdem hat Frau Pietsch mir gerade gesagt, dass ich bei dieser Versammlung dabei sein soll und ich wüsste gerne warum." – „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren. Dass Hugo dabei ist, ist klar, er hat Anteile, aber… der da", meinte David abfällig. „Der da ist mein Halbbruder, David", wies Lisa den Geschäftsführer zurecht. „Und ich in meiner Funktion als Mehrheitseignerin habe diese Sitzung anberaumt – warum erfahrt ihr dann und Bruno will ich dabei haben, weil ich eben will. Das muss als Erklärung reichen." Gekränkt zog David sich zurück. „Ich hole dann mal mein Schreibzeug", verkündete er und verließ Lisas Büro. „Okay, Schwesterherz, was ist los?" – „Du solltest dich setzen", forderte Lisa ihren Bruder auf. Dieser tat, was sie verlangt hatte und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du wirst Onkel." Brunos Unterkiefer klappte runter. „Ähm, ist mir etwas entgangen? Ich dachte, außer diesem Rokko hätte es nie einen Mann in deinem Leben gegeben." – „Gab es auch nicht. Ich bin bereits im fünften Monat." – „Wie lange weißt du es schon?" – „Seit einer Stunde." – „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, du hattest überhaupt keine Ahnung. Lisa, das kann doch echt nicht sein." Lisa drehte sich ins Profil und spannte ihre Bluse straff über ihren Bauch. „Sieht das aus, als wäre ich im fünften Monat schwanger?" – „Naja, gewölbt ist er schon, wenn auch nicht viel. Aber bitte, ein dicker Bauch ist ja nun nicht das einzige Zeichen für eine Schwangerschaft." – „Horch zu, ich will überhaupt nicht darüber diskutieren, ob ich es hätte eher merken müssen oder nicht, sondern über die Vorstandssitzung. Mit der Schwangerschaft und dem zu erwartenden Baby ist ja wohl klar, dass ich nicht ewig so weiterarbeiten kann wie jetzt. Ich überschreibe dir meine Aktien. Es ist alles in die Wege geleitet. Auf der Vorstandssitzung werde ich ankündigen, dass du hier ab sofort das Sagen haben wirst." Ohne eine Gefühlsregung sah Lisa ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht. „Das kannst du nicht machen", flüsterte dieser ehrfürchtig. „Ich bin Schuster, ich kann kein Unternehmen wie Kerima führen." In Panik erhob sich Bruno und marschierte in Lisas Büro auf und ab. „Die erste Zeit werde ich noch da sein und dir helfen. Kerima hat auch einen Geschäftsführer. David wird zwar schwer daran zu knabbern haben, dass ich nicht ihm diese Verantwortung übertrage, aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen und dir dann auch ganz sicher helfen." – „Onkel, he? Onkel Bruno… klingt irgendwie altbacken", sinnierte der junge Mann. „Uncle B. Nee, das klingt scheiße." – „Es wird nicht schlüpfen und sofort sprechen – du kannst dir also in Ruhe überlegen, wie es dich nennen soll", grinste Lisa. „Ich werde Onkel", strahlte Bruno mit einem Mal. „Und ich werde ein sehr erfolgreicher Onkel sein – das verspreche ich dir. Weißt du, was es wird?" Lisa nickte. „Aber das sage ich dir nicht, das soll Unglück bringen." – „Dann behalt's für dich. Obwohl… ein kleiner Tipp für den zukünftigen Onkel sollte doch drin sein, oder?" – „Ja, es wird entweder ein Junge oder ein Mädchen und jetzt komm. Es wäre seltsam, wenn ich zu der Vorstandssitzung, die ich so überraschend angesetzt habe, auch noch zu spät käme."

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass du rechtzeitig dein Gewissen wieder gefunden hast und mir Kowalskis Kind nicht untergejubelt hast", stichelte David nach der Vorstandssitzung. „Ich hätte dir Kowalskis Kind nicht ‚untergejubelt' – ich wusste gestern Abend ja noch nichts davon. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du von meiner Abfuhr gekränkt bist, aber… es sollte deine Professionalität im Job nicht beeinflussen. Ich erwarte, dass du Bruno genauso zur Seite stehst wie mir." – „Glaubst du, ich lasse Kerima den Bach runtergehen, weil du dich hast schwängern lassen von einem Typen, der schon vor Monaten das Weite gesucht hat?" – „Du bist ja schon wieder auf Stank frisiert", meinte Lisa möglichst neutral, bevor sie den Konferenzraum verließ. „Bin ich nicht. Ich habe nur festgestellt." – „Ich freue mich auf dieses Baby und wenn ich erst einmal mit Rokko gesprochen habe, dann kommt er bestimmt wieder nach Berlin und alles wird gut." – „Du bist ja unerträglich naiv. Hoffentlich ändert sich das mit den Schwangerschaftshormonen. Selbst wenn Kowalski wiederkommt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sich das mit euch wieder einrenkt." – „Auch wenn Sie Lisa das natürlich von ganzem Herzen wünschen, nicht wahr, Herr Seidel?", mischte Bruno sich in das Gespräch. „Nun, ich habe Lisa immer nur gewünscht, dass sie glücklich ist und Sie können mir nicht verübeln, dass das vorzugsweise mit mir hätte sein sollen", entgegnete David zwar spitz, aber in seinen Augen war Wehmut zu lesen. „Nein, das verüble ich Ihnen nicht", gab Bruno sich versöhnlich. „Und Sie verübeln mir sicher nicht, dass ich jetzt dafür sorge, dass meine Schwester und meine Nichte oder mein Neffe etwas zu essen bekommen, bevor es nach Hause geht." Demonstrativ legte Bruno seinen Arm um Lisas Schulter. „Was meinst du, wie Helga und Bernd auf die Neuigkeit reagieren?", wandte er sich leise an seine Schwester. „Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich freuen sie sich mit mir."


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Hallo Watson, mein Schöner. Du siehst, ich werde immer runder… und vermutlich auch immer verbitterter. Dein Holmes hat auch seine Fehler hast du mir mal gesagt – richtig. Wir sind eben alle nur Menschen, aber das? Wie blöd ich doch war in meiner kleinmädchenhaften Vorstellung von einer glücklichen kleinen Familie: Mutter, Vater, Kind – so gehört das doch zusammen. Offensichtlich habe ich mir und allen etwas vorgemacht. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein zu glauben, dass alles gut würde, wenn Holmes nur zurück nach Berlin kommt? Wenn ich gefragt werde, sage ich es immer noch, aber ganz ehrlich… ganz tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass es nicht passieren wird. Weißt du, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin, da war ich erst geschockt… ich meine, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, nicht einmal eine Vermutung und dann… dann war da nur Freude. Ein Baby! Ich meine, es passt zwar gerade gar nicht in den Plan, aber jetzt ist es unterwegs und… Ich habe mich einfach so sehr auf dein Brüderchen gefreut, dass ich mich in die Idee verrannt habe, dass alles sich wieder einrenkt, wenn Holmes sich endlich meldet. Doch er hat nicht ein einziges Mal angerufen oder geschrieben, von persönlich nach Berlin kommen ganz zu schweigen. Acht Wochen habe ich vor dem Telefon verbracht und gehofft, dass es endlich klingelt, aber nichts! Rein gar nichts ist passiert. Ich war sogar schon halb im Zug nach Flensburg, aber dann dachte ich mir: Wieso ich? Ich habe in den letzten Wochen und Monaten versucht, ihm eine Stütze zu sein – ich habe wirklich alles gegeben. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er um dich trauert, aber ich tue das auch. Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns gegenseitig Halt geben können, aber letztlich war das eine einseitige Geschichte. Auch wenn es wehtut, ich muss es endlich akzeptieren: Das mit uns ist aus. Darum bin ich auch nicht nach Flensburg gefahren – mein Sturkopf eben oder Trotz, keine Ahnung. Mehr als die Hand ausstrecken kann ich nicht. Jetzt ist Holmes dran. Offensichtlich hat er kein Interesse mehr an mir und dann interessiert er sich auch sicher nicht für seinen Nachwuchs. Die glückliche kleine Familie wird dann eben nur aus mir und dem Baby bestehen. Andere Frauen sind auch allein erziehend und schaffen das. Wieso sollte ich das nicht packen? Ich habe ja auch noch meine Eltern und Bruno… A propos, ein Gutes hat die ganze Sache: Meine Eltern haben sich darüber wieder versöhnt. Ich betrachte das mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge: Es zeigt, dass Beziehungen auch große Krisen überstehen. Andererseits führt es mir vor Augen, was für eine Versagerin ich bin. Wieso konnte ich das, was ich mit Holmes hatte, nicht retten? Wo ist der Fehler? Siehst du, Watson, ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, nicht mehr zu grübeln und jetzt tue ich es wieder. Ich muss aufhören, den Fehler zu suchen. Ich werde ihn nicht finden, aber ich muss doch für das Baby da sein. Gestern haben Bruno und ich eine wirklich entzückende Wiege besorgt… auf dem Flohmarkt erstanden. Papa und Bruno richten sie wieder her. Meine Mama näht den Himmel und die passende Bettwäsche. Yvonne hat mir auch schon lauter Sachen, die Bärbel nicht mehr passen, vererbt, wenn du so willst. Ich habe es erstmal alles genommen, auch wenn vieles eher für Mädchen ist – bisher wissen nämlich nur du und ich, dass ich einen Jungen kriege. Was hältst du von Marlon oder Patrick oder Pascal? Ich finde Pascal ja sehr schön. „Guten Tag, Frau Plenske", grüßte der Friedhofsgärtner freundlich. „Wie geht's Ihnen denn heute?" Erschrocken tauchte Lisa aus ihrem gedanklichen Zwiegespräch mit Rokkos Sohn auf. „Gut, danke der Nachfrage." – „Und dem Kleinen?" Der einfache, ältere Mann in den grünen Latzhosen deutete auf seinen Bauch. „Langsam übertreffen Sie mich", lachte er. „Dem Baby geht es auch gut." – „Schön, schön." Er wollte schon weitergehen, als er sich noch einmal zu Lisa umdrehte. „Sie sollten langsam wieder nach vorne sehen. Ich bin jetzt schon so lange Friedhofsgärtner – ich habe einen Einblick, wie schwer das ist, aber Sie müssen sich doch bald um Nummer zwei kümmern. Ihr Adrian-Watson nimmt es Ihnen bestimmt nicht übel, wenn Sie nicht mehr jeden Tag kommen." – „Ich wünschte, Watson wäre mein Sohn gewesen – dann bräuchte ich mir jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, ob ich mit dem Baby klarkommen werde", murmelte Lisa. „Na aber sicher, ist doch Ihr kleener Wurm", versuchte der Friedhofsgärtner Lisa aufzubauen. „Außer Ihnen kommt niemand an dis Grab hier", sinnierte er. „Schon traurig so jung zu sterben und dann besucht ihn keener." – „Ich komme doch", widersprach Lisa. „Ja, aber Sie sind och die einzige, die ne gute Ausrede hätte." Wieder deutete der Friedhofsgärtner auf seinen Bauch. „Sie sollten jetzt langsam gehen, sieht nach Regen aus. Nicht, dass Sie sich noch erkälten."

„Hallo", grüßte Bruno im gleichen Moment eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Oksana war gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen und sah sich unsicher um. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", wollte Bruno freundlich wissen. „Ähm, ja… also vielleicht. Ich möchte zu Herrn Haas." – „Wenn Sie sich in die Hölle des Löwen trauen. Soweit ich weiß, sind die Fittings seit einer Stunde vorbei und ich schätze, Herr Haas springt im Dreieck, wenn Sie jetzt erst hier auftauchen." – „Ich bin nicht wegen des Fittings hier." – „Nicht?", fragte Bruno erstaunt. „Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind die sagenumwobene Oksana? Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass es Sie wirklich gibt. Hugos Schilderungen waren zu großartig, um wahr zu sein", lachte Lisas Halbbruder. Oksana begann, sich sichtlich zu entspannen. „Doch, ich schätze, es gibt mich – ich hoffe, Hugo hat nicht zu sehr übertrieben." – „Doch, maßlos, Sie kennen ihn doch", kicherte Bruno. „Soll ich Sie ins Atelier bringen?" – „Ja, bitte."

„Herr Haas?" – „Was ist denn schon wieder, Herr Lehmann?", moserte Hugo. „Wenn Sie so patzig sind, nehme ich Ihren charmanten Besuch gleich wieder mit", konterte Bruno gelassen. „Oksana!", freute Hugo sich sichtlich. „Waren wir verabredet?" – „Jep, waren wir. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde in dem kleinen italienischen Restaurant hier um die Ecke. Du hast mich versetzt, Hugo Haas." Oksanas dunkle Augen funkelten böse, aber ihr Lächelnd war so hinreißend, dass Hugo nicht wusste, was jetzt auf ihn zukam. „Niemand versetzt mich völlig grundlos. Also, was ist los?" – „Ein schönes Kleid trägst du da", bemerkte Hugo lächelnd. „Das hast du mir geschenkt, als du das erste Mal bei uns im Laden warst", entgegnete Oksana verwirrt. „Ja, aber nur den Körper zu haben, um das Kleid zu füllen oder auch die notwendige Ausstrahlung zu haben, um dieses Kleid zur Geltung zu bringen, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge." – „Lenk nicht ab", fand Oksana ihre Fassung wieder. „Wieso hast du mich versetzt?" – „Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen." – „Hast du wieder Entwürfe gemacht? Darf ich sie sehen?" Hugo spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ähm, nein… also, nein, ich hatte keinen Kreativschub. Ich habe über Herrn Kowalski nachgedacht." – „Das tust du oft in letzter Zeit. Habe ich Grund zur Eifersucht?" Oksana schenkte Hugo ein Lächeln, das ihn mit einer Umarmung reagieren ließ. „So ein Quatsch. Es ist nur… ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, weil er sich nicht meldet. Er ignoriert die Nachrichten, die ich ihm auf die Mailbox gesprochen habe, er beantwortet keine Mails. Ich meine, das geht doch einfach nicht – jetzt, wo Frau Plenske schwanger ist." – „Hast du ihm das etwa geschrieben oder auf Band gesprochen?", fragte Oksana entsetzt. „Nein, wo denkst du hin? Es ist wohl eher an Frau Plenske, ihm das mitzuteilen. Aber ich habe immer wieder betont, wie wichtig es ist, dass er sich endlich meldet." – „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, du Dramaqueen. Und nun?" – „Naja, Herr Kowalski ist immer noch in Flensburg und Frau Plenske immer noch schwanger, was willst du denn jetzt hören?", fragte Hugo hilflos. „Wenn man der Klatschpresse glauben darf, dann ist sie das aber nicht mehr lange", schmunzelte Oksana. „Richtig, nur noch ein paar Wochen und es schlüpft", gab Hugo zu bedenken. „Es schlüpft – deine Chefin ist doch kein Legehuhn", empörte Oksana sich gespielt. „Frau Plenske ist nicht mehr meine Chefin – also offiziell. Herr Lehmann ist jetzt mein Boss." – „Der charmante junge Mann von eben. Der ist doch Frau Plenskes Halbbruder." – „Du liest definitiv zu viele Klatschblätter", lachte Hugo. „Lass mich doch, ich habe meine Freude daran." – „Bis die blutrünstige Meute mal etwas über dich schreibt." Oksana rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn das so weitergeht, dann schreiben die höchstens: Hugo Haas' zarte amouröse Anbandelung verhungert." – „Soll ich dir etwas vom Catering kommen lassen?", fragte Hugo besorgt. „Nein, du musst hier mal raus", entschied Oksana kurzerhand und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Wenn ich eine Thunfischpizza kriege, verrate ich dir auch, wie wir Herrn Kowalski wiederherlocken."

„Rokko?", polterte Siegfried. „Bist du das?" – „Ja", rief Rokko zurück. Die Akustik in dem restaurierten Bauernhaus, das seinen Eltern gehörte, war schon seltsam: In manchen Ecken konnte man die Flöhe husten hören und in anderen konnte man sein Gegenüber kaum verstehen. „Kommst du mal bitte her? Ich bin in der Küche." Siegfrieds Tonfall ließ keine Rückschlüsse darauf zu, was er von seinem Sohn wollte. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte Rokko, als er endlich in der Küche angekommen war. „Hast du schon mit deinen Freunden in Berlin telefoniert?" – „Wieso?" – „Keine Gegenfragen! Hast du oder hast du nicht? Dein Mitbewohner hat sich schon wieder auf dem Anrufbeantworter verewigt. Ich war nicht schnell genug, um ranzugehen, aber er klang, als würde er sich um deine Freundin sorgen. Kannst es dir ja selbst mal anhören." Rokko wurde hellhörig. „Was ist denn mit Lisa?" – „Hat er nicht gesagt. Du könntest anrufen und es herausfinden oder noch besser: Hinfahren." Seufzend ließ sich Rokko auf den durchgesessenen Ohrensessel, der in einer Ecke der Küche stand, fallen. „Treffer versenkt", analysierte Siegfried die Reaktion seines Sohnes. „Liebst du dieses Mädchen denn nicht mehr?" Rokko vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Doch natürlich liebe ich sie noch." – „Und warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei ihr? Und das seit Monaten?" – „Es kommt mir nicht vor, als wären Monate vergangen… Es ist, als wäre Watson gerade erst gestern gestorben. Als hätten wir ihn heute Morgen erst zu Grabe getragen." Siegfried sah seinen Sohn mitleidig an. „Es ist aber Monate her. Rokko, wieso bist du immer noch hier? Man könnte meinen, du versteckst dich hier." – „Weil es mir hier besser geht." – „Blödsinn. Mach dir doch nichts vor. Das steckt doch mehr hinter als nur deine Sehnsucht nach Mama und Papa", verwarf Siegfried Rokkos Antwort. „Watson ist tot." – „Ähm ja, ich schätze, das wusste ich und was hat das mit Lisa zu tun?" – „Stell dir mal vor, sie wird auch krank und stirbt… Papa, das würde ich nicht ertragen." – „Und darum machst du das gleiche wie mit Watson, nur umgekehrt: Statt Lisa bei uns abzuladen, lädst du dich bei uns ab. Watson hast du wenigstens erklärt, warum er bei uns ist, aber sie hat keine Ahnung. Außerdem ist es taktisch unklug sich bei Mutti und mir zu verkriechen, wenn man Angst vor dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen hat." – „Wieso?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Weil ich über 70 bin und Mama auch bald 70 wird? Wenn einer demnächst abtritt, dann bin ich das. Horch zu, Junge, pack deinen Koffer und fahr zurück nach Berlin. Ihr müsste einfach zusammenhalten. Das mit Watsons Tod, das ist nicht leicht für dich und bestimmt auch nicht für Lisa, also bitte klär das mit ihr, bevor es zu spät ist", flehte Siegfried sein Gegenüber an. „Ich kann Yves doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen – mit der Agentur und allem", seufzte Rokko. „Der Yves ist doch ein vernünftiger Junge, der versteht das schon, wenn du ihm das erklärst." Wortlos erhob Rokko sich. „Ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer."


	26. Chapter 26

26. 

Sonst sitze ich immer am Fenster und schaue einfach raus und denke so'n bisschen darüber nach. Worüber? Über das, was der Tag bringen könnte, über den vorherigen Tag und über Männer. Männer? Es gibt also Männer im Leben von Lisa Plenske? Ja, Herr Kowalski, stellen Sie sich das mal vor.

Lisa umarmt einen Baum.

Rauschen.

Plötzlich ein junger Mann. Herr Lehmann, hören Sie auf Ihre Haare zu richten, es geht nämlich los. Herr Haas, Sie halten die Kamera schief. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass ich der Richtige für diese Aufgabe bin? Ich meine, Sie kennen Herrn Kowalski persönlich und ich... Aber Sie sind Frau Plenskes Bruder. Halbbruder, HALB-Bruder, Herr Haas. Als würde das einen Unterschied machen. Sie sind mit Ihr verwandt und letztlich tun wir das für sie. Okay, und Action. Oksana, das war eine Spitzenidee. Ich weiß, die war ja auch von mir und nun halt drauf. Okay, also, guten Tag, Herr Kowalski… nee, das müssen wir schneiden. Das klingt scheiße. Also, Hallo Rokko. Ich bin Bruno Lehmann, Lisas Halbbruder. Ja, ich bin mit dem neuen Jahr von Kalehne… das ist im finstersten Brandenburg… also von Kalehne nach Berlin gekommen, um meinen Vater hier zu finden. Sie… du siehst, ich war erfolgreich… mit dem Finden. Ich habe meinen Vater gefunden. Herr Lehmann, kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt. Das ist nicht das unendliche Band hier. Auch eine Digitalkamera hat ihr Limit. Denken Sie, es ist wirklich okay, wenn wir Rokkos Kamera nehmen? Ich meine, vielleicht ist ihm das nicht Recht. Dann hätte er sie mitnehmen sollen. Außerdem zerbrechen Sie sich doch sonst auch nie Ihren Strubbelkopf über diese Dinge. Tue ich auch nicht und nun lassen Sie mich endlich meine einführenden Worte sprechen, ich bin nämlich doch die richtige Person für diese Sache hier: Ich bin auch ohne Vater aufgewachsen… also ohne meinen richtigen Vater… Herr Lehmann war ja mehr so wie die böse Stiefmutter aus Schneewittchen, bloß mit tiefer Stimme und Bierbauch. Bevor ich mich hier aber um Kopf und Kragen rede, wir schicken dir diesen kleinen Film, damit du einen Einblick kriegst, wie sehr du hier gebraucht und vermisst wirst. Wir quatschen auch nicht mehr so viel, sondern lassen Bilder sprechen. Lehmann? Ich brauche da eine Unterschrift von Ihnen. Was ist denn das hier für ein Auflauf? Ich hoffe, es ist zum Wohl der Firma, dass Sie hier die halbe Belegschaft von der Arbeit abhalten. David, nun sei doch nicht so zickig. Wir drehen hier nur einen kleinen Film für Herrn Kowalski. Damit er weiß, was hier los ist und dass wir ihn vermissen. Vielleicht hilft ihm das, sich wieder aufzurappeln und zurück nach Berlin zu kommen. Es muss Herr Haas, es muss. Der Termin ist schon nächste Woche und nachdem ich schon bei den Vorbereitungskursen dabei war, hat Lisa mich gebeten, auch bei… beim entscheidenden Ereignis dabei zu sein und so sehr es mich freut, ein Teil der Plenske-Familie zu sein, DAS ist definitiv zu viel. Herr Seidel, Sie kennen Rokko doch auch. Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht etwas Nettes sagen? Nun, mir fehlt er nicht – überhaupt nicht. Lediglich die die Suche nach einem neuen PR-Mann ist lästig, zumal Sie ja auch die Hand drauf haben, als wäre Kowalski irgendein Heiligtum. Es gibt da draußen bestimmt hunderte, die ihm ebenbürtig sind. Hugo, ich glaube, du kannst die Kamera ausmachen. Der gefrustete Snob da ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Der lockt keinen nach Berlin.

Lisa! Das war ganz klar Lisa. Auf dem Friedhof, vor einen Grab. Watsons Grab? Ja, das war Watsons Grab. Bitte Kamera, geh doch näher ran. Herr Haas, wir sind zu weit weg. So ist Lisa in unserem Film höchstens zwei Millimeter groß. Wenn wir dichter rangehen, dann sieht sie uns und wir können uns beide lebhaft vorstellen, was Sie dann mit uns macht. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was los war, als Herr Kowalski mit ihr für das Fernsehporträt geübt hat. Was war denn da los? Pst, wir ruinieren den ganzen Film mit unserer Quatscherei. Herr Kowalski weiß schon, was gemeint ist. Ah ja. Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie eigentlich gelöscht, was auf der Kamera war oder haben Sie einfach hintendran gefilmt? Hintendran gefilmt, warum? Haben Sie Angst, unser Meisterwerk mischt sich Herrn Kowalskis Privatpornos? Haha, so ähnlich. Ich meine ja nur, weil ich keinen Bock auf schneiden habe. Dann würde ja auch nicht viel von unserem Film übrig bleiben. Hm. Was macht Frau Plenske da eigentlich? Sie spricht mit dem Jungen. Watson war der Name, ja? Hm. Sie kommt jeden Tag her und spricht mit ihm. Hey, was machen Sie denn da? Hören Sie sofort auf, die Frau zu filmen! Haben Sie denn keine Achtung vor trauernden Menschen? Ihr Paparazzi-Geschmeiß, lasst sofort Frau Plenske in Ruhe. Verschwindet, los! Herr Haas, Lisa dreht sich um. Halten Sie drauf, los, damit Rokko das wichtigste zu sehen bekommt – schnell! Ich halte ihn hier fest, damit er uns nicht mit seiner Harke piekst. Lisa im Profil. Nein! Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Der Bauch, der war mehr als verräterisch! Sie muss… nein, sie ist schwanger! Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Ob sie doch ihr Glück mit David gefunden hat? Vermutlich. Gut für… gut für sie… sehr gut. Sie hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein.

„Hi." – „Einen Chai latte Toffee zum Mitnehmen", leierte die kesse Bedienung herunter. „War das Gedankenübertragung oder woher wussten Sie das?" – „Die pure Gewohnheit. Seit wir aufgemacht haben, kommen Sie jeden Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit her und wollen immer das gleiche. Sie sind so vorhersehbar wie ein Testbild." Die junge Frau mit den kreuz und quer gefärbten Rastazöpfen drehte sich zu ihrer Kaffeemaschine um und machte Davids Bestellung fertig. „Macht 2,80 wie immer. Fangen Sie schon mal an zu suchen und achten Sie darauf, dass Ihre goldenen und platinfarbenen Kreditkarten nicht rausfallen – mich beeindruckt das nämlich gar nicht." – „Sind Sie aber kratzbürstig", meinte David. „Ich dachte daran, meinen Chai heute hier einzunehmen." – „Oh, immer mal was Neues. Dann probieren Sie mal das hier." Provokant stellte die Thekenkraft David eine winzige Tasse hin. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen. „Espresso. Ne ganz spezielle Sorte. Nichts für Milchbubis." David fühlte sich herausgefordert und schluckte den Inhalt in einem Zug runter. „Buah", schüttelte er sich. „Ich sagte doch, nichts für Milchbubis", grinste die junge Frau. „Ich bin kein Milchbubi", verteidigte David sich. „Nee, Sie sind eher der Typ, der sich für unwiderstehlich hält und glaubt, dass ein Wimpernschlag von Ihnen ausreicht, damit sich die gesamte Damenwelt auf den Rücken legt und die Beine breit macht." – „Ich wünschte, es wäre so", murmelte David. „Ohhh, eine Runde Mitleid. Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie hatten einen richtig schlechten Tag." – „Ja, den hatte ich." – „Was ist denn passiert? Passen Ihre neuen Schuhe nicht zu den Ledersitzen in Ihrem Sportwagen?" – „Was sind Sie denn so zynisch? Sie glauben wohl auch, dass jemand wie ich keine Probleme hat." David sah die Bedienung an. Diese lehnte sich bequem an den Tresen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich hoffe, das ist ne richtig gute Geschichte und Sie verschwenden meine Zeit nicht." – „Ich bin ein emotionaler Krüppel", gestand David mehr sich selbst als seinem Gegenüber. „Aha, Sie wissen ja, wie das mit der Erkenntnis ist", zog die Bedienung ihn auf. „Frau… Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" – „Madeleine. Nennen Sie mich Madeleine." – „Gut, Madeleine, hören Sie auf, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Ich bin ein emotionaler Krüppel und ich habe erfolgreich alle meine Freunde vergrault." Madeleine zog ihre gepiercten Augenbrauen hoch. „Aha. Und diese Erkenntnis ist Ihnen ganz schlagartig gekommen?" – „Jep, ist sie. Ich dachte immer, wenn ich Lisa nicht haben kann, dann soll sie niemand haben und jetzt ist sie schwanger von diesem Terrorzwerg, diesem Kowalski." – „Und das ist Ihnen ein Dorn im Auge?" – „Ja, nein… doch irgendwie schon. Ich meine, heute haben Bruno und Hugo einen Film für Kowalski gedreht, damit der weiß, was hier los ist und da ist mir schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass…" David zögerte. „Dass was?", hakte Madeleine nach. „Dass ich aufhören muss, Lisa ihr Glück zu missgönnen." – „Wow, Sie sind eine männliche Mutter Theresa. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ihnen ein Sari gut stehen würde." – „So wie Ihnen Ihr grüner Punkt", konterte David und deutete auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauchen. „Das ist kein grüner Punkt – ich bin ja schließlich keine Konserve. Das ist ein Bindi, Sie Idiot", grummelte Madeleine zurück. Eigentlich war sie viel zu blass und ihre Aufmachung viel zu sehr in Richtung Punk, als dass ihr das Bindi einen Hauch von Indien verliehen hätte. „Auch gut. Dann eben das." – „Also, Sie armer, bedauernswerter, emotionaler Krüppel, ich habe von Ihrer Geschichte nur die Hälfte verstanden, weil Sie sie so schlecht erzählt haben, aber ich finde, nach dieser Erkenntnis sollten Sie nicht so passiv in meiner Coffeebar rumhängen, sondern Sie sollten etwas für diese Lisa tun."

Okay, Kowalski, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Lehmann ist gleich zurück und will Ihnen das hier zuschicken. Also, sperren Sie die Lauscher auf: Ich kann Sie nicht leiden. Ich mochte Sie nie. Am Anfang war ich froh, dass Sie sich in Lisa verguckt haben, ihre Gefühle für mich waren mir einfach zu viel. Das ist wohl klassisch nach hinten losgegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie alles mit Lisa angestellt haben, um Sie so umzukrempeln, aber Sie haben es geschafft: Sie liebt sie und es geht ihr dreckig, weil Sie sich einfach nicht mehr blicken lassen. Sie hat sogar aufgehört, allen penetrant fröhlich zu erzählen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Darüber sollte ich mich wohl freuen, weil endlich Ruhe ist, aber eigentlich ist es nur ein schlechtes Zeichen – sie braucht doch ihren Optimismus, jetzt, wo sie ein Kind kriegt. Muss bald soweit sein. Sie hat schon vor Wochen ihrem Halbbruder das Kerima-Kommando übergeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Lehmann und Hugo hier gefilmt haben, aber ich schätze, sie haben Ihnen mehr oder weniger diskret mitgeteilt, dass Sie Vater werden. Ja genau, Sie werden Vater. Das Baby ist nicht von mir oder sonst wem, sondern ganz allein von Ihnen… naja und von Lisa. Ich glaube, ich habe es Ihnen nie gesagt, aber… der Tod Ihres Sohnes… Ihr Verlust tut mir sehr leid. Trotzdem, Sie werden hier gebraucht. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass Ihr erster Sohn ohne Mutter und Ihr zweites Kind ohne Vater aufwächst… … … Ach ja, nur weil ich das hier jetzt getan habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir jetzt dicke Kumpels sind. Ich hätte es trotz allem vorgezogen, dass Lisa mich an ihrer Seite will, aber das will sie nicht. Also, bewegen Sie Ihren Arsch her.

„So, Robert-Konrad, ich werde jetzt etwas tun, wofür du mir dein Leben lang dankbar sein wirst", polterte Siegfried. Erschrocken fuhr Rokko von seinem Laptop herum. „Ich schmeiße dich raus! Raus, verschwinde aus meinem Haus. Draußen wartet ein Taxi, das dich zum Bahnhof bringt. Geh mir aus den Augen und zwar hurtig." Ehe Rokko sich versah, hatte Siegfried ihn am Arm gepackt und dirigierte ihn unsanft zur Tür. „Und was ist mit Packen?", fragte er verwirrt. „Berlin ist eine große Stadt, kauf dir etwas Neues." Wumms, zu war die Tür.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

„Hey Miss Moneypenny! Du bist aber groß geworden", begrüßte Rokko die Katze, die sofort vor ihm floh. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich habe dich einfach hier alleine gelassen, aber so wie du gewachsen bist, hat sich Hugo gut um die gekümmert. A propos, wo ist er denn?" Suchend sah Rokko sich um. „Ist er das, der da so lacht?", fragte er sich mit einem kritischen Blick ins obere Stockwerk.

„Meinst du nicht, Frau Plenske braucht ganz andere Dinge als Blumen zur Geburt?", lachte Hugo Oksana ausgelassen an. „Aber das kriegt sie doch von allen. Eine Grundausstattung hat sie doch bestimmt und so entzückend Strampler auch sind, Babys wachsen und etwas auf Zuwachs schenken finde ich doof. Eine Grünpflanze – die sorgt für Sauerstoff und ist hübsch anzusehen", schwärmte Oksana. „Woher kommt deine Begeisterung für Grünzeug?", fragte Hugo. „Das war immer mein Traum. Ich wollte immer einen kleinen Blumenladen haben oder eine Baumschule, aber… naja, mit meiner Vergangenheit ist das schwierig. Ich habe keine richtige Ausbildung und wenn im Lebenslauf steht: Straßenstrich, Bordell, Oben-ohne-Bar, glaubst du, da kriege ich einen Existenzgründerkredit?" – „Träume sind etwas sehr Schönes", bemerkte Hugo und rutschte näher zu Oksana. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre durch ihr schulterlanges Haar zu streichen. „So haben deine Augen noch nie gefunkelt", fuhr er fort. Langsam schob er seinen Kopf vor, suchte mit seinen Lippen ihre. „Herr Haas?", schallte Rokkos Stimme durch die Wohnung. Augenblicklich schreckten Hugo und Oksana auseinander.

„Herr Kowalski?" Freudig überrascht kam Hugo und die Treppe hinunter und begrüßte seinen Mitbewohner. „So schnell hätte ich nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet." – „Offensichtlich", meinte Rokko und deutete auf Oksana. „Ich bin dann mal weg", kündigte diese an und verließ fluchtartig die Wohnung. „Bis morgen, Oksana", rief Hugo ihr noch hinterher. „Ich wollte sie nicht vertreiben", entschuldigte Rokko sich. „Das haben Sie nicht. Das schaffe ich noch immer alleine." Seufzend nahm der Designer auf dem Sofa Platz. „Reist man heute so?", fragte er mit einem Seitenhieb auf Rokkos überdimensionale Plastiktüte. „Wenn man Zuhause rausfliegt schon. Ich musste auf Knien vor meinem Vater rutschen, damit er mir zumindest meine wichtigsten persönlichen Dinge gibt." – „Sie haben also unseren Film gesehen?" – „Ja, habe ich", gestand Rokko kleinlaut. „Und was gedenken Sie nun zu tun, Herr Kowalski?" – „Nach Göberitz fahren und mit Lisa sprechen?", formulierte Rokko unsicher. Hugo griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. „Hier, mein Cabrio steht direkt vor dem Haus. Es ist voll getankt, Papiere liegen im Handschuhfach. Morgen früh will ich damit zu Kerima fahren und vorzugsweise beulen- und kratzerfrei." Dankbar griff Rokko nach dem Schlüssel, doch Hugo zog ihn weg. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht etwas frisch machen – Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie Güterzug gefahren."

„Das Teleskop steht ja noch hier", sagte Rokko, als er aus dem Bad zurückkam. „Ich habe Watson doch versprochen, es Lisa zurückzugeben." – „Betrachten Sie es als Zeichen: Sie gehören zusammen und darum dürfen auch Gegenstände, die Frau Plenske gehören, in Ihrer Wohnung stehen." – „Das nehme ich es wohl besser nicht mit, oder?" – „Das kommt darauf an, was Sie bei Frau Plenske wollen…" – „Ich will mich entschuldigen und mein unmögliches Verhalten der letzten Monate ausbügeln." – „Exzellente Antwort! Und jetzt fahren Sie endlich."

„Ach nee", grüßte Bernd den späten Besuch. „Erbarmen wir uns doch mal, die Lisa zu besuchen?" Bedrohlich lehnte er im Türrahmen und versperrte Rokko den Weg. „Ich weiß, es ist schon spät, Herr Plenske, aber… ich bin so schnell hergekommen wie ich konnte… also hergekommen worden… von allen Seiten genötigt, wenn Sie so wollen, aber… ich habe schon kapiert, dass ich hier gebraucht werde und… also, ich muss ganz dringend mit Lisa sprechen, bitte." Wo ist nur deine verdammte Selbstsicherheit hin? Er ist Lisas Vater und nicht Mephisto persönlich. Okay, ihr hattet eure Startschwierigkeiten – ist ja auch verständlich, er hat nur diese eine Tochter und du bist nun mal nicht der Wunschschwiegersohn, aber Himmel noch mal, du wirst Vater und es gibt so viel zu klären. „Erst'n Kind zeugen und dann das Weite suchen. Dis ham mer nich so jerne." – „Bernd, sein Kind ist wenigstens noch nicht auf der Welt. Dein Sohn war schon 27, als du endlich Verantwortung übernommen hast", meldete sich Helga hinter ihrem Mann zu Wort. „Nun lass den Herrn Kowalski doch endlich rein." Notgedrungen, aber mit bösen Blick ließ Bernd den Werbefachmann in sein Haus. „Sie möchten bestimmt zur Lisa, nicht, Herr Kowalski?" Rokko bestätigte Helgas Vermutung durch ein Nicken. „Ist ja schon ziemlich spät. Ich glaube, sie ist ins Bett gegangen nachdem Bruno… also das ist Ihr Halbbruder, das wissen Sie ja auch noch nicht…" – „Doch, Frau Plenske, ich hätte schon das Vergnügen. Virtuell sozusagen, aber ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen. Ich würde ihn gerne persönlich kennen lernen." – „Wie gesagt, er ist vorhin nach Hause gefahren. Kann sein, dass Lisa schon schläft. Ähm, gehen Sie ruhig erstmal hoch – Sie wissen ja, wo Lisas Zimmer ist. Wenn Sie schon schläft, dann… dann müssen Sie morgen noch mal wiederkommen. Obwohl, das ist vielleicht keine gute Idee, morgen ist ja der errechnete Termin." – „Morgen schon?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Erst hat er seine Körperflüssigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle und jetzt hört er och noch schlecht", motzte Bernd. „Nu jeh schon endlich hoch, bevor ick's mir anders überleje. Und wehe, du rejst se so uff, dass se Wehen kricht!"

„Langsam glaube ich, es wäre besser gewesen, ich wäre ausgezogen. Deine Großeltern sind wahre Glucken. Fehlt nur noch, dass deine Oma mich ans Bett fesselt, damit mir nichts passieren kann, bis die Wehen einsetzen. Lass dir gar nicht erst einfallen, noch ein paar Tage auf dich warten zu lassen, sonst wird's für Mama echt ungemütlich hier draußen." Fasziniert beobachtete Rokko, wie Lisa auf ihrer Fensterbank saß, über ihren dicken Bauch strich und mit dem Baby sprach. Er räusperte sich, was Lisa erschrocken herumfahren ließ. „Rokko!" – „Bleib sitzen", hielt er sie sofort davon ab, aufzuspringen. Stattdessen ging er zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. „Ich bin wieder da." – „Schön", entgegnete Lisa kühl. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, sie würde etwas Anderes als einen Schlafanzug tragen. So ein Quatsch, er hat mich nackt gesehen. Ich kriege bald ein Kind von ihm, wen interessiert da schon dieses Ein-Mann-Zelt, das ich seit Tagen trage, weil es so schön bequem ist? „Steht dir gut", meinte Rokko unsicher auf Lisa deutend. „Der ist von meinem Papa", erklärte sie ihm. „Es gibt kaum noch etwas, das mir passt. Erst hat sich der Bauch gar nicht abgezeichnet, so dass ich erst im fünften Monat etwas gemerkt habe, aber das hat sich in den letzten Wochen geändert – als ob das Baby den Rückstand aufholen wollte." – „Ich meinte eher den Babybauch", lächelte Rokko. „Ach so", errötete Lisa. „Ähm, danke." – „Morgen ist Termin?" Lisa sah Rokko fragend an. „Deine Mutter", brachte er als Erklärung hervor. „Hm, morgen ist Termin. Hat dir meine Mutter auch von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt?" – „Nein, das war David… oder viel mehr dein Bruder in einer unfreiwilligen Koproduktion mit David…" – „Es wird ein Junge", unterbrach Lisa Rokkos unsicheren Erklärungsversuch. „Ich werde ihn Pascal nennen." – „Pascal? Der Österliche… hat Ostern nicht etwas mit Wiederauferstehung zu tun?" – „Ich fand den Namen einfach nur schön. Er soll auch in keiner Weise ein Ersatz für Watson sein – die Fußstapfen wird er erstmal sowieso nicht füllen können." Was erwartest du, Rokko? Dass ich dir begeistert um den Hals falle? Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen ohne dich arrangiert und jetzt brauche ich dich auch nicht mehr – da kannst du noch so unwiderstehlich aussehen und riechen. Diesen treuen Dackelblick, nein, vergiss ihn ganz schnell wieder, dagegen bin ich immun. „Lisa, lass uns reden. Ich habe diese Auszeit wirklich gebraucht. Es ging mir so schlecht nach Watsons Tod und… ich brauchte einfach Abstand, ein bisschen Zeit, um nachzudenken. Das hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dir zu tun." Lisa lachte verbittert auf. „Wunderbar, jetzt fühle ich mich gleich viel besser. Was erwartest du denn jetzt von mir?" Betreten sah Rokko auf seine Hände. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Was kann ich denn schon erwarten? Nicht viel, nach meinem Abgang und nachdem ich so eklig zu dir war… Lisa, ich liebe dich. Ich habe nie aufgehört, so für dich zu fühlen, aber Watsons Tod… der hat mich einfach aus der Bahn geworfen. Heute weiß ich, dass meine Reaktion vielleicht übertrieben war, aber ich bin nun mal nicht perfekt – ich mache Fehler und… es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, okay?" – „Ja, das ist okay, total okay", erhob Lisa ihre Stimme. „Du wirst entschuldigen, dass ich mich auch weiterentwickelt habe und damit meine ich nicht nur meinen Bauchumfang. Ich habe mir, seit ich von der Schwangerschaft weiß, immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn du wieder hier bist, aber ganz ehrlich: Ich kann die Arme nicht einfach aufreißen, dich küssen und alles ist wieder gut. Nee, das ist zu leicht und unüberlegt – ich habe jetzt Verantwortung für zwei und wenn Pascal auf der Welt ist, dann ist das eine noch viel größere Verantwortung." Lisa zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber mit fester Stimme sachlich und neutral weiter: „Du wirst ganz offiziell als Vater eingetragen sein. Du wirst deinen Sohn jederzeit sehen dürfen, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Mehr kannst du im Moment nicht erwarten. Das kann ich nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel entscheiden. Jetzt brauche ich Zeit." Schwerfällig erhob Lisa sich von ihrer Bank. „Jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du gehen würdest. Ich bin müde." – „Ähm, ja natürlich." Rokko sprang auf und wollte Lisa ins Bett helfen. „Das schaffe ich alleine", grummelte sie. „Gut, dann bin ich weg." An der Tür angekommen, drehte Rokko sich noch einmal um. „Du meldest dich doch, wenn… wenn es soweit ist, ja?", fragte er unsicher. „Natürlich, es ist auch dein Kind."


	28. Chapter 28

28.

„Kowalle, auch mal wieder hier?", lächelte Sabrina Rokko süffisant an. „Fräulein Hoffmann", grüßte Rokko ebenso falsch lächelnd zurück. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?", wollte Sabrina wissen. „Ich möchte zu Herrn Lehmann." – „So, möchten Sie das…" Betont langsam griff Sabrina nach dem Telefonhörer. „Da muss ich erstmal anrufen, ob Herrn Lehmann das auch Recht ist." Die Empfangsdame lauschte einige Zeit in den Apparat. „Nimmt keiner ab. Tja, Kowalle, umsonst gekommen." – „Sabrina? Ich bin dann mal außer Haus, so'ne Stunde… nee, eher zwei. Ich habe das Handy dabei, wenn etwas Dringendes ist, aber das muss dann schon sehr dringend sein." Sabrina nickte emsig, obwohl Bruno sie gar nicht richtig ansah, sondern an ihr vorbei in den Fahrstuhl stürmte. „Kowalle, wenn Sie jetzt schnell sind, dann holen Sie Herrn Lehmann noch ein." Geistesgegenwärtig reagierte Rokko und sprang in den Fahrtstuhl. „Herr Lehmann?", sprach er Bruno an. „Ja." Man konnte sehen wie Brunos Gehirn arbeitete, als er Rokko näher betrachtete. „Ich bin Rokko…" – „… Kowalski. Ich kenne Sie. Sie sind auf dem Foto auf Lisas Schreibtisch – das mit der Ziege und dem Jungen." Bruno biss sich abrupt auf die Zunge. Na bravo, wenn ich eins gut kann, dann zielsicher den einzigen Fettnapf erwischen, der sich vor mir auftut. Deshalb habe ich auch so eine Schuhobsession: Weil an meinen eigenen Füßen Fettnäpfe festgewachsen sind. „Lisa hat ein Foto von mir auf ihren Schreibtisch? Immer noch?" – „Naja, eigentlich ist es mehr ein Familienfoto. Sie haben unseren Film also gesehen?" – „Ja, deshalb bin ich auch hier." – „Wenn Sie Ihren Job wieder wollen: Nichts lieber als das. In meiner Fantasie war dieses Kerima-Boss-Ding viel cooler, aber in Wahrheit ist es viel harte Arbeit." – „Oh, nett. Dann muss ich jetzt wohl zweimal Danke sagen. Dafür und für den Film." – „Ähm, Herr Kowalski, so gerne ich mich noch weiter mit Ihnen unterhalten würde, ich muss dringend zu Ikea. Lisa hat entschieden, dass sie nun doch einen richtigen Wickeltisch braucht und nicht nur eine Wickelauflage für ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hat total geheult am Telefon, weil unser Vater sie keinen Schritt machen lässt. Jedenfalls muss ich jetzt los und diesen Wickeltisch besorgen, nach Göberitz bringen, dann wieder herfahren, weil ein Termin mit dem Stofflieferanten ansteht und Herr Seidel kann oder will oder was auch immer diesen Termin nicht alleine wahrnehmen. Ja, also, Sie sehen, um mal richtig plaudern zu können, müssen wir uns noch mal treffen." Unten angekommen hechtete Bruno aus dem Fahrstuhl, drehte sich dann aber abrupt um. „Ey, kommen Sie doch einfach mit. Sie sind ja schließlich der Vater." – „Na wenn heute Termin ist, wird's höchste Eisenbahn für einen Wickeltisch, oder?"

Hey Watson! Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, dass ich heute nicht komme, weil doch heute der errechnete Termin ist, aber noch ist alles ruhig. Ich musste mich förmlich von Zuhause wegschleichen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich meinen Vater noch davon überzeugt kriege, dass ich durchaus nach Berlin kann, weil Berlin eine große Stadt mit vielen Krankenhäusern und Taxis und hilfsbereiten Menschen ist… also für den Fall, dass es dann doch losgeht, dann hätte ich Bruno nicht mit dem Wickeltisch belästigt, sondern wäre selbst ins Möbelhaus gefahren. Holmes ist wieder aufgetaucht – gestern Abend. War reichlich spät, als er bei mir auf der Matte stand. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich meine, bis er mir plötzlich gegenübersaß, dachte ich, ich wäre über ihn hinweg und nur Pascal würde noch zählen und… ach verdammt, es ist mir so schwer gefallen, ihn wegzuschicken, aber ich habe doch jetzt so viel mehr Verantwortung als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Klar wäre es schöner Holmes, Pascal und ich, wir sind ja schließlich eine Familie bzw. wir werden es sein, wenn dein Brüderchen endlich auf der Welt ist. Aber kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er nicht bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit wieder das Weite sucht? Ich habe mir selbst bewiesen, dass ich das irgendwie überstehe, aber was ist mit Pascal? Wie mache ich dem das dann klar? Es ja nicht so, als hätte ich mit meiner eigenen Unsicherheit nicht genug zu tun. Ich kriege ein Baby und das ziemlich bald. Ein Baby. Einen kleinen Menschen. Bin ich nicht selbst gerade noch Kind gewesen? Ich als Mutter – das kann ich mir noch gar nicht vorstellen. Ich werde bestimmt alles falsch machen. Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich schwanger bin. Ohne Jürgen würde ich vermutlich denken, ich hätte nur zugenommen oder so. Wenn ich das noch nicht mal merke, dann merke doch bestimmt nicht, ob dem Baby etwas fehlt, was es braucht und so. Ist wohl zu spät für Panik, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn… naja, wenn Holmes sich auch um Pascal kümmern würde. Er hat doch Erfahrung damit und er ist doch der Vater. Ach Watson, jetzt würde ich gerne einen deiner unnachahmlichen Sprüche hören. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch total neugierig. Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie Pascal aussieht. Ob er mir ähnlich sieht oder Holmes oder vielleicht auch dir… Wenn Pascal dann auf der Welt ist, dann werde ich wohl nicht mehr so oft kommen, aber sowie es irgendwie geht, dann komme ich her und zeige ihn dir, ja? Er wird von dir erfahren, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Naja, es werden wohl einige Jahre vergehen, bis er wirklich versteht, dass er einen großen Bruder hat… hatte – einen wahnsinnig tollen großen Bruder. Weißt du, worüber ich in letzter Zeit oft nachgedacht habe? Dass Pascal eine Nacht vor deinem Tod gezeugt wurde. Seltsam, wie nah Tod und Leben beieinander sein können, oder? Ich hätte es dir so gewünscht, dass du dein Brüderchen kennen lernen kannst. Ich schätze, da, wo du gerade bist, siehst du ihn eh, egal, ob ich ihn herbringe oder nicht. Ach Watson, kannst du mir nicht sagen, was jetzt aus Holmes, mir und dem Baby wird? „Frau Plenske? Mit Ihnen hätte ich heute ja nicht gerechnet… also, nachdem dieser nette junge Mann heute früh hier war." – Bitte?", fragte Lisa geistesgegenwärtig. Sie war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass der Friedhofsgärtner sie immer aus ihren Gesprächen mit Watson riss. „Der nette junge Mann, der ganz früh heute Morgen hier war. Hat lange hier gehockt und das Grab betrachtet. Hat geheult wie ein kleines Kind, tat mir sehr leid. Sagte, er sei Adrians Vater und wäre seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr hier gewesen. Dis kenne ich aber schon, gibt viele, die das so machen." – „Unser Fall ist etwas schwieriger", meinte Lisa nachdenklich. „Das glaubt man immer… also, dass es bei den anderen leichter ist. Das ist wie im Supermarkt, wenn man glaubt, dass es an allen Kassen schneller geht als an der eigenen." – „Ich glaube, der Vergleich hinkt", entgegnete Lisa. „Möglich. Wenn sonst immer Mama einkaufen geht…" – „Ja, wenn Mama das immer macht", lachte Lisa verbittert auf. „Ich schätze, diesmal muss ich mich selbst anstellen", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Danke!", wandte sie sich dann laut an den Friedhofsgärtner. „Ich muss los. Wenn ich die nächsten Tage nicht komme, dann ist der Nachwuchs auf der Welt." – „Na dann, viel Glück für die Geburt", lachte der alte Mann in den grünen Latzhosen.

Kannst du das nicht nach Göberitz bringen? Wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verquatscht – ich komme schon jetzt nicht mehr pünktlich zu meinem Termin. Wie konnte ich mich bloß darauf einlassen? Bruno ist aber auch ein toller Typ, dem konnte ich diese Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Und was habe ich jetzt davon? Jetzt sitze ich unter Bernd Plenskes strengem Blick auf dem Sofa und fühle mich wie damals mit 16, als ich meinem Eltern sagen musste, dass Julia schwanger ist und selbst da hatte ich weniger Angst. „Und warum war'nse den Wickeltisch nicht mit dem Schnattchen kaufen?" – „Weil ich mit Bruno war… also der wollte das für Lisa machen und da habe ich ihn zufällig getroffen und so kam das eben." – „Ist schon n guter Junge, der Bruno, nich? Ick kenn'en zwar noch nich lange, aber ick mag mir jar nich vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn er… widder weg wäre. Naja, du hast mein Verständnis für die Trauer um den Watson, aber keens für dis Fluchtverhalten. Das Schnattchen einfach so alleene lassen, nee, dis ist unverzeihlich." Was soll ich denn jetzt dazu sagen? Das weiß ich doch alles selbst. Das verzeihe ich mir selbst nie – nee, wenn ich das sage, zerreißt mich Herr Plenske in der Luft. Ich habe die Auszeit einfach gebraucht – das wäre wohl die Wahrheit, aber das kriegt er nur in den falschen Hals, da bin ich sicher. „Nach Berlin fahren und das heute!", motzte Bernd weiter. „Und keenen mitnehmen wollen! Kannste mir das mal erklären?" – „Wenn sie es wollte und sich gut gefühlt hat." Oh je, böser Blick von Bernd… „Naja, zur Entbindung müsste sie ja eh nach Berlin und…" Der Blick wird immer finsterer. Sehr viel tiefer kann ich mich in diesen Fettnapf wohl nicht hineinmanövrieren. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier", erklang Lisas Stimme. Danke! Vielleicht entspannt sich die Stimmung jetzt. „Hallo", grüßte Lisa Rokko unsicher. „Ähm, ich habe nur den Wickeltisch gebracht, weil Bruno dafür keine Zeit mehr hatte." Das ergibt für sie doch jetzt nie und nimmer einen Sinn. Sie kann doch gar nicht ahnen, wie es dazugekommen ist, dass ich mit Bruno bei Ikea war. „Ja, hat er, aber uffjebaut hat er'n nich. Kannste nich alleene, wa?" – „Doch, ich denke schon, dass ich das hinkriege. Ist ja auch eine Aufbauanleitung bei, oder?" – „Aufbauanleitung. Haste jehört Schnattchen, er baut's mit ner Anleitung auf", machte Bernd sich über Rokko lustig. „Solange der Wickeltisch überhaupt irgendwann steht", murmelte Lisa genervt zurück. Das letzte, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe, ist eine Diskussion mit meinem Vater. Seine Sticheleien Rokko gegenüber sind nämlich nicht hilfreich, wenn es darum geht, eine Lösung für die ganze Situation zu finden. „In deinem Zimmer?", fragte Rokko Lisa. „Bitte?" – „Der Wickeltisch, kommt er in dein Zimmer?" – „Ja, kommt er." – „Dann lass mich mal zur Tat schreiten."

„Und wo soll er jetzt genau hin?", fragte Rokko, nachdem er lange genug mit den Einzelteilen des Wickeltisches gekämpft hatte. Wenigstens hat sie das ein paar Mal zum Lachen gebracht. Überhaupt ist es erstaunlich, wie locker sie mit mir umgeht. Ja, sie ist kühl und distanziert, aber nicht so distanziert, wie ich es erwartet hätte. Vielleicht kriegen wir das ja alles wieder auf die Reihe. Ich muss ihr nur beweisen, dass sie mir vertrauen kann. „Da in die Ecke. Also, das da muss alles weg – der kleine Tisch und die Stühle. Der Schaukelstuhl bleibt, aber der Rest muss raus – hier in den Vorraum zur Treppe." Lisa ächzte, als sie sich von ihrer Fensterbank erhob. „Du trägst mir bestimmt keinen Stuhl. Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich mache das", entschied Rokko und nahm auch schon das erste Möbelstück.

„So, alles draußen", erklärte Rokko Minuten später und machte sich daran, den Wickeltisch an seinen Platz zu schieben. „Du warst heute bei Watson", sprach Lisa ihn an. „Ja", erwiderte Rokko knapp. „Woher weißt du das?" – „Vom Friedhofsgärtner. Wir verstehen uns gut, weißt du. Er ist irgendwie… keine Ahnung, er hat so etwas Großväterliches." – „Ich habe nur kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Ich wäre ehrlich gesagt, lieber alleine gewesen." – „Hm, er merkt nicht wirklich, wenn er eigentlich stört. Aber darum geht's nicht. Sag mal, wie geht es dir denn jetzt mit Watsons Tod?" Rokko ließ seufzend von dem Wickeltisch ab. „Er fehlt mir. Er fehlt mir sehr sogar, aber… aber ich kann nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben und den verpassten Chancen hinterhertrauern. Das hätte er nicht gewollt und das bringt ihn mir nicht zurück. Ich schätze, das habe ich erst heute früh auf dem Friedhof kapiert." Nein, ich gehe jetzt nicht zu ihm rüber und umarme ihn. Nein, das macht alles nur unnötig schwer für euch beide – außerdem ist er noch nicht fertig. „Ich will unbedingt für Pascal da sein", machte Rokko dem Luft, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. „Also, wenn er dann auf der Welt ist." – „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir deinen Sohn bestimmt nicht vorenthalten werde. Es wäre mir sogar ganz lieb, weil… naja, ich habe ja keine Erfahrung mit Babys und…" – „Du machst dir Sorgen? Das musst du nicht. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das großartig machen wirst." Lisa lächelte scheu. Das hatte ja noch gefehlt – dieser liebe Blick. Jetzt könnte er mir glatt erzählen, dass ich die Weltherrschaft erlangen könnte – mit einem Wimperschlag natürlich und ich würde ihm das auch noch glauben. Lisa ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und holte zwei prall gefüllte Tüten hervor. „So, Wickelunterlage, Tücher, Windeln, Puder, Creme… alles, was den wunden Baby-Po erfreut", lachte sie. „Komm, lass uns den Wickeltisch einrichten." Lisa machte einen Schritt vorwärts und ließ reflexartig die Tüten fallen. „Au", jammerte sie und fasste sich an den Bauch. „Geht's los?", fragte Rokko alarmiert. „Ich glaube schon, ja." Sofort riss Rokko die Zimmertür. „Herr Plenske! Herr Plenske! Es geht los!" Es polterte kurz im unteren Stockwerk, gefolgt von schnellen Schritten auf der Treppe. „Wie viel Abstand?" – „Was?" – „Wie viel Abstand zwischen den Wehen?", fragte Bernd erneut. „Das war die erste Papa, kein Grund zur Sorge." – „Trotzdem. Kowalski, Lisas Tasche steht da drüben. Das Auto ist in der Einfahrt – Tasche ins Auto", befahl Bernd. „Ich rufe bei Kerima an… wegen Helga und Bruno… und dann geht's ab ins Krankenhaus."


	29. Chapter 29

29.

„Lisa, meinst du, es wird besser, wenn du hier ständig den Flur auf und ab gehst?" Hilflos sah Rokko mit an, wie Lisa das Ende der Wehe abwartete. „Du hast die Hebamme gehört – Bewegung ist gut." – „Jep, gehört habe ich das, aber wenn ich dich so röcheln sehe, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." Lisa richtete sich wieder auf und sah Rokko strafend an. „Vorbei", erklärte sie ihm und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wo bleibt eigentlich mein Vater?" – „Der ist zum Haupteingang, um auf deine Mutter und Bruno zu warten." – „Da kommt die nächste", kündigte Lisa an und blieb wieder stehen. „Wie lange war das jetzt?" – „Nicht ganz vier Minuten. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch langsam in den Kreißsaal", schlug Rokko vor. „Lisa, mein Mäuschen, wie geht es dir denn?", erschall Helgas besorgte Stimme schon auf dem Flur, noch bevor sie selbst zu sehen war. „Ich schätze, du hast Recht, lass uns verschwinden, bevor meine Mutter hier ist", raunte Lisa Rokko grinsend zu. Ey, was mache ich denn hier? Wie halte ich Rokko auf Distanz, wenn ich ihm jetzt schon wieder etwas zuflüstere? Das ist viel zu dicht, eindeutig zu dicht. Überhaupt ist die ganze Situation absurd: Ich habe Wehen und er steht Gewehr bei Fuß. „Ich habe Wehen, Mama, was glaubst du, wie es mir da geht?" Helga sah ihre Tochter verdutzt an. „Naja, das ist ja eigentlich nur eine Vorbereitung auf die richtigen Schmerzen", meinte sie trocken. „Na sehr schön", entgegnete Lisa mit den Augen rollend. „Frau Plenske", mischte sich die Hebamme in das Gespräch. „Ich würde gerne noch einmal überprüfen, wie weit der Muttermund geöffnet ist. „Wer soll denn mit in den Kreißsaal kommen?", fragte sie dann. „Ich", kam es von Bernd und Helga gleichzeitig. „Nein!", kam es ebenso schnell wie entsetzt von Lisa. „Also mehr als eine Vertrauensperson würde ich jetzt nicht empfehlen. Ich muss doch Platz haben, um meine Arbeit zu machen", versuchte die Hebamme Lisas Entscheidung zu vereinfachen. „Dann geh du, Helgamäuschen." – „Nein", lehnte Lisa Bernds Vorschlag vehement ab. Hilfe suchend sah sie Bruno an, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich würde jemanden empfehlen, der Ihr Vertrauen voll und ganz genießt", schlug die Hebamme vor. „Und zwar möglichst schnell, sonst kommt ihr Baby auf dem Flur", legte sie grinsend nach. Wieder sah Lisa zu Bruno. „Wenn ich diese Person deines Vertrauens bin, dann nimm Nummer 2, bitte. Ich find's toll, Onkel zu werden, aber dabei sein? Nee, besser nicht. Du kennst mich, ich renne irgendetwas um und der Kreißsaal liegt danach in Schutt und Asche." Eine Wehe wegatmend wanderte Lisas Blick von einem der Wartenden zum anderen und blieb letztlich an Rokko hängen. Dieser sah kategorisch weg. So gerne ich auch dabei wäre, das lässt sie bestimmt niemals zu. Eins ist sicher, wenn ich sie jetzt ansehe, dann kann sie in meinen Augen lesen, dass ich mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünsche. Rokko sah kurz auf, als Lisa einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Rokko?", fragte sie leise. „Versprichst du mir, dass du vom Bauchnabel abwärts nicht luchst?" Mit großen Augen starrte Rokko Lisa an. „Ich? Ich soll mit reinkommen?" – „Schön, dass das jetzt geklärt ist. Wenn ich dann bitten darf", übernahm die Hebamme wieder die Führung. Resolut hielt die korpulente, rothaarige Frau die Tür zum Kreißsaal auf und winkte die werdenden Eltern hinein. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, zwinkerte sie Bruno zu und meinte: „Geht schon alles gut. Gehen Sie in die Cafeteria, holen Sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen und genießen Sie beides. Dann kommen Sie wieder und vielleicht sind sie dann schon Onkel… und Großeltern", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf Helga und Bernd, der mit Lisas Entscheidung sichtlich unzufrieden war. „Wieso nimmtse denn jetzt den mit?", maulte er. „Vermutlich, weil er der Vater ist?", erwiderte Helga. „Hättest du die Chance gehabt, bei Brunos Geburt dabei zu sein, dann…" – „Das ist etwas ganz Anderes", widersprach Bernd. „Ja, etwas ganz Anderes", lachte Bruno. „Wie gut, dass ich schon so alt bin… ich lade euch jetzt in die Cafeteria ein und dann gibt's lustiges Babygucken."

Hallo Pascal! Du bist wirklich das süßeste Baby hier auf der Station. Ja, ich weiß, das mit der Glasscheibe zwischen dir und mir, das ist irgendwie doof. Du musst aber nicht weinen. Schlaf ein bisschen und bald bringt dich die nette Schwester zu deiner Mami. Wow, deine Geburt war ein einmaliges Erlebnis, wirklich. Ich hätte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass deine Mami mich dabei sein lässt. Weißt du, mit deiner Mami und mir, da läuft es gerade… auf Sparflamme würde ich mal sagen. Ich kann nämlich ein echter Volltrottel sein. Normalerweise renne ich nicht weg, wenn es Probleme gibt, aber diesmal… naja, ich bin so weit gerannt wie ich konnte, nachdem ich mich erst ein paar Wochen selbst bemitleidet habe. So müde wie du mich anguckst, werde ich dich jetzt nicht mit den Details langweilen. Ich schätze, ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, warum ich so überreagiert habe. Um eines würde ich dich aber gerne bitten, Pascal – so von Mann zu Mann. Wir haben deine Mami doch beide sehr lieb, oder? Meinst du, wir kriegen gemeinsam hin, dass deine Mami mich wieder lieb hat? „Hey Rokko, du bist ja noch hier", drang Lisas Stimme zu Rokko durch. „Was machst du denn hier? Du sollst doch schlafen." Lisa winkte ab und sah durch die Glasscheibe auf die Säuglingsstation. „Ich wollte ihn einfach noch mal sehen. Richtig müde bin ich eh nicht. Dafür bin ich viel zu aufgedreht, wenn du verstehst." – „Hm, verstehe ich. Ich schätze, darum bin ich immer noch hier." – „Er ist wirklich dein Sohn." – „Bitte?" Verwundert betrachtete Rokko das Baby mit den hellblonden Haaren und den blauen Augen, dass nun wahrlich wenig offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte. „Naja, er hat den Babys um sich herum schon eine zweite Decke aufgeschwatzt." – „Ich schwatze niemandem etwas auf – ich rücke ins rechte Licht und appelliere an den inneren Wunsch, dringend das eine oder andere besitzen zu wollen", lachte Rokko zurück. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch ins Bett gehen", schlug er Lisa vor. „Das finde ich aber auch", schimpfte die Nachtschwester, die schon einige Zeit auf der Suche nach Lisa war. „Frau Plenske, Sie sollen doch ein bisschen schlafen. Die Zeiten, in denen Sie die Nachtschicht ganz alleine schieben müssen, kommen erst, wenn Sie Ende der Woche entlassen werden. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sollten den Service hier genießen. Ihr Mann geht jetzt auch nach Hause, nicht Herr Plenske?" Die Nachtschwester legte führsorglich ihren Arm um Lisas Schultern und dirigierte sie die Richtung, in der ihr Zimmer lag. „In ein paar Stunden bringe ich Ihnen das Frühstück ans Bett und dann bringt die Frühschicht Ihnen Ihren Jungen und dann probieren Sie, ob das mit der Milchbar alles richtig funktioniert", hörte Rokko sie noch plappern.

Guten Morgen Watson! Ja, ich weiß, es ist total komisch – erst komme ich Monate nicht und dann so kurz hintereinander. Pascal ist letzte Nacht auf die Welt gekommen. Ich schätze, du bist jetzt ein großer Bruder. Er ist wirklich süß, er sieht Lisa sehr ähnlich und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Wenn er mir ähnlich sehen würde, würde er dir auch ähnlich sehen und dann würde dieses bittersüße Gefühl wohl noch erdrückender sein. Lisa hat mich tatsächlich bei der Geburt dabei sein lassen. Keine Ahnung warum, schließlich wollte sie doch Zeit und Abstand und so, aber ich bin ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Das muss ich ihr noch sagen. Als die Hebamme mir Pascal in den Arm gedrückt hat, da ist mir noch mal bewusst geworden, wie ungerecht das alles ist: Wieso können meine zwei Söhne nicht gemeinsam groß werden? Versteh mich nicht falsch, Pascal ist kein Ersatz für dich – er ist das Kind nach dir. Du wirst immer mein Watson bleiben und er immer mein… tja, einen klangvollen Spitznamen werden wir für ihn auch noch finden. Aber ich wollte von dem bittersüßen Gefühl erzählen, dass Pascals Geburt in mir ausgelöst hat: Du bist tot und das ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Er lebt und er ist hilflos. Ist es selbstsüchtig von mir zu hoffen, dass Pascal mir über den Verlust hinweghilft? Ja, oder? Wenn er mich braucht und Lisa mich lässt, dann will ich für ihn da sein. Als du so krank warst, da habe ich mich so hilflos gefühlt – ich habe nichts für dich tun können. Darum habe ich jetzt eine Katze, eine CD mit deiner Stimme drauf, ein perfektes Jugendzimmer und jede Menge Weihnachtsfotos vom Oktober. Ich hätte wirklich alles getan, um dich glücklich zu sehen und ich hätte noch viel mehr getan, um dich überleben zu sehen. Ich war so glücklich, als ich Pascal im Arm hatte – so wie damals, als ich dich das erste Mal hielt. Du fehlst mir. Du fehlst mir so unendlich. Es ist nicht so, als wärst du in Flensburg und ich könnte dich jederzeit besuchen, nein, es ist so… so… endgültig. Als ich heute früh nach Hause kam, da war es ganz still in unserer Wohnung – ist ja klar, war ja Schlafenszeit. Einen Moment lang habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, dich zu wecken und dir von Pascal zu erzählen. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit zu leben und mich an dem zu freuen, was ich habe erleben dürfen, aber das ist so schwer. Von wem auch immer du diesen Sichtweise hattest – von mir bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß, ich packe das, ich muss – für Lisa und Pascal und um meiner Selbst willen, aber es ist so viel schwerer als ich geglaubt habe. Ich kann ja selbst keine Ordnung in dieses Gefühlschaos bringen: Ich bin glücklich und plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass ich das nicht sein darf, weil ich doch um dich trauere und dann merke ich, du bist schon volle neun Monate tot. Fühlt es sich so an, wenn man über etwas hinwegkommt? Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe so etwas doch auch noch nie durchmachen müssen. Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche? Endlich eine richtige Familie – Lisa, Pascal und ich. Das wolltest du auch immer – eine kleine Familie, oder? Wer weiß, was aus mir und Lisa wird. Es hat mir Hoffnung gegeben, dass ich bei der Geburt dabei sein durfte. Eins verspreche ich dir: Du wirst immer dazu gehören. Die Nahtschwester hat mich „Herr Plenske" genannt und Lisa hat sie nicht korrigiert. Ist das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen? Oder war Lisa nur zu müde und ihr die Angelegenheit zu kompliziert, es zu erklären. Keine Ahnung, wie ich das werten soll… In nächster Zeit wird es wohl nichts, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit Pascal vorbeikommen werde, sobald er groß genug dafür ist und Lisa ihn mir mal ganz alleine überlässt. Lisa besucht dich ja ziemlich oft – da habe ich wohl ziemlich viel nachzuholen, oder? Ich finde Friedhöfe irgendwie gruselig. Bei uns in der Wohnung fühle ich mich dir viel näher als hier, obwohl du ja hier bist und nicht bei uns. Ach ja, meinen Job bei Kerima habe ich wieder. Wird bestimmt lustig so mit Bruno als Chef. Außerdem schweigt sich Hugo über sein Verhältnis zu Oksana aus. Ich brenne darauf zu erfahren, wie er seinen Beziehungsstatus definiert. Ich versuche ihn als Vorbild zu betrachten – er ist ja aus diesem Trauersumpf auch wieder herausgekommen. „Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski", rief der freundliche Gärtner. Tja, Timing ist alles, Watson. Ich muss eh los – die Arbeit, du kennst das: Immer auf Achse, immer viel zu tun. Ich komme bald wieder. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin letzte Nacht Vater geworden", verkündete Rokko. „Glückwunsch, Glückwunsch. Na dann, meine besten Grüße und Wünsche an die Mama."

„Da vorne ist es. Genau wie Sophie gesagt hat." – „Wieso will die eigentlich, dass wir uns an diesen Haas hängen? Das schadet doch nur der Firma." – „Egal, Hauptsache, es springt eine gute Story dabei raus. Eine gute Story bedeutet viele verkaufte Zeitschriften und das bedeutet Kohle. Halt an", befahl der unsympathische Mann in Jeans und Flanellhemd. „Der Goldständer – er sucht bestimmt nach Inspiration", lachte sein Partner auf dem Fahrersitz. „Quatsch nicht so viel und gib mir die Kamera." Klick… klick… klick… Fotos von Hugo, der auf den Stufen zum Eingang wartete. Klick… klick… klick… Fotos von Oksana wie sie über den Hinterhof gelaufen kam. „Hugo? Was treibt dich so früh hierher?" – „Herr Kowalski und Frau Plenske haben einen Sohn bekommen." Klick… klick… klick… Fotos wie Hugo die Tänzerin stürmisch umarmte. Klick… klick… klick… Fotos, wie Hugo Oksana verliebt ansah. Klick… klick… klick… Fotos, wie Hugos Lippen sich ihren näherten. Klick… klick… klick… Bilder eines innigen Kusses. „Na wenn das keine gute Story gibt, dann weiß ich auch nicht..."


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Die Prostituierte und der Designer

130 Euro nimmt Oksana D. normalerweise für Französisch und Verkehr – ob sie wohl einen Sonderpreis für Hugo Haas, den Chefdesigner von Kerima Moda, hat? In letzter Zeit wurde der Designer, der erst kürzlich seine Frau bei einem Verkehrsunfall verloren hat, auffällig oft vor und vor allem in der einschlägig bekannten Bar „Der Goldständer" gesehen. Unklar ist allerdings, welches Ziel die Prostituierte verfolgt.

Die heute 36-jährige gebürtige Rumänin wurde Mitte der 1980er Jahre zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Marian D. von einem Menschenhändlerring erst nach Frankfurt/Main gebracht. Drei Jahre später kam Marian D. bei Bandenstreitigkeiten ums Leben. Der Verbleib seiner Leiche ist bis heute ungeklärt. Nach der Wende schaffte Oksana D. den Sprung vom Frankfurter Straßenstrich in ein Bordell in Berlin. Wie sich der Wechsel in den „Goldständer" vollzog, ist unbekannt. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Tätigkeit, der Oksana D. seit fünf Jahren nachgeht, mit „erotischem Tanz" betitelt wird.

Aus zuverlässiger Quelle wurde nun bekannt, dass der durch den Tod seiner Frau immer noch labile Hugo Haas ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu der „erotischen Tänzerin" Oksana D. pflegt (Bild unten links). Kenner der Modeszene sorgen sich nun um den Designer. Was führt die (ehemalige) Prostituierte im Schilde? Besteht vielleicht die Gefahr, dass Hugo Haas endet wie Marian D.?

Mit ernster Miene legte Lisa die Zeitschrift beiseite. „Und? Bist du fertig mit Lesen?", fragte Bruno. „Ich spare mir einfach mal den letzten Absatz – ich will gar nicht wissen, was dieses Klatschblatt über die internen Probleme bei Kerima und den Aktienkurs zusammenlügt." Gedankenverloren betrachtete Bruno seinen friedlich schlummernden Neffen in dessen Wiege. Ich wäre gerne noch mal so alt wie du, da ist die Welt begrenzt: Essen, schlafen, Windeln vollmachen. Auch die Kommunikation ist viel einfacher: Laut brüllen und alle springen. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?", fragte er seine Halbschwester. „Das ist eine rhetorische Frage, oder?", stellte Lisa die Gegenfrage. „Ich meine, du hast doch jede Menge Leute, die dir als Berater zur Seite stehen." – „Ich weiß", gestand Bruno geknickt. „Ich wollte eine Gegendarstellung, aber Rokko meint, das würde nichts bringen, weil die Fakten soweit stimmen. Naja, bis auf Oksanas Preisliste, aber das zu korrigieren, wäre nicht hilfreich, verstehst du?" Lisa nickte nachdenklich. „Was empfiehlt Rokko?" – „Er meint, wir sollen offensiv damit umgehen." – „Und? Siehst du das auch so?" – „Ja", antwortete Bruno zögerlich. „Klingt nach einem Aber." – „Hm. Herr Seidel meinte, wir sollten vorsichtig sein." – „Friedrich?" – „Nee, der ist auch für offensiv. Ich spreche von David. Der ist dafür, dass wir die Presse mit Schweigen strafen und die Sache unter den Tisch kehren. Also er hat dafür ein schickeres Wort, aber letztlich ist es genau das. Das einzige, bei dem ich ihm Recht gebe, ist, dass wir hier von Hugo sprechen. Hugo ist sensibel und wenn ihn das jetzt aus der Bahn wirft, dann steht es schlecht um die neue Kollektion." – „Was sagt Hugo zu der ganzen Angelegenheit?" – „Dem ist das ziemlich schnuppe. Seine Sorge gilt jetzt Oksana. Seit der Artikel gestern in diesem Schmierblatt war, hat sie sich weder bei ihm noch im Goldständer blicken lassen." – „Würdest du deinem Neffen bitte seinen Schnuller zurückgeben?", schmunzelte Lisa und deutete auf Brunos Hand. Dieser errötete, als er feststellte, dass er den Schnuller tatsächlich noch festhielt. Pascal hatte ihn kurz zuvor ausgespuckt und Bruno hatte ihn eigentlich wieder in seinen Mund stecken wollen, stattdessen aber begonnen wild zu gestikulieren. Eine Weile hatte Pascal mit seinem großen blauen Augen zugesehen, wie sein Schnuller vor Onkel Bruno herumflog, aber jetzt wollte er ihn gerne wieder haben und brachte dies mit einem leisen, aber stetig ansteigenden Wimmern zum Ausdruck. „Entschuldige, Kurzer. Hier haste", grinste Bruno verlegen und gab den sehnlich erwarteten Schnuller an dessen Besitzer zurück. „Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle machen?", wandte Bruno sich wieder an Lisa. „In der Oksana-Hugo-Zeitungsartikel-Angelegenheit?" Bruno nickte. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ganz froh, dass ich nichts mehr mit Kerima am Hut habe." – „Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich, Lisa. Stell dir doch bitte vor, du wärst an meiner Stelle und müsstest eine Entscheidung treffen." – „Ich würde auf mein Gefühl hören." – „Und was sagt dein Gefühl?", fragte Bruno fast schon verzweifelt. „Was sagt denn deins? Du bist jetzt schließlich der Kapitän auf dem schlingernden Kahn." Seufzend rieb sich Bruno das Kinn. „Ich glaube, ich muss mal telefonieren. Denkst du, Rokko schafft es, bis morgen eine Pressekonferenz zu organisieren?"

„Das ist unser Glückstag. Da kommt die Plenske mit ihrem Nachwuchs. Die Kamera, schnell", forderte der Reporter, der Tage zuvor schon Bilder von Hugo und Oksana geschossen hatte. „Pascal, wir gehen jetzt zu Kerima. Das ist da, wo Mama mal gearbeitet hat und Papa immer noch arbeitet. Onkel Bruno und Oma arbeiten da auch. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja der nächste", lachte Lisa ihren Sohn an. „Wir gehen jedenfalls hin, weil Onkel Bruno jemanden zum Händchenhalten braucht. Vielleicht freut dein Papa sich ja auch, dich zu sehen. Ich meine, er hat dich planmäßig gestern gesehen und am Wochenende wollten wir ihn eh besuchen. Was meinst du, sollte ich ihn zum Abendessen bei uns einladen? Ich finde es seltsam, ihn so oft zu sehen und doch nicht… naja… richtig mit ihm zusammen zu sein." Pascal gluckste fröhlich in seinem Kinderwagen vor sich hin. „Ist ja irgendwie schwierig. Ich meine, erst will ich Distanz, jetzt will ich keine mehr, aber… hm… irgendwie war es leichter, Distanz zu fordern, als deinem Papa zu sagen, dass sie meinetwegen vorbei sein könnte. Was ist denn, wenn er nicht so fühlt oder nicht mehr so fühlt, weil ich mal wieder zu lange gebraucht habe?" Während Lisa so mit ihrem Sohn sprach, merkte sie gar nicht, wie der ihr unbekannte Reporter hunderte Fotos von ihr schoss.

Gut gelaunt bog Lisa in einen Park, einer Abkürzung zu Kerima, ein. „Oksana!", rief sie aus, als sie die Tänzerin auf einer Bank entdeckte. Diese sprang sofort auf und wollte verschwinden. „Oksana, bitte warten Sie doch", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen und schob den Kinderwagen schneller, um sie einzuholen. „Was? Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht zusammen gesehen werden, wer weiß, wer das sieht und fotografiert. Schon vergessen? Ich bin die Prostituierte mit den unlauteren Absichten." Lisa sah Oksana an und seufzte resignierend. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, Sie mögen Herrn Haas." – „Darf ich mal das Baby sehen?", fragte Oksana und deutete auf den Kinderwagen. „Bitte", bot Lisa an. „Wie alt ist er denn jetzt? Drei Wochen?" – „Es sind schon vier. Erstaunlich, wie er sich verändert – jeden Tag kann er irgendetwas Neues." Lisa machte eine Pause, erkannte dann aber die Chance, die sich durch dieses Zusammentreffen bot. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Kerima. Dort gibt es eine Pressekonferenz. Hugo möchte Stellung zu diesem Artikel nehmen und… er macht sich Sorgen um Sie, weil Sie scheinbar spurlos verschwunden waren." – „Hm, darin bin ich gut", bemerkte Oksana. „Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass er meinetwegen Ärger hat. Ich mag ihn nämlich wirklich – er dürfte der erste Mann in meinem Leben gewesen sein, für den ich keine Hülle war, die man anstarrt und benutzt." – „Dann kommen Sie mit mir zu Kerima und sagen Sie ihm das", schlug Lisa betreten vor. „Nein!", lehnte Oksana das Angebot vehement ab. Klick… klick… klick… „Was war das?", fragte Lisa und drehte sich um. „Ich schätze, Sie haben keine Wahl. Kommen Sie Oksana, schnell, bevor die noch ein Foto von Ihrer Leber machen oder so." Geistesgegenwärtig hakte Lisa sich bei Oksana unter und dirigierte sie zu Kerima.

„Ich liebe Klatschmagazine", gestand Oksana Lisa auf den restlichen Metern zu Kerima. „Aber selbst in einem sein? Nein danke." Lisa lächelte wissend. „Als ich das erste Mal in den Medien war, da haben die mir die Brille weggenommen, weil die dachten, ich wäre so telegener. Und beim zweiten Mal hatte ich versehentlich einen echten Pelz auf einer Tierschützerveranstaltung an. Und dann das sagenumwobene Fernsehporträt. In der ersten Version war ich doch drauf und dran meine Liebe zu David Seidel zu verkünden", lachte Lisa. „Die drehen sich das alles immer wie die es brauchen. Rokko macht das schon. Er hat das immer hingekriegt und da kriegt er das auch hin." – „Sie lieben David Seidel?", fragte Oksana. „Ich habe es. Das ist lange her. Allerdings ist Ehrlichkeit nicht unbedingt der richtige Weg im Umgang mit den Medien, wenn die nicht die gleiche Vorstellung von Ehrlichkeit haben. Das habe ich sehr schmerzlich lernen müssen." – „Und jetzt?" – „Bitte?" – „Wen lieben Sie jetzt?" – „Rokko", antwortete Lisa ohne zu zögern. „Er ist ja auch Pascals Vater." – „Naja, das qualifiziert ihn nicht zwingend zum Mann an Ihrer Seite", gab Oksana zu bedenken. „Möglich. Ich schätze, das habe ich eh verbockt mit meiner Ich-brauche-Zeit-Arie", seufzte Lisa traurig. „So, hier ist Kerima", lenkte sie vom Thema ab. „Auf in den Kampf."

„Hey", begrüßte Lisa ihren Halbbruder. „Was für ein Kampf hierher zu kommen. Wir sind im Park von einen Reporter fotografiert worden. Rechne schon mal damit, dass die Serie der Artikel gleich morgen weitergeht." – „Wer ist wir?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Oksana, Pascal und ich." – „Oksana? Du hast Oksana getroffen?" – „Jep. Und mitgebracht. Sie ist bei Hugo im Atelier", strahlte Lisa. „Bruno, es ist alles vorbereitet und…" Mit den Augen auf einem Schreiben betrat Rokko Brunos Büro, hielt aber inne, als er einen Kinderwagen erblickte. „Hallo Lisa", grüßte er seine ehemalige Chefin verwirrt. „Hey Pascal", freute er sich dann über seinen Sohn und warf einen Blick in den Kinderwagen. Der kleine Junge legte seine Hand um Rokkos Finger, der ihm hingehalten wurde. „Hält die Mama es ohne diese Katastrophenfirma nicht aus?", scherzte Rokko. „Doch schon, aber… naja… Bruno wollte mich dabei haben", gestand Lisa errötend. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Es kann losgehen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Als meine Britta damals starb, da hatte ich das Gefühl, man würde mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen, als würde nie wieder die Sonne scheinen, als hätte ich mein Recht auf ein bisschen Glück verspielt. Sie waren damals die allerersten, die darüber schrieben, darüber herzogen, über meinen Geisterzustand spekulierten. Und auch wenn ich ein paar Mal hart an der Grenze war, so steht es Ihnen nicht zu, über mich zu urteilen. Wie hätte ich bitte schön zur Normalität zurückfinden sollen, wenn ich tagtäglich diese Spekulationen in der Klatschpresse über mich lesen musste? Ja, ich habe mich zurückgezogen – von meinen Freunden, den vielen Bekannte, die ich hatte und immer noch habe, all jenen Menschen, die in dieser für mich so schweren Zeit plötzlich Hemmung hatten, normal mit mir umzugehen. Ich habe neue Freunde gefunden, außergewöhnliche Menschen kennen gelernt und gehen sehen. Für mich ist es nicht wichtig, wer Oksana war, bevor ich sie kennen gelernt haben. Für mich zählt nur, wer sie jetzt ist, wie sie zu mir steht. Ob ich sie liebe? Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Hetzkampagne hat mir nicht die Möglichkeit gelassen, das herauszufinden." Stolz blickte Hugo in die schweigende und emsig notierende Menge von Reportern. Mit einem Nicken deutete Rokko Bruno an, dass es doch ganz gut zu laufen schien. Der einzige, der nicht mit der Situation zufrieden zu sein schien, war David. Missmutig hatte er Hugos kleine Ansprache verfolgt. „Sind noch Fragen?", wandte er sich distanziert an die Presseleute. „Olaf Stein vom Berliner Morgenecho. Frau Plenske, wie geht es Ihnen so kurz nach der Geburt?" – „Gut. Danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Lisa verwirrt – ihr war klar, dass das nur der Auftakt war. „Ist es richtig, dass Sie nicht mit dem Vater Ihres Babys zusammenleben?" – „Das ist korrekt", funkelte Lisa den Journalisten an. „Warum?" – „Ähm, bitte? Warum ich nicht mit dem Vater meines Kindes zusammen lebe? Auch wenn Sie das nichts angeht: Es gibt manchmal Situationen im Leben, da braucht man Abstand, um eben diese Situation möglichst objektiv betrachten und somit Pro und Contra abwägen zu können." Olaf Stein schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Und warum haben Sie ausgerechnet Ihrem Bruder Ihre Anteile überschrieben? Soweit ich weiß, kennen Sie einander noch nicht lange." Lisa seufzte. „Kerima war schon immer ein Familienunternehmen… Herr Seidel Senior und Herr Seidel Junior, Frau von Brahmberg und Ihre Kinder, auch wenn diese keinen großen Wert mehr auf ihre Mitarbeit legen und jetzt mein Bruder und ich. Wir sind eine Familie, egal wie lange wir uns kennen. Ich habe mir diesen Schritt gut überlegt und…" – „… offensichtlich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Schon bei einer Angelegenheit wie dieser holt er sie wieder an Bord. Überhaupt scheinen seinen Anlaufschwierigkeiten ausgedehnter Natur zu sein." Sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Breitseite setzte Olaf sich wieder und musterte die Kerima-Truppe. Bruno schnappte nach Luft und wollte gerade sehr impulsiv seinen Unmut kundtun, als Rokko das Wort ergriff. „Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen dürfte? Als ich zu Kerima kam, da hatte ich meine Schwierigkeiten, die von Frau Plenske eingeschlagene Firmenpolitik zu akzeptieren. Dieser Wir-sind-alle-Freunde-Schmus ging mir auf die Nerven, aber man merkt erst in Notsituationen wie wichtig es ist, dass einem die Zeit gegeben wird, die nötig ist, um Wunden heilen zu lassen. So ist es hier unter Frau Plenskes Führung gehalten worden und so macht Herr Lehmann es auch. Insofern hätte sich Kerima keine bessere Nachfolge für Li… Frau Plenske wünschen können." Nee ey, das kann jetzt nicht sein. Gleich fordert er alle zum großen Gruppenkuscheln auf. Dir kommt gleich Kotze hoch, Seidel. So viel Gefühlsgesülze, das ist zuviel. „Wie wäre es mit einem Umtrunk, jetzt, wo Ihre Fragen offensichtlich beantwortet sind?", warf David aufgesetzt gut gelaunt in die Runde.

„Rokko?", sprach Lisa den Vater ihres Kindes an. „Ja", fuhr dieser sofort herum. „Ähm, wir… also Pascal und ich… wir gehen dann mal wieder. Ich wollte… also, ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest… bei mir… also bei uns… mit uns zu Abend zu essen. Du könntest Pascal baden und ins Bett bringen." Oh je, ich quatsche zu viel. Ich könnte ihn auch gleich mit einer Planierraupe überfahren. Zurückrudern! Ein bisschen eingrenzen! „Also, wenn du nichts Besseres vor hast." – „Meinen Sohn baden und ins Bett bringen? Ich schätze, da gibt es nichts Besseres. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" – „Ich dachte ja nur, dass du vielleicht etwas Anderes vorhaben könntest und… naja… keine Zeit für uns… äh… ihn hast… also vielleicht." Rokko rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Selbst wenn, Pascal steht an erster Stelle. Ich würde sehr gerne mit nach Göberitz kommen. Jetzt gleich?" – „Ähm, ja… nein… das heißt… ich wollte eigentlich vorher noch auf den Friedhof, aber das könnte ich auch einfach ein anderes Mal machen." – „Nein! Lass dich nicht abhalten." Rokko machte eine Pause. „Könnte ich vielleicht mitkommen? Auf den Friedhof meine ich. Ich war einige Zeit nicht mehr da und eigentlich hatte ich Watson versprochen, ich zeige ihm Pascal bei der ersten Möglichkeit." Das gleiche Versprechen – unabhängig voneinander habt ihr ihm das gleiche Versprechen gegeben. Ist das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen oder heißt das nur, dass ihr beide irgendwie verquer seid? Was hat er vorhin gesagt? Das mit dem Zeit lassen… Er hat es kapiert und ich auch. Ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, gibt mir bestimmt die Möglichkeit, noch mal das eine oder andere anzusprechen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Papa sich heute Abend gut benimmt. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Willst du den Kinderwagen schieben?"


	31. Chapter 31

31.

„Ich glaube, er hat Hunger. Sonst stille ich immer um diese Zeit", erklärte Lisa Rokko wie selbstverständlich, als sie gemeinsam das Haus der Plenskes in Göberitz betraten. „Schnattchen?", rief Bernd aus der Küche. „Ja, wir sind's", rief Lisa über das Gebrüll ihres Sohnes hinweg. „Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert? Pascal hat doch bestimmt schon Hunger." – „Nein, er brüllt so, weil Deutschland nicht Fußballweltmeister geworden ist", konterte Lisa mit den Augen rollend. Nur Bernds strenger Blick hielt Rokko davon ab, zu lachen. „Ich gehe hoch und füttere ihn, ja? Wir kommen gleich wieder", wandte Lisa sich an Rokko. „Papa, sei nett zu Rokko", forderte sie dann ihren Vater auf. „Aber immer doch, du kennst mich." – „Ja, eben."

„Geht da eigentlich wieder was zwischen Ihnen und der Lisa?", wollte Bernd in der Küche von Rokko wissen. „Bitte?" – „Nu stell dich doch nicht blöd, du weißt genau, was ich meine." – „Ja, ich denke, ich verstehe…", antwortete Rokko zögerlich. „Na dann, ja oder nein?" – „Das ist irgendwie schwierig zu beantworten…" Was mache ich denn hier? Herr Plenske kann mich doch sonst auch nicht ausstehen und jetzt das? Das ist bestimmt eine Fangfrage – egal, was ich sage, er wird mich dafür zerfleischen. „Hörense mal, kennse das, wenn zwee Rüden sich treffen? Der eene pinkelt und der andere schnuppert dran und pinkelt druff und dann schnuppert der erste widder und hebt's Been und…" – „Pinkelt drauf. Ja, ja, ich hab's verstanden. Bloß… was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" – „Probier mal? Braucht dis noch Salz?" Bernd hielt Rokko einen Löffel voll Sauce hin. Dieser nippte kurz an der Flüssigkeit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ist gut so." Bernd schaltete die Herdplatte ab und sah Rokko dann verlegen an. „Was ick damit sajen wollte, is, dis man manchmal sein Revier markiert… markieren muss. Is so'n Urinstinkt – kommt wohl aus de Zeit, als der Mensch noch in Höhlen gelebt hat… Als Pascal jeboren wurde, da hat der Bruno mir was jesacht, da denke ick jetzt noch drübber nach. Er sachte, dis is nüscht Schlimmeres in seinem Leben jejeben hätte als ohne Vater uffzuwachsen… naja ihn nich so kennen. Deshalb hätte er mich och jesucht. Ick hab meinen Enkel sehr lieb und ick will nur, dis er glücklich is und dis Schnattchen och. Ihr seht euch ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit und die Lisa strahlt so, wenn sie zu dir jeht oder von dir kommt und da dachte ick… Mensch, ihr seid doch die Eltern von dem Lütten und…" – „Ähm… ja, naja… was Lisa und mich betrifft, wir… also… nee, da läuft nichts." – „Klingt nach einem Leider", stellte Bernd fest. „Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?", fragte Rokko verunsichert. „Ja oder nein." – „Und was ist die richtige Antwort? Ich will doch nicht, dass Sie mich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen." – „Tu ick nich, hab ick doch jesacht: Bin wie'n dominantes Hundemännchen: Erst alles vollpinkeln und dann handzahm werden", schmunzelte Bernd. „War so'was wie ne Entschuldijung. Also, was is nu? Ja oder nein?" – „Ja, leider. Ich hab's wohl verbockt." – „Ach was", winkte Bernd ab. „Dis Schnattchen hat schon janz andere Sachen verziehen. Wenn ick was tun kann…" – „Besser nicht. Nachher schleppen Sie noch David Seidel an…" – „Dis is'n janz feiner Kerl, aber nix für unser Schnattchen. Zweemal jetroffen ham'se sich und nüscht passiert – war wohl doch nicht die große Liebe… Och die rosa Wölkchen verziehen sich irjendwann, nich?" Bernd nahm den Topf vom Herd und begann, die Teller zu füllen. „Bier zum Essen?", wollte er von Rokko wissen. „Gerne." – „Is im Kühlschrank. Nimmste dir selbst, ja?" – „Herr Plenske? Könnten Sie sich vielleicht entscheiden, ob Sie mich siezen oder duzen wollen? Irgendwie finde ich das anstrengend." – „Stimmt. Is'ses auch. Gießte mir och'n Bierchen ein? Dann stoßen wir uff's du an", grinste Bernd breit. „Wo bleibt denn dis Schnattchen? Wird doch alles kalt." – „Ihre Frau ist ja auch noch nicht da." – „Dein Frau… deine Frau…", korrigierte Bernd. „Aber Helga stillt och nich und muss druff achten, dass se nich vom Fleisch fällt." – „Außerdem bin ich ja schon da", mischte Helga sich von hinten in das Gespräch. „Warum kommste denn durch de Hintertür, Helgamäuschen?" – „Weil ich noch im Garten war. Herr Kowalski, wollen Sie nicht der Lisa Bescheid sagen, dass es Essen gibt?", wandte sie sich an den jungen Mann. „Ähm… an und für sich schon, aber… ich… ich will sie nicht stören", wich Rokko verlegen aus. „Nein, wie süß. Helgamäuschen, er geniert sich. Jeschwängert hat er se, aber bei dem Jedanken, se beim Stillen zu sehen, da wird er rot." Helga bedachte ihren Mann mit einem mahnenden Blick. „Dann warten wir eben. Wird ja nicht so lange dauern, dass einer von uns vom Fleisch fällt, oder?" Rokko nickte Helga dankbar zu. „Genauso."

„Ja, mein Süßer, dieser Schlafsack ist total doof, das kann ich verstehen", beruhigte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Watson mochte die auch nicht", wandte er sich dann an Lisa. „Da kann er nicht schön strampeln drin, wenn du verstehst…" Lisa nickte unsicher. „Was schlägst du vor?" – „Also auf der Haben-Seite steht der Schlafsack. Auf der Soll-Seite steht: Pascal kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Nach ausgiebiger Markanalyse würde ich sagen: Versuch's mit einer Decke", zog Rokko sie auf. Lisa errötete augenblicklich und starrte auf ihre Finger. „Du musst dich nicht über mich lustig machen. Ich versuche doch nur, alles richtig zu machen", murmelte sie. „Hey, du machst das großartig, aber das mit Pascal das ist nun mal keine Kurvendiskussion, bei der es richtig und falsch gibt. Du musst das eine oder andere ausprobieren, flexibler werden eben." Rokko nahm den wimmernden Pascal wieder aus seiner Wiege und legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch, wo er ihm auch gleich den Schlafsack auszog. „Hast du nun eine Decke?", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Ich schätze schon. Geht die?", antwortete diese und hielt ihm ein Stück Stoff unter die Nase. „Jep, die ist wunderbar." Rokko hob Pascal wieder in die Wiege und deckte ihn zu. „So, das ist viel besser, oder?", fragte er das Baby. „Kann ich noch bleiben, bis er eingeschlafen ist?", wandte Rokko sich dann an Lisa.

„Das war ein sehr netter Abend", verabschiedete Lisa sich von Rokko. Er stand in der Haustür und lächelte. „Das fand ich auch. Sehen wir uns trotzdem am Wochenende?" – „Wenn… wenn du das möchtest… Ich… also… wir… also Pascal und ich, wir kommen gerne." Himmel, Lisa, fang dich wieder! Wann habe ich denn das letzte Mal so hilflos rumgestottert? Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Rokko spreche. Das muss ein Ende haben, sonst wird das nie etwas mit uns. „Ich freue mich schon", gestand Rokko. „Ich wollte noch Danke sagen, dafür dass… also dass ich bei der Geburt dabei sein durfte… und dafür dass du heute mit mir auf dem Friedhof warst. Es ist nicht mehr so beängstigend, wenn man nicht alleine ist." – „Das habe ich gerne gemacht… also das mit dem Friedhof. Die Geburt… naja, was bei rausgekommen ist, ist toll, aber die Geburt an sich war nur aua", erwiderte Lisa. „Du musst los, die Bahn ist sonst weg", fuhr sie fort und beugte sich vor, um Rokko einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Komm gut nach Hause."

„Das letzte Mal, das ich jemanden so debil habe grinsen sehen, war damals, als dieser 17-Jährige bei mir war. Der, der Angst vorm ersten Mal hatte und bei mir… naja… Erfahrungen sammeln wollte", erinnerte sich Oksana schmunzelnd, als Rokko die Wohnung betrat. „Du hast doch nicht…?", fragte Hugo entsetzt. „… dem jungen Mann das Taschengeld für Monate abgenommen und ihn mit einer Handvoll Kondome und ein paar guten Tipps wieder weggeschickt? Doch, habe ich", erwiderte Oksana belustigt. „Lisa hat mich geküsst", meinte Rokko nur leise. „Siehst du, Hugo, wie damals. Der junge Mann hier ist verliebt." Kritisch betrachtete Hugo seinen Mitbewohner. „Na wurde ja auch Zeit – das mit dem Kuss meine ich." – „Auf die Wange", erklärte Rokko. „Naja, wer drauf steht", kicherte Oksana. „Ich geh dann mal", wandte sie sich an Hugo. „Sehen wir uns in den nächsten Tagen?" – „Am liebsten würde ich dich gar nicht gehen lassen", antwortete der Designer. „Aber ich muss heute Nacht arbeiten." – „Ist gut. Was hältst du von Mittagessen? Morgen, ich hole dich ab." – „Gut, dann bis morgen."

„So, Monsieur Kowalski und jetzt zu Ihnen: Wie war Ihr Abend?", verlangte Hugo recht deutlich zu wissen, nachdem Oksana gegangen war. „Schön, sehr schön. Pascal wird so schnell groß und er hat manchmal erschreckend viel Ähnlichkeit mit Watson." – „Eigentlich meinte ich eher, wie Ihr Abend mit Frau Plenske war." Rokko begann sichtlich herumzudrucksen. „Ja, also… das war auch schön…" – „Aber?" – „Aber… ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Distanz noch ertrage." – „Sie lieben sie?" Rokko nickte. „Haben Sie ihr das schon gesagt?" – „Ich habe ihr versprochen, ihren Wunsch nach Abstand zu respektieren und… ich will sie einfach nicht überfahren und dabei vielleicht etwas kaputtmachen, wenn Sie verstehen." – „Sie warten also ab, bis Frau Plenske den ersten Schritt macht?" – „Genau." – „Ihre Geduld hätte ich gerne. Wissen Sie, manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss." – „Ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss und das ausgerechnet von Ihnen?", lachte Rokko. „Jep, ausgerechnet von mir. Kommt Frau Plenske am Samstag wieder her? Ich könnte… naja… dafür sorgen, dass Sie sturmfrei haben, wenn Sie wollen." – „Herr Haas, ja, Lisa kommt am Wochenende und nein, Sie müssen mir kein Sturmfrei geben." – „Aber ich sollte oder könnte?", analysierte Hugo grinsend. „Mach ich doch gerne." Freundschaftlich schlug der Designer seinem Mitbewohner auf die Schulter. „Schlafen Sie gut und träumen Sie etwas Schönes, aber da muss ich mir ja wohl keine Sorgen machen…"


	32. Chapter 32

32.

„Ach nee, der Miese-Latte! Sie sind spät dran heute", zog Madeleine ihren gerade den Laden betretenden Kunden auf. „Das Gleiche wie immer?" – „Nee, heute hätte ich gerne Ihren Spezialespresso." – „Sind Sie dafür Manns genug?", zog Madeleine ihr Gegenüber auf. „Auch wenn Sie das bezweifeln: Ja, ich bin Manns genug für so eine Pfütze Kaffee." – „Sie glauben, ich zweifle an Ihrer Männlichkeit? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", schmunzelte die Bedienung. „Sonst würden Sie mich ja kaum die Miese-Latte nennen…" – „Nicht DIE Miese-Latte, sondern DER Miese-Latte. Das ist Ihr Spitzname hier bei uns in der Coffee-Bar. Hat mit Ihrer Potenz überhaupt nichts zu tun, sondern nur mit der Tatsache, dass Sie immer, aber auch immer einen Chai Latte nehmen und Miese kommt von Miesepeter, was damit zu tun hat, dass Sie immer ein Gesicht ziehen, als müssten Sie höchst persönlich das Leid der Welt ertragen." Patzig knallte Madeleine David die gewünschte Tasse Espresso hin, wobei ein Teil der Flüssigkeit überschwappte und auf der Untertasse landete. „Ehh", ließ David verlauten. „Man kann auch aus der Untertasse schlürfen", wies Madeleine ihn zurecht. Provokant hob David das kleine Tässchen hoch, nahm die Untertasse und schlürfte den dort befindlichen Kaffee betont laut. „Boah, Sie sind ja soooo cool", stellte Madeleine sarkastisch fest.

„Na los, erzählen Sie Tante Madeleine schon, was los ist, bevor Sie daran ersticken", forderte die Bedienung David nach einer Weile des Schweigens auf. „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen." – „Aha, darum sitzen Sie auch schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde über diesen drei Schluck Espresso. Wissen Sie, ich habe mehrere Semester Sozialpädagogik studiert – ich kann zuhören und es kommt auch vor, dass ich mal den einen oder anderen guten Rat gebe." Irgendwie ist sie süß mit ihren wilden, bunten Rasta-Zöpfen, mit den Piercings an Augenbrauen und an der Lippe – wie sich das beim Küssen wohl anfühlt? Oh Gott, was denkst du denn da?! Vielleicht ist sie ja noch ganz woanders gepierct! Oder tätowiert! Sozialpädagogik?! Hihi, das passt ja nun mal gar nicht, oder? „Und, was ist nun? Wollen Sie reden oder nicht?" – „Ich hab's mir total mit meiner besten Freundin verscherzt."

„Soll ich Ihnen sagen, was ich denke?" David sah auf. „Will ich das wirklich hören?" – „Weiß nicht, aber ich sage es Ihnen trotzdem: So eine Freundschaft wie die von Ihnen und dieser Lisa kann gar nicht zerstören. Dass sie nach so vielen krummen Touren, die Sie mit ihr abgezogen haben, immer noch zu Ihnen hält, zeigt das doch." – „Ja, aber das hat sie doch nur gemacht, weil sie mich geliebt hat." – „Jep, aber… jetzt liebt sie einen anderen und statt einfach zu sagen: ‚Hey, ich freue mich für dich', sind Sie mit offenen Augen kopfüber in einen Fettnapf gesprungen und haben diese Lisa mit Ihren Geständnis durcheinander gebracht." – „Aber ich habe sie wirklich geliebt", widersprach David. „Sie hat mich so oft gerettet – einmal sogar vor dem Tod." – Oi, Schmalz", rollte Madeleine mit den Augen. „Verwechseln Sie hier nicht Dankbarkeit mit Liebe? Naja, zuerst war es wohl Angst, oder? Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn sich abzeichnet, dass meine Geschäftspartnerin nicht mehr zu 200 für eine Firma wie Kerima da ist. Und nach der Entführung? Ein Blumenstrauß und ein ehrlich gemeintes Danke hätten es wohl tun müssen, aber die Dackel-Augen-Blumen-anbring-Nummer hatten Sie so oft abgezogen, dass keinen Ihnen die je wieder abnimmt." Bedrippelt sah David über den Rand seines Saftglases, das Madeleine ihm zwischenzeitlich gereicht hatte. „Und warum geht sie mir dann aus dem Weg?" – „Äh, sie ist im Erziehungsurlaub und kommt erstmal nicht in die Firma?", erwiderte Madeleine fragend. „Ich meine, seit unseren Dates geht sie mir aus dem Weg." – „Mir wäre es auch peinlich, wenn's mir beim ersten Date hochkommt und ich nach dem zweiten merke, dass ich im fünften Monat schwanger bin. Nicht jede Freundschaft übersteht eine amouröse Annährung so ohne Weiteres." – „Aber Sie sagten doch…" – „Ja. Und ich bin mir auch ganz sicher, dass das so ist, aber… naja… Sie beide haben sich damit auf Neuland gewagt und sind eingebrochen – da ist der Umgang miteinander dann ein bisschen krampfig. Das wird schon wieder. Besuchen Sie sie doch mal. Zeigen Sie Interesse an ihrem Nachwuchs und… ganz wichtig: Sie müssen nicht ständig den coolen Obermaker geben. Es ist okay, auch mal Gefühle zu zeigen." Madeleine drehte sich um, um ein paar Tassen zu ordnen. „Wissen Sie, was hilft?" David schüttelte den Kopf. Trottel, mit dem Rücken zu dir sieht sie gar nicht, dass du verneinst. Sag 'was! „Ähm… nein." – „Musik. Kennen Sie die Baracke?" Davids Augen wurden groß. „Ähm… nein, kenne ich nicht. Was ist das?" – „Eigentlich ist es ein leer stehendes Haus, aber wir feiern da immer. Meine Band hat da einen Auftritt. Haben Sie Lust, vorbeizukommen?" – „Wann?" – „Heute Abend." – „Und wo genau ist das?" – „Hier die Straße runter und dann die..." Madeleine machte eine Pause, um nachdenken zu können. „16. Straße links und da ist es das vorletzte Haus." – „Klingt weit. Das kann ich doch sicher fahren, oder?" – „Mit Ihrer Bonzenschleuder? Besser nicht." – „Ich habe ja nicht nur den Jeep, ich habe auch einen Sport…" David biss sich auf die Zunge. Dabei wolltest du nicht mal angeben. Deine Normalität ist echt schräg. Einen Jeep und einen Sportwagen? Andere fahren nur Bus und Bahn und sind auch glücklich… und sind glücklich. „Ich komme zu Fuß, versprochen." – „Gut. Es geht um 10 los." – „Was spielen Sie eigentlich für Musik?" – „Mittelalterrock." – „Mittelalterrock?", hakte David erstaunt nach. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." – „Sie sollen ja auch nicht denken, sondern zuhören. Außerdem lade ich Sie ja nicht völlig grundlos ein." – „Nicht?", grinste David wie ein stolzer Gockel. „Nee. Unsere Fangemeinde ist fein, aber… naja… nicht sehr groß. Ich dachte, es wäre mal schön, jemanden dabei zu haben, der normalerweise nicht da ist. Also bilden Sie sich nichts ein. Gevögelt wird beim ersten Date sowieso nicht." – „Das ist ein Date?" – „Nee. Trotzdem, die Fronten sind klar, oder?" – „Sind Sie eigentlich eine von diesen überdrehten Kampfemanzen?", hörte David sich zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen sagen. „Nein, aber das kann ja noch kommen." Ihr Gegenüber sah sie fragend an. „Wer weiß, wozu zu viel Zeit mit Ihnen führt…", grinste Madeleine. „Na dann will ich Sie erstmal nicht länger belästigen." – „Wollen Sie nicht noch so etwas sagen wie ‚Sorry, ich habe meine Telefonnummer verloren, kann ich deine haben'?", zog Madeleine David auf. „Wieso?" – „Für den Fall, dass Sie nicht in die Baracke finden. Dann können Sie mich anrufen…" – „Ach so, ja. Ähm, gerne. Geben Sie mir Ihre Nummer. Dann kann ich auch endlich zu meinem Lieblingsanmachspruch kommen: Dein Vater muss ein Dieb sein, im Himmel fehlt ein Engel." – „Eurk, mir kommt's hoch. Aber es ehrt Sie, dass Sie mich für einen Engel halten. Das zeigt ja, dass ich einen guten Eindruck gemacht haben muss…" – „Ich habe noch ein paar kotzige Anmachsprüche auf Lager. Wollen Sie mal hören?", grinste David. „Sammeln Sie und erzählen Sie sie mir heute Abend. Dann geht uns ersten der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus und zweitens gibt's da Alkohol – im Suff ertrage ich das vielleicht." David nahm den Zettel mit Madeleines Nummer entgegen und ging zur Tür. „Ähm", hielt Madeleine ihn zurück. „Es käme doof, wenn Sie mich heute Abend siezen würden… also…" – „Du bist Madeleine, ich weiß. Ich bin David und ich freue mich auf heute Abend." Ich bin David und ich freue mich auf heute Abend? Du bist doch hier nicht bei einer Selbsthilfegruppe! Du klingst wie der letzte Trottel. Hoffentlich stellst du dich heute Abend nicht auch so dusselig an.

„Oksana, hör zu, du bist ein liebes Mädchen, du machst einen guten Job, aber die Presse da draußen… das geht echt nicht. Einige unserer Kunden bleiben schon weg – du weißt schon, die sonst so biederen Familienväter… die wollen nun mal nicht gesehen werden… So leid es mir tut, Oksana… Du kannst hier nicht mehr arbeiten. Bis heute Abend hast du bitte dein Zimmer geräumt." Betreten sah Oksana ihren Chef an. „Markus, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Die Pressemeute beruhigt sich schon wieder. Das ist doch nur eine Frage von Tagen und…" – „Nichts und. Ich bin es leid zu warten. Glaub mir, es ist auch besser für deine Beziehung zu diesem Kleiderfritzen." Oksanas zierlicher Körper begann zu beben. „Markus, bitte nicht… Das hier ist doch mein Job, mein Leben. Ich habe doch nur das." – „Jetzt hast du diesen Hugo. Komm schon, Oksana, du bist jetzt auch in einem Alter, in dem man langsam sesshaft werden sollte. Du kannst nicht ewig nackt tanzen… das ist der ideale Augenblick, um den Absprung zu schaffen." Tränen überströmt verließ Oksana das Hinterzimmer des Goldständers. „Ich packe am besten gleich und bin dann weg, ja?", wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal an Markus. „Ist gut. Ich wünsche dir wirklich alles, alles Gute und vielleicht verstehst du meine Entscheidung irgendwann." Tapfer nickte Oksana. „Ich sage den Presseheinis dann auch gleich, dass ich für immer weg bin, dann habt ihr bald wieder eure Ruhe."

„Herr Haas, eine Stellungnahme!" – „Herr Haas, was empfinden Sie, wenn Ihre Freundin hier nackt für fremde Männer tanzt?" – „Herr Haas!" – „Herr Haas!" – „Herr Haas!" – „Herr Haas!" Hektisch kämpfte Hugo sich durch die Reportermenge. Eigentlich wollte er schweigen, konnte sich aber nicht zurückhalten: „Oksana ist ein ganz wundervoller Mensch. Ja, Oksana hat eine Vergangenheit und die haben Sie ja wirklich gut in Szene gesetzt, aber im Gegensatz zu meiner Britta hat sie nicht nur eine Vergangenheit, sondern auch eine Zukunft und ich bin sehr gespannt, was diese für uns bereithält. Hat jemand von Ihnen sich einmal die Mühe gemacht, sie wirklich kennen zu lernen – so wie sie wirklich ist? Wer von Ihnen weiß, dass diese Frau davon träumt, einen Blumenladen zu haben? Niemand, oder? Und das ist Ihnen auch egal – das kann ich verstehen, aber mir ist es nicht egal. Ich genieße jede Minute mit dieser Frau und ich will sie noch besser kennen lernen. Zitieren Sie mich bitte korrekt", verlangte Hugo resolut, bevor seine Hand sich auf die Klinke der Eingangstür legte. Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Oksana kam mit einem Koffer in der Hand heraus. „Bonjour, ma belle", begrüßte Hugo sie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt, als er ihre verweinten Augen sah. „Ich habe meinen Job verloren", schluchzte sie hilflos. „Verziehen Sie sich endlich, hier gibt es nichts mehr für Sie zu berichten. Schreiben Sie ein letztes Mal von der Prostituierten: Sie ist jetzt arbeitslos", brüllte sie die Menge, die zu ihr drängte, an. „Komm", meinte Hugo knapp und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Wir gehen jetzt essen, wie verabredet und klären das dabei, ja?"

„David", entfuhr es Lisa überrascht, als sie sah, wer gerade geklingelt hatte. „Ja, ich bin's", erwiderte David verschämt. „Hier", meinte er und drückte Lisa einen Strauß Blumen in die Hand. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir lange nicht mehr richtig geredet haben und dass ich deinen Sohn noch gar nicht gebührend bestaunt habe. Ich habe ihm auch etwas mitgebracht – es ist ein Märchenbuch. Naja, dafür ist er vielleicht noch ein bisschen klein, aber du… oder Rokko… ihr könntet ihm ja vorlesen, bis er es selbst kann." Grinsend winkte Lisa den Besuch hinein. „Komm, du kannst Pascal nur bestaunen, wenn du reinkommst. Er hält gerade sein Mittagsschläfchen, also bitte, egal was du tust, mach es lautlos. Er hat ein Wahnsinnsorgan, wenn er erstmal in Fahrt ist."

„Nun beruhige dich doch bitte, Oksana. Sieh es als Chance – du kannst endlich den Blumenladen eröffnen, wie du es immer wolltest." Hilflos suchte Hugo in all seinen Jackettaschen nach einem Taschentuch für die verzweifelte junge Frau. „Und solange wohne ich unter einer Brücke. Außerdem… wovon soll ich denn einen Laden bezahlen? Niemand wird nach dieser Presseschlammschlacht etwas bei mir kaufen – nicht mal Dildos oder Kondome." Beruhigend griff Hugo nach Oksanas Händen. „Hör zu, wir machen das so: Du ziehst erstmal in meine alte Wohnung. Die steht seit Brittas Tod leer, aber sie ist sehr schön und da hast du viel Platz, um dich zu entfalten. Was den Laden betrifft – das Geld kriegst du von mir." – „Das geht nicht!", widersprach Oksana heftig. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt kein Geld von dir nehmen." – „Wer sagt denn, dass ich es dir schenken will? Es ist eine Investition – für die nächste Präsentation will ich lauter Blumenarrangements und wer könnte mir die besser zusammenstellen als die Frau, die mich versteht?" Zufrieden mit seinem Vorschlag lehnte Hugo sich zurück. „Das… das würdest du für mich machen?" – „Mais oui. Reine Selbstsucht – ich brauche einfach schicke Blumen, um meine Mode ins rechte Licht rücken zu können." – „Ach so", grinste Oksana zurück. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und hauchte Hugo einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber in deiner Wohnung bleibe ich nur so lange, bis ich etwas Eigenes gefunden habe."

„Ich bin so froh, das von der Seele zu haben, Lisa", gestand David derweil in Göberitz. „Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht wehtun. Ich habe ja bis vorhin selbst nicht verstanden, warum ich… naja… mich bei dir und Kowa… Rokko reindrängeln wollte. Ich schätze, ich wollte meine beste Freundin nicht verlieren." – „Du wirst verzeihen, wenn ich sage, dass dein Timing wirklich unterirdisch war." Verlegen grinste David. „Heißt das, wir sind wieder Freunde?" – „Frei übersetzt ja, aber nur wenn du dir diese übertriebenen Besitzansprüche abgewöhnst." – „Versprochen. Ich frage gleich nachher mal Jürgen, wie er damit umgeht, dass Rokko und du jetzt… Lisa, alles okay?" Betroffen sah sie David an. „Ach, das mit Rokko und mir…" – „Läuft's nicht gut?" – „Ich hab's total verbockt. Weißt du, nach Watsons Tod… wir waren alle aufgewühlt und kaum hatte ich mich mit der Situation arrangiert, da taucht Rokko wieder auf und bringt dieses Arrangement wieder durcheinander." – „Ja, im Durcheinanderbringen ist er ja schon immer gut gewesen", grinste David und dachte an die Zeit, als Rokko Mariellas Büro in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. „Ja, ich weiß. Darum habe ich mich ja auch in ihn verliebt. Es ist genau dieses Chaos, das ihn so liebenswert macht, aber… ich habe doch jetzt Pascal und der braucht Ordnung und ich brauchte Zeit. So, und die ist jetzt rum, aber irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht… ich kriege es einfach nicht hin, Rokko zu sagen, dass ich gerne mit ihm zusammen wäre." David wandte seinen Blick von Pascal ab und sah Lisa an. „Du solltest ihm das genau so sagen. Ich meine, er hat dir ja praktisch eine Liebeserklärung gemacht… also auf der Pressekonferenz gestern. Der wartet nur darauf, dass du zu Potte kommst. Soll ich mal…?" – „Nein!", rief Lisa entsetzt. „Ich… ich mache das. Gleich Samstag, da sind Pascal und ich bei ihm. Da ergibt sich bestimmt eine Möglichkeit." – „Na dann. Oh, er macht die Augen auf", meinte David und deutete auf das Baby. „Ja, sein Mittagsschlaf ist vorbei. War ziemlich lange heute." – „Um Himmels Willen, wir spät ist es?" – „Kurz nach zwei. Wieso klingst du so panisch? Hast du noch einen Termin?" – „Ja, so ähnlich. Ich habe eine… ein… eine Verabredung, schätze ich." Lisa nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und sah David an. „Guck mal, der Onkel ist total verunsichert. Hat das etwas mit einer Frau zu tun?" – „Ich gehe auf ein Konzert… von Madeleine." – „Madeleine, so, so. Willst du mir nicht mehr über sie erzählen?" – „Ich weiß gar nicht viel über sie", gestand David. „Sie ist sehr direkt und ehrlich und hat bunte Haare und jede Menge Piercings." – „Klingt ja sehr liebenswert", zog Lisa David angesichts dessen roter Gesichtsfarbe auf. „Ist sie auch. Was meinst du, was trägt man auf einem Mittelalterrockkonzert?"


	33. Chapter 33

33.

„Herr Seidel!" Quälend langsam drehte sich David zu Bruno um. „Boah, Sie sehen aus, als hätte eine Party auf Ihrem Gesicht stattgefunden", grinste Lisas Halbbruder schadenfroh. „Bitte… nicht so laut", jammerte David mit rauer Stimme. „Was ist passiert? Das ist der schlimmste Kater, den ich in den letzten Monaten gesehen habe…" – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert ist… ich war letzte Nacht auf diesem Konzert – dem von Madeleine…" – „Madeleine, so so", schmunzelte Bruno. „Ist das so eine Plenske-Manie? Ich sage ‚Madeleine' und ihr sagt ‚so, so'…" – „Eigentlich bringe ich so zum Ausdruck, dass ich es unfair finde, dass Sie jemanden an der Angel haben, während Lisa und Rokko immer noch umeinander herumschleichen." Betreten schluckte David. „Egal, was wollten Sie denn von mir, Lehmann?" – „Nichts da, egal. Von einem Konzert mit Madeleine kriegt man keinen solchen Kater. Ich will die ganzen schmutzigen Details! In dieser Firma gehört man erst richtig dazu, wenn man auch zur Gerüchtküche beitragen kann. Also, los, spucken Sie es aus." – „Das Konzert war toll, wirklich… und laut, sehr laut." – „Meine Güte, in Ihrem Alter kann man das doch ab. Aber ein lautes Konzert ist kein Grund für einen Kater, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere…", bemerkte Bruno. „Nee, der Kater kommt davon, dass ich etwas mit Madeleine getrunken habe. Naja, ein bisschen mehr wird es schon gewesen sein… ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern. Wir haben uns nett unterhalten, getanzt, getrunken und das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich halb an ein altes Sofa gelehnt aufgewacht bin – Madeleines Kopf auf meinem Schoss, den Kopf der Keyboarderin an meiner Schulter. Reicht das, Lehmann? Bei jeder Bewegung meines Kiefers scheint mein Kopf platzen zu wollen." – „Gruppenkuscheln im Vollsuff", freute Bruno sich. „Das hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen." – „Ich auch, glauben Sie mir. Ich würde einiges dafür geben zu wissen, was nach dem Drink kam." – „Alkohol ist eben keine Lösung, sondern ein Destillat und hat manchmal böse, böse Folgen", lachte Bruno. „Ich würde viel lieber wissen, wie dieses T-Shirt seinen Weg auf Ihren Oberkörper gefunden hat", kicherte er weiter und deutete schadenfroh auf das braun-grüne Kleidungsstück mit dem Bild einer gewöhnungsbedürftig gekleideten Band. „Das kann ich erklären", meinte David sich räuspernd. „Ich habe heute früh so nach Alkohol und Zigaretten gestunken, so konnte ich nicht ins Büro." – „Ähm, Herr Seidel, nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, aber Sie stinken auch so und zwar nicht nur nach Alkohol und Zigaretten, sondern auch nach Kotze." – „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, gekotzt zu haben", sinnierte David vor sich hin. „Ist das Madeleine?", fragte Bruno und piekste mit einem Finger auf das Foto, das Davids Bauch zierte. „Aua. Ja", grummelte David. „Nett", entfuhr es Bruno. „Kann es sein, dass Sie diese Stink-Geschichte nur erzählen, weil Sie nicht zugeben wollen, dass Sie dieses T-Shirt haben wollten?" David runzelte die Stirn und dachte über Brunos Worte nach. „Schon gut", winkte dieser ab. „Wenn es für Ihren Kopf keine zu große Zumutung ist, dann würde ich sagen: Unterschreiben Sie mir das hier und dann fahren Sie bitte nach Hause, waschen sich, putzen sich die Zähne und schlafen ein bisschen. Arbeit ist auf morgen verschoben." Der Geschäftsführer nahm das Schriftstück entgegen und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. „Besser nicht fahren, ich habe noch Restblut in meinem Alkohol, glaube ich." Verwirrt sah Bruno auf. Auch David stutzte einen Moment. „Ich meinte, ich glaube, ich habe noch Restalkohol im Blut. Das wollte ich sagen." – „Es fährt doch sicherlich ein Bus, eine S-Bahn oder ein Taxi zu Ihnen? Mit der Fahne würde ich auch nicht fahren. Wenn Sie hier pusten, schlägt in Potsdam das Gerät aus."

„Er hat die ganze Nacht gebrüllt." Völlig aufgelöst stand Lisa mit dem weinenden Pascal vor Rokkos Wohnungstür. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich wollte ihn füttern, da hatte er aber keinen Appetit drauf. Ich habe seine Windel gecheckt – trocken wie ein Sandkorn in der Wüste. Ich habe ihn hochgenommen, ein bisschen geschaukelt und bin mit ihm auf und abgegangen. Dabei hat er sich ein bisschen beruhigt. Ich habe also angefangen, ihm vorzusingen – wir sind uns einig, dass das ein herber Rückschlag war." – „Kommt erstmal rein", winkte Rokko den unverhofften Besuch verschlafen hinein. „Gib ihn mir mal", forderte er Lisa auf. Führsorglich nahm er Pascal auf dem Kinderwagen und lächelte ihn an. „Na, erzähl dem Papa doch mal, was mit dir los ist." Plötzlich rümpfte Rokko die Nase. „Du hast die Hose voll, da würde ich auch heulen." Entsetzt sah Lisa den Vater ihres Kindes an. „Als wir losgefahren sind, waren seine Windeln aber noch sauber und da hat er auch schon gebrüllt." – „Das glaube ich dir ja", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Aber das wird jetzt sein Übriges tun. Hast du alles dabei?" – „Windeln und so? Ja, warte." Lisa begann in der Wickeltasche zu suchen, während Rokko Pascal auf das Sofa legte und ihn auszog. „Oi, wenn du die ganze Nacht an dem verdaut hast, was da jetzt in deiner Windel liegt, ist ja klar, dass du weinen musstest. Komm, Papa macht dich erstmal sauber."

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Lisa müde, als sie sah, dass Pascal bei Rokko ganz ruhig war. „Ich schätze, er dachte, es sei Samstag und hat sich beschwert, weil er immer noch in Göberitz war", scherzte Rokko. Eindringlich betrachtete er Lisa. „Du siehst müde aus", bemerkte er. „Ich bin müde", gestand Lisa. „Was hältst du davon, dich ein bisschen hinzulegen? Ich rufe bei Kerima an, dann kann ich mich um Pascal kümmern. Bruno gibt mir bestimmt frei – es geht doch immerhin um seine Lieblingshalbschwester und sein Lieblingsneffe." Langsam schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Aber zum Frühstück bleibst du doch, oder? Komm, das kannst du jetzt aber nicht ablehnen."

„Klingt, als hätte unser Sohn auch Lust auf Frühstück", meinte Rokko und stellte das Marmeladenglas wieder auf den Tisch. „Kann ich wieder dein Schlafzimmer benutzen?", fragte Lisa unsicher. „Na klar, so wie immer", lächelte Rokko sie lieb an. „Du musst übrigens das Frühstück meinetwegen nicht unterbrechen. Bis dein Sohn satt ist, dauert eine Weile, das weißt du." Rokko nickte und sah Lisa nach, als diese mit Pascal in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

„Lisa?", fragte Rokko und steckte verschämt seinen Kopf in sein Schlafzimmer. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Lisa beim Stillen zu stören doch mittlerweile war sie so lange weg, dass er sich Sorgen machte. „Lisa?", fragte er erneut und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihr. Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter – ein strahlend blaues und ziemlich waches Paar Augen sah ihn an. „Ist deine Mama eingeschlafen?", lächelte Rokko das Baby an. „Dann lassen wir sie mal schlafen. Komm her", flüsterte er und hob Pascal hoch. „Jetzt machst du erstmal ein Bäuerchen… oder einen ganzen Bauern", kommentierte Rokko amüsiert das Geräusch, das seinem Sohn entfuhr und dann lege ich dich in den Kinderwagen." Gesagt, getan. Minuten später ging Rokko wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und deckte Lisa zu. „Schlaf gut, Süße. Pascal und ich, wir gehen ein bisschen spazieren." Vorsichtig drückte Rokko ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

„Pascal?" Lisa schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo bin ich? Bei Rokko, ich bin bei Rokko. Ich bin hergekommen, weil Pascals Geschrei keine Ende nehmen wollte, aber er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Pascal sich beruhigt. Wir haben gefrühstückt. Ich habe Pascal gestillt und… bin eingeschlafen – nur für einen Augenblick, mehr kann das wirklich nicht gewesen sein. Doch wo ist das Baby? Er muss das noch hier sein. „Pascal?", fragte Lisa erneut und setzte sich auf. Blöde Decke – sie hat sich komplett um meine Beine gewickelt. „Rokko?", fragte Lisa der Panik nahe und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Aufgeregt sah sie sich um – keine Spur von Rokko und auch nicht von Pascal. Der Kinderwagen war auch weg. Hysterisch rannte Lisa auf die Straße und sah sich um – auch hier, nichts von Rokko und Pascal zu sehen. Nein, beruhigte Lisa sich selbst. Rokko würde nie mit Pascal einfach abhauen. Er sieht ihn doch so oft. Er ist extra hergekommen, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hat, er würde nie… „Rokko!", rief Lisa verzweifelt die Straße hinunter. Ein seltsamer Blick der Passanten war ihr sicher.

Der von Ihnen gewünschte Teilnehmer ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton. Rokko? Hier ist Lisa, wo bist du? Ich bin aufgewacht und du bist weg und Pascal auch und die beim Notruf meinten… die wollten mir nicht helfen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, also bitte melde dich. Wir können doch auch über alles reden. Wenn du deinen Sohn öfter sehen willst, dann finden wir eine Möglichkeit, aber… aber bitte… komm zurück. „Wenn du groß bist und alleine laufen kannst, dann gehen wir wieder auf den Spielplatz, dann brauchst du nicht mehr nur zugucken. Bei Oma und Opa in Flensburg gibt es noch eine Schippe und Förmchen. Die haben mal Watson gehört, aber es macht ihm bestimmt nichts aus, wenn du irgendwann mal damit spielst." – „Rokko!", kreischte Lisa und sprang auf. „Wo warst du? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Aufgebracht stürmte sie auf den Kinderwagen zu. Zahnlos grinste Pascal sie an. „Wir waren nur spazieren", verteidigte Rokko sich verwirrt, erschrak aber, als Lisa in Tränen überströmt ansah. „Was ist denn los?" – „Was los ist?", schrie Lisa ihn an. „Was los ist? Ich habe gerade mal einen Augenblick die Augen zugemacht und schon haust du mit meinem Kind ab!" – „Es ist unser Kind, außerdem war er nicht bei irgendwem, sondern bei mir und ich bin nicht einfach abgehauen. Du hast übrigens nicht nur einen Moment lang geschlummert, du hast tief und fest geschlafen. Wir waren immerhin zwei Stunden unterwegs und auch nur um den Block, wenn dich das beruhigt." – „Von diesen zwei Stunden habe ich jetzt bestimmt eine damit verbracht, Panik zu schieben und rumzutelefonieren. Konnte ich denn ahnen, dass du diesmal nicht einfach so wegrennst, sondern wiederkommst?", schluchzte Lisa. „Komm mal her", forderte Rokko sie auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wir müssen ganz dringend reden, oder?" – „Ja, am besten sofort", schniefte Lisa verzweifelt und ließ sich bereitwillig von Rokko zum Sofa dirigieren.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

„Als ich dich damals kennen gelernt habe, da fand ich dich… entschuldige den Ausdruck, aber ich fand dich schrullig – auf eine positive Art, weißt du? Ich dachte: Wow, sie ist einzigartig. Niemand bei Kerima und in der ganzen Modebranche ist wie sie. Ich mochte dich, aber mich in dich verlieben? Das hielt ich für unmöglich… Trotzdem ist es irgendwie passiert. Ich kann gar nicht genau sagen, wann, aber plötzlich wusste ich, ich liebe dich. Als Watson dann plötzlich in der Tür stand und du… du hast dich so rührend um ihn gekümmert. Mehr als ein Mal hatte ich dieses Bild von einer kleinen Familie vor mir: Watson, du, ich… Miss Moneypenny… Aber da war auch noch David. Meine Angst, dich wieder an ihn zu verlieren, war schon schlimm genug, aber ich glaube, das hätte ich verkraftet. Allerdings… euch beide zu verlieren? Watson und dich? Nein, das hätte ich nicht überstanden. Watsons Krankheit… sie… sie hat alles kaputt gemacht. Es hat so wehgetan, Watson gehen zu lassen. Zu sehen, wie du die Kraft aufbringen konntest, dich ich hätte aufbringen müssen, um Watsons letzte Wünsche zu erfüllen… aber ich war nur noch eine Fassade… ich habe dich so beneidet um diese Stärke. Als dann wirklich das schlimmste eingetreten ist, was ich mir als Vater habe vorstellen können, da… da bin ich in ein unendlich tiefes Loch gefallen. Es hat mir einfach so den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Ich wollte nur noch alleine sein, aber du warst ja noch da. Glaubst du, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn ständig jemand da ist und so lieb zu mir ist? Nein, es war das erste Mal, das jemand so für mich da gewesen ist und damit konnte ich einfach nicht umgehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht so beistehen konnte, wie du verdient hättest – du warst ja schließlich auch immer für mich da. Irgendwie hat sich bei mir die Idee festgesetzt, dass… dass ich dich auch verlieren könnte – sei es an David oder noch schlimmer. An dem Abend, als du mir diese Lasagne gemacht hast, da… da habe ich kapiert, dass David keine Rolle mehr für dich spielt, aber… aber ich dachte, ich könnte dich nicht glücklich machen und das hast du doch verdient, vor allem nach der schweren Zeit mit Watson. Bei meinen Eltern, da war alles soweit weg. Keiner hat Fragen gestellt, ich konnte mich in Ruhe mit meiner Trauer verkriechen und… ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass das genau das falsche ist." Rokko atmete durch und sah Lisa erwartungsvoll an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Rückschluss auf ihre Gedanken oder Gefühle zu. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hände aus und griff nach seinen. „Dass du Weihnachten nicht feiern wolltest, das habe ich verstanden, aber das du einfach so verschwunden bist, das hat mich schon getroffen. Klar, dass du Zeit zum Trauern brauchtest, aber hier ging alles drunter und drüber: Bruno war plötzlich da, meine Eltern nur noch am Streiten. Das war wie ein Erdbeben in meiner kleinen, harmonischen Welt. Ich hätte dich hier wirklich gebrauchen können. David mit seinen Gefühlen, von denen er jetzt behauptet, es sei missverstandene Dankbarkeit gewesen… vielleicht auch verletzter Stolz, wer weiß… kamen da wie gerufen. Alle haben mir geraten, mal mit ihm auszugehen – ich hätte ihn doch geliebt, wir wären ein Traumpaar, so etwas eben, aber… naja, mal abgesehen von der Brechattacke beim ersten Date, war mir sehr bald klar, dass das nicht ist, was ich wollte. Ich wollte… ich will dich." – „Du willst mich?", fragte Rokko ungläubig. „Ja", hauchte Lisa. „Ich will, dass du der Mann in meinem Leben bist. Naja, solange Pascal so klein ist, wirst du dich wohl mit Platz zwei begnügen müssen, aber…" Rokko legte seine Hand auf Lisas Wange, was diese verstummen ließ. „Ich habe soviel verpasst", gestand er traurig. „Ich habe die ganze Schwangerschaft verpasst…" – „Mach dir nichts draus, ich habe die ersten fünf Monate auch verpasst. Pascal kann sich nicht daran erinnern und wird dir bestimmt nie einen Strick daraus drehen", scherzte Lisa. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine." – „Hm, weiß ich. Als ich von der Schwangerschaft erfahren habe, da war ich so euphorisch. Ich dachte, ich erzähle dir davon, du kommst zurück und… naja, wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, eben. Du hast nie zurückgerufen. Ich war drauf und dran, in den Zug nach Flensburg zu steigen, aber… ich glaube, ich war trotzig. Ich dachte mir, es wäre mal an dir einen Schritt zu machen." – „Ja, das wäre es wohl. Ich glaube, ich würde immer noch in Flensburg sitzen und vor mich hintrauern, wenn ich diesen Film nicht gekriegt hätte." – „Welchen Film?", fragte Lisa irritiert nach. „Den von Bruno und Hugo. Eigentlich war hauptsächlich das Gezanke zwischen den beiden zu hören – darüber, wie die Kamera gehalten werden muss und so. War irgendwie witzig, aber… als du zu sehen warst, da hat mein Vater mich sofort vor die Tür gesetzt und das war wohl das beste, was mir passieren konnte… ich bin noch am gleichen Abend zu dir gefahren – das weißt du ja. Ich habe dich gesehen mit dem dicken Bauch und ich wusste, hier gehöre ich her, verstehst du? Es ist, als würde ich eine zweite Chance kriegen, zu zeigen, dass ich als Vater kein Versager bin." – „Du bist als Vater kein Versager", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Du bist ein ganz großartiger Vater. Pascal hat aufgehört zu heulen, oder? Für Watsons Krankheit konnte niemand etwas." Nachdenklich biss Lisa sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er hat dich wahnsinnig geliebt. Du warst sein Holmes und er fand das cool." – „Er fehlt mir", gestand Rokko mit brüchiger Stimme. „Mir auch", lächelte Lisa traurig. „Aber… ich denke öfter an die Zeiten, die ich mit ihm hatte, als an die, die die uns jetzt entgehen." Lisa rutschte unsicher etwas näher an Rokko heran. „Weißt du, Bruno sagt immer: Ich bedauere nichts, außer den Dingen, die ich nicht getan habe. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich es bedauern werde, wenn ich jetzt nicht endlich den Mund aufmache: Ich habe dich um Zeit gebeten und die habe ich bekommen. Ich habe nachgedacht und meine Umwelt beobachtet und… Rokko, ich… ich liebe dich und… und ich will wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Es ist nur… ich habe einfach Angst, dass du plötzlich wieder weg sein könntest… deshalb war ich vorhin auch so hysterisch. Ich meine, ich hatte so Angst, dass du wieder weg bist und dass du Pascal vielleicht mitgenommen haben könntest. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich in dem Fall gemacht hätte…" – „Pst", beruhigte Rokko sein Gegenüber. „Ich bin normalerweise kein Fluchtmensch. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass du mich nicht wieder loswirst. Glaub mir, das ist eher ein Fluch als etwas Positives", grinste Rokko. „Ich bin immer für dich und Pascal da, hörst du? Ich liebe unseren kleinen Schreihals und… ich liebe dich", fuhr er ernst fort. „Lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Wir müssen ja auch nichts überstürzen, ich meine…" Lisa beugte sich vor und legte ihre Lippen auf Rokkos. Ganz vorsichtig begann sie Rokko zu küssen. Gerade, als dieser sie näher an sich zog, kam ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern aus dem Kinderwagen. „Das mit dem Timing müssen wir aber noch üben, Sohn", lachte Rokko und erhob sich, um einen Kontrollblick in den Kinderwagen zu werfen. „Hey, hast du gehört? Mama und Papa sind wieder zusammen. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, worum ich dich im Krankenhaus gebeten habe? Hast du gut gemacht, Pascal", lächelte Rokko das Baby an und hob ihn hoch. „Du hast mit unserem Sohn konspiriert?" – „Jep, aber das bleibt ein Geheimnis unter Männern", lachte Rokko zurück.

„Hallo Oksana! Sieh mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe." Freudestrahlend betrat Hugo seine Wohnung und hielt einen Aktenordner hoch. „Das sind die Angebote des Maklers für deinen Blumenladen." Oksana sprang sofort vom Sofa auf. Irgendwie fand sie es unpassend, nicht aufzustehen, immerhin war das Hugos Wohnung… „Die haben alle eine phantastische Lage – mitten in der Stadt, gute Anlieferungsmöglichkeiten und nicht weit von Kerima." Hugo legte seine Arme um Oksana und küsste sie zärtlich. „Gleich morgen hast du Besichtigungstermine. Ich könnte mitkommen, wenn du willst", bot der Designer an. „Gerne", nahm Oksana das Angebot an. „Ich habe etwas Leckeres gekocht. Hast du Hunger?" Hugo nickte. „Fühlst du dich wohl hier? In meiner Wohnung, meine ich. Der Makler wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihn auch damit beauftrage." – „Nein… also, ja, ich fühle mich wohl und nein, du musst ihn nicht beauftragen. Ich suche selbst nach einer eigenen Bleibe. In dem Kiosk bei Kerima um die Ecke hängen Angebote. Da werde ich anfangen."

„Das war sehr lecker, Oksana", lobte Hugo das Essen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir es uns mit dem Wein auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen würden?", schlug er vor. „Klingt gut", lächelte Oksana ihn verführerisch an und ging voraus. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass ich morgen schon potentielle Läden besichtigen gehe. Ich habe die letzten Jahre viel Zeit damit verschwendet, davon zu träumen und jetzt?" – „Es ist nie vergeudete Zeit zu träumen", warf Hugo ein. „Ich weiß, aber es ist so. Ich würde so viel dafür geben, Marian davon erzählen zu können." – „Dein Bruder fehlt dir sicher sehr, oder?" – „Naja, er war in schwierigen Zeiten der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben – ich werde ihn wohl nicht vergessen. Weißt du, es sind vor allem die Umstände seines Todes, die die Erinnerung an ihn so präsent machen, aber lass uns nicht davon reden", blockte Oksana das Gespräch ab. „Ich lebe hier und jetzt. Marian hat der Zukunft auch immer weit die Arme geöffnet, wenn auch ein Mal zu weit…" Oksana stellte ihr Weinglas weg und kuschelte sich an Hugo. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe." Kleine, zarte Küsse hauchte sie auf Hugos Hals. „Sehr, sehr froh." Ihre Hand glitt über sein Hemd. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hause gehen", meinte Hugo panisch und sprang auf. „Du bist Zuhause", erwiderte Oksana halb verwirrt, halb amüsiert. „Ich meine, zu Herrn Kowalski nach Hause, weil… weil… es ist schon dunkel draußen und… gute Nacht." Verdattert starrte Oksana auf die Wohnungstür, die ins Schloss fiel.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

„Guten Abend Herr Haas. Ich dachte, Sie wären heute bei Oksana", begrüßte Rokko seinen Mitbewohner. „War ich auch… Was grinsen Sie eigentlich schon wieder so penetrant glücklich?" – „Lisa und ich sind wieder zusammen", verkündete Rokko strahlend. „Freut mich", murmelte Hugo. „Ist sie da? Soll ich wieder gehen?" – „Nein, Lisa ist vor einer Stunde zurück nach Göberitz gefahren – wir wollen nichts überstürzen." Mit verkniffenem Gesicht lief Hugo in die Küche und inspizierte den Kühlschrank. „Kein Bier mehr da?", wollte er wissen. „Ich war nicht dran mit Einkaufen", verteidigte Rokko sich schmunzelnd. „Aber ich habe immer eine Flasche Rotwein für den absoluten Notfall im Schrank. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die öffnen und dann erzählen Sie mir, warum Sie so muffelig drauf sind."

„Sie wollte mit mir schlafen", erklärte Hugo, nachdem er einen großen Schluck Rotwein genommen hatte. „Und trotzdem sind Sie hier?", fragte Rokko. „Hm, ich habe die Flucht ergriffen. Eigentlich habe ich mich benommen, wie der letzte Idiot – ich bin einfach aufgesprungen und abgehauen…" – „Die Erinnerung an Britta? Du wolltest nicht, weil dich deine alte Wohnung an Britta erinnert?" Hugo sah auf, schüttelte dann aber langsam den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er langsam. „Auf den Gedanken bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen", überlegte er weiter. „Es ist wohl mehr Oksanas Vergangenheit", druckste Hugo herum. „Ich dachte nicht, dass mir das etwas ausmachen könnte, aber… naja… eben haben wir noch über ihren Laden gesprochen und im nächsten Moment, da macht sie sich an mich heran." – „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das ihre Gegenleistung werden sollte?!", entfuhr es Rokko, der sich auch sofort auf die Zunge biss. „Ich meine…" – „Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, Monsieur Kowalski. Das dachte ich auch nicht… jedenfalls nicht gleich… Ich hätte ja schon gerne… aber naja… mir ist eingefallen, wie viel Erfahrung sie hat. In meinem Leben hat es vor Britta nur eine einzige andere Frau gegeben und keine Männer, bevor Sie fragen." Rokko gluckste kurz amüsiert. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gefragt." – „Ich hatte einfach Angst zu versagen…" – „Hör zu, du bist mein Mitbewohner und mein Freund und ich muss das jetzt einfach tun: Das ist gequirlter Stuss." Hugos Gesicht verzog sich angesichts dieser Ansage. „Wie meinen?" – „Naja, ganz einfach: Ja, sie war Prostituierte, aber das war ihr Job. Du und ich, wir machen unsere Jobs gerne, aber Prostitution, das ist etwas Anderes. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie Lust oder Verlangen dabei empfunden hat?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber zumindest hat sie sehr viel Erfahrung, wenn du verstehst", erwiderte Hugo, der es nun albern fand, Rokko weiterhin zu siezen. „Hm. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was für Typen zu einer Prostituierten gehen? Ich glaube, da gibt es eine Menge Spielarten, die deine Oksana nicht wiederholen möchte." Hugo schluckte schwer. „Meinst du?" – „Sicher. Und ich meine noch etwas: Du solltest schnellst möglich mit Oksana darüber sprechen – sie könnte das missverstehen." Verstehend nippte Hugo an seinem Weinglas. „Ich gehe schlafen", verkündete er. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb Hugo stehen. „Ich finde, wir sollten beim Du bleiben – nach all der Zeit." – „Sehr gerne", grinste Rokko. „Und noch eins", meinte Hugo. „Es freut mich für dich und Lisa. „Das bedeutet wohl das baldige Ende unserer Wohngemeinschaft, oder?" – „Wieso?", fragte Rokko. „Naja, Du, Lisa, das Baby… ihr wollt doch bestimmt zusammenwohnen und da würde ich nur stören." – „So weit sind wir noch nicht. Ich würde mich natürlich freuen, Lisa und Pascal hier zu haben, aber ich will nichts kaputt machen mit vorschnellen Entscheidungen, verstehst du?" – „Tue ich, aber du sagst mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit ich nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen bin, ja?" Rokko nickte. „Ich glaube, du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken machen, sondern eher darüber wie du das mit Oksana wieder hinbiegst."

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Jürgen die Frau, die gerade seinen Kiosk betrat. „Keine neuen Wohnungsangebote", erklärte er ihr gleich und deutete auf das schwarze Brett. Ein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck huschte über Oksanas Gesicht. „Sie sind doch die neue Freundin von Hugo Haas, oder?" – „Ähm… ja… sieht so aus", antwortete Oksana zurückhaltend. „Sie wohnen doch zurzeit in seiner Wohnung, oder?" Oksana nickte kurz. „Wieso bleiben Sie nicht einfach da? So wie ich Hugo kenne, hat er bestimmt eine sehr schöne Wohnung." – „Hat er", bestätigte Oksana. „Sie kennen Hugo gut?", hakte sie nach. „Was heißt gut kennen? Ich bin der persönliche Seelenmülleimer seiner Ex-Chefin und seines jetzigen Chefs – sehr häufig sind Hugos Capricen der Grund, warum ich ständig Schokoriegel nachbestellen muss", lachte Jürgen. „Auch einen? Die Psychoberatung gibt's gratis dazu." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen das erzählen will", gab Oksana sich kühl. „Sie sind eine ganz taffe, oder? Die Sorte, die nur sich selbst und sonst keinem traut. Kenn ich – in so einem Kiosk tun sich menschliche Abgründe auf, das glauben Sie nicht. Ich sage Ihnen, was Sie für ein Problem habe: Sie haben ein Sex-Problem." Überraschung stand in Oksanas Gesicht geschrieben. „Woher… Nein, habe ich nicht", besann sie sich. „Woher ich das weiß? Weil alle immer mit ihren Sex-Problem zu mir kommen: Lisa und ihre Angst vorm ersten Mal, Rokko und die Frage ‚Wieso macht Lisa immer einen Rückzieher?', David und die Frage ‚Was lief da letzte Nacht mit Madeleine?' – gut, das war jetzt kein klassisches Sex-Problem, aber je nachdem, was in der Zeit seines Blackouts passiert ist, könnte es eines werden. Dabei gehört das in die Kategorie ‚Will ich so'was von gar nicht wissen'." Jürgens schelmisches Grinsen wirkte ansteckend auf Oksana. „Na bitte, geht doch. Wenn Sie lächeln, sehen Sie gleich viel schöner aus." Von Jürgens Kompliment beflügelt, schnappte Oksana sich eine Tüte Gummitierchen. „Die mag ich viel lieber als Schokolade", lachte sie. „Sehr schön", freute Jürgen sich. „Sie müssen mir nichts erzählen. Was halten Sie von einer gepflegten Konversation? Über das aktuelle Geschehen in der Welt zum Beispiel. Sehen Sie mal hier, die Tageszeitung. Wir Kerle sind doch panne im Hirn. Wissen Sie, warum sich so viele Regierungschefs sträuben, Truppen nach Afghanistan oder in den Irak zu schicken?" Irritiert schüttelte Oksana den Kopf. „Naja, weil schon andere Truppen da waren und man dann ja Vergleiche anstellen kann – sind wir besser oder schlechter und so." Oksana runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber es ist doch etwas Anderes, ob… sagen wir die Barbaren einfallen oder man sehnlichst auf die Blau-Helm-Truppen wartet." Jürgens Grinsen wurde breiter. „Erzählen Sie nicht mir das, sondern ihm", meinte er und deutete auf die sich öffnende Tür. „Hugo, da bist du ja", begrüßte Oksana den Mann, der gerade den Kiosk betrat. Verwirrt sah er auf seine Uhr. „Bin ich zu spät?" – „Nein, aber nachdem du gestern Abend so plötzlich… naja… aufgebrochen bist, dachte ich, ich hätte vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht." – „Ich bin dann mal im Hinterzimmer oder… ähm… ihr schafft das, euch nebenbei um meine Kundschaft zu kümmern?" Hilflos sah Jürgen sich um – gerade war kein Kunde da, aber das konnte sich jede Minute ändern. „Oder ihr vergrault sie mit euren Zahnpasta-Lächeln. Macht doch, was ihr wollt, aber zieht mich da nicht mit rein."

„Hugo, ich bin auf meine Vergangenheit wahrlich nicht stolz. Ich habe auf dem Straßenstrich gearbeitet und im Bordell – das war bestimmt nicht schön, aber ich habe meinen Lebensunterhalt verdient. Es hat sich viel verändert seitdem. Gestern Abend… ich habe mir lange überlegt, ob ich… und wie ich… Hugo, ich wollte dich und zwar das Komplettpaket, nicht nur deinen Körper, verstehst du? Ja, es gab viele Männer in meinem Leben, aber die waren alle nur… wie soll ich sagen? Körper und die hatten nur Interesse an mir als Objekt. Für keinen von denen habe ich etwas empfunden, aber mit dir ist das anders. Ich habe so lange darüber nachgedacht… also, ob ich das will, weil… es ist ja auch neu für mich. Es mal zu erleben, wenn man den anderen liebt, das konnte ich mir bisher nicht vorstellen…" Verschämt sah Hugo seine Freundin an. „Ich kann so blöd sein", lächelte er verschmitzt. „Was hast du denn geglaubt? Dass ich dir Noten gebe? Haltung, Betragen, Ordnung und so?", lachte Oksana. Verliebt sah Hugo die junge Frau an, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran. „Ich liebe dich, ma belle." Oksana legte ihre Hände auf Hugos Wangen. „Ich dich auch. Und ich bin froh, dass du mir erzählt hast, was dich bewegt. Das sollten wir beibehalten." – „Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag: Nachdem wir einen Laden für dich gefunden haben, gehen wir wieder zu dir und machen da weiter, wo ich uns gestern Abend unterbrochen habe." Oksana beugte sich vor und gab Hugo einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „So machen wir das", murmelte sie. „Herr Decker?", rief Hugo. „Sie können Ihren Kiosk jetzt wiederhaben."

„Morgen", grüßte Bruno Rokko. „Helga, kann ich eine Tasse Kaffee bekommen?" Wortlos stellte Helga ihrem Stiefsohn eine Tasse hin und füllte sie. „Bitte schön", lächelte sie freundlich. „Danke." – „Sag mal, Rokko, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du und Lisa… dass da wieder etwas geht", wandte Bruno sich an den PR-Mann. „Hm, wir haben gestern lange geredet und haben entschieden, es noch einmal miteinander zu probieren." – „Oh, das freut mich aber", mischte Helga sich überschwänglich in das Gespräch. „Danke, Frau Plenske", erwiderte Rokko. „Ist nicht leicht, sich näher zu kommen, wenn ein Windelträger die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Umwelt braucht, nicht?", tastete Bruno sich weiter vor. Rokko schien nicht zu verstehen. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich ein großartiger Onkel bin und…" – „… die Großeltern den kleinen Pascal über alles lieben…", vervollständigte Helga. „… und zu dritt kriegen wir den Kleinen schon gewuppt", übernahm Bruno wieder. „Wenn ihr also mal einen Abend oder eine Nacht für euch wollt, dann… ein Wort genügt."


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Britta, mon amour. Ich war lange nicht hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war nicht mehr hier, seit ich Abschied von dir nehmen musste. In letzter Zeit habe ich auch nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Ich habe mir nicht mehr eingebildet, du würdest mir antworten. Ich habe die Nacht bei… mit Oksana verbracht… bei uns Zuhause. Das weißt du vermutlich schon. Ich dachte immer, wenn wieder eine Frau in mein Leben treten würde, dann könnte ich nicht zulassen, dass sie deine Stelle einnimmt… vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen. Seit ich Oksana liebe, weiß ich, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass sie deine Stelle einnimmt, denn das tut sie nicht. Ja, sie ist die Frau in meinem Leben, aber sie nimmt die Oksana-Stelle ein, so wie du die Britta-Stelle eingenommen hast… einnimmst. Britta, ich bin endlich wieder glücklich. Das freut dich doch auch, mon amour? Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich würde bis an mein Lebensende unglücklich sein und um dich trauern, aber nun… nun habe ich Oksana. Das ist ja nun etwas zwischen dir und mir. Ich brauche nur deinen Segen für eine neue Beziehung – was die anderen reden, schreiben oder über den Äther schicken, ist mir egal, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich geliebt habe und das ein kleiner Teil meines Herzens immer dir gehören wird. Ich danke dir für die kurze, aber schön… sehr schöne Zeit, die wir gemeinsam hatten. Diese Weisheit habe ich von einem 13-Jährigen. Schon seltsam, was man von einem Teenie so lernen kann… Allerdings hat er Recht: Für mich geht das Leben weiter und jetzt, da ich endlich nach Vorne sehen kann, muss ich das auch tun. Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch wie Oksana mich glücklich machen könnte – sie ist so ganz anders als ich, aber sie weiß, welche Knöpfe sie bei mir drücken muss und das meine ich nicht sexuell, sondern rein menschlich. Du kennst mich ja, wenn ich meine kreativen Höhenflüge habe, dann… jedenfalls schafft Oksana es, dass ich nicht davon schwebe, ohne dass sie mich ausbremst. Wir haben gestern tatsächlich noch einen Laden für sie gefunden. Sie ist unglaublich stur – sie will alles alleine renovieren, soweit sie das alleine kann. Sie macht sich Gedanken über das Geld, aber das muss sie nicht – ich investiere gerne in ihren Traum. Oksana ist so begeisterungsfähig, es tut so gut, sie so zu sehen und mich mit ihr zu freuen. Das einzige, was mir Sorge macht, ist unsere Wohnsituation. Lisa, Rokko und ihr Nachwuchs – die werden nicht ewig zwischen Berlin und Göberitz hin und her pendeln – was auch gut so ist! Die Drei gehören doch zusammen, aber mit Oksana in der Wohnung leben, die ich bereits mit dir geteilt habe? Das ist mir, glaube ich, doch zu viel. Oksana sucht ja schon nach einer Wohnung für sich, weil es ihr unangenehm ist, von meinen „Almosen" zu leben. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie überzeugen, dass wir uns zu zweit etwas suchen. Das wäre schön. Zu übereilt vielleicht? Ich glaube nicht – das Leben ist zu kurz, um zu zögern. Die Weisheit ist nicht von Watson, die ist von mir. Grüß den Jungen von mir, wenn du ihn siehst.

„Was ist passiert? Wieso musste ich so schnell hierher kommen?", fragte David abgehetzt, als er in Madeleines Coffeebar stürmte. Gelassen stand Madeleine hinter dem Tresen und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wenn du die Strecke von Berlin nach München so rennst, dann veränderst du die Erdachse, da bin ich mir sicher", meinte sie trocken. „Mach keine dummen Witze. Sabrina hat gesagt, es wäre ein Notfall und…" – „Es ist auch ein Notfall. David Seidel, ich nehme dich mit auf ein Konzert, wir haben einen schönen Abend und du befindest es nicht für nötig, dich mal bei mir zu melden, so von wegen: ‚Danke für den schönen Abend, vielleicht könnten wir das mal wiederholen'." – „Besser nicht", murmelte David. „So einen Kater überstehe ich nicht noch mal." Mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck verschränkte Madeleine die Arme vor der Brust. „Also hat es dir nicht gefallen? Ist das etwa der Grund, warum du nicht mal mehr dein komisches, indisches Gesöff holen kommst?" – „Wenn du schon so fragst: Einen Chai Latte würde ich nicht ablehnen. Und wegen neulich… also, das Konzert war wirklich toll, aber ich habe den mit Abstand schlimmsten Filmriss in der Geschichte des Filmrisses und… naja… ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was passiert ist und… also… für den Fall, dass ich etwas Peinliches getan oder gesagt habe…" Madeleines ausgelassenes Gekicher setzte Davids Gestotter ein Ende. „Meinst du, du wirst es erfahren, wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehst?", zog sie ihn auf. „Habe ich mich denn sehr daneben benommen?", fragte er errötend. „Du bist ein wahrer Gentleman gewesen", lachte Madeleine. „Mehr verrate ich dir bei unserem nächsten Date." – „Es gibt ein nächstes Date?" – „Meinetwegen." – „Wann?", wollte David wissen. „Schon bald", flötete Madeleine. „Wie wäre es mit heute Abend?", schlug David vor. „Ach so, wenn der Gaul dich abgeworfen hat, muss man gleich wieder aufsteigen oder was?", feixte die junge Frau mit den Rasta-Zöpfen. „So ungefähr", konterte David mit einem Pokerface. „Ich hole dich um 19 Uhr hier ab. Zieh dir etwas Schickes an, wir machen etwas aus meiner Welt." Sicher, Madeleine mit seinem selbstbewussten Auftreten von sich überzeugt zu haben, drehte David sich um und spazierte aus dem Geschäft.

„Es ist irgendwie ungewohnt, ohne Pascal unterwegs zu sein", gestand Lisa Rokko am späten Abend. „Das verstehe ich", meinte dieser. „Und ich finde es wirklich bewundernswert, dass du dich nur einmal unter dem Deckmäntelchen des Toilettenbesuchs rausgeschlichen und Zuhause angerufen hast." – „Woher weißt du… nein, habe ich nicht", widersprach Lisa wenig überzeugend. Rokko zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Umso mehr freut es mich, dass du noch mit zu mir gekommen bist. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Du rufst noch mal in Göberitz an und erkundigst dich, wie es unserem Spross geht und ich mache eine Flasche Wein auf." – „Besser keinen Alkohol… also für mich", wandte Lisa ein. „Gut, dann Fruchtsaft?" Lisa nickte. „Na dann mal los. Grüß deine Familie von mir."

„Hugo übernachtet heute bei Oksana", raunte Rokko Lisa zwischen zwei Küssen zu. „Schön für ihn", grinste diese zurück und steuerte wieder Rokkos Lippen an. „Denkst du, wir überstürzen etwas?", fragte Rokko atemlos. „Es fühlt sich gut an, oder?", erwiderte Lisa. „Sehr gut sogar", versicherte Rokko ihr. Verlegen biss Lisa sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du? Ich glaube, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie das geht." – „Dann finden wir es noch einmal gemeinsam raus", grinste Rokko und zog sie wieder dichter an sich.

„Wo ist Amnesty International, wenn man diese Typen mal braucht?", plusterte Madeleine sich auf, als sie mit David durch die Straßen des nächtlichen Berlins lief. „Das war eine Performance", erklärte David möglichst ernst, brach dann aber in Lachen aus. „Boah, das war so… so…" Er fand einfach keine Worte für das, was er gerade gemeinsam mit der jungen Frau erlebt hatte. „In meiner Welt gibt es Pillen und geschlossene Räume mit gepolsterten Wänden dagegen", fiel Madeleine in sein ausgelassenes Gekicher ein. „Sag mal, findest du dein Auto nicht wieder oder warum laufen wir hier kreuz und quer durch die Gegend?" – „Ich dachte, ich mache den verkorksten Abend mit einem Döner wieder gut. Hier um die Ecke soll es einen wirklich guten Imbiss geben." – „Du hast ja doch Klasse", lachte Madeleine. „Aber knutschen ist nach Döner nicht erlaubt, das ist klar, oder?" – „Hm", grübelte David gespielt. „Dann vielleicht doch ins Wolfhardts?" – „Besser nicht", fiel Madeleine ihm ins Wort und hakte sich bei David unter. „Ich kriege aber einen großen Döner, wenn ich diesen Spinner schon über eine Stunde ertragen musste."

„Weißt du noch? Das letzte Mal, das wir hier so gelegen haben, da hatten wir gerade das schönste und liebste Baby mit dem allerbreitesten Lächeln überhaupt gezeugt." Lisa hob ihren Kopf von Rokkos Brust und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wirst du etwa sentimental, Rokko?", zog sie ihn auf. „Nein, ich meine nur." – „Im Übrigen lagen wir beim letzten Mal auf dem Sofa." – „Jep, wir machen Fortschritte." – „Dann können wir ja nur hoffen, dass das mit dem Geschwisterchen für Pascal noch eine Weile dauert. Jetzt noch ein Baby, das wäre mir zu anstrengend. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe unseren Sohn, aber… naja…" – „DAS sollten wir jetzt wirklich nicht überstürzen, ich weiß. War auch nur so ein Gedanke." Lisa kuschelte sich wieder an Rokko. „Er ist schon toll, unser Sohn, oder?" Rokkos Brustkorb bebte, weil er kurz auflachte. „Ja, er ist ein tolles Baby." – „Erinnert er dich sehr an Watson?", fragte Lisa leise. „Rein optisch nicht so sehr, aber die Art wie er guckt – diese Neugier und das Strahlen in seinen Augen… doch, da hat er schon Ähnlichkeit mit Watson. Mal gucken, vielleicht wird Pascal ja auch ein Lebensmittelfanatiker und Pedant", lachte Rokko wieder. Er legte seine Arme fester um Lisa und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. „Schlaf gut, Süße."

„So, da sind wir", erklärte Madeleine und deutete auf einen mehrstöckigen Neubau. David fuhr an den Straßenrand und parkte seinen Wagen. „Bleib sitzen", forderte er die junge Frau auf. Hastig stieg er aus und lief um sein Auto. „So, Mademoiselle Madeleine, wenn ich bitten dürfte", meinte er und hielt ihr die Autotür auf. „Sehr höflich. Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich", konterte Madeleine geflissentlich die helfende Hand, die David ihr hinhielt, ignorierend. „Oh, das trifft mich tief in meiner empfindsamen Seele", konterte David und griff sich ans Herz, als hätte ihm gerade jemand ein Messer dorthinein gerammt. „Ich würde dich ja noch hereinbitten, aber… nun ja… wir haben da diese WG-Regel. Also… keine Überraschungsgäste und schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht", erklärte Madeleine drucksend. „Aber wenn diese Regel nicht wäre, würde ich dich sehr gerne mit hinein nehmen", lächelte sie David scheu an. „Regeln sind Regeln", flüsterte David und machte einen Schritt auf Madeleine zu. „Aber noch sind wir ja draußen." Mit einer Hand fuhr er über Madeleines Wange, mit der anderen zog er sie an sich. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und wollte gerade seine Lippen auf Madeleines legen, als diese ihm zuvorkam. Ein Blitzschlag – so muss sich ein Blitzschlag anfühlen. Wow, was tut sie denn da nur mit dir? Ist das ihre Hand auf deinem… deinem… wow, das ist dein Hintern. Was macht sie dann da mit ihrer Zunge? Das ist überirdisch. Dieses Gefühl ist genial! Denk doch nicht so viel und genieße…

Bin beim Bäcker. Ich liebe dich. Rokko – na das war doch ein spitzenmäßiger Zettel! So würde Lisa keine Angst haben müssen, wenn sie aufwachte. Bloß, wohin mit dem Zettel? Rokko grinste vor sich hin – ja, auf die Stirn, da würde sie ihn sofort bemerken. Zielsicher drückte Rokko den Klebezettel über Lisas Nase fest. Dann machte er sich auf zu seiner Wohnungstür. Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, stieß er fast mit Bruno zusammen. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Rokko geistesgegenwärtig. „Ebenfalls", grinste Bruno. „Auf dem Weg zum Bäcker?" – „Jep", antwortete Rokko und äugte an Bruno vorbei in den Kinderwagen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hattet ihr Probleme mit Pascal?", fragte der junge Vater sorgenvoll. „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Allerdings mag er diese künstliche Milch nicht sehr gerne und Bernd hat gemeint, dass ihr jetzt genug Zeit für euch hattet und Lisa ruhig mal etwas von der bevorzugten Milch rausrücken könnte", erklärte Bruno verschämt. „Ich dachte, es wäre für alle am wenigsten peinlich, wenn ich euch Pascal bringe. Ich habe euch auch Brötchen und Croissants mitgebracht. Dann brauchst du jetzt nicht los." – „Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Lisa schläft noch…" – „Pascal nicht, aber er hat auch noch gemeckert… also seit dem letzten Fläschchen." – „Willst du nicht reinkommen?", bot Rokko plötzlich an. „Nein, nein, ich muss gleich zu Kerima. Und wehe, du lässt dich da heute blicken. Du machst dir einen schönen Tag mit deiner Familie, okay?" Rokko nickte und zog den Kinderwagen in die Wohnung. „Danke, Bruno." – „Kein Ding. Bis morgen."

Langsam schlug Lisa die Augen auf. Seit wann hat Rokko denn blaue Augen? Das ist nicht Rokko, aber wer ist es dann? Lisa tastete nach ihrer Brille. „Pascal, mein Spatz, was machst du denn her?", fragte sie das quietschvergnügte Baby. „Was ist denn das?" Verwirrt fasste Lisa sich an die Stirn und zog den Zettel ab. „Du Spinner", schimpfte sie lachend. „Wo ist denn dein Papa?" Rokko hatte sich so hingelegt, dass sein Kopf hinter Pascal verschwand. „Kuckuck", lachte Rokko und kam zum Vorschein. „Onkel Bruno hat Pascal eben vorbei gebracht. Zusammen mit einer großen Tüte Brötchen." – „Das ist aber nett von Onkel Bruno und gerade zur rechten Zeit." Fragend sah Rokko Lisa an. „Na hörst du nicht, wie Pascal schmatzt? Er hat Hunger." Lisa schlug die Decke zurück und rollte das Baby zu sich. „Ähm… ich bin dann mal draußen. Nehmt euch Zeit", meinte Rokko hektisch und wollte aufspringen. „Bleib doch. Ich meine, mich hast du doch schon nackt gesehen und… ich fände es einfach schön, wenn du bleibst." Rokko freute sich sichtlich über diese Bitte und kuschelte sich so an Pascal, dass dieser nicht auf den Rücken zurückrollen konnte. „Macht er gerade gluck-gluck?", fragte er Lisa sichtlich überrascht. „Ja, Auge in Auge mit der Futterquelle macht er das", lächelte Lisa. Während Pascal zufrieden vor sich hinnuckelte, legte Rokko seinen Arm über Lisa und ihn. Dann legte er seine Stirn an Lisas. „Ich liebe euch", flüsterte er, um Pascal nicht zu stören. „Wir dich auch."


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Hallo Watson, mein Schöner. Ich komme gerade vom Einkaufen. Pascal ist bei Holmes. Ist bei dieser Kälte auch besser, er ist nämlich erkältet – Pascal, nicht Holmes. Nee, wir zwei sind bisher erkältungsresistent. Deinen Großeltern geht es übrigens gut. Wir waren über Weihnachten da und Pascal mag sie sehr. Naja, Pascal mag jeden – er lacht und quietscht. Miss Moneypenny findet das nicht so lustig. Sie stolziert immer am Laufgitter vorbei und beäugt Pascal, als wolle sie sagen: „Du sabberst und machst unangenehme Geräusche, aber wenn du groß bist, wirst du mein bester Freund." Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du so gerne traditionell Weihnachten feiern wolltest. Irgendwie war es seltsam, dass dein Opa einfach nur das Pizzataxi angerufen hat. Vom schrägen Baumschmuck ganz zu schweigen. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb hat es mir gut gefallen. Es war anders, verstehst du? Anders als das, was ich bisher kannte. Es hilft mir, Holmes besser zu verstehen. Wir hatten direkt nach meinem Einzug Streit. Weißt du, noch ist Pascal so klein, da braucht er kein eigenes Zimmer, aber Holmes meinte, da deins schon so lange leer steht… es könnte Pascals werden. Ich dachte ja daran, nur den Wickeltisch und das Babybett hineinzustellen, aber Holmes wollte das nicht. Er meinte, dass er, auch wenn Pascal irgendwann mal groß genug für deine Möbel sein wird, lieber neue Möbel kaufen will. Ich fand, das wäre Verschwendung und da hat's auch schon gekracht. Die Erinnerung an dich, was in deinem Bett passiert ist und so weiter. Das war das erste Mal seit deinem Tod, dass ich wegen der Erinnerung an dich weinen musste. Holmes… er tat mir plötzlich so leid. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ihm das immer noch so zu schaffen macht. Wir haben uns letztlich darauf geeinigt, dass wir die „Wandbemalung" so lassen, wie sie ist, aber dass die Möbel rauskommen. Holmes hat sie feinsäuberlich abmontiert und in dem Abstellraum verfrachtet. Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass er sie ganz loswerden will… Weißt du, wer mir geholfen hat, das zu verstehen? Hugo. Er ist bei Holmes ausgezogen und hat sich mit Oksana etwas Eignes gesucht. Er wollte nicht zurück in die Wohnung, in der er mit Britta gelebt hat. Ich schätze, ich brauche dir jetzt nicht alle Einzelheiten unseres Gesprächs erzählen, aber durch Hugo habe ich verstanden, was deine Möbel mit Holmes und Pascal zu tun haben. Dann bekommt Pascal eben eigene Möbel, wenn er groß ist – das ist eben etwas, dass ich nicht mit meiner normalen Logik betrachten kann. Pascal kann sich jetzt übrigens rumrollen. Sieht total süß aus. Er lacht dabei vergnügt. Holmes sagt, dass Pascal und du, dass ihr das gleiche Gemüt habt – du hättest als Baby auch so viel gelacht. Das mit den Steinpilzen auf deinem Grab hat übrigens nicht so funktioniert, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast. Ich musste wohl oder übel die Keramikpilze aufstellen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht. Ansonsten geht es uns allen gut. Hugo terrorisiert die ganze Firma mit seinen Wünschen für die Modenschau Ende des Monats – Bruno ist schon ganz verzweifelt. Oksanas Blumenladen läuft nur schleppend, aber der Deal, den sie mit Kerima hat, wird das ändern. Holmes hat sich schon genau überlegt, wie und vor allem wie oft er den Namen des Ladens erwähnt, damit Kerimas Kunden ihre Blumen nur noch bei Oksana kaufen wollen. Oksana ist übrigens nicht mehr das Lieblingsthema der Klatschpresse – die interessieren sich im Moment mehr für David und Madeleine. Offiziell ist da ja noch nichts, aber sie gehen öfter aus. Mal sehen, ob David vielleicht auf der Modenschau Stellung bezieht. Ich bin neulich mit Pascal extra in die Coffeebar gegangen, um mir mal ein Bild von ihr zu machen und ich muss sagen, ich war mehr als überrascht. Ich meine, diese Frau hat Piercings und Rastazöpfe und überhaupt passt sie so gar nicht in Davids Beuteschema. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn erbeutet hat und nicht umgekehrt. Ja, mehr gibt es im Moment nicht zu erzählen. Ich komme bald wieder und erzähle dir, was so passiert. Dann ist Pascal bestimmt wieder gesund und ich kann ihn mitbringen.

„Brummbrummbrumm, hier kommt der Pascal-Flieger", lachte Rokko, als Lisa die Wohnung betrat. Pascal gluckste – hatte er doch tatsächlich den Eindruck, zu fliegen, so wie Rokko ihn hielt. „Hallo mein erkälteter Spatz. Macht Papa schon wieder nur Blödsinn mit dir?", begrüßte Lisa ihren Sohn mit einem Küsschen. „Und was ist mit mir?", schmollte Rokko, als Lisa nicht sofort zu einem Kuss für ihn ansetzte. „Du natürlich auch, mein nicht-erkälteter Spatz", lachte sie. „Soll ich dir mit den Tüten helfen?", fragte Rokko. „Nee, lass mal. Das schaffe ich schon", lehnte Lisa ab. „Ich koche uns etwas Leckeres zum Abendessen, was meinst du?" – „Klingt gut. Wir Männer halten uns aus der Küche fern, dann geht auch nichts zu Bruch", grinste Rokko. „Komm, Pascal, wir spielen noch ein bisschen."

„Erwartest du Besuch?", fragte Rokko überrascht, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Nein", entgegnete Lisa aus der Küche. „Gehst du mal? Ich habe dreckige Hände." Rokko legte Pascal in das Laufgitter und ging zur Tür. „Julia!", erkannte er die Frau, die davor stand sofort. „Ja, ich bin's", erklärte sie kühl. „Schön, dass du dich erinnern kannst. Ich will nicht lange stören. Ich will Adrian", fuhr sie mit schneidendem Tonfall fort. „Bitte?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Adrian? Das Kind, mit dem ich damals von dir schwanger war. Du hast dich nicht an die Absprache gehalten und ihn nicht zur Adoption freigegeben. Ich will ihn wiederhaben. Du brauchst gar nicht erst anfangen von wegen einstweilige Verfügung, Prüfung durchs Jugendamt oder einen Anwalt. Ich habe bereits mit einem Anwalt gesprochen. Ich habe gute Chancen, das Sorgerecht zu kriegen. Du lässt ihn am besten gleich mit mir gehen." Sprachlos schnappte Rokko nach Luft – weder diese Information noch Julias Tonfall gefielen ihm. „Wenn das Interesse an deinem Sohn so groß wäre, wie du vorgibst, dann wüsstest du, dass Adrian schon seit über einem Jahr tot ist." Rokko dreht sich um und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als er Lisa hinter ihm stehen sah. „Das kannst du nicht machen", flüsterte sie. „Lass sie wenigstens rein und erkläre es ihr. So kannst du sie nicht stehen lassen." Abfällig sah Rokko seine Ex-Freundin an. „Wenn's sein muss, komm rein." Leichenblass betrat Julia die Wohnung, schaffte es aber, Lisa ein dankbares Lächeln zu schenken. „Kannst du dich erinnern, als ich dich angerufen habe? Wegen der Knochenmarkspende? Da hat es dich nicht gejuckt, dass er so krank war. Mein Knochenmark hat letztlich gepasst – zumindest um ihm noch ein paar Monate zu verschaffen. Aber woher kommt dein plötzliches Interesse an Watson? Niemand hat ihn Adrian genannt – er war Watson für uns alle." – „Darf ich mich setzen?", frage Julia leise. „Bitte", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Meine Ehe ist in die Brüche gegangen", fuhr Julia leise fort. „Sehr unschön, um das mal so zu formulieren. Lutz und ich, wir teilen uns das Sorgerecht für Lea und…" – „Du dachtest, wenn du mir Watson wegnimmst, dann geht es dir besser", fiel Rokko ihr verbittert ins Wort. „Da hat der Junge es ja gut, dass er das nicht mehr miterleben muss, denn ich hätte ihn bestimmt nicht rausgerückt." Julia sah sich verstört um, als ein Greinen aus dem Laufgitter kam. „Du hast noch andere Kinder?", fragte sie. „Das ist Pascal", erklärte Lisa freundlich und nahm das Baby hoch. „Guck mal, Pascal, wir haben Besuch." Kaum, dass das Baby sah, was los war, hörte er auf zu greinen und grinste die unbekannte Frau an. „Der ist aber süß. Ganz die Mama würde ich sagen." Julia hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Lisa sich ihr gegenüber nicht feindlich verhielt, so wie Rokko es tat. „Wie alt ist er denn?" – „Fünf Monate", antwortete Lisa. „Ein schönes Alter. Steckt er sich auch alles in den Mund?" – „Ja, ich bin nur am Aufpassen, nicht dass er noch etwas Gefährliches schluckt." Julia nickte. Rokko war die ganze Situation nicht recht. Da kommt sie einfach hierher, verlangt ihren toten Sohn und freundet sich dann auch noch mit meiner Lebensgefährtin und meinem Sohn an. Das kann es echt nicht sein! „Rokko?", wandte Julia sich an ihn. „Ich weiß, mein Überfall muss schlimm für dich sein. Bestimmt habe ich alte Wunden aufgerissen, aber… hast du vielleicht Fotos von Ad… von Watson? Irgendetwas, das mir einen Eindruck vermittelt, wie er gewesen ist?" Stur verschränkte Rokko die Arme vor der Brust. „Rokko?", fragte Lisa. „Das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, wir haben uns die Bilder lange nicht angesehen und… Pascal kennt sie auch noch nicht. Er kennt bloß Watsons Grab." Rokko schnaufte. „Wenn ich sie dir zeige, verschwindest du dann und kommst nicht wieder?" Julia nickte eifrig. „Es geht mir nicht darum, dein Leben zu stören, ich möchte nur etwas über mein Kind erfahren. Vielleicht hilft mir das dabei, meine Scheidung besser zu verarbeiten."

„Und das sind Lisa und Watson im Streichelzoo. Da dachten wir noch nicht, dass es so schnell zu Ende sein würde", kommentierte Rokko ein Foto. „Und was ist das? Ich dachte, Watson wäre im Herbst gestorben", fragte Julia und deutete auf ein Bild von ihrem Sohn unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. „Das war einer seiner letzten Wünsche. Du kennst doch meine Eltern, wir haben doch immer Weihnachten gefeiert als wären wir mit Ozzy Osbourne verwandt. Er wollte einfach nur traditionell Weihnachten feiern und weil es ihm schon so schlecht ging, haben wir es einfach vorverlegt. Naja, Lisa hat das alles organisiert…" – „Zusammen mit Hugo, das ist ein wirklich guter Freund von uns", vervollständigte Lisa. „Ein paar Stunden später war er tot", erklärte Rokko. „Er hat einfach aufgehört zu atmen. Es war alles ganz still und friedlich." Er spürte, wie Lisas Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte. „Ist er hier in Berlin beerdigt?", fragte Julia ihre Gefühle hinter einem Pokerface versteckend. „Ja, auf dem Sophienfriedhof. Soll ich Ihnen die Adresse geben?", entgegnete Lisa. „Gerne. Dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg." Julia sprang auf und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Lisa ihr den Zettel mit der Adresse reichte. Als sie ihre Hand auf die Klinke legte, um die Tür zu öffnen, hielt Rokko sie zurück. „Warte kurz", bat er sie versöhnlich. Dann ging er in die Abstellkammer. Als er zurückkam, hatte er einen grünen Pullunder in der Hand. „Den hatte Watson seinem ersten Schultag hier in Berlin an. Nimm ihn mit, dann hast du eine Erinnerung." Dankbar nahm Julia das Kleidungsstück in die Hand. „Danke." – „Das mit deiner Scheidung überstehst du schon", versuchte Rokko seine Ex-Freundin aufzubauen. „Hoffentlich", erwiderte Julia leise.

Hallo Watson, hier ist… tja, ich schätze, ich bin deine Mama. Ich bin wohl ein schlechter Mensch, denn ich wollte dich deinem Vater entreißen… nach all den Jahren, dabei hatte ich mich nicht einmal informiert, wie deine Leukämie ausgegangen ist. Weißt du, als ich damals von meiner Schwangerschaft erfahren habe, da brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich wollte doch Abi machen und studieren, aber mit einem Kind ging das ja nicht – dachte ich zumindest. Ich habe dich auf die Welt gebracht und dich nicht einmal angesehen. Es war leichter so, dich zur Adoption freizugeben. Ich konnte gut damit leben… nein, ich hatte es gut verdrängt. Bloß kein Kontakt zu dir oder deinem Papa, nicht mal, als du Knochenmark brauchtest. Ich hatte ja schließlich Lutz, meinen Mann, und Lea, meine Tochter. Tja, jetzt bin ich geschieden. Lea wollte lieber bei ihrem Vater leben – ich bin also eine geschiedene Sonntagsmutter. Dein Vater hat diese wahnsinnig nette Frau und dieses süße Baby – das ist wohl ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch und alleine – er ist ein guter Mensch und hat diese Glück gekriegt, um über den größten Verlust in seinem Leben hinweg zu kommen. „Hallo?", wandte sich der Friedhofgärtner an Julia. „Ist reichlich spät. Ich will abschließen. Dis muss einfach sein, wegen diese Gruftis, Sie wissen schon, die mit den dunklen Klamotten und so. Soll den Gräbern doch nichts geschehen." – „Oh. Ja, natürlich. Ich gehe ja schon." – „Ick bringe Sei noch zum Tor, damit och nüscht passiert." - „Danke, auch wenn es nicht nötig ist", erwiderte Julia, erkannte am Gesicht des Friedhofgärtner gleich, dass dieser nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen würde. „Kannten Sie den Watson och? Ist ja ne sehr nette Familie. Die Mutter kommt fast jeden Tach. Seit se den Kleenen hat nicht mehr ganz so oft, aber immer noch oft." – „Ich… ich bin nur eine entfernte Bekannte."


	38. Chapter 38

Epilog

Hi Watson! Boah, was für ein anstrengender Tag! Ich bin eben kein Grundschulkind mehr. Das Gymi ist schon was ganz Anderes. Ich bin übrigens an deiner alten Schule gelandet, aber ich schätze, nur die ganz alten Lehrer, die so um die 40 oder noch älter sind, werden sich noch an dich erinnern. Emilia hat wieder ganz schrecklich geheult, als ich sie am Tor zur Grundschule zurückgelassen habe. Dass die sich in einem Jahr so daran gewöhnt hat, dass ihr großer Bruder immer in der Nähe ist. Dabei hat sie doch so viele nette Leute in ihrer Klasse… naja, so ziemlich alle, außer Prinz Seidel. Raphael ist ein Kotzbrocken wie eh und je. Was heißt Kotzbrocken? Meine Federtasche ist viel schöner als deine. Mein Füller ist von Mountblanc. Tja, schreiben kannste immer noch nich und Tintenflecken sind scheiße, ejal, ob Edelmarke oder Aldi. Siehst du, ich kann wie Opa Bernd klingen. Wenn keiner dabei ist, dann ist Raphael eigentlich ein guter Kumpel, aber das kippt von jetzt auf gleich, wenn jemand dazukommt. Papa meint, Raphael will nur cool sein, aber wenn er sich erstmal gefunden hat, dann lässt die Angeberei nach – das wäre bei seinem Papa, also bei Onkel David auch so gewesen. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen mich zu suchen und bin auch nicht so. Mit Onkel David kann ich nicht immer etwas anfangen. Ich finde, er ist so schrecklich steif und braucht so lange, um aufzutauen, aber wenn, dann ist es immer lustig mit ihm. Er sollte schneller in diesen Zustand kommen, da müssen wir noch dran arbeiten. Naja, wir sehen uns nicht oft genug, damit sich das ändert…

Aber lass mich zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen. Viel Zeit habe ich ja nicht. Auch wenn heute Mamas und Papas Hochzeitstag ist und die nur mit ihrem Romantikkram beschäftigt sind und sich… ihhh… ständig küssen, kann ich nicht so spät nach Hause kommen. Du kennst doch Mama, die macht sich so schnell Sorgen. Manchmal wünschte ich, du wärst noch bei uns. Gut, ich habe dich nie kennen gelernt, aber Mama und Papa erzählen oft von dir und so ist es, als hätte ich dich gekannt. Du bist doch mein großer Bruder und große Brüder müssen doch für die kleinen Brüder da sein, oder? Also hör zu: Ich meiner Klasse ist ein Mädchen und die hat mir heute einen Zettel geschrieben. Da stand drauf: Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja – Nein – Vielleicht. Und das ist auch schon das Problem: Ich will nicht, aber ich kann doch nicht „Nein" ankreuzen, dann ist sie bestimmt traurig, aber „Ja" kann ich auch nicht ankreuzen, denn ich will ja nicht. Und wenn ich „vielleicht" ankreuze, dann fragte sie nächste Woche gleich wieder. Ich weiß gar nicht, was alle daran finden, miteinander zu gehen. Mädchen… naja, die sind ja nicht übel, aber so Händchen halten und so? Nee, ohne mich! Miss Moneypenny bleibt das einzige Mädchen in meinem Leben. Ich meine, die ist wenigstens treu und ändert nicht im Minutentakt ihre Meinung.

Am Wochenende waren wir auf einer Hochzeit, dabei sind wir weder mit dieser Julia noch mit ihrem Bräutigam verwandt. Wenn ich mal heirate, dann lade ich keinen ein, der nicht mit mir verwandt ist. Ihre Tochter Lea wohnt nicht immer bei ihr. Die wohnt bei ihrem Vater und sie hat Emilia die ganze Zeit frisiert – und das bei Emilias Locken! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Papa auch solche Locken hat, wenn er seine Haare lang tragen würde. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weit es von Berlin nach Hannover ist? Ich wäre ja lieber bei Onkel Bruno und Opa und Oma geblieben, aber ich musste mit. Emilia hat die ganze Zeit „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst" gespielt.

Opa Siegfried war im Krankenhaus. Er hat einen… wie heißt das doch gleich? Das ist etwas am Herzen, damit es nicht stolpert… naja, er ist operiert worden. Er sagt, er ist so fit, er wird mal 111. Die Vorstellung finde ich lustig.

Wer auch total lustig ist, ist Hugo. Er hat uns streng verboten, Onkel zu ihm zu sagen. Er spricht mit Emilia und mir, als wären wir zu kurz geratene Erwachsene. Er meint, dass man mit Kindern ganz „normal" reden sollte. Emilia reißt dann ihre großen braunen Augen immer weit auf, wenn sie nichts versteht. Oksana erklärt es ihr dann immer. Eigentlich schade, dass die beiden keine Kinder haben. Vielleicht kommt das noch. Dann haben wir noch einen Spielkameraden. Oksana hat mir versprochen, dass ich in ihrem Laden arbeiten kann, wenn ich alt genug bin. Emilia will ja viel lieber bei Tante Madeleine im Kaffeeladen arbeiten, wenn ihre Karriere als Prinzessin vorbei ist, sagt sie immer. Tante Madeleine war sehr stolz auf Emilias Wunsch und hat immer wieder betont, dass es wichtig ist, dass Mädchen auch eine Karriere machen dürfen, was auch immer das bedeutet. Tante Madeleines Band hat übrigens eine CD herausgebracht. Die ist voll gut. Würde dir bestimmt auch gefallen. Ist zwar ganz anders als das, was du mit Papa aufgenommen hast, aber du bist jetzt ja auch älter und Geschmack verändert sich.

Onkel Bruno mag diese CD auch und die Schlagzeugerin aus Tante Madeleines Band. Jep, die Zwei waren auf dieser einen Zeitschrift. Papa hat deswegen ein paar Mal sehr lange arbeiten müssen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was so interessant an Onkel Bruno und dieser Trixie ist, aber wenn die Zeitungen meinen…

Ich rede und rede und rede, aber was wird denn jetzt aus meinem Mädchen-Problem? Vielleicht sollte ich nicht ankreuzen, sondern mal mit ihre reden. Ich könnte ihr erklären, dass sie nett ist, dass ich aber nicht mit ihr gehen möchte, weil ich noch nicht alt genug für eine Freundin bin. Was denkst du? Ist das gut? „So einen entzückenden Korb wird sie nie wieder kriegen", lachte eine Stimme hinter Pascal. Feuerroten Kopfes drehte er sich um. „Haben Sie alles gehört?" – „Ich habe versucht, nicht zu lauschen", lachte der Friedhofsgärtner. „Du musst nach Hause", mahnte er dann weiter. „Es ist schon reichlich spät. Du willst doch nicht, dass deine Eltern sich Sorgen machen." – „Nein, will ich nicht. Ich bin schon weg." Pascal schulterte seine Schultasche und hastete zum Ausgang. „Du musst ein ganz besonderes kleines Kerlchen gewesen sein, wenn auch Jahre später immer noch Leute kommen und mit dir sprechen. Das Pascalchen hat dich ja nicht mal kennen gelernt", wandte der Friedhofsgärtner sich an Watsons Grabstein.


End file.
